Criséis Crowchastel et l'école de la vie
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: Albus Severus'Several' Potter, rencontre une mystérieuse nouvelle étudiante terrifiante. En surface d'une perfection digne d'une vélane, il va l'aider à découvrir les secrets de cette petite bête. LEMON as f*ck Grindelwald/Dumbledore Albus/Criséis
1. Poudlard Express Mélodie

Albus arpentait le couloir du train. Ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch l'invitèrent dans leur cabine. Les filles s'entassaient déjà sur les genoux des garçons : il n'y avait plus de place. Il leur lança un clin d'œil en se glissant vers le couloir. Ils le huèrent en riant. Albus sourit et continua à chercher.

Il savait qu'il devrait payer une tournée de jus de citrouille et de friandises s'ils restaient tous le long avec eux!

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille. Son père était revenu d'une enquête dans les petites heures de la nuit et avait croisé sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte s'entrainer avec l'équipe. Ils s'étaient disputés en réveillant tous le manoir avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour conclure.

Al s'arrêta et leva les yeux : il venait de comprendre leurs sourires partiellement satisfaits, partiellement sceptiques.

Son oncle avait conduit les enfants dans la Royce volante jusqu' à Kingcross encore…Une chance que son oncle Ronald était toujours là pour compenser son meilleure ami et sa sœur carriériste.

Il ouvrit la porte pour changer de wagon et lança son lourd sac de Quidditch sur son épaule. Il passa devant plusieurs cabines bien pleines de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle dans la joie des retrouvailles. Il était revenu au wagon de charbon et aucune cabine n'était vide. La première cependant laissait voir d'une ombre d'une jeune fille endormie. La chanceuse, elle avait volé son idée. Il entra. La jeune fille se réveilla.

Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir si pur qu'ils semblaient bleus. Quand il croisa son regard, le jeune Potter fut frappé par ses yeux. En premier lieu, il les vit vert puis aperçu cet iris en fente, comme un chat. Elle était d'une maigreur irréelle, comme si elle devenait lentement un détraqueur.

-Salut? Dit-elle.

Dans son interrogation, il n'avait aucun dédain, aucun sarcasme mais un ton impératif bien doux.

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui, tu peux… à ce que je vois…Tu l'as déjà fait…

Al n'était pas sur si c'était une blague ou un manque de second degré.

-Tu veux savoir si tu peux rester, sourit-elle enfin, tuant le malaise palpable.

Elle tendit la main vers le banc rembourré devant elle. Albus glissa son sac de Quidditch dans la porte. La jeune fille lui était étrangère et trop vieille pour être une première année. Il s'assit et émit deux théories; soit elle avait été un laideron toutes ses cinq premières années d'étude et l'été l'avait métamorphosé, soit elle venait d'une autre école de magie et ses parents avaient déménagé. Pourtant, son accès était très britannique.

Il leva les yeux : ses bagages n'étaient pas identifiés avec des initiales. Elle avait peu de bagages, qu'un petit sac à dos en cuir portant un insigne, un corbeau sortant d'un château, et un genre de sac informe en toile.

-Pardonne-moi, mais je ne me souviens plus, ton nom c'est?

Elle retourna son visage avec un léger sourire;

-Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, je ne l'ai pas encore dit….

-Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard?

Elle sourit;

-Non, je viens d'arriver…

-Tu m'as l'air bien …sage… pour une première année!

Il ne pouvait pas la traiter de vieille quand même.

-C'est ma première année à Poudlard mais j'ai tout de même « quinze» ans.

Il y avait un accent faux sur ce chiffre. Albus ne s'embarrassa pas de ce détail.

-Tu viens d'une autre école?

La jeune fille leva les yeux;

-Je ne crois pas que le trajet vers Poudlard soit assez long pour expliquer.

Le jeune Potter sortit une flasque de bière au beurre de son sac ainsi que deux gobelets. De sa baguette de prunelier, il fit léviter les gobelets et les remplis. Il prit de sa main son verre et poussa le second vers la jeune fille;

-Si on commence par ton nom alors!

La fille attrapa le gobelet;

-Criséis Crowchastel. Dit-elle en levant son verre

- _Albus Severus Potter!_ Répondit-il en trinquant.

- _Oh! Un enfant de l'Élu!_ Sourit-elle en levant les yeux.

- _Bravo! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu dire cela de façon si monotone._ Sourit Albus quand même agacé de son attitude.

Il ne comprenait pas s'il l'ennuyait ou elle était juste incroyablement irritable.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes parents t'ont fait… je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait tout faire de toi._

- _Tu dis ça comme si tu avais à en vouloir à tes parents._

Criséis regarda la fenêtre, les yeux se perdant dans le paysage gris de la campagne anglaise.

- _Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler…_

Elle tourna son regard félin vers lui. Un regard neutre et serein :

- _Mes parents étaient monstres… Ils m'ont relâché dans la nature en m'ordonnant de fuir après avoir effacé tous mes souvenirs d'enfance… Disons que j'aime bien m'imaginer que ce n'est pas tes parents qui décident ce que tu deviendras._

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'adosser dans le banc ébahis. La maigrelette sorcière aux yeux de chats à la chevelure bleu minuit était un exemple de sincérité cruelle des enfants mal aimés.

- _Ça fait combien de temps?_

Criséis était crédule;

- _Que quoi?_

- _Que tes parents t'ont fait ça?_

- _Cinq ans, deux mois et quinze jours…_

Le garçon sourit. Elle retourna son regard vers la vitre. Sa précision était comique mais pleine de rancœur.

- _Est-ce que tu as eu des brides de souvenirs ou tu as vraiment tout perdu?_

Criséis leva les yeux avant de replonger son regard dans la brume.

-Je te demande pardon, mais je suis curieux et c'est presque trois heures de temps qu'on va avoir à partager…

-J'ai remarqué que le rouge et or était ta couleur, le bleu t'aurait probablement mieux convenu… Dit-elle sans détourner son regard mais regardant dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Albus vit ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire. Il eut un moment de silence paisible, puis Criséis sentit quelque chose lui frapper la joue doucement. C'était un cookie aux framboises en lévitation qui cognait sur sa joue. Albus sourit invitant Criséis à prendre le biscuit;

-Toutes les filles doivent craquer, dit-elle.

-Non, tout le monde sait que mon seul talent est la lévitation et le Quidditch… Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais de quoi d'original.

Elle sourit et déposa le biscuit.

-Tu n'aimes pas les framboises? J'ai plein d'autres trucs si tu veux…

Il ouvrit son sac mais Criséis lui répondit;

-Non, c'est que j'évite le sucre.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel;

-Comme si un cookie allait défaire ta ligne! Tu es déjà assez maigre comme ça, bientôt les détraqueurs vont te demander des astuces-régimes!

Criséis rit un peu. La jeune fille avait des clavicules apparentes ainsi que des poignets très définis. Albus avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas une silhouette de fragilité féminine mais de famine. La jeune fille rentra son bras dans son sac. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était un sac enchanté comme sa tante Hermione leur avait fabriqué pour leur première année. Elle sortit de son sac une demi-baguette de pain et une fiole rempli de liquide épais rouge;

-Moi c'est ça que je mange.

Elle ouvrit sa robe de sorcière. Il y était pendue cinq baguettes, elle hésita et prit celle en aubépine. Sans incanter, elle fit léviter la baguette et la coupa en deux sur le long. Elle versa le liquide rouge qui colora le pain sec en un instant;

- _C'est …du sang?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _En grande partie, les infirmiers et les apothicaires m'ont prescrit un mélange de sang et de nutriments en poudre. Quand ils m'ont trouvé, ils m'ont repêché dans les égouts du chemin de Traverse noyée. C'est un miracle qu'ils ont pu me sauver en retirant l'eau de mes poumons. Ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, ils m'ont perfusé mais en me réveillant j'ai ouvert la poche de sang avec mes dents et je l'ai toute bu._

- _Tu as été vampirisée?_ Demanda le jeune sorcier en reculant d'inconfort.

Il ne voulait pas avoir de préjugés contre les vampires mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- _Non, je n'ai aucune réaction au soleil, ni à l'ail…Il pense que j'ai dû contracter une maladie... Je dois réintégrer de la nourriture peu à peu et ça devrait passer._

- _Que c'est étrange, tu as du leur foutre la peur de leur vie!_ Rit-il.

- _Moi j'ai eu peur d'eux… eux ils étaient prêts…_

Encore une fois, elle fuyait son regard.

- _Est-ce qu'ils ont su comment tu étais arrivé dans les égouts?_

- _Non,_ dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- _Tu as été chanceuse alors…_

- _Pas vraiment, j'ai raté mon coup…_

- _Ah! Toi tu sais alors?_

Il comprit à son regard, que la réponse n'était pas très rose;

- _Je pensais souvent pas les égouts pour me faufiler dans les chambres libres du Chaudron Baveur, ça devait faire quatre jours que je n'avais pas mangé un vrai repas. Je pense que j'ai glissé et j'ai été emportée par le courant._

- _Pourquoi tu faisais ça?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ Dit-elle avec le même ton impératif et neutre.

Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin;

- _Pourquoi tu avais besoin de te glisser dans des chambres libres par la tuyauterie? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas été en orphelinat depuis que …_

Criséis retourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre mais elle échangea tout de même un regard avec le jeune Potter dans le reflet. Elle sourit. Albus compatissait sans vraiment comprendre.

-Tu as passé les cinq années…sans maison?

-et deux mois… et moins de treize jours, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit un instant pour finir sa bouchée.

-Puis ensuite, des guérisseurs m'ont interrogé. Mon cas d'amnésie a alerté les travailleuses sociétales du ministère des sorciers nés moldus, des Orphelins et Naissances, et des aurores. On m'a donné quelques réponses sur mes parents vaguement et ils m'ont placé en partance de Poudlard. J'ai passé des qualifications écrites avant-hier et d'autres tests m'attendent.

Albus avait une très bonne écoute. Criséis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant hocher la tête.

-Donc, dans ta tête, tu as cinq ans? Concluait-il.

Elle rit puis il reformula;

-Pas cinq ans d'âge mental! Je veux dire, tu te souviens que cinq ans de vie?

Elle hocha la tête;

-Et tu n'avais pas été envoyé à Poudlard, parce que tes parents…?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai passé ces cinq années à avoir peur d'être vue et reconnue. Les aurores ont défait un maléfice semblable à Imperium quand ils m'ont interrogé. J'ai passé cinq années à me penser poursuivie et recherchée. Cinq années horribles à avoir peur des sorciers autant que les moldus...J'ai traîné dans le Monde…effrayée, ensorcelée…

-Comment as-tu survécu dans le monde moldu sans magie?

Elle leva les joues dans un magnifique sourire et prit une bouchée de son affreux sandwich. Elle le laissa suspendre dans les airs et ouvrit de nouveaux sa robe dévoilant ses multiples baguettes :

-Qui a dit sans magie! Rit-elle.

-Mais la Trace? Demanda Al.

-Quelle Trace? S'interrogea Criséis.

-Mais la marque ? Pour tous les sorciers en bas de dix-sept ans?

Criséis ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, c'était évident.

-Tu as quel âge vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

Elle était trop vieille pour être une première année mais elle n'avait clairement pas plus de dix-sept ans.

-On dit que j'ai quinze ans, mais je ne sais même pas quel jour est mon anniversaire...

-Donc tu es sensée l'avoir!

-Avoir quoi?

Albus expliqua l'enchantement du ministère qui détecte tous les jeunes sorciers qui font de la magie avant la majorité.

-C'est donc cela que les Aurores et Magistrats discutaient… J'ai entendu dire que ma naissance était dans aucun registre. Ce faisant, jamais la Trace n'aurait pu m'être imprégnée!

-Probablement! Conclut le jeune Potter. Une chance, je ne crois pas que tu aurais fait long feu avec ce maléfice et aucune magie!

Criséis eut un sourire triste et prit son sandwich au sang pour le terminer à coup de gorgée de bière au beurre.

-Désolé si je parle trop, mon père est un aurore et mes oncles des farceurs professionnels… Dire n'importe quoi et pauser les mauvaises questions, c'est de famille…

Criséis inclinant la tête, tel un pardon royal, la bouche pleine.

-Pourquoi as-tu des yeux de chat?

-Pourquoi as-tu des sourcils? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Albus se permit un grand rire et prit une grande gorgée.

-Très bien, je suis cassé sur celle-là. J'en ai marre d'échouer. Toi, pauses-moi une question!

Elle réfléchit. Sa réflexion avait quelque chose de magnifique;

-Si tu pourrais, aimerais-tu avoir choisi une autre cabine?

Albus fut surpris de son sourire gêné. Criséis était peut-être bizarre, imposante avec sa rigidité mais il était content d'être le premier étudiant à poser ses yeux sur elle.

- _Si je pourrais, je n'aurais pas fait le train au complet, je serais venu ici en premier!_

Criséis leva les sourcils satisfaites;

- _Pourquoi?_

- _Parce que tout le monde aime les nouveautés… et je suis le seul qui aura pu apprendre à te connaître avant que les rumeurs et des préjugés t'inventent une réputation de macabres serpentards._

Criséis rit;

-Voici le premier préjugé, comme si mes parents manges-morts feraient de moi une Serpentard à tout prix!

-Non, mais le fait qu'on parle en alternance au fourche-langue depuis presque quarante minutes prouvent quelque chose, dit Albus qui revient à l'anglais.

Ça fit un choc immense à Criséis;

-Comment tu as su que?

-Je me présente toujours en fourche-langue… J'aime que les gens pensent que je m'appelle _Albus Severus Potter_. Finit-il en langage des serpents.

Criséis sourit :

-Mais tu n'as même pas haussé un cil en voyant que je te répondais naturellement?

Elle prit une pause en faisant une moue : elle n'avait pas remarqué non plus.

-non, j'ai tellement peu d'occasion. Mon père ne pratique plus beaucoup. Sinon mon frère et ma sœur. Toi, tu sais où ça te vient, ou s'est perdu dans ta mémoire?

Criséis fit semblant de jeter de quoi derrière elle pour lui faire comprendre que c'était perdu.

- _Triste, mais je suis content. On va pouvoir se siffler des réponses d'examens ou parler des autres dans leur face et non leur dos!_

Criséis tendit la main;

- _Marché conclu, fourche-langue-Potter!_

Il scella leur marché informel en riant.

-Mon père a eu peur longtemps. Ce don venait de Voldemort et en l'ayant, il pensait que c'était un signe de retour ou je ne sais quoi… mais non, Voldemort n'est jamais revenu et ma sœur l'a eu aussi… Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose sauf effrayer les gens…

-Es-tu arachnateur aussi?

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Parler aux araignées.

\- Non, ça, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler…

-J'ai toujours sur que j'étais Arachnatrice… mais fourche-langue ça m'est venu tranquillement en vieillissant...

-C'est super! Tu dois te surprendre toi-même à tout instant. Juste tantôt tu as fait léviter ton pain sans baguette, ça m'a impressionné!

-C'est parce que j'utilisé léviatar grativiam et non léviosa .

-Jamais entendu parler! Pourtant je suis le meilleur en lévitation de toute l'école!

-Ce n'est pas de la lévitation, c'est un changement de gravité. S'il n'y a pas de vent ou de forces conductrices, l'objet flotte indéfiniment.

-D'où tu sors ça?

Criséis leva un œil en l'air et ses pupilles de dilatèrent. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs;

-Tome Jaune des Sortilèges, Édition de 1815, pages 87

-Wô, connaître des sortilèges oubliés c'est une chose, mais les références exactes, c'est autre chose! S'impressionna-t-il.

Elle rit;

-C'est le bon livre, mais l'année et la page j'en ai aucune idée… mais le livre me semble de cet époque dans mon souvenir. Il était vieux… Il sentait le gin.

-Donc tu as des souvenirs ou c'est récent?

Elle soupira;

-en fait, j'ai des souvenirs … je n'étais pas une écervelée quand ils m'ont jeté dehors en disant de l'enfuir… Je crois que j'avais eu droit à une éducation à la maison très poussée… Je me débrouille en langues. Je connais probablement plus de sorts que tous les élèves de ce train réuni et pourtant, je ne sais pas ma date de naissance ni la couleur des yeux de mes parents, ni des murs de ma chambre d'enfance… Tout ce qui a quelconque notion de temps, est effacé mais le savoir est resté… Un maléfice d'oubli parfait je dirais… Je ne pourrais jamais dévoiler leur plan macabre!

Albus eut un petit rire gêné;

-Donc tu ne seras surement pas en cinquième année?

-en fait, je crois passer mes B.U.S.E cette année… sauf en Histoire et en Divination, pour ces matières mes tests m'ont prouvé que j'avais une expérience limitée. En botanique, je crois qu'on va me classer en troisième année. En potion, je ne suis pas encore sure.

-Tu vas avoir un horaire horrible, j'en suis persuadé! Rit le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée.

-En fait, je risque d'avoir plus de temps libre que tous les autres étudiants à ce que la directrice adjointe m'a dit.

-Tu as vu madame Crabe! Au moins, tu n'as pas suffoqué!

-je ne suis pas la seule à trouver qu'elle pue! J'ai le nez fin mais elle, peurk, on dirait qu'elle est allergique au savon!

Ils rirent de leur infamie;

-Dis-toi que si une sœur de suivants de Voldemort peut codiriger Poudlard, personne n'aura rien à battre de tes parents… Tu ne t'en souviens même pas de toute façon.

Criséis sourit;

-Belle manière de penser.

Au loin, on commença à voir les hautes tours de Poudlard dans le crépuscule. Albus s'approcha de la fenêtre;

-Ça fait cinq fois que je reviens à Poudlard …et ça m'impressionne toujours…

Criséis eut les pupilles dilatées comme un chat qui se prépare à bondir sur sa proie. Albus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans sa félinité, comme une petite créature toutes griffes sorties qu'on veut pourtant protéger. Dans la laideur de ses yeux cernés, sa maigreur de cancéreuse et son attitude impérative il y avait quelque chose de fascinant.

-Dis-moi… pourquoi as-tu cinq baguettes alors?

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai eu une phase que je me promenais dans les cimetières de sorciers à la recherche de …Je ne sais pas en fait, dans ma confusion il me prenait des envies incontrôlables comme des tiques nerveux. Durant un mois j'ai déterré des cercueils frais pour voler des baguettes qui me plaisaient. La baguette que mon père m'avait donnée me jouait des mauvais tours et j'ai eu l'idée d'en piquer une à un cadavre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'enterre avec qu'elle ne marche plus! Alors je m'en suis déterré une…puis elle ne m'allait pas mieux… Je pense que j'ai passé un mois complet à chasser tous les enterrements. Un moment donné, j'en avais plus de cinquante mais je suis revenue à moi. C'était fou, un mois complet à presque pas dormi, manger, à feuilleter les chroniques nécrologiques de la Gazette. J'en ai gardé que trois, puis celle de mon père par nostalgie.

-et la cinquième? Rit Albus

-Je l'ai fabriqué. Ça c'est la mienne! La vraie!

La jeune sorcière sortit une magnifique torsade blanche et la présenta au jeune Potter;

-C'est quoi ce matériel? Demanda-t-il.

-Ivoire de Narval et cheveux de sirène. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même.

Potter présenta la sienne;

-Ce n'est pas aussi cool, mais prunelier et dent de basilic…de chez Ollivander Jr.

Criséis rit;

-Chaque baguette est cool, Albus Severus Potter, parce qu'elle est toi. Le Prunelier c'est un symbole de guerrier et la dent de basilic… wow, si c'est elle qui t'a choisi, ça dit plein de choses sur toi!

Le garçon rougit;

-Je me débrouille l'épée, dit-il fièrement.

La jeune sorcière piaffa. Un rire pour une fois jeune et sincère, sans retenue;

-À quoi ça te sert d'être un bretteur, tu as peur de te ''molduiser''?

Albus leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'adossa avec malaise;

-tu ne riras pas de moi?

Criséis leva son gobelet en signe de respect;

-Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais une peur…Mon frère faisait déplacer des meubles à l'âge de 3 ans et ma sœur encore bébé créait des modules en lévitation avec ses jouets en dormant! Je devais avoir 8 ans et je me réveillais en peur…

-Tu avais peur du noir?

-non, j'avais peur d'être cracmol… Je ne sentais pas la magie et aucun de mes actes de volonté ou d'émotions n'avait prouvé de magie en moi. Je parlais fourche-langue mais mon père disait que la tante de Voldemort était cracmol et comprenait le fourche-langue pareil…J'étais furieux et plein d'angoisse. Alors mon père a pris une semaine de congé, il est parti avec moi seul. Il avait amené des épées de bois. Il m'a dit que si j'étais un cracmol, il allait apprendre à me défendre avec des épées anti-magiques. Alors voilà. À la fin des vacances, j'étais devenu un as à l'épée. Mon père m'a lancé un sort par surprise et j'ai échappé mon épée. Sans le vouloir, je me suis fait un Protego et voilà, je n'étais pas un cracmol!

Criséis sourit;

-C'est beau.

Elle tourna son regard triste vers son sac.

-Je crois que mon père avait peur que je dévellope un Obscuriel… En fait… Soupira-t-il.

Il la regarda observer la garre avec émerveillement.

-Tu sais, ma tante Hermione est la meilleure incantatrice d'oubli de tout l'Angleterre.

Criséis retourna son regard vers le jeune homme, interrogative;

-Si tu veux, je peux lui demander de voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle a déjà effacé son souvenir de la vie entière de ses parents et de leur entourage. Après la guerre, elle a recollé tous les morceaux … Elle a aussi arrangé Pr. Lockhart plus tard. Il a peut-être de quoi à faire pour retrouver tes beaux souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle sourit;

-On m'a déjà dit que mes souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacé…c'est un sortilège si bien préparé qu'on dirait qu'ils n'oAlbus arpentait le couloir du train. Ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch l'invitèrent dans leur cabine. Les filles s'entassaient déjà sur les genoux des garçons : il n'y avait plus de place. Il leur lança un clin d'œil en se glissant vers le couloir. Ils le huèrent en riant. Albus sourit et continua à chercher.

Il savait qu'il devrait payer une tournée de jus de citrouille et de friandises s'ils restaient tous le long avec eux!

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille. Son père était revenu d'une enquête dans les petites heures de la nuit et avait croisé sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte s'entrainer avec l'équipe. Ils s'étaient disputés en réveillant tous le manoir avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour conclure.

Al s'arrêta et leva les yeux : il venait de comprendre leurs sourires partiellement satisfaits, partiellement sceptiques.

Son oncle avait conduit les enfants dans la Royce volante jusqu' à Kingcross encore…Une chance que son oncle Ronald était toujours là pour compenser son meilleure ami et sa sœur carriériste.

Il ouvrit la porte pour changer de wagon et lança son lourd sac de Quidditch sur son épaule. Il passa devant plusieurs cabines bien pleines de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle dans la joie des retrouvailles. Il était revenu au wagon de charbon et aucune cabine n'était vide. La première cependant laissait voir d'une ombre d'une jeune fille endormie. La chanceuse, elle avait volé son idée. Il entra. La jeune fille se réveilla.

Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir si pur qu'ils semblaient bleus. Quand il croisa son regard, le jeune Potter fut frappé par ses yeux. En premier lieu, il les vit vert puis aperçu cet iris en fente, comme un chat. Elle était d'une maigreur irréelle, comme si elle devenait lentement un détraqueur.

-Salut? Dit-elle.

Dans son interrogation, il n'avait aucun dédain, aucun sarcasme mais un ton impératif bien doux.

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui, tu peux… à ce que je vois…Tu l'as déjà fait…

Al n'était pas sur si c'était une blague ou un manque de second degré.

-Tu veux savoir si tu peux rester, sourit-elle enfin, tuant le malaise palpable.

Elle tendit la main vers le banc rembourré devant elle. Albus glissa son sac de Quidditch dans la porte. La jeune fille lui était étrangère et trop vieille pour être une première année. Il s'assit et émit deux théories; soit elle avait été un laideron toutes ses cinq premières années d'étude et l'été l'avait métamorphosé, soit elle venait d'une autre école de magie et ses parents avaient déménagé. Pourtant, son accès était très britannique.

Il leva les yeux : ses bagages n'étaient pas identifiés avec des initiales. Elle avait peu de bagages, qu'un petit sac à dos en cuir portant un insigne, un corbeau sortant d'un château, et un genre de sac informe en toile.

-Pardonne-moi, mais je ne me souviens plus, ton nom c'est?

Elle retourna son visage avec un léger sourire;

-Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, je ne l'ai pas encore dit….

-Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard?

Elle sourit;

-Non, je viens d'arriver…

-Tu m'as l'air bien …sage… pour une première année!

Il ne pouvait pas la traiter de vieille quand même.

-C'est ma première année à Poudlard mais j'ai tout de même « quinze» ans.

Il y avait un accent faux sur ce chiffre. Albus ne s'embarrassa pas de ce détail.

-Tu viens d'une autre école?

La jeune fille leva les yeux;

-Je ne crois pas que le trajet vers Poudlard soit assez long pour expliquer.

Le jeune Potter sortit une flasque de bière au beurre de son sac ainsi que deux gobelets. De sa baguette de prunelier, il fit léviter les gobelets et les remplis. Il prit de sa main son verre et poussa le second vers la jeune fille;

-Si on commence par ton nom alors!

La fille attrapa le gobelet;

-Criséis Crowchastel. Dit-elle en levant son verre

- _Albus Severus Potter!_ Répondit-il en trinquant.

- _Oh! Un enfant de l'Élu!_ Sourit-elle en levant les yeux.

- _Bravo! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu dire cela de façon si monotone._ Sourit Albus quand même agacé de son attitude.

Il ne comprenait pas s'il l'ennuyait ou elle était juste incroyablement irritable.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute si tes parents t'ont fait… je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait tout faire de toi._

- _Tu dis ça comme si tu avais à en vouloir à tes parents._

Criséis regarda la fenêtre, les yeux se perdant dans le paysage gris de la campagne anglaise.

- _Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler…_

Elle tourna son regard félin vers lui. Un regard neutre et serein :

- _Mes parents étaient monstres… Ils m'ont relâché dans la nature en m'ordonnant de fuir après avoir effacé tous mes souvenirs d'enfance… Disons que j'aime bien m'imaginer que ce n'est pas tes parents qui décident ce que tu deviendras._

Albus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'adosser dans le banc ébahis. La maigrelette sorcière aux yeux de chats à la chevelure bleu minuit était un exemple de sincérité cruelle des enfants mal aimés.

- _Ça fait combien de temps?_

Criséis était crédule;

- _Que quoi?_

- _Que tes parents t'ont fait ça?_

- _Cinq ans, deux mois et quinze jours…_

Le garçon sourit. Elle retourna son regard vers la vitre. Sa précision était comique mais pleine de rancœur.

- _Est-ce que tu as eu des brides de souvenirs ou tu as vraiment tout perdu?_

Criséis leva les yeux avant de replonger son regard dans la brume.

-Je te demande pardon, mais je suis curieux et c'est presque trois heures de temps qu'on va avoir à partager…

-J'ai remarqué que le rouge et or était ta couleur, le bleu t'aurait probablement mieux convenu… Dit-elle sans détourner son regard mais regardant dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Albus vit ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire. Il eut un moment de silence paisible, puis Criséis sentit quelque chose lui frapper la joue doucement. C'était un cookie aux framboises en lévitation qui cognait sur sa joue. Albus sourit invitant Criséis à prendre le biscuit;

-Toutes les filles doivent craquer, dit-elle.

-Non, tout le monde sait que mon seul talent est la lévitation et le Quidditch… Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais de quoi d'original.

Elle sourit et déposa le biscuit.

-Tu n'aimes pas les framboises? J'ai plein d'autres trucs si tu veux…

Il ouvrit son sac mais Criséis lui répondit;

-Non, c'est que j'évite le sucre.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel;

-Comme si un cookie allait défaire ta ligne! Tu es déjà assez maigre comme ça, bientôt les détraqueurs vont te demander des astuces-régimes!

Criséis rit un peu. La jeune fille avait des clavicules apparentes ainsi que des poignets très définis. Albus avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas une silhouette de fragilité féminine mais de famine. La jeune fille rentra son bras dans son sac. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était un sac enchanté comme sa tante Hermione leur avait fabriqué pour leur première année. Elle sortit de son sac une demi-baguette de pain et une fiole rempli de liquide épais rouge;

-Moi c'est ça que je mange.

Elle ouvrit sa robe de sorcière. Il y était pendue cinq baguettes, elle hésita et prit celle en aubépine. Sans incanter, elle fit léviter la baguette et la coupa en deux sur le long. Elle versa le liquide rouge qui colora le pain sec en un instant;

- _C'est …du sang?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _En grande partie, les infirmiers et les apothicaires m'ont prescrit un mélange de sang et de nutriments en poudre. Quand ils m'ont trouvé, ils m'ont repêché dans les égouts du chemin de Traverse noyée. C'est un miracle qu'ils ont pu me sauver en retirant l'eau de mes poumons. Ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, ils m'ont perfusé mais en me réveillant j'ai ouvert la poche de sang avec mes dents et je l'ai toute bu._

- _Tu as été vampirisée?_ Demanda le jeune sorcier en reculant d'inconfort.

Il ne voulait pas avoir de préjugés contre les vampires mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- _Non, je n'ai aucune réaction au soleil, ni à l'ail…Il pense que j'ai dû contracter une maladie... Je dois réintégrer de la nourriture peu à peu et ça devrait passer._

- _Que c'est étrange, tu as du leur foutre la peur de leur vie!_ Rit-il.

- _Moi j'ai eu peur d'eux… eux ils étaient prêts…_

Encore une fois, elle fuyait son regard.

- _Est-ce qu'ils ont su comment tu étais arrivé dans les égouts?_

- _Non,_ dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- _Tu as été chanceuse alors…_

- _Pas vraiment, j'ai raté mon coup…_

- _Ah! Toi tu sais alors?_

Il comprit à son regard, que la réponse n'était pas très rose;

- _Je pensais souvent pas les égouts pour me faufiler dans les chambres libres du Chaudron Baveur, ça devait faire quatre jours que je n'avais pas mangé un vrai repas. Je pense que j'ai glissé et j'ai été emportée par le courant._

- _Pourquoi tu faisais ça?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ Dit-elle avec le même ton impératif et neutre.

Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin;

- _Pourquoi tu avais besoin de te glisser dans des chambres libres par la tuyauterie? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas été en orphelinat depuis que …_

Criséis retourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre mais elle échangea tout de même un regard avec le jeune Potter dans le reflet. Elle sourit. Albus compatissait sans vraiment comprendre.

-Tu as passé les cinq années…sans maison?

-et deux mois… et moins de treize jours, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit un instant pour finir sa bouchée.

-Puis ensuite, des guérisseurs m'ont interrogé. Mon cas d'amnésie a alerté les travailleuses sociétales du ministère des sorciers nés moldus, des Orphelins et Naissances, et des aurores. On m'a donné quelques réponses sur mes parents vaguement et ils m'ont placé en partance de Poudlard. J'ai passé des qualifications écrites avant-hier et d'autres tests m'attendent.

Albus avait une très bonne écoute. Criséis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant hocher la tête.

-Donc, dans ta tête, tu as cinq ans? Concluait-il.

Elle rit puis il reformula;

-Pas cinq ans d'âge mental! Je veux dire, tu te souviens que cinq ans de vie?

Elle hocha la tête;

-Et tu n'avais pas été envoyé à Poudlard, parce que tes parents…?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai passé ces cinq années à avoir peur d'être vue et reconnue. Les aurores ont défait un maléfice semblable à Imperium quand ils m'ont interrogé. J'ai passé cinq années à me penser poursuivie et recherchée. Cinq années horribles à avoir peur des sorciers autant que les moldus...J'ai traîné dans le Monde…effrayée, ensorcelée…

-Comment as-tu survécu dans le monde moldu sans magie?

Elle leva les joues dans un magnifique sourire et prit une bouchée de son affreux sandwich. Elle le laissa suspendre dans les airs et ouvrit de nouveaux sa robe dévoilant ses multiples baguettes :

-Qui a dit sans magie! Rit-elle.

-Mais la Trace? Demanda Al.

-Quelle Trace? S'interrogea Criséis.

-Mais la marque ? Pour tous les sorciers en bas de dix-sept ans?

Criséis ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, c'était évident.

-Tu as quel âge vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

Elle était trop vieille pour être une première année mais elle n'avait clairement pas plus de dix-sept ans.

-On dit que j'ai quinze ans, mais je ne sais même pas quel jour est mon anniversaire...

-Donc tu es sensée l'avoir!

-Avoir quoi?

Albus expliqua l'enchantement du ministère qui détecte tous les jeunes sorciers qui font de la magie avant la majorité.

-C'est donc cela que les Aurores et Magistrats discutaient… J'ai entendu dire que ma naissance était dans aucun registre. Ce faisant, jamais la Trace n'aurait pu m'être imprégnée!

-Probablement! Conclut le jeune Potter. Une chance, je ne crois pas que tu aurais fait long feu avec ce maléfice et aucune magie!

Criséis eut un sourire triste et prit son sandwich au sang pour le terminer à coup de gorgée de bière au beurre.

-Désolé si je parle trop, mon père est un aurore et mes oncles des farceurs professionnels… Dire n'importe quoi et pauser les mauvaises questions, c'est de famille…

Criséis inclinant la tête, tel un pardon royal, la bouche pleine.

-Pourquoi as-tu des yeux de chat?

-Pourquoi as-tu des sourcils? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Albus se permit un grand rire et prit une grande gorgée.

-Très bien, je suis cassé sur celle-là. J'en ai marre d'échouer. Toi, pauses-moi une question!

Elle réfléchit. Sa réflexion avait quelque chose de magnifique;

-Si tu pourrais, aimerais-tu avoir choisi une autre cabine?

Albus fut surpris de son sourire gêné. Criséis était peut-être bizarre, imposante avec sa rigidité mais il était content d'être le premier étudiant à poser ses yeux sur elle.

- _Si je pourrais, je n'aurais pas fait le train au complet, je serais venu ici en premier!_

Criséis leva les sourcils satisfaites;

- _Pourquoi?_

- _Parce que tout le monde aime les nouveautés… et je suis le seul qui aura pu apprendre à te connaître avant que les rumeurs et des préjugés t'inventent une réputation de macabres serpentards._

Criséis rit;

-Voici le premier préjugé, comme si mes parents manges-morts feraient de moi une Serpentard à tout prix!

-Non, mais le fait qu'on parle en alternance au fourche-langue depuis presque quarante minutes prouvent quelque chose, dit Albus qui revient à l'anglais.

Ça fit un choc immense à Criséis;

-Comment tu as su que?

-Je me présente toujours en fourche-langue… J'aime que les gens pensent que je m'appelle _Albus Severus Potter_. Finit-il en langage des serpents.

Criséis sourit :

-Mais tu n'as même pas haussé un cil en voyant que je te répondais naturellement?

Elle prit une pause en faisant une moue : elle n'avait pas remarqué non plus.

-non, j'ai tellement peu d'occasion. Mon père ne pratique plus beaucoup. Sinon mon frère et ma sœur. Toi, tu sais où ça te vient, ou s'est perdu dans ta mémoire?

Criséis fit semblant de jeter de quoi derrière elle pour lui faire comprendre que c'était perdu.

- _Triste, mais je suis content. On va pouvoir se siffler des réponses d'examens ou parler des autres dans leur face et non leur dos!_

Criséis tendit la main;

- _Marché conclu, fourche-langue-Potter!_

Il scella leur marché informel en riant.

-Mon père a eu peur longtemps. Ce don venait de Voldemort et en l'ayant, il pensait que c'était un signe de retour ou je ne sais quoi… mais non, Voldemort n'est jamais revenu et ma sœur l'a eu aussi… Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose sauf effrayer les gens…

-Es-tu arachnateur aussi?

-C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Parler aux araignées.

\- Non, ça, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler…

-J'ai toujours sur que j'étais Arachnatrice… mais fourche-langue ça m'est venu tranquillement en vieillissant...

-C'est super! Tu dois te surprendre toi-même à tout instant. Juste tantôt tu as fait léviter ton pain sans baguette, ça m'a impressionné!

-C'est parce que j'utilisé léviatar grativiam et non léviosa .

-Jamais entendu parler! Pourtant je suis le meilleur en lévitation de toute l'école!

-Ce n'est pas de la lévitation, c'est un changement de gravité. S'il n'y a pas de vent ou de forces conductrices, l'objet flotte indéfiniment.

-D'où tu sors ça?

Criséis leva un œil en l'air et ses pupilles de dilatèrent. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs;

-Tome Jaune des Sortilèges, Édition de 1815, pages 87

-Wô, connaître des sortilèges oubliés c'est une chose, mais les références exactes, c'est autre chose! S'impressionna-t-il.

Elle rit;

-C'est le bon livre, mais l'année et la page j'en ai aucune idée… mais le livre me semble de cet époque dans mon souvenir. Il était vieux… Il sentait le gin.

-Donc tu as des souvenirs ou c'est récent?

Elle soupira;

-en fait, j'ai des souvenirs … je n'étais pas une écervelée quand ils m'ont jeté dehors en disant de l'enfuir… Je crois que j'avais eu droit à une éducation à la maison très poussée… Je me débrouille en langues. Je connais probablement plus de sorts que tous les élèves de ce train réuni et pourtant, je ne sais pas ma date de naissance ni la couleur des yeux de mes parents, ni des murs de ma chambre d'enfance… Tout ce qui a quelconque notion de temps, est effacé mais le savoir est resté… Un maléfice d'oubli parfait je dirais… Je ne pourrais jamais dévoiler leur plan macabre!

Albus eut un petit rire gêné;

-Donc tu ne seras surement pas en cinquième année?

-en fait, je crois passer mes B.U.S.E cette année… sauf en Histoire et en Divination, pour ces matières mes tests m'ont prouvé que j'avais une expérience limitée. En botanique, je crois qu'on va me classer en troisième année. En potion, je ne suis pas encore sure.

-Tu vas avoir un horaire horrible, j'en suis persuadé! Rit le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée.

-En fait, je risque d'avoir plus de temps libre que tous les autres étudiants à ce que la directrice adjointe m'a dit.

-Tu as vu madame Crabe! Au moins, tu n'as pas suffoqué!

-je ne suis pas la seule à trouver qu'elle pue! J'ai le nez fin mais elle, peurk, on dirait qu'elle est allergique au savon!

Ils rirent de leur infamie;

-Dis-toi que si une sœur de suivants de Voldemort peut codiriger Poudlard, personne n'aura rien à battre de tes parents… Tu ne t'en souviens même pas de toute façon.

Criséis sourit;

-Belle manière de penser.

Au loin, on commença à voir les hautes tours de Poudlard dans le crépuscule. Albus s'approcha de la fenêtre;

-Ça fait cinq fois que je reviens à Poudlard …et ça m'impressionne toujours…

Criséis eut les pupilles dilatées comme un chat qui se prépare à bondir sur sa proie. Albus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans sa félinité, comme une petite créature toutes griffes sorties qu'on veut pourtant protéger. Dans la laideur de ses yeux cernés, sa maigreur de cancéreuse et son attitude impérative il y avait quelque chose de fascinant.

-Dis-moi… pourquoi as-tu cinq baguettes alors?

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai eu une phase que je me promenais dans les cimetières de sorciers à la recherche de …Je ne sais pas en fait, dans ma confusion il me prenait des envies incontrôlables comme des tiques nerveux. Durant un mois j'ai déterré des cercueils frais pour voler des baguettes qui me plaisaient. La baguette que mon père m'avait donnée me jouait des mauvais tours et j'ai eu l'idée d'en piquer une à un cadavre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'enterre avec qu'elle ne marche plus! Alors je m'en suis déterré une…puis elle ne m'allait pas mieux… Je pense que j'ai passé un mois complet à chasser tous les enterrements. Un moment donné, j'en avais plus de cinquante mais je suis revenue à moi. C'était fou, un mois complet à presque pas dormi, manger, à feuilleter les chroniques nécrologiques de la Gazette. J'en ai gardé que trois, puis celle de mon père par nostalgie.

-et la cinquième? Rit Albus

-Je l'ai fabriqué. Ça c'est la mienne! La vraie!

La jeune sorcière sortit une magnifique torsade blanche et la présenta au jeune Potter;

-C'est quoi ce matériel? Demanda-t-il.

-Ivoire de Narval et cheveux de sirène. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même.

Potter présenta la sienne;

-Ce n'est pas aussi cool, mais prunelier et dent de basilic…de chez Ollivander Jr.

Criséis rit;

-Chaque baguette est cool, Albus Severus Potter, parce qu'elle est toi. Le Prunelier c'est un symbole de guerrier et la dent de basilic… wow, si c'est elle qui t'a choisi, ça dit plein de choses sur toi!

Le garçon rougit;

-Je me débrouille l'épée, dit-il fièrement.

La jeune sorcière piaffa. Un rire pour une fois jeune et sincère, sans retenue;

-À quoi ça te sert d'être un bretteur, tu as peur de te ''molduiser''?

Albus leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'adossa avec malaise;

-tu ne riras pas de moi?

Criséis leva son gobelet en signe de respect;

-Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais une peur…Mon frère faisait déplacer des meubles à l'âge de 3 ans et ma sœur encore bébé créait des modules en lévitation avec ses jouets en dormant! Je devais avoir 8 ans et je me réveillais en peur…

-Tu avais peur du noir?

-non, j'avais peur d'être cracmol… Je ne sentais pas la magie et aucun de mes actes de volonté ou d'émotions n'avait prouvé de magie en moi. Je parlais fourche-langue mais mon père disait que la tante de Voldemort était cracmol et comprenait le fourche-langue pareil…J'étais furieux et plein d'angoisse. Alors mon père a pris une semaine de congé, il est parti avec moi seul. Il avait amené des épées de bois. Il m'a dit que si j'étais un cracmol, il allait apprendre à me défendre avec des épées anti-magiques. Alors voilà. À la fin des vacances, j'étais devenu un as à l'épée. Mon père m'a lancé un sort par surprise et j'ai échappé mon épée. Sans le vouloir, je me suis fait un Protego et voilà, je n'étais pas un cracmol!

Criséis sourit;

-C'est beau.

Elle tourna son regard triste vers son sac.

-Je crois que mon père avait peur que je dévellope un Obscuriel… En fait… Soupira-t-il.

Il la regarda observer la garre avec émerveillement.

-Tu sais, ma tante Hermione est la meilleure incantatrice d'oubli de tout l'Angleterre.

Criséis retourna son regard vers le jeune homme, interrogative;

-Si tu veux, je peux lui demander de voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle a déjà effacé son souvenir de la vie entière de ses parents et de leur entourage. Après la guerre, elle a recollé tous les morceaux … Elle a aussi arrangé Pr. Lockhart plus tard. Il a peut-être de quoi à faire pour retrouver tes beaux souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle sourit;

-On m'a déjà dit que mes souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacé…c'est un sortilège si bien préparé qu'on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais existé.

-Vaut le coup d'essayer! Proposa-t-il.

Ils entendirent les cris de joies des étudiants. Le train freinait. Albus haussa les épaules et se releva. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta un sort lave-vaisselle sur son gobelet. Criséis lança le sien. D'un réflexe sportif, il l'arrêta dans l'air et le lava avant de l'envoyer dans son sac. Le temps d'avoir le dos tourné, Criséis avec été avalée par la foule jamais existé.

-Vaut le coup d'essayer! Proposa-t-il.

Ils entendirent les cris de joies des étudiants. Le train freinait. Albus haussa les épaules et se releva. Il sortit sa baguette et incanta un sort lave-vaisselle sur son gobelet. Criséis lança le sien. D'un réflexe sportif, il l'arrêta dans l'air et le lava avant de l'envoyer dans son sac. Le temps d'avoir le dos tourné, Criséis avec été avalée par la foule enthousiaste.

mises à jour:


	2. Première Morsure

Il chercha sa nouvelle amie un instant mais fut vite assailli par ses copains de l'équipe de Quidditch et de ses camarades Gryffondor. Il était dans une carriole tirée par les invisibles sombrales.

-Elle a dû avoir une envie pressante de pipi celle-là! Rit son grand frère.

\- Qui? demanda Broom Ficher l'attrapeuse de sixième année.

-Le squelette aux cheveux bleus qui est allé pisser? Rit sa sœur jumelle éternellement sceptique en pointant quelqu'un derrière eux.

-Natalia! S'éhonta sa jumelle d'un faux ton en tendant sa main pour lui claquer la main.

-On va appeler un chat, un chat! Rajouta Natalia en resserrant son nœud papillon de Poufsouffle.

-Ah! Sourit Albus. Tu veux dire la nouvelle étudiante qu'on vient de retrouver à moitié morte dans les égouts du chemin de Traverse?

Toute la carriole fut ébranlée de cette vérité;

-Il la connait, rajouta Natalia avec un ton hautain et sceptique habituel.

-Je viens de passer une heure de merveilleuse conversation avec une étrangère au lieu de juger sans connaître, Serpentarde mal classée! Dit Albus en lui donnant un petit coup de baguette sur le nez.

Natalia se leva pour faire semblant d'étrangler le cadet Potter mais sa sœur jumelle la retenait avec un sort de fusion. Les cinq amis rirent bien. Natalia était la camarade non désirée du groupe depuis la première année, mais les sœurs Fisher étaient inséparables depuis l'utérus malgré tous les efforts du Choixpeau.

Les gryffondors prirent siège sur leur table traditionnelle (avec Natalia derrière sa sœur, bien sûr). Windler, le batteur droit de l'équipe regardait les élèves arriver au compte-goutte;

-Marcella n'est pas encore arrivée… J'ai peur qu'elle doive arriver à Poudlard par la cheminée du Directeur encore une fois! S'inquiéta-t-il.

Sa petite amie de maison rivale, Marcella Axlim arrivait presque toujours en retard. Ces parents ne l'envoyaient pas à la gare de King Cross, parce qu'ils étaient rarement en Europe en fin août.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'elle n'arrive pas en deux morceaux comme il y a deux ans! Rit Simon Ford.

Il lui enfonça sa tête dans son coude pour lui poncer le crâne de ses jointures.

Marcella et Windler était très amoureux. C'était les Roméo & Juliette de Poudlard, amour de maisons interdites. Ça aurait fait un drame si on remontait il y a 20 ans, mais personne ne faisait plus de cas. Les maisons étaient devenues de moins en moins hétérogènes, depuis la Guerre. Les gens s'assoyaient avec leurs amis et leurs familles, qu'ils soient ou non à la table de leur maison.

-Elle est là! Dit Simon en pointant un petit nuage de poussière qui gambadait vers la table des rouge et or.

Il vit un sourire éclatant. Les couples de Poudlard étaient éphémères, puériles avec leur abondance d'anxiété adolescentes mais Windler et Marcella, tous le voyait que c'était du vrai… Un peu comme ses parents ou sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ronald. Albus les regarda jaloux, se prendre les mains avec fureur, se sourire et s'échanger un baiser heureux. Autour du petit nuage de poussière de cheminée, des jeunes sorciers arrivaient.

Le directeur Flitz fit un court discours de remise au calme introduisant la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les si-petits premières années, dirigée par la directrice adjointe Crabbe et précédée d'une nouvelle étudiante trois têtes plus grandes que les jeunes de onze ans. On commença à s'échanger des coups de coudes et des chuchotements. Albus savait que ça parlait d'elle. Lorsque son nom fut annoncée dans la liste alphabéthique, sans crainte, elle fit quatre pas francs et Madame Crabe déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête;

-hum… mais quel âge avez-vous, pardi! Commença le Choixpeau. Je vois du savoir s'en perdre, jamais je n'avais vu un crâne d'un sorcier de plus de onze ans mais ça! Pouah! Ce n'est pas la matière grise de quinze ans, non plus! Il y a de la sagesse brute, des connaissances infinis mais le cœur sans l'innocence de l'enfance ni la maturité de l'âge adulte. Que rare spécimen d'âme que voici! Il y a du mystère, de la puissance, de la pureté et de la connaissance…mais cette…

- _cruauté…_ Chuchota-t-elle sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte.

Un roulement de tambour plus tard;

-Serpentard!

La table verte et argent fit légèrement clinquer les cuillères sur les tasses en signe d'applaudissement. Le discours fut vomi et rapidement la nourriture apparu. La directrice des Serpentard rendit visite à la table de sa maison en prenant place parmi ses élèves. Ava Patil était la professeure la plus jeune et branchée de l'école. Tout juste 26 ans, elle enseignait l'arithmétique et dominait sa maison par son absence d'autorité mais une attitude de renforcement positif;

-Parle-moi de ton séjour, on m'a dit que ça faisait cinq ans que tu vivais orpheline. Ça devait être difficile sans magie!

Criséis répondit aux questions et devînt vite le centre d'attraction. Elle ne parlait pas de son régime de sang, ni de sa collection de baguettes en folie, ni que ses parents étaient des manges-morts. Elle savait instinctivement qu'elle devait paraître à son mieux devant sa maison. Elle ne pouvait plus éviter le regard des gens maintenant.

Quand les premières années furent escortés vers leur chambre, Professeure Patil lui tendit une lettre;

-Tiens, c'est une carte. Tu vas pouvoir trouver ta chambre. Le ministère nous a informés de tes besoins particuliers et tu vas avoir une chambre pour toi toute seule avec une descente vers la chambre commune des serpentards. Si tu as quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir me voir ou si tu veux parler à quelque plus de ton âge, il y a les préfets . Miss. Roathaway et Monsieur Malfoy. Ils sont sèvères mais ils savent écouter.

Elle chuchota alors;

-et pensez-vous que je vais pouvoir avoir de quoi à manger de…vous savez? Demanda-t-elle

La professeure acquiesça en se levant;

-Calçonette! Ordonna-t-elle baguette levée.

Une elfe de maison apparue avec un plateau. Sur le plateau, il y avait un plat spécial. Une salade de pâte avec une belle sauce rouge. L'odeur l'extasia;

-Calçonette sera à ton service pour toutes tes fringales. Tu n'auras qu'à l'invoquer pour qu'elle te rapporter de quoi à manger. N'ai pas peur de critiquer sa cuisine pour qu'elle te convienne. Rajouta l'aimable professeure.

Elle prit le plateau et sentit une force puissante s'emparer d'elle : elle plongea ses mains directement dans le plat savamment disposé.

-Oh Merlin! Que c'est magnifique! C'est du sang de quoi ça, du renard?

-Du sang de Calçoooonette, fraiiiichement preessssé! Dit l'elfe de maison heureuse de servir.

Elle avait un bandage sur le coude. Criséis écarquilla les yeux désolée.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas si…

-Calçonette avoir étééééé au service de vampire Gustaaaavvvv durant treizzzze ans, si Calçonette pouvoir aider gentille maitresse avec soooon sang, Calçonette lui donner. Moi savoir comment faire sasssnnnns mourir!

-merci Calçonette. Je t'ordonne de ne jamais te faire mal pour me nourrir, ni de me laisser te faire mal, Dit Criséis avant qu'elle n'entendît un raclement de gorge.

C'était le jeune Potter.

-Salut? Dit-elle la bouche plein de ''sauce'' rouge et de fines herbes.

Le gryffondor s'assit devant elle. La grande salle était presque vide.

-Au moins, tu n'auras pas à chasser des bêtes sauvages pour survivre! Rit le jeune.

-Je n'ai jamais attaqué personne…

-Sauf ''une fois à l'hôpital''…rit Albus.*

-J'ai attaqué une poche de sang… sans violence! Rit-elle. Mais en réalité, je n'ai pas besoin de sang. C'est que c'est plus simple à digérer que de la nourriture.

Albus se servi un gobelet de jus de citrouille et mangue à même le pichet des serpentards;

- _Pas besoin de mensonges, j'ai vu tes yeux! C'était presque excitant de te regarder jouir de ta salade de ''pâtes''._

Criséis faillit cracher sa bouchée et prit un ustensile pour se civiliser.

- _Je dois l'avouer, Monsieur Albus Severus ''L'indiscret'' Potter, que jamais aucune nourriture ne m'a semblé aussi satisfaisante. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà connu une faim profonde, du genre qui t'a déjà entaillé d'estomac en quatre et rongé les intestins jusqu'à tant mordre les joues… mais depuis que je me suis réveillé, c'est comme si toute ma famine passée n'avait aucune définition à cause de la …Je ne sais pas … de l'authenticité que le sang me semble… Ça m'a semblé la nourriture la plus véritable que je n'eusse mangé…_

-e _t tu n'as jamais sauté sur personne? Juste à t'écouter j'ai envie de te prendre une bouchée._ Dit-il en mimant se se croquer le poignet.

Il prit un ustensile et piquait dans un fusilli nappé à la ''sanguine''. Il mâcha avec dédain et avala. Criséis avait un gros sourire prête à sa future blague;

- _Après un sac de Bertie crochues, ça goute juste comme un nez cassé!_ Sortit-il yeux plissé de dégoût.

Ils rirent et elle continua son repas en écoutant Albus parler de ses amis et de la réaction des gens.

-Veux-tu que je te montre un truc encore plus fou? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, vas-y! Dit-il.

Elle pointa un élève. Il regarda.

-Hey toi! Dit Criséis aux beaux Serpentard non loin.

Il approcha;

Criséis eut de drôle des yeux et une voix vibrante;

\- _**Sors de la pièce en pas de danse.**_

Le jeune homme se redressa les épaules, se retourna et commença des pas-de-chats et des rond-de-jambes jusqu'à la porte sans se soucier des moqueries des Serdaigle et des poufsouffle sur son passage.

Bouche bé, Albus laissa sortir un long sifflement impressionné. Elle rit;

-C'est mon don le plus précieux, je me suis débarrassée de plein de problèmes avec ça…

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas débarrassé de moi? Demanda-t-il audacieux.

-Parce que ça ne marche pas sur les gens …comment dire…

Ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de confidence et il dit en fourche-langue;

- _Spéciaux?_

Elle leva un sourcil. Se redressasur le banc et corrigea;

-Les gens purs dans leurs intentions. Rares sont ceux avec autant de volonté profonde. Qui snt plus concentré à être uex-même que plaire aux autres...

Albus baissa le regard et sourit gêné;

-La volonté de ne pas être un cracmol fait bien des choses!

Ils partagèrent un petit rire;

-C'est à cause de ça que tu es le premier ami que j'ai de ma vie …

C'était franc et sec, la Criséis sans demi-mot ni second degré. Albus était gêné;

-Comment être sûr que tu ne m'as pas envouté alors?

Il approcha son visage sur sien en plissant les yeux comme pour mieux lire. Elle lui étampa une fusilli plein d'huile, de fines herbes et de sang sur le nez. Ils rirent encore et elle finit par terminer son repas;

-Avant de partir, tu me guiderais vers ma chambre? J'ai une carte.

Ils se levèrent et Albus ouvrit la carte;

-Je vois, ce n'est pas dans un coin que je vais souvent mais suis-moi…

La porte d'accès était derrière la cloison de la chambre commune des serpentards;

-Voilà, porte 505. Je vais pouvoir venir te manger les orteils durant la nuit et hanter son sommeil pour des siècles et des siècles! Rigola Albus acoudé sur le bord du cadre de porte.

-Si tu verrais mes orteils, tu ne les mettrais pas dans ta bouche! Rit-elle en tournant la poignée.

Elle vit avec satisfaction son sac sur le lit qu'on lui avait ravi avant les barques.

-Quoi tu as des champignons? Rit-il en tournant son regard dans la pièce.

Criséis rentra. Le lit était un peu plus grand que ceux des autres étudiants, Albus le vit tout de suite. Il imaginait bien étamper Criséis entre deux draps dans ce lit. C'était une chambre avec de belles tapisseries de velours noir. Il y avait des moulures représentants des serpents et des runes et un plafond vert avec des étoiles. Il y avait des meubles, son sac au milieu et une patère avec des uniformes serpentards. Sincèrement, il était presque jaloux.

-tu veux les voir pour me croire?

Elle détacha sa robe de sorcière, prit sa baguette en pin et délaça ses souliers avec adresse magique, elle glissa ses talons. Elle prit siège sur le lit et enleva ses chaussettes à main. Ses pieds étaient grands pour une fille au moins de grandeur 42. Ses pieds maigres autant que ses poignets avaient des ongles tout à fait normaux.

-Je ne vois pas?

Albus s'approcha et de pas à pas, il vit que ses ongles d'orteils s'allongèrent pour devenir des griffes noires vernies. La porte claqua, Criséis les yeux noirs, leva une main aux ongles aussi sombres et lustrés contre la gorge du jeune sorcier. Avec une force surprenante pour sa maigreur, elle le retourna contre le lit et le regarda d'un regard féroce. C'était si vite qu'Albus ne savait pas encore s'il avait peur ou qu'il ne croyait pas ses yeux. Criséis éclata de rire révélant des crocs. En cavalière par-dessus lui, il ne savait pas s'il la trouvait plus étrange, inquiétante ou séduisante que dans le train;

-À quoi tu joues? Demanda-t-il. _Made-moi-selle-je-ne-suis-pas-une-vam-pire?_

C'était de la bravoure, de l'humour? Il ne savait pas mais intérieurement il espérait que ça lui sauverait la vie.

- _J'ai légèrement menti…_

Son cœur curieuse créature fragile se révéla comme un adversaire de force supérieure et les traits caractéristiques de vampires. Un mélange de crainte et de désirs faisait battre son cœur fait, tout de même, de chair humaine. Son uniforme neutre mal ajustée révèlait si bien ses jambes. Si incroyablement FEMME. Ça hurlait entre ses jambes. Il y a même pas quatre heures, c'était une ombre à travers la vitre givrée et maintenant, l'oxygène d'un feu ardent sous sa ceinture.

Il leva le menton comme pour la provoquer, elle l'imita et rit;

-Tu n'as pas peur?

Ils échangèrent leur regard. Ses traits vampiriques s'apaisèrent, que ses yeux gardèrent leur concentration;

-oui, finit-il par dire.

-Oui, quoi? Sourit-elle désemparée du courage du gryffondor

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave.. _Je t'ordonne de ne jamais me faire mal pour te nourrir,_ Cita-il en prenant un ton rigoleur.

- _Vraiment,_ dit-elle en se retirant gênée. _Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…Je..._

Elle était maintenant debout et Albus se releva sur ses coudes;

-Regarde, ça fait quatre heures que je te connais et tu m'as raconté que tu as volé des baguettes de morts sur un ''buzz'' qui a duré un mois…Je ne t'ai pas jugé pour autant. J'ai bien vu que tu apprécies le sang, ça tombe que j'en ai plein. Vas-y!

Elle était toute gênée avec ses énormes yeux noirs et ses petits crocs désemparés. Ses ongles étaient redevenus clairs.

- _Je voulais juste te tester…Savoir si tu allais m'accepter…sinon je t'aurais fait un sort d'oubli et tu serais retourné à ta chambre… bidon…mais là, je n'avais pas prévu de… Je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire mal, et je sais pourtant que ça fait une semaine que, bouffer quelqu'un, je pense qu'à ça…._

-Je m'offre maintenant…mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais…et c'est juste moi qui va paraître comme le petit bizarre! Rit-il en se relevant.

Elle arriva à une vitesse digne de la lumière en mettant une main sur son torse doucement;

- _Je viens de comprendre. Tu n'es pas disparu dans le train, tu cours juste très vite!_ Dit le jeune Potter.

Elle sourit;

-Je vais faire ça vite, si tu trouves que c'est trop. Pousses-moi avec un Protego.

Elle lui mit sa baguette dans sa main, rapidement, elle poussa le rideau de cheveux bruns et empoigna sa tête pour croquer, comme dans une pomme interdite, dans la chair de son cou. Elle était hantée d'instincts animaux. Il eut un instant pour voir ses crocs s'allonger et s'amincir comme ceux d'un serpent.

Un instant, il sentit une douleur infime, comme une aiguille puis une rivière d'apaisement parcourir ses veines depuis ses pieds, ses mains et autres extrémités.

Il sombrait dans un doux sommeil teinté d'extases calmes.

Comme si tranquillement, on éteignait le feu.

Il entendit des voix, une panique mais il s'en fichait.

Il était sur une douxe vague.

Il vivait dans une valse.

Il flottait.

Il se réveilla le matin dans son propre lit. Il gratta ses yeux pendant que les autres gars cherchaient leur chaussette gauche et leur cravate. Il se souvient de ce drôle de rêves, Criséis, la vampire farouche et timide. Il sentit une proéminence matinale sous les couvertures et sourit. Il se grattait sur l'épaule. Il y trouva un bandage! Il enleva le coton blanc et découvrit une plaie presque guérie.

Comme si son rêve aurait été réalité... mais plusieurs semaines avant cela! Il replaça son esprit. Il avait aucun souvenir de son ascension dans son lit, ni de son départ de la chambre de Criséis. Ça l'inquiétait bien plus que de savoir que son sang avait été bu.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller manger. Il était déjà tard, même les autres gars de cinquième avaient veillé autour de bouteilles de Cognac du Chaudron d'Étain.

Sa première classe, c'était botanique avec Serdaigle. La Seconde classe était Potion. Parmi les serpentards, Criséis était assise et parlait avec le professeur Slughorn. Albus sourit bêtement et Simon Ford le percuta;

-Allo Al! La Lune c'est par là!

L'Américain costaud le prit par les épaules et le dirigea vers la deuxième rangée. Albus pu voir que les cuisses de Criséis étaient dévoilées en haut de la moitié, tant ses jambes étaient longues. La jupe haute jusqu'à la taille, une chemise blanche surement de taille première année qui lui serait bien le tronc. Sans cravate ou noeud papillon, elle avait mis une camisole de Quiddithc serpentard pour cacher l'ouverture comme si elle s'était inspirée des plus coquines du magazine Wizard Illustrated. Elle s'était faite une tresse discrète avec sa chevelure noire bleutées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder.

Elle le vit en retournant à sa place.

Tous les garçons la regardaient, son charme était palpable mais seul Albus regardait ses yeux qui clignaient avant de sourire. Comme s'il était le seul de sa classe encore propriétaire d'un cerveau il se mit à l'analyser.

En fait, ce n'était pas ce charme magique mystérieux ou encore quelconque érotisme vampirique qui attirait autant d'attention chez elle. C'était sa désinvolture. Elle parlait fort. Elle levait le menton ou ignorait qui elle voulait sans la politesse typique britannique, elle n'avait pas de complexe sur son corps et s'en foutait d'être regardée. Tel une future reine des serpentards, elle était condescendante, magnétique et les lèvres figées dans cet expression de dédain.

-Votre nouvelle camarade de classe m'a donné une très bonne idée afin de juger de vos performances et de vos études durant l'été! Débuta le professeur.

La classe émit un son de mépris;

-Allons! Allons! Vous allez entrer en compétition : Serpentard contre Gryffondor! Chaque maison devra préparer une dose d'onguent de Luna Vampirique.

-Mais c'est tellement long à faire ! Se plaignit Derain Hornkill, la plus talentueuse en potion de gryffondor en foudroyant Criséis qui regardait à l'extérieure bêtement.

-C'est long effectivement mais à quinze mains par équipe, vous y arriverez si vous coordonner vos efforts. Onguent de Lunas Vampiriritum, page 812 Mademoiselle Hornkill!

Il se retourna et écrit le nom de la concoction;

\- Cette onguent est une découverte fabuleuse du douzième siècle lors du règne Vampire de l'ouest. Commença Slughorn. Tous les sorciers en avaient à la maison, si un vampire vous mordait. Une application vous prévenait de la maladie et guéri aussi toute plaie ouverte en désinfectant. C'est malheureusement, une potion très difficile à faire car elle nécessite beaucoup d'étapes contrairement à la Curata Vampirisia qui est une potion simple mais tellement douloureuse que le vampire fraichement transformé va préférer la mort! Donc, à vos équipes, une heure quarante-sept, c'est presque dix minutes de moins que ça me prendrait! Hop!

Avec sa baguette, il alluma les feux sous les chaudrons. Tous gryffondors se tournèrent vers Hornkill mais Albus regard Criséis en souriant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se mit à frénétiquement écrire sur un bout de parchemin. Elle le laissa doucement virevolter et Albus l'attrapa avec sa lévitation et lu ; ''Encore, juste après le repas de midi''

-Que vois-je, les gryffondors essayent de s'approprier du savoir serpentards! Dit le Professeur Slughorn en prenant sa baguette.

Albus enflamma le petit parchemin afin que le professeur ne lit pas à voix haute :

-De? Répliqua Albus bien effronté mais comique. Ces mots d'insultes, je ne crois pas?

Les gryffondors rirent des regards méprisants des verts et argent.

L'équipe des serpentards avaient l'habitude de travailler de façon ordonnée . Leur potion semblait bien avancée. Albus lança des regards amusés à Criséis. Elle s'occupait de couper finement un bouquet de bulbes d'ail, pendant que Meredith Goyle-Parkinson les broyait au mortier et pilon. Elle lui lançait des regards sarcastiques.

Les gryffondors par contre, c'était un fouillis qu'Hornkill essayait de mettre de l'ordre comme une matriarche d'un clan d'hyènes. Albus avait eu la tâche de suspendre les outils et de les distribuer au besoin ainsi les cuillères n'étaient pas contaminées, ni les lames fines ou les agitateurs de verre. C'était vraiment le meilleur usage de ses talents pour faire des potions. Il n'y voyait aucune logique.

Albus pensa à son épaule. C'était surement un onguent Lunas Vampiritum qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'avait aucune douleur. Il avait une légère faiblesse mais pas plus que s'il aurait fêté à grande coudée de cognac comme les autres. Il se remémora la croquée funeste. Comment son corps avait été d'un coup libéré du fardeau, de ce poids de vivre et de son esprit s'était enflammé dans l'apaisement.

Il leva les yeux pour conserver sa concentration de lévitation. Le sort que Criséis lui avait appris était d'un usage si adéquat pour son tempérament rêveur et indiscret! Il regarda les outils en suspension et se dit à lui-même que sa cinquième année allait être la plus exceptionnelle de son parcours scolaire.

 **Commentaire d'auteure :Voilà! Criséis s'avère une sexy beast vampire qui n'aura pas fini de vous étonner. Je suis personnellement une fière serpentarde ( classée aussi dans la Maison Horned Serpent dans Ilvermorny…presque surprise) et je voulais vraiment montrer un exemple de ''vrai'' serpentard. Drago Malfoy a toujours été le ti-fils à papa et malheureusement un personnage beau mais plein de faiblesses. Crabbe et Goyle ont toujours été des gros moutons. Et Pansy Parkinson une tite-bitch de service toute aussi mouton… Bref, à part Rogue il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de Serpentard awesome.**

 **Toujours plus de surprise et du lemon surette promis :P**

 **Insultes, Reproches, Remarques, Adorations, Fan'itude ou Traumatismes à reporter? Commentez tous vos avis!**

 **mises à jour 4 décembre 2016: J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche récemment sur le POV garçon et aussi des erreurs fréquentes d'écriture. Le texte va se remettre en forme un peu**


	3. Buffet à volonté

En fin de classe, les deux équipes avaient réalisé une dose convenable d'onguent. Les Serpentards avait réussi la qualité avec 20g de moins et les Gryffondors en avaient assez mais légèrement trop dilué. Slughorn divisa les vingt points destinés à cet exercice dans les deux maisons.

Criséis allait voir le professeur. Albus la regarda. Elle fit ce drôle de truc avec ses yeux et sa voix vibra. Elle put prendre les deux coquilles pleins d'onguent et les ranger dans un coffret qu'elle fit disparaître dans son sac à dos. Slughorn semblait ravi, d'un air niais. Elle déposa sur son bureau un joli assortiment de fruits confis et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue en levant un genou de façon très innocente. Albus fut presque amusé par les jeunes hommes qui cambrèrent la tête pour voir sa petite culotte.

Albus fut témoin de ce charme, ébahi de l'indifférence de tous les autres témoins et de son efficacité. Il se demandait si Criséis se plaisait à faire des clichés ou qu'elle n'avait aucun modèle féminin dans sa vie outre les films de moldus. Il resta sur le bord de la porte et elle lui demanda;

-Tu m'aides? je n'arrive pas encore à trouver mon chemin !

Il lui prit ses cahiers et son sac comme un bon gentleman. Criséis, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, repassa sa jupe de ses mains. Ils marchèrent en silence parmi les élèves criards dans ce premier jour de classe. Criséis était grande, elle dépassa la foule d'étudiant et peu de garçons pouvaient se considérer à sa hauteur. Sa grandeur ne faisait qu'accentuer sa maigreur et son menton fier. Albus la guida et avant de tourner vers la Grande Salle, il demanda :

-où? Dans combien de temps?

-Dès que tu as finis de manger, et mange bien… Tu te lèveras et te dirigera dans les serres de roses.

Elle sautilla vers la table des serpentards en rejoignant le bout de table des sang-purs.

Il s'assit à son coin habituel avec l'équipe de Quidditch et Natalia Fischer qui s'invitait toujours. Daniel Smith, l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe et préfet avait cédulé les sélections dans la fin de semaine suivante. La plus part n'avait pas vu un balai de l'été et les plus jeunes de l'équipe s'inquiétait de se faire surpasser par des réservistes qui s'étaient mis en forme durant les vacances.

Albus n'était pas inquiet. Jamais on n'avait compté un seul but contre lui de toutes les parties officielles, gryffondor gagnait à tout coup si, Broom, de son nom complet Broomelia, attrapait le vif-d'or. Les seuls poursuiveurs assez rapides et malicieux pour compter des buts dans tout Poudlard jouait dans son équipe. Il sourit, armé de son Nimbus-Guardian 2015, il espéra bientôt se faire repérer par l'équipe nationale. Il commença par un gros bol de soupe aux pâtes farcies, puis des rôties au beurre de chêne, il se trouva ensuite une portion de tournedos aux fromages. Avant les desserts, il avait englouti trois repas sans laisser une seconde pour respirer ou participer à la conversation.

-Al, tu as raté le petit-déjeuner mais tout de même… si tu veux continuer à t'empiffrer il faudrait te greffer un deuxième estomac! Sortit Natalia taciturne et ironique.

Tous rirent. Albus était plus chétif que son grand frère James qui avait eu la carrure et l'ardeur des Weasley. En tout portrait de son père, il pesait 130 livres tout mouillé avec son balai et mesurait maintenant près de six pieds trois pouces, une brindille aérodynamique incarnée.

Il lui sourit en créant une pression entre ses dents pour faire sortir une glue de nourriture mâchée. Les filles lui lancèrent des bouts de pains et un sachet de thé.

-Sérieux, les filles. Faut bien le laisser manger sinon il ne restera que la demi-portion de son frère éternellement! Renchérit James en lui prenant les épaules.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent des coudées amicales sous le rire de leur amis. Ils étaient deux athlètes en leur genre mais c'était toujours facile de rire du paquet d'os qu'il était. Depuis sa dernière poussée de croissance, leur écart était encore plus était plus beau. Il avait les cheveux rasés sur les deux côtés de la tête comme un guerrier tribal avec une crête de doux cheveux bruns foncés qu'il laissait allongé au point de devoir la repousser en soufflant dessus ( ce que les filles adoraient). Il était aussi grand que lui, mais James avec une musculature de batteur. Il s'exerçait à de nombreux sports très barbares comme la lancée de tronc d'arbre et le combat à l'épée et le bouclier ou encore aimait effectuer des tâches avec la sueur des moldus comme fendre du bois avec une hache ou courir avec des sacs remplis de roches. C'était un mâle en puissance, Al savait qu'il serait toujours deuxième dans ce domaine. Albus préférait la vitesse, l'agilité, le calcul, la précision à la force, l'endurance, l'effort à la simple brutalité.

Lily arriva de la table des Serdaigle avec un petit paquet. Les grands frères avaient le cœur fondu en petite flaque, dès qu'il la voyait avec ses rubans bleu dans ses cheveux de feu, gambader vers eux, leur petite cadette :

-Tiens Several, le hibou de maman vient de m'envoyer ça…comme toujours il ne fait pas de différence entre nous.

Lily était la seule qui l'appelait Several, une inversion d'Al et Severus. C'était la seule qui réussissait à rendre tout surnom adorable. Elle pourrait l'appeler choucroute, il l'accepterait. Le petit paquet avait le format d'une boite de bague. Sa bague! Il regarda sa main en panique et de sa baguette, défit le paquet en vitesse. La bague horcruxe de Dumbledore, comment avait-il pu l'oublier sur le comptoir de la salle de bain! Il la remit derechef sans se poser de question.

Sa sœurette lui tendit une lettre attenante. L'écriture furieuse que leur mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? Demanda la mignonne Lily.

-Merci Nénuphar.

-De rien Several!

Elle repartit joyeuse.

-ouf! Oublier un artéfact de patrimoine sur la vanité parmi les pinces à cheveux et de poils de barbes… Je connais une maman qui devait être contente! Dit Natalia qui pour une fois fit rire tous le petit groupe.

-Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle manquait hier! Rajouta Albus.

-C'est comme ta présence de toute la nuit dans les quartiers des Gryffondors! Rit Simon Ford.

James haussa un sourcil. Les autres renchérirent :

\- Donc où étais-tu, Potter? Demanda Broom.

Il regarda à l'air :

-J'ai flâné ici, à la Grande Salle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à parler avec pleins de gens…

-Du genre, Criséis _''la beauté-fatale-des cours-de-potions''_ Crowchastel ? Rit son frère.

-On est là les fourche-en-bouche! Sortit Natalia en levant les yeux avant de prendre une petite gorgée de thé.

Tous rirent. Il ne s'était pas caché quand il s'était joint à elle, une chance que personne ne l'avait vu partir dans sa chambre! Il laissa un sourire et des yeux comiques répondre.

-Bon!

Il tapa sur la table vivement en se levant;

-Je vais aller digérer un peu avant mes cours d'astronomie.

-attends-moi, je voulais me dégourdir les jambes aussi! Dit Natalia.

-On se rejoint devant les grandes portes! Dit-il en souriant.

Il passa par là mais tourna vers la cour et se dirigea à gauche vers les nombreuses serres. Il regarda les indications sans même regarder le contenu des serres. Entre deux rangées, la belle écolière se tenait reniflait une rose qui avait percé la toile de la serre en bouchonnant une flasque :

-Salut? Dit-il essayant d'être aussi impératif qu'elle.

Elle se releva et ses cheveux se glissèrent comme des rubans de soies, autour de ses épaules :

-tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle approcha et doucement inspecta son cou;

-Ça fonctionne à la perfection… Est-ce que tu t'es senti fatigué ou faible aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en continuant à l'inspecter.

-Je pense que mon manque de sommeil et sauter le plus important repas de la journée, est plus en cause que toi…

Elle approcha son visage et huma;

-Il y a vraiment aucune peur en toi…C'est magnifique.

Il sourit;

-Pourquoi veux-tu recommencer? Inquisitionna-t-elle. Ça t'a plu?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais une seconde fois va m'aider à m'éclaircir les idées…chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ça? Dit-elle glaciale et impérative.

Il expira :

-Comme milles bouffées de narguilé aux champignons d'Atlantide en un seul instant…

-Ne devrais-je pas t'empêcher de te soustraire à pareille… addiction? Dit-elle à son oreille en glissant son pull hors de sa gorge.

-Je préfère ramper pour en avoir que me battre pour m'en priver, dit-il avec les genoux en train de plier.

Elle mordit d'un coup sec et vif, bien plus surprenant que douloureux. Elle aspira une gorgée rapide. Il sentit ses veines être entièrement enflammées de feux-follets. Son esprit fit un tour complet du système solaire. L'air s'embauma de l'effluve de rose et de perdition. Elle le déposa jusqu'au sol puis elle retira son baiser sanguinolent de son cou.

Albus avait encore les yeux dilatés, le regard perdu plein d'étoiles avec un sourire digne de l'extase de Saint-Thérèse pendant qu'elle appliquait une graisse froide sur la plaie. Elle s'allongea avec lui dans l'herbe bien verte. Après une trentaine de secondes, elle sentit son bras se resserrer contre elle :

-Criséis…

-oui?

-toi tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit :

-Oui, c'est plus nourrissant que du sang en fiole… Juste hier, j'ai pris cinq livre en buvant même pas une demi-tasse de sang… Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour me remettre en forme. Toi, ça va?

-Je pourrais mourir puceau, ça c'est une raison de vivre… Rit-il encore à moitié sous les effets.

-J'avais lu que les vampires dans le moyen-âge avaient ouvert des bordels et faisait payer des moldus et des sorciers pour ça… C'est quand même ingénieux, les deux trouvent satisfaction.

Albus rit :

-Donc c'est un traquenard, dans pas long tu vas me demander de voler dans les coffrets de sureté Potter pour te payer?

Il rit et elle se tourna dans ses bras en le regardant dans ses yeux;

-J'ai un compte en banque tellement gros à Gringotts, que j'ai deux chambres pour tout entreposer… répliqua-t-elle.

-Donc, je suis quoi pour toi? Demanda-t-il.

Une beauté aussi somptueuse sur lui commençait à faire travailler ses hormones.

-Tu es …sincère.

Il sourit :

-pas mieux pour me décrire.

-est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ma source d'énergie jusqu'à temps que je redevienne en forme? Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit. Criséis avait aucun tact :

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter après…

Ils entendirent les pas de l'assistante-botaniste, Geanne Tongue-Sally, qui miaulait à sa vadrouille magique et son crapaud de compagnie.

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et partirent se cacher vers le pont avant de retourner en classe. Il lui prit les deux mains et la fit tournoyer pour l'arrêter :

-est-ce que tu es avec moi en astronomie? Demanda-t-il.

-Non j'ai passé mes ASPIC avec mention Optimal hier en Astronomie.

Elle expliqua ses examens et ses niveaux différents dans chaque matière.

Il se sépara au coin d'un couloir et il dit :

-Donc à la quatrième période je vais apprendre tout de ton avenir!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna en ajustant ses bretelles de sac à dos en cuir. Elle continua son chemin. Elle sortit sa flasque de sa robe de sorcière, prit une gorgée cul-sec puis disparu en une tempête de roulement de hanches. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes pour se calmer avant de rencontrer les évaluateurs.

Ses culottes étaient toutes mouillées. Elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle connaissait les mots, tous ses termes scientifiques imbriqués de force dans sa tête pour décrire ce qui lui arrivait mais son esprit de cinq ans d'âge n'arrivait pas à absorber avec calme ses nouveautés.

Elle avait déjà bu du sang, juste pour se guérir plus vite. Mentir à ce sujet lui semblait propice à se rendre plus mignonne à ses yeux. Son séjour entre la vie et la mort lui avait tellement grugé d'énergie et de chair qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus ses jambes. Il y avait maintenant un écart si grand entre ses cuisses qu'on voyait presque à travers. Ses chevilles autrefois porteuse de mollets forts était des brindilles. Ses poignets et ses hanches : que des montagnes osseuses où se trouvait même pas un mois auparavant des muscles enhardis par la fuite éternelle. Elle sentit le sang commencer à nourrir ses muscles appauvris. C'était aussi délicieux que des rayons de soleil après une semaine de pluie. Ça lui chatouillait en même temps de bruler. Elle huma mais ne sentit que l'odeur féminine de ses culottes en coton vert d'eau. Elle sourit en appuyant sa main sur son menton.

Ce garçon la détournait de tous ces objectifs : sa quête de trouver des informations sur ses parents, de comprendre sa morphologie unique, d'exploiter les archives de Poudlard… depuis une journée qu'elle était arrivée et elle n'avait pensé qu'à son odeur extasiant, ses cheveux doux et longs et son sang revigorant. Elle descendit sa main sur antre féminin, comme une bouche salivante, elle brulait de désir d'être nourrie. Elle appuya un doigt dessus puis deux et sans l'avoir planifié, resta plus longtemps dans les cabinets que prévu.

 **Commentaire; Qu'est-ce qu'on en dit?**

 **Et oui, des vampires à Poudlard. JKR avait fait l'effort de les inclure dans l'univers d'Harry Potter sans vraiment en parler... J'aime l'idée d'inclure des vampires moins** ** _fags_** **que Twilight mais plus magique que Anne Rice ou True Blood. J'ai toujours eu une vision très ''érotique'' des vampires. Ça doit être mon ''stade oral'' comme dirait Freud! J'aime l'idée de l'extase dans la mort etc relié au gothique classique, le Principe de Nirvana et Eros vs Thanathos**

 **Suivez la fanfic pour en savoir plus!**

 ******MISE À JOUR*** Dans ma phase de correction je vois des erreurs typiques de moi-même. Des erreurs de copy-paste, des V et F inversé... houla!**

 **mise à jour 4 décembre 2016**


	4. Soluté

Le soir suivant, Criséis ne se présenta pas au souper, ni au cours de divination. Albus n'eut pas le choix de manger encore quelques assiettes démesurées avant de feindre d'aller se promener :

-C'est quoi ce régime? Buffet de Troll et petite marche de santé? Critiqua Daniel Smith qui venait de se joindre à eux.

-On va voir ce que ça donne! Rit le jeune Potter.

Il se dirigea vers la porte 505 et cogna. La porte s'ouvrit tout seul, Criséis venait de tirer un rideau de baldaquin en levant l'œil :

-Ah! Albus, j'ai oublié…

-tu as oublié ton cours de divination? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu t'es inquiété? Sourit Criséis.

Elle avait les cheveux tressés, des yeux de petit bébé lapin réveillé dans sa sieste de l'heure du thé .

- _Approche._

Il ferma la porte et se sentit instantanément fiévreux. Elle se glissa hors du lit, elle portait un pyjama des serpentards. Ses pieds étaient griffus, comme des serres : certes certains sorciers étaient reconnus pour ce genre de déformation, mais personne ne l'aurait prédit pour une si jolie fille. Il regarda son visage attentivement : ses joues creuses, elle paraissait bien malade.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures sur le bord de la porte.

-J'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, mais c'est un des mystères de ma condition.

Elle se leva vers la fenêtre dévoilant les rayons d'une lune effervescente. Sa peau devint translucide dévoilant des veines bleues et rouges. Ses yeux jaunes et lumineux et ses traits agressifs. Elle ferma d'un coup sec les rideaux épais en repliant ses bras sur son corps maigre :

- _Toi, Le Sincère qui partage son sang par pure addiction, Albus le sincère Potter, tu mérites de savoir…_

Elle retourna dans le lit, lui fit dos, assise en tailleur, dans les couvertures essayant de disparaître dans le lit :

-je suis un monstre… affirma-t-elle en pleurnichant.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à l'envers pour la regarder. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle ne comprenait pas :

-C'est gratuit, on appelle ça un câlin!

Il dut doucement prendre ses épaules et l'approcher de son torse. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et doucement, il la tira vers l'arrière. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, mal à l'aise. Elle pleura et eut des spasmes. Il flatta son dos et lui demanda :

-Tu es lycanthrope aussi?

-J'ai toujours été malade à la pleine lune. J'avais des insomnies au point de vouloir courir durant des heures mais là…j'étais encore très malade, j'ai l'impression de devenir un _inferius_ si au moins je pourrais être un loup-garou, une bête sauvage, puissante mais vivante.

-as-tu mangé? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Calçonette m'a fait des roulés et une soupe de légumes…avec ce qu'il faut…

-est-ce que tu en as besoin encore?

-Est-ce que tu me dis ça pour devenir ''high'' ou parce qu'on dirait que j'en ai de besoin?

-Parce que les deux trouveront satisfaction…

Elle trembla encore mais trouvait sa citation merveilleusement bien placée :

-Ma morsure sera pleine de tourments et de douleurs ce soir… Je ne crois pas que tu en veules.

-Pourquoi?

-Les morsures de vampires ne sont pas savoureuses par défaut, ça demande de la confiance et du dévouement. J'ai quand même lu sur la matière …

-J'ai confiance en toi…dit Albus.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

-Très bien, alors vient avec moi.

Il se leva et tendit la main.

-Quoi?

Il sourit :

-as-tu confiance en moi? Demanda-t-il en savourant de pouvoir relancer des répliques de la sorte.

Elle lui offrit sa main et la dirigea vers la porte :

-mais! S'énerva-t-elle. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça!

-Tout le monde est en pyjama à cette heure-ci.

-Oui mais j'ai l'allure d'un fantôme croisé avec un cadavre de chèvre! Chuchota-t-elle maintenant que la porte était ouverte.

-On va arranger ça!

Il la guida dans des couloirs sombres vers l'extérieur du château. Il sortit sa baguette et dit :

- _accio nimbus-guardian!_

Elle haussa un sourcil :

-Tu veux devenir une bête sauvage, puissante et vivante? Je vais te faire courir après moi. Je m'arrange pour au moins être de calibre dans la course… Rit-il.

Ils entendirent le vent se fendre et d'un instant, le balai était dans la main du jeune Potter après avoir merveilleusement ébouriffé ses cheveux.

-À trois.

Il enfourcha :

-1…3!

Et il était déjà parti en fusée. Elle sentit ses yeux évaluer sa trajectoire et ses muscles défraichis accepter le défi. Elle émit un hurlement digne des plus bestiales canidés. Il lui fit office de proie durant plus de trois heures mais un moment donné, elle plongea dans le lac et sortit en se secouant la tête afin ravivée. Il se posa. Elle avait un sourire radieux et sa tenue de nuit noyée était un spectacle dangereux.

-Tu as confiance en moi? Rit-elle d'un ton diaboliquement heureux.

Il sourit. Son corps avait pris de l'opacité, de la couleur et ses muscles remplissaient un peu sa maigreur d'il y a peu de temps. Il lui fit un sort de Vent-de-brise pour la sécher et elle fut ravie des chatouillements apaisants du vent magique . Elle lui prit le poignet, fit allonger ses crocs. Ils pouvaient prendre jusqu'à un pouce et trois-quart en érection. Avant de fendre sa peau délicate, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il agrippa avec une main tremblante sa chevelure, avant de recevoir une onde de grâce tout droit venant de cette main. Ses veines furent victime d'un tsunami de caresses et des papillons apparurent dans son épaule avant de faire la fête dans tout son torse. Elle arrêta, serra le poignet de sa main pour arrêter le saignement et reprit de l'autre poignet. Ses genoux perdirent leur tension et il se trouva dans l'herbe froide de la berge.

Il se sentit tomber dans la douce inconscience ou le sommeil le plus divin depuis des âges. Il sentit qu'elle se levait.

Il eut le sentiment que son corps flottait et en quelques instants, il retombait dans ses draps rouges. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux au complet mais vit le dos d'un pyjama Serpentard quitter la chambre des garçons de 5e années gryffondor. Criséis arrivait donc à passer inarperçue et, derechef, passer les nouvelles sécurités des dortoirs de maison rvale.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par son frère. C'était le matin des sélections de Quidditch. Comme ça avait passé vite! En enfilant sa tenue de sport, James remarqua ses nouvelles cicatrices.

-D'où ça sort ça?

Les cicatrices de deux jours paraissaient de vilaines égratignures de branches pouvant dater de plusieurs mois.

-Voler sans protection, c'est dangereux Pa disait! Rit le jeune frère en enfilant un pull avec son monogramme.

-J'avais jamais remarqué, bizarre.

-Tu passes tellement de temps à me voir à poil! Rit le cadet

Ils allèrent manger de bonne heure, le quart des élèves préféraient dormir après leurs deux premiers jours d'école bien éprouvants. Criséis était réveillée. Elle tentait de manger des œufs avec des bacons avec beaucoup de ''ketchup''. Sa flasque était sur la table et elle prenait des gorgées régulièrement. Aucun doute, ce n'était à once de liqueur qu'elle pimentait ses journées.

Cela semblait un plat trop consistant pour l'estomac de sa créature, elle piquait à petite bouchée en lui lançant des regards de chat par-dessus les tables qu'Albus adorait capturé.

James lui dit à l'oreille :

- _Je vois une vipère qui a envie de gouter au griffon…_

Le cadet sourit en repiquant sa crêpe farcie à la pomme de terre et aux saucisses;

-Si tu savais, dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

Ils étaient entre frères. Il pouvait lui confier quelques choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu as déjà trempé ton pinceau dans la pinte de teinture verte?

Le cadet sourit :

- _Ça risque d'arriver._

James abasourdi lui répliqua un grand coup de coude.

-Raconte, Several!

Il baissa les yeux.

-Criséis a une maladie de sang particulière.

-ouais tu disais. On dirait qu'elle va déjà mieux depuis deux jours. Manger à sa faim, ça lui fait bien.

- _Son plat préféré c'est du Albus Severus Potter…_ rajouta-t-il pour une fois exemple de la fierté Potter.

James cracha des œufs brouillés et une grosse gorgée de café :

- _Content que le petit frère se baptise le Monsieur-Biscuit!_ Rit l'aîné en lui serrant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

- _Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire si tu ne l'as fourres pas et elle ne te suce pas…_

- _Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne suçait pas._

Il montra sa marque au poignet. Son frère leva les yeux, gros comme des galions d'or :

- _non, c'est une putain de vampire!_

Il lui frotta le crâne mi fier, mi troublé.

-Mais elle sort dehors au soleil ?

- _Ce n'est pas une vampire au complet…_ Je crois …en fait, je n'ai pas compris. Je crois qu'elle aussi ne comprends pas trop…

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que ... _c'est trippant comme rien n'existe, mieux que des narguilés de champignons d'Atlantide?_

-Sérieux…. Je vais m'arranger pour passer mon après-midi de congé avec elle, _dans sa chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

-Chanceux! Ah-ha! _Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a une chambre privée, les profs ont surement eu peur qu'elle bouffe ses copines de classe!_

James se leva et rajouta à son oreille :

- _Profites-en pour la baiser tant qu'à faire sinon c'est moi qui y ira!_

Éhonté de sa perversité crue, le cadet était encore assis seul avant de comprendre qu'il était l'heure de partir pour les sélections de Quidditch.

Il regarda une dernière fois Criséis. Elle lapait un thé de température volcanique. Elle mima un baiser puis ouvrit la bouche et sa langue caressa sa canine. Il dut se redresser avant de pouvoir continuer à marcher. Cette fille allait démolir toute sa concentration.

Il y avait un beau soleil matinal vite effacé par une bruine légère avec des averses passagères : des températures normales de Quidditch. Aucun but, sauf de la meilleure poursuiveuse Joanna Mclainir évidemment. Ils étaient les superstars de Poudlard.

Après la sélection des membres de l'équipe et des réservistes, Joanna invita tout le monde chez sa mère, propriétaire des Trois Balais à Prés-aux-lards. Joanna Rosmerta fit sortir des doubles-pintes de Dame du Lac Noir soulantes et savoureuses, avant de retourner à Poudlard pour le repas du midi, l'équipe de Quidditch était chambranlante et particulièrement joyeuse. Ils retournèrent sur leur balai à la frontière de Poudlard.

-Potter! Dit un étudiant.

James et Albus se retournèrent.

-Un message que ta sœur nous a envoyé!

Le deuxième année tendit un billet à Albus.

En montant les escaliers en colimaçon, Albus lit la fine écriture :

 _Tout de suite_

 _505_

Il se retourna en bousculant son frère :

-tu as oublié de quoi? Demanda James.

-ouais, je reviens!

En un instant, il était parti. Descendre des escaliers n'était pas aussi facile à exécuter, dans son état, qu'à dire. Il était tellement soul. Il tituba vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir serpentard pour se replacer les cheveux, devant plein de jeunes serpentardes qui piaffèrent. Il s'inquiéta mais quand il croisa un miroir terni, il réalisa qu'il avait une sale belle tronche, mouillé par la pluie et le sport, le parfum de brasserie et le sourire dévoreur.

-Définitivement… j'aime la cinquième année... Se dit-il.

Il cogna à la porte. Criséis lui ouvrit avec ses mains. C'était tellement moldu de sa part!

-Comme ça tu as reçu mon message? Dit-elle avec un sourcil arqué.

-J'ai accouru dès que je l'ai reçu, désolé si je sens la taverne. On est allé au Trois Balais fêter la formation de l'équipe et on a joué durant trois heures et la pluie…

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle l'avait tiré par le collet de ton sweatshirt. Elle prit ensuite sa main;

-On va remédier à ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante vers la salle de bain. Elle prit sa baguette d'ivoire et actionna les robinets de la douche en pluie. Elle fit un mouvement de torsade en incantant : '' haolo vestimentum ''. Ses vêtements partirent vrilles et elle le poussa d'une impulsion sous l'eau. Elle fit le même sort pour elle-même et durant une seconde, il vit le corps nu, la peau crème presque grise, la silhouette divine malgré la maigreur de Criséis. En un flash, la lumière était éteinte. Elle sentit son corps froid le rejoindre sous la pluie de gouttes chaude. Il entendit qu'elle agrippa le savon. Elle déplaça le savon sur son corps. Il était figé. Jamais il n'avait été nu avec une fille, au moins la noirceur cachait sa timidité. Il avait plein d'idée de commentaires comiques ou pervers mais son esprit était sidéré autant que son corps.

Le savon de Poudlard n'avait rien de particulier. Un brin plus sophistiqué que le savon du pays horrible de tante Tassie, mais en rien aussi doux et parfumé que celui de la maison, jamais il n'avait été l'instrument de pareil délice. De ses mains aux ongles de succubes, elle lava son corps en s'attardant sur tous ses membres puis elle se retira de l'eau. Il entendit le savon être déposé. Un instant suivant, un corps savonné se glissait contre son torse, ses mains inquisitrices s'agrippant sur ces biceps. Elle descendit sa main vers sa verge bien érigée et la plaça entre ses cuisses.

C'était le bout, il n'en pouvait plus. Son membre n'était même pas en elle mais toute son excitation se propagea dans la douche, dans une expiration de délivrance entre ses cuisses, sur le bord de ses fesses . Sa respiration prit une allure d'asthme et il entendit la respiration de sa camarade être aussi saccadée;

-je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu…C'était trop.

Elle l'étampa dans le mur et lui mordit le cou sans attendre. Ses genoux ne le tenaient plus mais elle maintenait une forte prise contre les carreaux de verres. Il sentit son orgasme rentrer à nouveau dans lui, le parcourir et ressortir en feux d'artifices par la jugulaire. Il s'évanouit en un rien de temps.

Il se réveilla à cause de musique. Criséis manipulait un petit rectangle de lumière. Un appareil de sons, images et communication des moldus, elle faisait jouer une musique contemporaine aux sons étrangers pour le sorcier. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que sa belle tourmenteuse portait son t-shirt de la Coupe de Quidditch qu'il avait sur le dos peu avant. Il ne pouvait estimer le temps de son inconscience car les rideaux étaient toujours fermés.

Elle dansait en laissant aller ses cheveux, ils étaient encore mouillés signe que son absence avait été courte moins d'une heure certainement. Elle vit que sa peau était revigorée de couleur et qu'elle semblait avoir changé de forme. Ses galbes étaient plus ronds et ses chevilles et poignets couverts d'une meilleure chair sous les mouvements désordonné de sa petite danse. Son sang la guérissait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé :

-bouge pas trop vite! Avertit-elle en pointant plus haut.

Il était branché sur une perfusion. Il eut un mouvement recul mais elle le rassura avec un regard doux :

-Habituellement, tu ne te réveilles pas avant une heure mais ton corps doit s'accoutumer au traitement.

Elle vérifia la dosette.

-C'est donc déjà une habitude? Demanda-t-il avec un ton ironique.

Il sourit et elle répondit en baissant la tête :

-Si tu le veux bien sur… sinon je peux toujours m'arranger pour trouver mon sang ailleurs avant d'aller mieux et pouvoir retourner à la nourriture normale.

Il lui releva la tête d'un doigt :

-J'ai dit oui sans hésiter avec aucune idée quoi s'attendre… maintenant, je ne veux plus arrêter…

-Surtout après la douche, sourit-elle en s'empourprant les joues.

Le regard fuyant, les joues rougies, il essaye de s'excuser;

\- Sincèrement, c'était super mais tu sais, tu es la première fille que…

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le taire :

-Moi je veux m'expliquer… J'ai à m'excuser aussi… Tu dois comprendre que ça fait cinq ans que, dans ma tête, j'existe. J'ai pleins de connaissances mais presque aucune expérience de vie sauf fuir, chasser des rats et déterrer des cercueils pour voler des baguettes… Je… Tu… Tu sais, que je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un de mon âge. Tu as été le premier, naturellement. J'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu te repousser avec mes charmes mais ils ne fonctionnaient pas sur toi. Je n'avais jamais tenu la main de quelqu'un… je savais même pas comment faire un câlin….

Il lui prit les mains, sachant que c'était une conversation importante. Il croisa ses yeux de chatons en pleurs.

-Quand je bois ton sang, j'absorbe tes émotions du moment et des gouttes de pensées profondes. Je me nourris de toi mais aussi je m'imbibe de ton cœur…Le Choixpeau a raison… Je n'ai pas de cœur...un enfant de cinq sur certains points et j'ai mes ASPIC sur d'autres… À cause de ma …condition, de nos échanges de sang, j'ai acquis en trois jours une grande émotivité mais je ne sais pas encore gérer des émotions aussi… âgée… et ça me terrorise toutes ces émotions-là.

-Tu as peur de moi? S'inquiéta Albus

Elle sourit en le regardant dans les yeux :

-non, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas penser de moi… j'ai l'air d'avoir ton âge mais dans le fond je suis un gros bébé qui pleure. Sans compter que j'ai des crises de pleine lune et qu'on s'est rapproché à la vitesse éclair, parce que j'avais envie de voir si tu allais m'apprécier même si tu savais tout…et on dirait que je m'attends encore qu'à tout moment, tu me regardes avec des yeux d'effroi et que je doive me chasser de ta vie….

Elle commença à pleurer et Albus la prit dans ses bras accueillante ainsi les premières larmes :

-Tu sais, je te trouvais très attirante sans que tu ailles besoin de charmes. J'ai été attiré par ton parlé. Je dois avouer que ton corps a commencé à m'attirer quand tu m'as mordu, parce que d'avis humble : tu es vraiment trop maigre, ça fait pitié mais on voit déjà que tu vas vers une bonne voie, même mon frère l'a vu. Maintenant, je suis juste envouté comme un balai. Juste à l'idée que tu plantes tes crocs en moi je….Je vais le dire cru comme ça me vient : je rêve debout rien qu'à y penser et quand ça arrive, je deviens bandé comme ça aucun sens. Jamais je n'avais été proche d'une fille comme ça… J'ai eu une copine en 2e, on s'était embrassé. J'avais trouvé ça chaud un peu… mais quand tu me mords, par la barbe de Merlin! J'ai l'impression de fusionner avec l'univers. Tu as juste à passer ta main sur mon bras et tous mes sens sont en alerte…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et regarda ses pantalons. Sa verge faisait une bosse gracieuse dans ses pantalons de coton ouaté de l'équipe.

-Tu vois! Rit-il.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

-Tu as vraiment…hum… dans la douche? Dit-elle gênée.

-ouais, tout plein. J'ai honte tu avais l'air partie pour une idée et moi j'ai tout lâché…

Elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux;

-Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées… J'obéis aux insistances de ton corps.

-Les quoi?

Elle prit sa main et compara leur grandeur de doigt;

-Puisque je me nourris de toi, je suis plus sensible à tes variances d'hormones et tes signes vitaux. La plus part des gens, je peux savoir s'ils mentent ou s'ils ont peur facilement, mais toi. Je comprends tout ce que tu ressens, tu veux et même presque pourquoi, juste à l'odeur. Ça me guide beaucoup pour savoir quand et où te mordre, la force et la profondeur à prendre pour que tu aimes ça. Si tu es à moins de dix pieds de toi, je peux presque entendre tes pensées physiologiques…

Elle balança ses hanches, mouillant davantage ses petites culottes.

-comme ça? Dit-il en inspira sa tentation.

Il agrippa ses hanches efflanquées avec ardeur. Sa respiration haleta rapidement;

-Comme, tu vois, je crois que la pression sexuelle est trop forte pour ta densité sanguine pour le moment.

Elle se leva avec sa rapidité d'éclair, prit une seringue et rajouta un produit à la perfusion.

-À quoi me drogues-tu au juste?

-C'est un mélange de vitamines, minéraux, nutriments et de coagulant. C'est pour que tu ne perdes pas conscience durant une journée, à chaque fois que je te mords et aussi pour éviter que tu tombes malade par manque d'anti-maléfice dans le sang. Et un peu d'onguent de Luna Vamp, evidement...

-Tu as fait ça à toute les fois?

-Pas dans la serre… mais j'avais pris pas grand-chose, c'était plus pour toi que pour moi.

Il sourit :

-Le poignet après l'autre, c'était transplanant! Rit-il.

Il la regarda et rajouta :

-Pour continuer, je crois qu'on est fiévreux parce qu'on est très lié, parce qu'on a fait en premier, on s'est rapproché très vite et j'ai le sentiment qu'on l'a toujours été!… et je crois qu'on peut prendre notre temps pour appréhender ta condition et apprendre à aimer nos corps avant de pousser les choses plus loin.

Il serra sa main et il vit une petite larme. Elle hocha la tête. Ça voulait dire : '' c'est exactement ce que je ressens''. Elle glissa sa tête sur son torse;

\- Si je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus, est-ce que tu aurais un jour pensé à être allongé avec moi dans ton lit?

Il rit :

-Quand j'ai vu ton lit, j'ai pensé à t'étamper dedans avant même de voir la couleur des murs!

Elle sourit :

-Même si je suis trop squelettique à ton goût?

-Tu sais ce que les filles de ton genre provoquent chez les gars? Avec votre supériorité et votre parlé franc et véritable? Sombre et mystérieuse? On a juste envie de les dominer et les punir pour se valoriser et se prouver comme des vrais hommes. Peu importe la physionomie.

Les cuisses de Criséis se resserrèrent d'un coup.

-Surtout que je sais que tu es plus forte, rapide et aucunement aussi fragile que tes os ne le prétendent!

-Comment? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il prit ses poignets doucement et d'un tour de hanche, coude et de force. Elle était sous lui : sa vision réalisée d'étamper Criséis Crowchastel dans les draps verts forêt du lit.

Les hanches de la demoiselle se crispèrent et il sentit la chaleur de la fausse vampire se diriger vers les culottes. Sa respiration devint difficile. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer : ''doucement'' se dit-il. Pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il sentit un souffle puis un doux baiser sec et sans bruit. Il répliqua d'un baiser plus tendre. Elle renvoya alors un autre à la bouche moins close. Ses mains descendirent de ses poignets vers son visage et ils s'embrassèrent doucement en se tournant progressivement vers le côté.

-J'en ai envie encore…demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas fini ta perfusion… je ne veux pas t'envoyer une fin de semaine de temps dans les vapes!

Il l'embrassa encore et passa sa main sous son propre t-shirt sur elle. Elle repoussa sa main, chercha sa baguette pour enlever toutes les lumières.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça la lumière? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me sens mieux comme ça…Sachant que tu ne me vois pas…

-Toi, tu vois dans le noir?

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher….

Il acquiesçait et entendit son haut tomber sur le plancher. Il expira un grand ''ouf''. Elle déposa ses seins nus sur ton torse fraichement lavé.

 **Commentaire; Criséis est un être cruel, manipulateur et immature. Elle a cependant cette sagesse cachée quelque part dans ses souvenirs chapitre est l'exemple même de l'adolescence. Ça me remémore cette époque ou tous semblait radicalement important, tout était extrême et intense, nouveau et attendu pourtant, noir ou blanc bref..**

 **mises à jour 4 décembre 2016**

 **Toujours des commentaires!**


	5. Queue de Chatte

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, pendant que la majorité des étudiantes allaient manger à la Grande Salle pour le souper. Elle le réveilla vers 22hrs avec un chariot de restants. Ils mangèrent assis dans le lit. Criséis avait beaucoup plus de facilité à manger. Les produits céréaliers passaient tous, les légumes, la viande cuite pas tout à fait, ni les produit laitiers mais elle pouvait enfin manger en public sans saucer le tout de sang d'elfe de maison.

-Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir? Les gryffondors ont fait toujours un feu à la tombe de Dumbledore dans la première semaine…

-je suis invitée? Dit-elle en pointant ces culottes serpentardes.

-Si tu es ma copine, oui. Dit-il en l'embrassant mais Criséis rit.

- _Je ne suis pas à toi, TU es ma chose!_ Répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux insubordonnées comme toi! Sourit-il en prenant sa baguette.

Elle lui fit ses yeux de chatons en colère et il ne put que sourire. Elle se leva et sortit de son sac des vêtements qui ne sont pas des uniformes. Des pantalons moulants jaune moutarde avec un haut en laine rayé blanc et bleu marin. Il la regarda mettre un soutien-gorge, enfiler ses vêtements bizarres de moldus. Il se leva et se rhabilla avec son ensemble d'après-Quidditch. Comme beaucoup s'invitait à leur petite fête, Criséis n'était pas seule avec Natalia d'être d'une autre maison. Les amis d'Albus émirent en chœur un joyeux ''hey-hey!''. Quand ils les virent arriver main dans la main.

-Wow, Criséis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta peau? Tu as l'air tellement mieux! On a appris que tu avais été malade vendredi après-midi, tu as raté divination! Dit Broom en lui touchant les cheveux.

-Oui.

Albus la prit par les épaules :

-J'ai pris bien soin d'elle…sourit-il.

James ne put résister et s'écria :

-On voit que ça a prit soin de toi!

Tous le petit groupe rit. Le grand frère remarqua la deuxième ''égratignure'' au cou de son frère. Il n'analysa. Teint normal, énergie meilleur que normal, des yeux plein d'étoiles : il ne savait pas si son cadet devenait une vache à vampire ou qu'il tombait amoureux.

Les bouteilles de liqueurs et de forts firent leur apparition. Des concours d'enchantement de pas-sur-l'eau et autre duel de sorcellerie clairement contre-indiquée avec de l'alcool et des sorciers mineurs débutèrent.

La directrice des gryffondors vient mettre fin à la fête à minuit pile, comme il était convenu mais la fête continua dans les couloirs jusqu'aux chambres qu'aux petites heures du matin.

-Vient dormir avec moi…demanda-t-elle.

-Tu crois?

-J'ai bien lu les règles de Poudlard et les règles de ma location de chambre… La fin de semaine, tu savais, les règles de dortoirs en général ne s'appliquent plus?

Il n'en demanda pas plus et alla s'étendre avec elle. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu puis sombrèrent, bras dessous, dessus dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Albus se réveilla avec un légitime mal de tête de boisson et une érection matinale stimulée par un genou chaud qui englobait sa queue comme une poigne de velours. Les yeux à peine ouvert, ils roulèrent dans leur orbite. Il avait une de ses envies d'uriner! Il releva son genou et couru vers la salle de bain magnifique pour se soulager.

Rien à faire pour changer la dureté de fer, il partit la douche et pissa directement vers le mur. Son urine était presque verte, surement due aux perfusions. Il retourna dans le lit, en releva la couverture il vit une paire de fesse magnifique dans des petites culottes traditionnelles serpentardes vertes à dentelle blanche. Il expira une grande tentation : tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, mais qu'il voulait faire à ce petit cul.

Il se recoucha et la main de Criséis s'empara tout de suite de son membre viril. Ça le recula dans le matelas. Elle le caressa doucement, timide, entièrement cachée sous les couvertures. Albus la laissa explorer puis déposa tendrement sa main sur la sienne et lui montrant comment s'il prendre. Il sentit ses ongles pousser, sans lui faire mal, mais lui remémorant que c'était une petite bête dangereuse qu'il avait dans ce lit. Elle n'avait pas de rythme mais juste le fait de sentir les mains d'une autre personne, c'était mille fois mieux que le simple jeu en solo.

Elle était proche de le faire venir mais il l'arrêta. Il enleva la couverture de sur sa tête et l'approcha d'elle. Il glissa sa main sur ses culottes. C'était brulant et humide, les deux beaucoup plus qu'il aurait imaginé. Elle l'imita et appuya sa main sur la sienne pour guider. Quand il semblait avoir compris, elle reprit sa verge avec sa main gauche et l'embrassa.

Dans leur embrassade, la chaleur monta. Criséis ferma les lumières. Les couvertures s'envolèrent, puis les petites culottes et leurs hauts. Il tourna et pressa du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle polissait son organe le plus précieux avec de plus en plus de passion. Ils diversifièrent naturellement les baisers puis, instinctivement, ils ouvrirent leur bouches et se présentèrent leur langue dans une caresse intime unique. Criséis eut une vague de frisson et expira un cri long et sourd. La main droite d'Albus fut aspergée de sa glaire cervicale et si elle avait continué, il aurait éjaculé au son de ce cor de victoire.

Elle s'assit, gênée et admirée dans le noir. Elle regarda alors le membre érigé de son amant. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait rentrer ça en elle. Il était plus long que sa baguette, au moins 9 pouces et en le tenant dans sa main, elle ne pouvait refermer son index contre son pouce. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup aux pénis mais elle savait que son Albus Potter en avait une particulièrement volumineuse. Elle la reprit dans sa main :

-Je dois le dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que je commence à avoir mal?

-à cause de moi, je m'y prends mal? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non parce qu'il faut que ça sorte… Si tu ne veux pas, je peux m'arranger ça vite, parce qu'avec ton rythme…tu ne réussiras pas…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de mieux alors?

Il appuya son pouce contre ses lèvres.

-C'est un gros fantasme je dois le dire… Je pense qu'en tant que jeune puceau, j'avais plus hâte d'une fille me suce que de vraiment faire l'amour…

-Déjà fait, Rit-elle.

-je ne te précipite pas ou rien, mais c'est clair que dès que je vais en avoir …commença-t-il

Sa bouche se posa sur son gland. Il se recula sur ses coudes et commença à respirer avec difficulté. Elle l'embrassa, le suçota, le lécha sur la longueur. Elle joua avec comme un gros lollipop arc-en-ciel. Ça devait faire deux minutes que la torture durait :

-mets-le dans ta bouche, ordonna-t-il.

Elle enveloppa son gland au complet, puis agrippa la base de sa verge avec force. Il agrippa sa nuque et la dirigea dans des petits coups :

-C'est vraiment bon…je vais …dans la long…

À l'instant que son sperme gicla de ses couilles vers l'extérieur, sa bouche avait quitté son gland et ses crocs féroces fendait la chair de sa cuisse. Il jouit dans ses cheveux pendant que son orgasme fut catapulté vers d'autres mondes à travers ses veines. Il sentit ses couilles se vider en trois grands coups de canons, il devait en avoir eu une tonne mais tous ses soucis n'existaient même pas. Il était totalement drogué par sa morsure, paralysé sur un nuage. C'était une morsure rapide, il eut même de temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait crié vraiment fort sa jouissance. D'une main elle tenait le saignement et d'une autre elle apporta ses bandages et la coquille d'onguent.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Une petite lumière avait été allumée. Ses cheveux noirs bleutés étaient revitalisé de sa semence. C'était aussi dégoutant qu'incroyablement sexy. Elle pressa le bandage et le regarda dans les yeux;

-C'était merveilleux… dit-il essoufflé.

Sa bouche était encore salie de sang, ses yeux jaune lumineux. Il voulait se la refaire, dès qu'il pouvait se relever.

En moins d'une minute, la plaie était disparue. Criséis se leva satisfaite. Elle se glissa hors du lit et alla dans la douche dans le noir. Il se leva un minute plus tard et alla tapisser son cou de petit baiser;

-Comment as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentit son sourire :

-J'avais déjà fait ça tout seul… mais c'est vite et nul comparé à toi… et J'adore t'embrasser. Je ne comprenais pas ce que les gens y trouvaient. Je trouvais ça même un peu dégoutant mais quand tu as mis ta langue. J'ai senti la saveur de ton sang et j'ai …j'ai… comment on dit?

-tu as jouis… et tu as vraiment… Je sais qu'il y a un mot pour ça mais autant de liquide, ouah, c'était tellement …hum…

Il se recolla sur elle. Son érection remonta : sa queue lui faisait si mal!

-Quand ça m'est arrivé, je voulais te faire exploser encore…Je me dis que si c'est comme…, ça vaut la peine de te le donner aussi…

Il l'embrassa :

-J'adore ce que tu as fait avec ta bouche…

-J'aime beaucoup… sincèrement, ma condition vampirique fait de ma bouche un organe avec plus de désirs que le commun des sorciers. Je ne sais pas si toutes les filles aiment ça comme ça, mais t'embrasser c'est fou… et quand tu m'as dit pour mettre ma bouche dessus ton..

Elle l'empoigna;

-ah, c'était juste une idée parfaite….et quand j'ai senti sa jouissance arrivé je me suis dit que c'était le moment de prendre une croquée. J'ai pu le gouter comme si j'y étais.

Elle eut le temps de se savonner la main et sa masturbation prit en rythme et en douceur. Il dut empoigna les barreaux pour se tenir;

-Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par rythme, ricana-t-elle.

-Prend-la à deux mains, ordonna-t-il. Il passa ses mains autour d'elle et elle domina son centre avec ses mains délicates et inexpérimentées.

Il descendit sa main sur sa taille et lui dit :

-Soit on retourne dans le lit, soit je te prends sur le sol de la douche.

Comme réponse, il sentit son corps se mettre à genou. Elle garda une prise sur sa verge dure et déposa un baiser profond sur le bout. D'un grognement, il tassa sa tête et descendit vers le carrelage en la couchant au sol. Il monta son visage avec le sien pour venir quérir sa langue farouche. Leur grandeur parfaite faisait que sa queue se bloquait entre ses cuisses. Il bougea les hanches et son pénis au gland rouge bombé frotta sur ses lèvres. Elle cambra le dos et trembla un peu.

-N'ai pas peur, je n'irais pas là aujourd'hui, je joue avec toi.

Sa longue queue fit des vas et vient, elle serra les cuisses et sa verge s'entrechoqua avec ses lèvres et son clitoris pendant que son gland venait percuter son lobe de fesse. Il l'embrassa et sentit sa bouche se paralyser et bientôt une liquide plus visqueux que l'eau se vider sur son manche viril. Naturellement, son gland fut guidé vers son orifice. La percussion lui fit autant mal qu'à elle, mais c'était plus rigolo que douloureux.

-J'en connais un qui a hâte! Dit-elle.

-C'est ta chatte qui l'a aspiré! Rit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça alors?

Il lui donna des coups de verge sur le bord de la cuisse.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle se recoucha dans le lit et le suça doucement, jusqu'à comprendre comment rentrer plus profond. Ensuite, elle eut l'idée de se retourner. Tête vers en bas, couchée sur le côté. Elle réussit à passer de quatre pouces à l'entièreté de sa queue dans sa petite bouche de vampire. La jouissance était proche. La pénétration en gorge profonde était lente mais délicieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que son entre-jambe à elle était à portée de baiser. Sauvagement, sans prévenir il agrippa ses hanches, sortit la langue et mangea cette antre féminin et ses montagnes qu'il possédait en maître. En presque trois secondes, son menton et son nez était tapissé de son liquide. La bouche pleine, elle ne put crier sa jouissance mais reçu une grosse décharge de semence plus liquide que la première fois dans le fond de sa gorge. Sans savoir comment elle avala et entendit une lourde expiration en partie grognement de son homme vaincu et jouissif.

Ils avaient partagé une jouissance sans devoir partager de sang. Elle avait vécu un échange d'émotions, normal sans pouvoir ni magie, ni sang. Le sperme rentra dans son organisme et elle sentit une étrange satiété. Elle sourit : le sang n'était pas le seul fluide humain qui pouvait lui procurer cette satisfaction alimentaire. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait en boire et en boire souvent.

Albus était KO. Sur le dos, le pénis afin épuisé. Elle se retourna et se coucha dans le lit humide.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et susurra un doux :

- _Je veux passer ma vie avec toi…_

Avant de s'endormir.

 **Commentaire: un chapitre très physiologique.**

 **Je sens déjà les vierges éhontés quitter ma fanfic avec leurs gros yeux xD DARK LEMON en CAPS!**

 **Je me souviens avoir écrit ce chapitre précis dans ma phase de lecture de 50 shades of grey ( no shit duh) . J'imagine bien un futur dominant être bien plus à l'aise que le puceau moyen...TK...**

 **Plus de contenus au chapitre suivant.**

 **mises à jours 4 décembre 2016**


	6. Huile & Halloween

Pendant presque un mois, ils gardèrent ce rythme. Réservant les dodos en commun pour la fin de semaine.

À prendre du sang presque deux fois par jour ou sinon une gorgée de sperme impie à l'occasion, Criséis se remit en forme pour Halloween. Elle avait repris son bonnet de mannequin et ses courbes faisaient maintenant d'elle une déesse dans Poudlard.

Tous les autres mecs étaient jaloux. Albus aussi avait pris de la forme. Il fait du sport deux fois plus avec elle dans sa vie. Toutes ses activités sexuelles avaient enhardis son corps, même les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch avaient remarqué une nouvelle fougue. Il se surprit un matin de se regarder dans le miroir des salles d'eaux des rouges et or. Il avait une ligne d'abdos sur le ventre, le V des hanches et des deltoïdes ronds. Enfin un peu de chair à battre sur ce squelette.

-Arrête de te flatter comme ça! Ça va virer mal! Rit son cousin Louis qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de revêtir des vêtements après la douche encore moins une serviette de taille.

Après leur cours de divination, la classe était vide. Il s'avait échangé des regards tout le long. Elle faisait bouger sa baguette sur le bord de ses lèvres, suçotait le bout en pliant les coudes pour faire sortir sa voluptueuse poitrine haletante.

Dès la dernière personne partie, Criséis avait jeté un sort de silence. Elle l'avait déshabillé avec son sort et l'avait sucé comme une folle. Il empoigna son chignon en l'obligeant à l'avaler, la reprendre, la prendre jusqu'au bout. Il sentait la fin arriver, Albus fut pris par la gorge. Elle l'avait directement exsangue sur le bureau du prof en détruisant une tasse et une boule de cristal pendant que son sperme venait dans les airs sur le tapis. Il expira un grand cri de jouissance et elle arrivait déjà avec l'onguent et le bandage.

-J'aurais pensé attendre après le bal d'halloween…rit il en se réveillant de son orgasme.

-Je n'aurais pas pu me tenir à la fête sans rien dire … et j'ai quand même envie de montrer mon costume!

Elle le rhabilla d'un coup de baguette puis elle ramassait son sac et son livre. Elle partit sans rien dire en laissant le jeune homme vidé de toute énergie.

De retour à la salle commune des gryffondor, la majorité des élèves étaient en train de se préparer pour le bal costumé de Prés-au-lard. Si la majorité ne mettait qu'une tenue de soirée avec un masque et des bijoux clinquants, certains se donnaient à cœur joie et avait fabriqué d'impressionnants costume. Windler avait une robe de sorcier du moyen-âge et allait rejoindre sa princesse vêtue dans la même époque. Daniel Smith, le préfet, c'était trouvé un costume d'arlequin en rouge écarlate et soie dorée. Broom était en train de se faire faire une coiffure élaborée par sa petite sœur Wandy, dans leur robe en dentelle et chiffon aux couleurs pastel. Il monta tout de suite dans son dortoir et reçu une boule de tissus de la part de son frère :

-Allez-hop Potter! Cria James

Le Clan Potter & Weasley avait eu l'idée de se costumer en ce que son frère déclarait ''ottoman'' avec des pantalons bouffants de genre sarouel, une veste mi-dos sans manche brodée et un turban de couleur. Question d'avoir les mamelons aussi pointus que des poignards un 31 octobre!

-Tu as été porté le costume du Nénuphar avant? Demanda Albus.

-Bien sûr, moi je ne déçois pas la petite Lily! et je n'avais pas de cours en dernière période donc j'ai pu m'enfiler Perianne Lockhammar dans le placard à chaudron du quatrième étage! Rit-il.

-J'ai fourré sur le bureau du prof, dans la classe de divination, il y a même pas dix minutes! Renchérit-il.

Louis Weasley, leur cousin, arriva des douches en activant une serviette sur ses cheveux blonds roux :

-Arrêtez les mecs, je couche avec les jumelles Fischer depuis presque trois semaines et je ne le crie pas dans le réfectoire...

Les garçons rirent, le demi-vélane était entièrement nu, exposant son engin de grandeur contre nature comme il ne s'en privait jamais ni ici, ni à la maison d'ailleurs.

Il prit un bout de soie d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. En un instant, il était revêtit d'une robe de sorcier digne d'avoir été tissée par les fées, les cheveux secs et toujours aussi incroyablement vélane.

Les autres garçons rirent un bon coup puis s'habillèrent à la va-vite. Dans la salle commune, Louis était attendu par Broom déguisé en danseuse de baladi décoré de piécettes dorées. Sa silhouette d'athlète rendait ce costume étincelant horriblement sexy. James n'avait pas de cavalières mais un groupe de fille l'attendait en gloussant, il tira au sort une coquine avec un loup aux plumes de paon qui portait une robe noire à corset très remonte-boulle et un châle de fourrure ainsi qu'une fille, surement en troisième année avec un ensemble corset, pantalon de cuir, redingote et un petit-chapeau haut-de-forme avec un masque de cuir et un faux-monocle.

En sortant de la salle commune, Natalia attendait avec le même costume que sa sœur en version argenté. Louis prit les deux sœurs par la taille. Elles n'étaient pas naturelles, Albus avait vu Criséis utiliser ses charmes sur pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école. Elle s'en servait pour faire oublier les gens qu'ils les avaient vu, pour leur suggérer d'aller ailleurs quand elle voulait avoir la paix pour étudier ou encore lui donner ce qu'ils ont dans les mains. Louis aussi, il l'avait vu. Son sang de vélane faisait de lui un charmeur hors pair. Le groupe continua et lui resta figé, frappé de l'évidence; Criséis avait du sang de vélane!

Simon Ford lui donna une claque derrière la tête pour le sortir de son rêve. Albus reprit son sourire, mit ses mains dans ses poches et reprit le chemin de la fête. Criséis lui avait déjà dit de se rendre directement sur place.

Poudlard fournissait des calèches pour faire la navette. Albus entra avec son frère, Louis et leurs paires de pouliches et Simon. Daniel était là avec sa cousine, qui était dans Serdaigle, que tout le monde soupçonnait de coucher ensemble depuis l'an passé. Ils avaient des capes avec leur emblème de famille et des robes de sorciers oranges avec des broderies de citrouilles hantées. Ils étaient classe, hautain avec leur prétention de sang-pur qui ruisselait de chaque battement de cils.

Albus avait hâte de voir Criséis en costume et de lui déchirer sur le dos. Leur relation avait évolué vite au début, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il avait commencé à espérer plus de leurs jeux. Elle pouvait le faire jouir de pleins de façons avec sa bouche suave et ses crocs. Il avait joué avec sa langue et ses doigts dans sa fontaine mais maintenant il voulait aller plus loin. Hier, elle lui avait promis qu'il allait essayer.

À Près-au-lard, ils avaient décorée la ville de citrouille sculptée et de bougies par milliard suspendues à dix pieds du sol comme à Poudlard. Il y avait de la musique partout. Les Trois-balais avait monté une terrasse avec des poêles à bois pour faire cuire des guimauves, le centre du village était le carrefour de toutes les attractions. Il y avait des bébés dragons dans des cages, des jongleurs, de belles serveuses plantureuses vêtues en danseuse burlesque qui faisaient le tour en vendant des shooters. Les citoyens sortaient des bouteilles de leur réserve et offraient des verres aux jolies filles. Partout, il y avait des plateaux suspendus où tous pouvaient prendre des parts de desserts, des sucreries et autres friandises. Albus commença avec une poignée de graines de citrouilles enrobées au caramel rouge. Un moment, la musique fut enterrée par des feux d'artifices vert et argentés. La troupe des Serpentards avaient prévu un entrance spectaculaire avec des sorts de lumières, d'étincelles et des feux de Bengale. Criséis étaient au premier rang avec les plus populaires des verts-argents.

Albus n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Malgré tout son tempérament sombre et repoussant, Criséis était toujours la Reine des Serpentards, sans s'excuser de ses vacheries. Elle dominait sa maison par un respect basé sur la crainte et une forme incertaine d'adoration. Elle vînt le rejoindre. Il prit un instant pour se ravir de cette tenue. Elle avait des bottes lacées en cuir noir lustré qui montaient jusqu'à sa mi-cuisse. Elle avait mis des bas collants vert émeraude et une robe courte sans manches ni bretelle à paillettes noirs qui lui arrivait à peine en bas des fesses. Ses seins débordaient presque et bondissaient à chaque pas de talons hauts. Elle avait un collier large en argent serti de perles et un maquillage au charbon avec de la poudre perlée. Elle avait un chaperon en laine d'alpaga noir doublé de satin vert. Elle avait fait un chignon avec des torsades et des vrilles. Comme tant d'autres étudiantes de Poudlard, ce soir, juste le soir d'halloween, elle avait l'air d'une de ces putes à 20 galions la nuit, une salope Deluxe, la sienne.

-Salut, tu es perdue?

-Tu m'as pourtant trouvé, rajouta-t-elle en passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils dansèrent avec les jeunes de leur âge entouré des catins non-identifiées qui accompagnaient James, des sœurs Fischer envoutées par Louis, l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, Windler et Marcella. C'était une très belle soirée. Rien avoir avec le banquet de friandises de Poudlard où les premières et deuxièmes années s'empiffraient surveillés par la plus part des professeurs. Criséis fit du charme au barman des Trois Balais et sorti pour la moitié prix trois bouteilles de fort et du jus de citrouille comme chaser.

Les amis allèrent passer la soirée au balcon de la chambre de Joanna :

-Ça te fait pas drôle, Jo… Quand on y pense, pour nous Poudlard, c'est une belle prison à des lieues de notre maison… Toi, c'est le château d'à-côté! Rit Louis avant que Natalia bien ivre, lui ravisse un baiser.

Joanna éclata de rire :

-Si tu savais comme je trouve ça ridicule d'avoir une chambre à Poudlard…Je ne fais même pas de bagage, quand il me manque de quoi je prends mon balai et je débarque chez moi et je retourne à temps pour les cours!

Tous rirent :

-On lève nos verres à Joanna Rosmerta, sans qui notre équipe de Quidditch serait privé de tant d'occasion de fêter! Dit Daniel rarement aussi soul en se levant.

Tous levèrent leur verre à Joanna. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bientôt, Madame Rosmerta demande à Joanna de l'aider à vider le bar. Ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de revenir à Poudlard. Ils avaient raté la dernière navette d'une heure du matin. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans le territoire de Poudlard, ils purent appeler leur balai avec un accio et se faire rafraichir par le vent glacial d'automne. Criséis n'avait pas de balai, elle embarquait donc avec Albus leur donnant un prétexte pour ne pas rentrer à la même place. Albus était plus ivre qu'il pensait une fois les pieds au sol.

-Louis Weasley avec les jumelles Fisher, houlà! Il y en a des chanceux! Rit Criséis.

-C'est un sang de vélane, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il peut faire la même chose que toi avec tes charmes.

Criséis rit;

-J'ai vu, ça se ressemble sauf que je pense que lui ne peut pas imposer sa volonté, il ne peut que suggérer quelque chose de déjà présent.

-Louis n'est pas de sang très pur… Je me disais, si un de tes parents étaient demi-vélane, ça pourrait expliquer des choses?

Criséis s'arrête et considéra l'argument :

-Vampire, lycanthrope, vélane? Lutin de Cornouailles bientôt! S'aberra-t-elle.

Ils rirent. Albus en profita pour se rapprocher. Il tenait la taille de Criséis et il commença à la dévorer de baiser dans le couloir des cachots;

-On va dans la chambre avant qu'on croise des petites filles somnambules?

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle le poussa sur le lit. Elle prit sa baguette et fit un sort de disparition sur ses collants. Avec ses bottes d'agace de première et cette robe trop courte comme toutes ses jupes, il voyait presque l'eau dégouliner de sa deuxième bouche. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes. Elle détacha sa coiffure laissant liberté à ses cheveux. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette, les lampes à l'huile furent tamisées. Elle fit le sort d'effeuillage sur Albus qui, en un tour de poignet, était nu.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son dard entre ses mains et le rentra dans sa bouche. Elle drilla jusqu'à lui faire prendre sa forme totale. Après quoi, il la prit par la taille et la jeta sur le lit. Il regarda sa chatte avant de lui enfoncer un baiser sauvage. Il glissa un doigt dans son fourreau. Il adorait jouer là. Son frère lui avait dit qu'une fille comme ça, c'était digne des fantaisies mais lui, toute sa sexualité était partagé avec une fille qui jouit comme une fontaine. Quand son vagin lui sembla plus décontracté, il se glissa sur elle et fit passer sa queue entre ses lèvres. Son dos cambra et son gland joua dans l'entrée de son vagin. Elle trembla, comme Criséis en avait l'habitude quand elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il l'embrassa doucement et comme il savait qu'elle aimait les baisers avec la langue, il ouvrit sa bouche et pendant que leur langue se caressait, il prit sa verge dans sa main et força l'entrée dans son vagin. Le bout rentra, elle expira de surprise;

-C'est dedans? Demanda-t-elle.

Albus rit :

-Le prépuce n'est même pas rentré encore…

Il fit un recul et rentra de nouveaux. C'était chaud et étroit.

-que tu as une grosse, queue! On n'y arrivera jamais!

Il força encore un millimètre et l'épaisse couche de ses jets de fontaine laissa son gland glisser. Il faillit éjaculer sur l'instant! C'est serré, chaud et mouillé : bien plus intime que sa bouche. Il sortit la moitié et se rentra d'un demi-pouce plus profond et, sans mise en garde, ses couilles se vidèrent en elle à un gros souffle digne d'un dragon enragé. Elle sursauta en riant. Albus venait toujours vite quand il essayait des nouvelles choses. Puisqu'elle rigola, sa culpabilité fut balayée en un instant. Il se retira. Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur son front et se leva vers la douche.

Il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle réclame toujours de boire sa semence. Il en oubliait que c'était une substance dégoutante et visqueuse sur la peau. Encore en sueur, il décida de la rejoindre. Elle le savonna comme elle aimait faire puis ils allèrent se coucher lorsque les oiseaux matinaux avaient déjà arrêté de chanter. Une fois la tête dans l'oreiller, Albus était déjà éteint.

En après-midi, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-Criséis, on t'attend pour les entrainements. Tu es là?

Criséis était déjà en tenue de sport bien chaude.

-oui j'arrive!

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont pris dans l'équipe, c'est de la triche! Dit Albus en se frottant les yeux.

Criséis grimpa sur le lit et vint lui donné un petit baiser doux :

-Les poufsouffles ont le terrain, les miens m'ont demandé de l'aide pour faire léviter des anneaux artificiels pour de la pratique sur le lac.

-Un lendemain d'Halloween. Ils sont graves les poufsouffles!

Il se retourna dans ses couvertures en apportant sa gueule de bois dans les couvertures.

Criséis profita de l'après-midi en plein air avec les jeunes de sa Maison. C'est sûr qu'elle était appréciée et populaire, mais aucun de ces jeunes sorciers n'avaient pu partager autant de proximité qu'elle avait avec Albus. Il y avait le Scorpius Malefoy qui avait son âge, lui aussi était incorruptible. Elle aimait lui parler. C'était une autre personne qu'elle savait sincère car il n'était pas affecté par son charme. Cependant, il était du genre susceptible et prétentieux : leur conversation était plus des joutes d'esprits divertissantes.

Elle retrouva Albus à la table des Gryffondors. Le souper était presque fini, personne ne fit de cas qu'elle se dirige tout de suite vers son petit copain.

-Tu as une sale tête, Rit-elle.

-Pas plus pire que Carry Longburry! Dit-il en pointant un adolescent de la table Serdaigle qui avait presque l'air vert tellement ses hauts-de-cœur étaient puissants.

Elle se compila une assiette avec les fonds de plats de la table.

-Et le Quidditch? Demanda-t-il en flattant son dos.

-Tout le monde me posent des questions sur toi, il veule savoir pourquoi aucun but ne passe! Rit-elle. Moi je leur ai dit de changer de stratégies et de focuser sur l'attrapeur et jouer plus en défensif… mais les Serpentards sont trop ''ambitieux'' pour ne pas jouer en agressif…

Il prit une longue gorgée de thé noir.

-Tu sais, depuis que tu me mords, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des meilleurs sens… Je suis plus connecté avec mon corps on dirait.

-C'est normal. Ton corps a beau être charmé par le plaisir, ça reste une agression d'un point de vue de santé… Ton corps se met en situation de combat pour balancer les fuites de sang…Mais tu étais le ''meilleur de Poudlard'' avant moi…ricana-t-elle

Il sourit :

-Je ne disais pas vraiment ça pour répondre, secret de Quidditch. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire de ton dimanche soir?

-J'ai un chaudron de Lunas Vampiritum à faire… il ne me reste presque rien, donc c'est ton occasion obligatoire de ne pas venir me voir ce soir…

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux magnifiques de petites brebis adorables.

-Parce que tu ne pourras pas avoir ta dose…

Il mit ses ustensiles sur la table et lui prit la main :

-Criséis… Notre relation a commencé sur des bases bizarres de drogues contre ravitaillement mais… J'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris que…

Criséis avait des yeux humides, de sourcils stressés et un léger tremblement dans la main.

-que je t'aimais.

Elle se leva stressée, bouleversée avec ses yeux de chat enragé et s'enfuit à toute vitesse qu'elle disparut avant même qu'il put réaliser. Il tourna son regard vers son assiette et il sentit ses épaules se contracter, une larme se créer :

-Albus, ça va, vous vous êtes chicané? Dit une voix.

C'était Broom qui arrivait avec un regard inquiet, une petite assiette de canneberges dans les mains. Une plume qui tenait son chignon et ce regard compatissant.

-Je ne sais pas…

-expliques-moi?

Albus lui expliqua une version censurée de sang, des faits. À force de censures et avec le tremolo de la fureur dans la voix, son histoire faisait de moins en moins de sens :

-Je comprends Al… Tu sais à ce que je comprends, Criséis n'a jamais eu personne avec elle. C'est quelqu'un de très…comment dire ''physique'' sans être méchante… Sur certains points, elle est en avance sur nous tous… mais je crois qu'elle a un petit cœur sauvage, un peu comme un enfant de cinq ans… Ça peut paraître immature ce qu'elle vient de faire, mais je crois que tu devrais comprendre que personne, de sa mémoire, ne l'a jamais aimé… C'est beaucoup. Nous, nos parents nous ont aimé, nos amis nous aiment depuis qu'on est petit… mais elle, toutes ses émotions c'est nouveau…

Albus sécha les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées :

-Fallait bien avoir une amie fille pour voir ça… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

-Fini de manger, calmes-toi et va l'aider à finir ses devoirs de potions. C'est ce qu'elle veut…

Albus reprit sa fourchette et Broom resta avec lui manger ses canneberges. Un instant passa puis Albus demanda :

-Hey! Maintenant que j'y pense, Toi et Louis… et Natalia?

Broom rougit et croqua une baie :

-Si tu savais!

Albus sourit :

-Non mais…vous le partagez ou c'est lui qui se partage?

-Tu veux savoir si on couche les trois ensemble ou chacun notre tour? Rit-elle.

Il eut les yeux gros : quelque chose dans son ton trahissait un triangle sexuel assez coquet.

-Au début je trouvais ça bizarre, mais Natalia et moi on se partage tout depuis l'utérus et on se comprend sur tous les degrés…Tout les mecs auraient trouvé ça excitant, parce que c'est obscène et quelque peu immoral sur certains points … mais Louis …On dirait qu'on peut être un couple à trois sans que ça soit bizarre…

Albus rit :

-Tu sais qu'il doit surement abuser de ses charmes de demi-vélane pour vous faire sentir confortable avec sa perversité?

Broom sourit :

-Oui, je le sais quand il le fait… mais il ne peut pas suggérer quelque chose qui n'est pas déjà présent… et on le voulait toute les deux mais on ne voulait pas voler le ''crush'' de l'autre par respect… Sans lui, on n'aurait pas pensé vivre ensemble comme ça…

Albus était conquis par sa confidence.

-Broom… Merci d'avoir confiance en moi,

-Tu ne nous aurais pas jugés… Je le sais. Je suis attrapeuse, c'est mon travail de comprendre mon équipe! Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

-Puisque tu as confiance en moi, laisses-moi te dire la vérité sur moi.

Il lui raconta la vérité sur les morsures, leur baise torride et sa virginité qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre. À vrai dire, leur conversation débuta pour de vrai, leurs cœurs se vidèrent des tourments adolescents.

-Pour ça, je te dis : Patience. À ce que je peux comprendre, tu es bâti comme ton cousin. Ça va marcher un jour et Criséis va être heureuse au max avec ton engin mais pour le moment, c'est comme rentrer un train dans une bouche d'égout!

Ils rirent. Broom sortit une plume de son sac à main et nota sur une serviette de table :

 _''Feminis care potensis, Vol.2 Huile de Florence''_

-C'est quoi? Demanda le jeune Potter.

-C'est un livre, tu en trouveras à la bibliothèque. C'est plein de trucs pour filles, pour les menstruations, les varices, les seins, prévenir la grossesse et ça, l'huile de Florence, c'est un lubrifiant pour aider les vierges et les frigides…

-Ça m'étonne que Criséis ne connaisse pas ça…Soupira-t-il.

-Je me suis dit que si elle n'avait pas de maman ni de grande sœur, personne ne lui aurait montré… C'est tabou d'en parler, toutes les filles reçoivent un exemplaire de cette collection à 10-11 ans pour les aider à la puberté… Puisqu'elle n'a pas de familles, je comprends.

Broom se leva :

-Demandes à Daniel de t'ouvrir les réserves d'ingrédients des Gryffondors, c'est des ingrédients simples.

Albus laissa un peu d'air à Criséis pour la soirée et alla recopier la recette dans la bibliothèque. C'était de loin la potion la plus minutieuse qu'il n'avait fait… lui qui ne croyait pas mériter un Acceptable en potions décida tout de même de tenter le coup. Daniel ne demanda même pas pourquoi il voulait des ingrédients. Albus n'en avait jamais demandé, ça ne paraissait pas bizarre.

Il lança un accio pour trouver son chaudron dans le fouillis puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Criséis. Il cogna. Elle vint répondre à la porte. Elle semblait souffrante, marquée de cernes qui n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure;

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-il derechef.

Elle tomba en larme. Albus en profita pour rentrer, déposer ses trucs et la prendre dans ses bras :

-Je m'excuse… je … je n'ai pas compris…tu sais

-Ça m'étonne que ça t'ai surpris, tu bois mon sang à tous les jours… Tu aurais dû y voir que… que je t'aime...

Elle leva la tête, paniquée :

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est du vrai amour? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette attraction n'est pas juste due au sang et la drogue que je te fournis soir après soir? J'ai beaucoup lu sur les vampires, j'essaie de comprendre ce que je suis depuis des années… Aucune des relations avec un vampire ne fonctionne… parce que le mordu finit toujours …par réalité, qu'il n'aime pas vraiment le vampire, que c'est juste un effet magique de l'extase et…

Elle partit à toute vitesse se cacher dans la douche et ses pleurs retentirent dans l'écho de la céramique et du verre. Albus se leva et vînt s'assoir à côté d'elle :

-Moi aussi j'ai lu…Un moment donné, j'ai pensé que je devenais vampire, tu te souviens quand j'ai eu une migraine il y a deux semaines? Je trouvais ça con de t'inquiéter ou j'avais peur de t'en parle mais en tout cas. J'ai probablement pas lu autant que toi… mais moi je sais quelque chose que toi tu ignores…

Criséis leva la tête. Ses yeux jaunâtres illuminaient d'étoiles et de tristesse.

-Mon père c'est Harry Potter, commença-t-il.

Criséis le regarda avec son air ingrat qui voulait dire; '' je sais, je ne suis pas conne''.

-Tu dois connaître la raison pour laquelle il a vaincu Voldemort. L'amour de ma grand-mère l'a sauvé et l'amour a été sa puissance sur l'envie de destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'amour je connais ça, c'est de famille…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant encore :

-Tu sais, dans le train, dès que tu m'as répondu en fourche-langue… Après même pas dix minutes qu'on parlait… je pense que je t'aimais déjà et tu me faisais peur en même temps...

-C'est normal d'avoir peur de moi si mes charmes ne fonctionnent pas… Je suis un putain de monstre…

Il rit :

-J'avais peur que tu ne me reparles plus une fois dans Serpentard… C'était naïf… mais ça faisait même pas quatre heures qu'on se connaissait, tu ne m'avais pas encore bu et je m'ennuyais déjà de toi… C'est comme si je voyais un idéal que je ne savais pas être un idéal…

Elle le regarda pénitente :

-Je m'excuse…

-Tes inquiétudes sont normales…et si tu veux une preuve je t'offre un défi.

Il se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider. Il quitta la salle de bain avec elle :

-Tu ne mords pas… jusqu'à temps que je n'ai pas pu te… déflorer. Dit-il avec malice.

-Ce n'est pas un défi, c'est de la pression! Ricana-t-elle.

Il parla de son échange avec Broom. Il s'installa par terre pendant que Criséis continuait de travailler sur l'onguent. Ils se jetèrent incessamment des petits regards amoureux. L'huile allait être prête dans 7 heures. Avant d'aller se coucher, Criséis lui dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé, pendant un temps, que nous aurions une relation de bonne entente basée sur la satisfaction de nos désirs et envies. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais dans la Grande Salle, ça m'a bouleversé… Parce que je ne savais pas que moi, je t'aimais… je n'avais pas de plan de vie à part en apprendre plus sur moi et mes parents… mais là, en un instant j'ai imaginé avoir une petite maison avec toi, un avenir et des…

Elle se roula dans les bras d'Albus :

-Tu sais, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu… et ça m'a fait peur.

-L'avenir, ça fait peur à tout le monde, on a quinze ans, bientôt 16! et on sait qu'on traverse la phase que tout se décide.

-Toi tu as quinze ans… moi j'ai toujours l'impression d'en avoir cinq! Je me sens confronté à des choix que je ne devrais pas avoir à faire et des émotions trop compliquées pour ce que je suis capable de gérer…

Il lui flatta le dos en susurrant d'un ton comique;

-je m'en fous moi, ça fait partie de ce que tu es et je t'aime pareil.

Elle se glissa sur lui comme une vipère et l'embrassa avec témérité : la fougue bestiale qui annonçait toujours des jeux intéressants. Il lui caressa les seins puis décida d'enlever son haut de pyjama. Ses nouveaux seins énormes et bondissants lui faisaient toujours perdre la tête. Déjà qu'elle était sexy au point de lui provoquer des envies de viol, avant de reprendre de la santé, maintenant il ne pouvait tolérer une once de sensualité sans rencontrer une érection dégoulinante de passion. Il dévora ses mamelons, suçotant pour que les bouts soient hérissés. Après quoi elle le repoussa et lui enleva ses vêtements à toute vitesse. Rarement elle prenait ses mains pour le déshabiller, mais il adorait cette fougue. Son érection lui laissa des difficultés pour les pantalons mais rien à l'épreuve de Criséis Crowchastel. Elle s'empara de son membre et le rentra dans sa bouche jusqu'à la moitié, elle étendit sa salive sur sa queue et puis retourna jusqu'au fond. Sa salope gorge profonde femme fontaine, au diable cette huile, il allait la mettre profond tout de suite!

Il prit sa tête avec ses deux mains et la força à le sucer aussi vite, fort et profond qu'il le voulait. Elle se frotta contre sa jambe en faisant des petits bruits de désir sa queue dans la bouche. Quand il sentit qu'elle allait jouir et l'arroser de sa sauce, il la repoussa. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux de bête farouche : surprise et en colère. Il se releva et la poussa sur le lit, le ventre contre les couvertures. Il passa sa queue entre ses jambes et ses fesses et la fit glisser contre ses lèvres toutes humides. Elle sortit un grand cri de soulagement :

-Ah oui! Je suis à toi!

Elle serra les cuisses, une main sur les hanches, une sur l'épaule. Avant d'éjaculer sur les draps, il la retourna et, en bonne gourmande de queue qu'elle était, ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il gicle sa fureur masculine.

Elle continua à sucer après son orgasme passé. Il était trop mort pour la dominer encore. Il se laissa glisser dans les couvertures. Elle le fit tourner et elle le suça encore pendant qu'elle approcha sa chatte de sa bouche. Il lui enfonça un doigt tout de suite, elle expira de plaisir la bouche pleine. Il chatouilla son clitoris du bout de la langue en la masturbant de maintenant deux doigts. C'était tellement mouillé, il voulait tellement mettre son arme dans ce fourreau-là mais elle suçait tellement bien. En solo, se faire jouir deux fois de suite c'était un calvaire de plusieurs heures, mais à la barre de Criséis c'était presque toujours inclus. Il joua avec ses doigts et sa langue et la fit jouir en répandant une douche dans le lit. Il se retourna et empoigna son pénis vers son vagin. En un instant, son gland était rentré. Elle cambra le dos et jouit à nouveau. Il en reçu même sur le visage mais cette surlubrification permis à la moitié de son membre de renter. C'était serré et il sentait une résistance :

-Vas-y fort, ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant les hanches.

Il refit un mouvement de recul mais sa chatte l'expulsa au complet dans des contractions délicieuses. Il lui éjacula dessus sans prévenir.

Ils respirèrent fort et Criséis brisa le silence :

-Tu n'auras pas ta dose bientôt si tu viens toujours à peine rentré!


	7. Fort & Dur

Il se réveilla avant le cadran. Criséis lui pompait le dard en dessous des couvertures. Maintenant réveillé, elle sortit des couvertures et vint l'embrasser. Elle tendit la main et se la trempa dans son chaudron d'huile de florence. Elle huila sa chatte puis monta par-dessus lui. Son gland rencontra un obstacle. Elle replaça ses lèvres et elle rentra jusqu'à la moitié. Une contraction délicieuse envellopa son membre. Sur ses pieds , elle se redonna une poussée et rentra jusqu'au ¾. Il sentit son hymen se déchirer. Elle hurla. Il prit ses hanches et lui fit refaire un va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres embrassent ses couilles. Elle était figée. Il la prit et la tourna sous queue était prise dans un étau. Les mouvements n'étaient pas aussi brutaux que son envie lui commanda. Doucement il sortait sa queue en n'en laissant que le gland et rentrait jusqu'au fond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle expira de plaisir. Il s'agitait et explosa dans elle, bien serré par les contractions d'une jouissance pluvieuse.

D'un coup il se réveilla, le cadran sonnait jusqu'à en tomber de ses pattes. Il avait explosé sa sauce dans les draps. Criséis encore la tête enfouie dans les draps, sortie une de ses baguette de sous la couverture et étendit le cadran :

-L'Heure d'allé manger, Al…

Elle dirigea sa main au hasard et croisa la marée visqueuse. Mal à l'aise, il fut réconforté de son rire niais. Au moins, elle pouvait en rire.

La luxueuse Serpentard se leva et revêtit sa jupe d'un coup de baguette puis tous le reste à l'emblême de sa maison. Même avec sa jupe de longueur réglementaire, on pouvait presque voir le lobe de son cul de charmeuse.

Criséis était probablement la personne qui exécrait le plus se servir de ses mains. Albus se surprenait à penser que, s'il existait un sort de plaisir, elle lui lancerait au lieu de baiser avec. Albus rit et Criséis sentit tout de suite sa petite joie. Il lui sourit : on ne pouvait rien cacher à une vélane vampire! Il vint poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter sa chambre en pyjama et robe de chambre de Gryffondor.

Ils bravèrent leur Lundi matin avec peu de sommeil. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Albus arriva à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Criséis était déjà entourée de l'équipe de Quidditch et des autres beautés de sa génération. Elle rayonnait de perfection, ses cheveux de divas au reflets mysiotis et ses petits gestes délicats qui envoutaient tout le monde, homme comme femme.

Rendu en troisième période, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il sentait la ligne d'horizon vaciller comme s'il était sur un bateau. il devait forcer ses yeux pour voir les lettres se dessiner par magie au tableau et pensait vomir chaque fois que l'enseignante bougeait. Même le professeur d'arithmancie le remarqua :

-Mr Potter, j'aurais cru que vous étiez juste désintéressé de mon cours mais à voir votre tête, je m'inquiète de votre santé! Déclara Mme. Patil.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… on dirait que j'ai une migraine qui se prépare…

La professeure la plus cool de tout Poudlard était quand même sévère en classe, les élèves furent étonnés qu'elle lui griffonne un mot pour qu'il se présente à l'infirmerie. Déjà, marcher lui faisait du bien mais il sentait ses veines lui bruler tout autour de son crâne.

-Bon, Mr. Potter, on souffre de migraines arithmétiques? Déclara Mademoiselle Pomfresh en levant les yeux , plume prête à remplir son rapport.

Albus riait. Dans son début de parcours scolaire, il venait souvent à l'infirmerie. Il avait un béguin pour la nouvelle infirmière. Maintenant il avait Criséis, il la trouvait banale mais se surprit de bien vouloir lui arracher son uniforme blanc si elle l'exigeait.

-Je ne sais pas trop ça a commencé dans mon premier cours et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Des fois je vois trouble, presque brumeux.

Elle émit un soupirement d'interrogation avant de jeter un regard suspect sur Albus en le pointant sa baguette. Elle prit sa joue et fit un petit lumos :

-Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous prit quelque chose durant Halloween qui sort de vos consommations normales… Je veux dire plus que de la bière au beurre et un peu de cognac de contrebande? Soit sincère, ti-gars, je ne suis pas là pour te dénoncer mais ça peut changer le traitement adéquat?

Albus ne voulait pas réfléchir, il avait trop mal à la tête :

-J'ai rien pris de plus ou de moins que toute l'équipe et je suis le seul à me sentir comme ça.

-Très bien, mais tu me le dirais si tu avais fumé au narguilé de champignons ou autres poudres hallucinogènes?

-Non, pas de ça depuis l'été passé, rit le jeune Potter.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh les avait aidé, son frère et lui, à cacher leur yeux rouges comme des écrevisses et leur avait donné un bonne cure pour les examens quand il était en troisième année.

-Donc…

L'infirmière prit son carnet de note avec les questions de diagnostic :

-Est-ce que tu prends des potions quotidiennement?

-Oui.

-Lesquels?

-Des suppléments pour la forme.

-Rien de trop dangereux, j'espère…J'ai remarqué que tu as pris au moins trente livres depuis l'an passé, dit-elle en vérifiant sur son dossier.

-Oui, je grandis et j'ai tout le temps la dale!

-pourquoi des suppléments alors? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Pour soutenir mon entrainement, James l'a fait aussi.

-Vous utilisez la même recette?

-Non, c'est Criséis Crowchastel qui me l'est fait…

L'infirmier rabattu son carnet et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-J'ai vu que vous étiez pas mal proche de cette Mademoiselle Crowchastel, non?

-Ouais c'est ma copine.

L'infirmière mit son doigt sur le col de la chemise et révéla des cicatrices guéries au Lunas Vampiritum :

-Vous auriez dû le dire, geignard!

Elle était à moitié fâchée, à moitié amusée :

-Depuis combien de temps elle vous a mordu?

-Même pas une journée…

Avoir quelqu'un à qui confier cela aussi simplement était soulageant.

-À quelle fréquence aviez-vous l'habitude de…?

-Deux à trois fois par jour.

Elle rit, poussa sur sa plume qui vînt s'attacher dans sa poche :

-Vous n'êtes pas malade, Monsieur Potter, vous souffrez du sevrage.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit :

-Tu sais, je suis sure que tu l'aimes beaucoup et que vous ''trippez'' avec tout ça… mais les vampires, même bizarrement impur comme Criséis, n'aime pas leur source de sang. Ils les manipulent et les charment pour avoir ce qu'il veut au point que leur victime se pense consentante… Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que Poudlard te protège et évite qu'elle te morde de nouveau.

Il se leva en panique :

-Vous avez tout faux, Mademoiselle. J'aime Criséis!

Sa réaction semblait prouver à qu'elle avait raison.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais avant ou après qu'elle te morde? Répliqua l'infirmière malicieuse.

-je… je … Elle m'a attiré au début mais j'ai su que je l'aimais avec le temps …euhm…

Il était confu, son mal de tête était une brume si dense. Les arguments de l'infirmière étaient si difficile à réfuter. Il savait théoriquement qu'elle avait raison.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle m'a morde le premier jour que je l'ai connu, Voilà! Je ne pouvais pas être certain de mes sentiments comme ça!

Elle rit de certitude :

-et pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire?

-Je ne sais pas, elle m'a défié en se montrant sur son pire visage en pensant que j'allais avoir peur. Je n'ai pas eu peur, ça l'a ému et après j'ai eu le gout d'essayer…. Je ne sais pas…pour voir ce que ça donne… Tout le monde sait que c'est le pied!

La confusion s'empara de son esprit nuageux comme une noirceur dans la brume. Il comprenait cette argumentation. _C'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Qui s'aurait laissé à pareil risque sans réflexion ou conversation? Est-ce que Criséis avait menti sur ses charmes? Peut-être qu'elle le manipulait pour avoir du sang frais sans avoir à créer des pandémies d'amnésie et cicatrices inexplicables?_ Se demanda-t-il.

-Tu vois ? Dit-elle doucement.

-Mais elle ne peut pas mentir sur MES émotions… Je sais que je l'aime et …

Pomfresh rit malicieusement :

-C'est ça le plus efficace dans leur drogue… Elle créé le désir, non seulement d'en ravoir, mais de retourner vers le pourvoyeur en personne… Les vampires ont tout intérêt à se nourrir de ''consentants'', ils n'ont plus à les chasser et réussissent même à les faire payer. Ils peuvent vivre une vie tranquille sans se salir les mains et s'est difficile à traduire à justice.

Albus était sidéré mais Criséis lui avait parlé justement de ça. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait peur que ça soit cela qui arrivait entre eux. Criséis était assez brillante pour faire un plan aussi élaboré. Criséis était assez puissante pour cela. Criséis était assez cruelle pour ça.

-Bon, Mademoiselle Pompfresh… Si on prend une entente vous et moi… Je vais prouver que mon amour est véritable et vous, vous allez me donner quelque chose pour que mon mal de tête arrête… En échange,…

La porte claqua. Quelqu'un rentrait, c'était Criséis. Elle arriva à vitesse lumière et le regarda. Elle commença à lui parler avec une douce voix. Mademoiselle Pomfresh fut dégagée;

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, j'ai entendu ta panique depuis la forêt interdite?

Elle le prit par les épaules et huma :

-Tu souffres du manque… Veux-tu toujours qu'on respecte notre défi ou je t'arrange ça?

-Quel défi? Demanda l'infirmière.

Les deux sourirent amoureusement:

-Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, sourit Criséis en beurrant de charme son sourire.

-Non, j'allais justement prouver à Mademoiselle Pompfresh en promettant une semaine d'abstinence …

-Pour prouver quoi? Demanda Criséis.

Il regarda l'infirmière puis sa douce :

-Que mon amour est vrai et que tu ne manipules pas ?

-honn! Émit Criséis en fouillant dans son sac tout sourire.

Une réaction totalement fausse mais un prétexte pour sortir un petit outil étrange qui s'avéra une partie d'alambic. Elle prit un tuyau et une seringue :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Pompfresh en refermant sa poigne sur sa baguette.

-Le sang de vampire à petite dose dilué est un excellent remède homéopathique contre le sevrage. On va commencer par 5 CH et on va augmenter la dissolution.

Le temps de le dire, elle avait vidé cinq gouttes dans une fiole et l'avait rempli de sa flasque de vodka;

-Ce n'est pas très protocolaire…Rajouta Pomfresh en fermant les rideaux.

L'infirmière prit un compte-goutte dans le meuble de chevet et laissa Criséis s'assoir près de lui et lui verser quatre gouttes sur la langue. Il ne le savait pas mais ses yeux, avaient dilatés comme des pommes, redevinrent instantanément normaux. Il expira et son mal de tête se trouva réduit de moitié :

-Tu as mis de l'eau dans ta flasque de vodka? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, mais en sevrage ton gout est atténué … Si tu ne l'as pas gouté, c'est un très mauvais signe… Je me sens mal.

-Tu sais très bien que je le veux surement autant que toi…

Il prit sa main et tomba dans un calme profond, comme une nuit dans le fumoir de cannabis. Ça lui prit à peine une demi-heure qu'il était réveillé et prêt à retourner en cours mais celui-ci était terminé.

Ils allèrent ensemble manger. La Grande Salle était vide, il n'y avait que les troisièmes années serdaigle et pouffsouffle qui étaient arrivés depuis leur cours d'histoire. Elle s'assit avec elle dans Gryffondor. Tous ses amis vinrent le voir bien heureux qu'il aille mieux. Il ne voulait pas trop répondre mais James insista :

-Bon, ti-frère tu vas nous le dire ce que tu as eu…Sinon, je vais faire croire à tout le monde que tu es magiquement enceinte.

Tous rirent. James avait fait circulé la rumeur que Daniel Smith couchait avec sa cousine et la pauvre avait du finir son diplôe à Beauxbâtons pour se soustraire à la honte.

-Si ça tiendrait la route, James, j'aurais peur…

Criséis rit de plus belle :

-C'est possible, certains expérimentateurs l'ont fait!

James fit des yeux de : ''tu vois, j'ai raison''.

-Ouais mais d'où ça sort ça! Rit-il.

-Albus Dumbledore en était un… c'était un enfant né d'aucune femme à base de copies de chair d'homme… Certains pensent que ça explique sa puissance et sa longévité. Répliqua Natalia.

-C'est des infos qui sortent tout droit du Chicaneur-ça! Rit le jeune Potter en piquant dans son assiette.

-Changes pas de sujet, Potter! Lui dit son frère ironiquement.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bon!

Il regarda Criséis :

-Ils le savent tous sauf Windler, Louis et Natalia…

-Savoir quoi! Dirent-ils.

Albus lui expliqua l'essentiel de sa vampiriseuse.

-Mais c'est un beau défi…Rajouta James. Depuis que je le sais je me méfis, rien contre toi Criss mais je me suis informé… Toujours là pour protéger la fratrie, tu sais! Et j'avais peur que ça soit comme dans les reportages… Je me dis aussi qu'il ne parle que des cas qui virent mal… parce qu'il y a pleins de vampires qui doivent vivre heureux et faire leur petite vie tranquille…C'est comme les loups-garoux, on parle que de ceux qui mangent des enfants et violent des chèvres!

La tablée éclata de rire.

-Donc, tu peux manger de la nourriture normale mais tu as besoin de sang que quand tu es malade ou blessée? Répéta Windler.

-Exactement…

-Pourquoi vous continuez ? On voit que tu vas mieux depuis un temps… Répliqua Broom.

Albus faillit cracher son verre de lait au chocolat.

-Parce que c'est vraiment super, vous n'avez même pas idée ! Rajouta le jeune Potter.

Criséis sourit et ils échangèrent un baiser rigolo.

Durant la semaine, elle minimisa leur contact. Elle ne l'invita pas dans sa chambre, ils se voyaient en public et bientôt ils furent confinés, dans les murs à cause de la tempête de neige.

Au deuxième jour, il n'en pouvait plus de se branler dans les douches des gryffondors, il débarqua après souper directement au 505 entra sans cogner. Elle était avec Scorpius Malefoy! Il vit du sang sur sa bouche et le serpentard, les yeux dans l'extase, qui était pourtant sien.

Il se réveilla en sueur légère et en érection. Un cauchemar si réaliste sur le coup!

Le lendemain, il fit le même rêve mais c'était son frère, puis Louis, Windler et encore Scorpius! Comme si le sevrage venait avec une malédiction onirique.

Le sixième jour, il était maussade et elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Il marchait sur le pont suspendu, seul en début de matinée le samedi matin. Comme réponse, il l'accota contre la rambarde et se laissa aller;

-Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas baisé avec la…

Il leva sa jupe et déchira presque ses collants

-la pétase que je rêve qui mord tous les gars de mon entourage à tous les soirs!

Elle s'appuya sur les bords et Albus scella ses mains avec un sort de fusion. Il sortit sa queue à demi-bandée et la tira vers l'antre chaud de Criséis. Il la claqua sur elle jusqu'à la dureté qu'il désirait et lui rentra dedans. Un coup, le gland se trempa dans sa petite fontaine juteuse. Deux coups il était de moitié, au troisième il déchirait son hymen violamment. Attachée avec des sortilèges, elle était prise au piège, victime de lui, emprisonnée...

-Tu es à moi! Dit-il de la voix de sa bête intérieure.

Elle jouit en giclant sans sa jupe. Tel un agressif junkie jaloux en manque de baiser son agace et sa pourvoyeuse de came, Il lui défonça la chatte. Si ses lèvres avaient déchirées : il s'en foutait.

Il éjacula comme jamais une dose de fou. Elle s'approcha pour le mordre mais il la tassa avec sa main sans pitié. Il désenchanta la fusion et prit sa tête vers sa queue. Il sentit le froid une seconde mais sa bouche de suceuse allait réchauffer son dard. Au lieu de quoi, elle dit :

-Une première promesse vaut plus que la seconde!

Et elle planta ses crocs directement dans ses couilles. Il partit jusqu'au nuage et se saupoudrant d'étoiles et d'échos d'orgasme. Le sang lui aida à guérir ses plaies vaginales. Elle espéra que son hymen n'allait pas se reconstituer lui-aussi!

Elle arrêta vite. Bandage, onguent et remballer son membre dehors à l'air hivernal. Il la regarda, encore agressif mais elle avait un regard d'ange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Rougit-il. J'en ai trop fait?

-Non c'était ce qui me fallait je pense…

Elle essuya le sang restant sur sa joue.

-Tu rêves que je mords d'autres gars, qui?

Il raconta en détails.

-C'est un des effets de sevrage, tu commences à avoir peur pour ta source, peur qu'elle te remplace… Habituellement quand on parle de relation purement charnelle, ça se manifeste par des hallucinations dangereuses mais des cauchemars c'est raisonnable… Sourit-elle.

Il prit un instant pour comprendre :

-et pour notre relation?

-Ça prouve que tu m'aimes pour de vrai, sinon après trois jours tu serais devenu fébrile et maniaque… surement contrôlant et méfiant de façon cinglée!… J'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air bête mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est parce que tu ne t'étais pas vidé les burnes depuis une semaine!

Il rentra ses mains dans sa capes pour prendre sa taille en pinça ses lèvres de désir :

-Je ne dirais pas que je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te baiser, fort et dur .

Il l'embrassa plus sauvagement qu'un vampire, lui prit la main et partit vers le château :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rit-elle.

-On ne conquit pas un empire avec une seule bataille! Déclara-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la chambre et lui dit avec honnêteté :

-Je veux que tu me prennes comme ça encore, dit-elle.

-Comme quoi ? Rit-il en l'adossant lentement vers le mur.

Elle mit tous ses charmes à l'œuvre :

-Je veux être ta pute…

Il lui assena une petite gifle :

- _Personne ne peut t'appeler pute même moi… Tu es mon esclave!_

Il prit sa chatte directement entre ses mains :

-et ça, ça appartient à qui? Demanda-t-il.

-à toi? Se risqua-t-elle.

Avec sa prise sur sa hanche, il la poussa avec force :

-Non, Maître Albus Severus Potter.

-Oui monseigneur…rajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant d'un rire coquin et amusé.

- _Bien…ma pute…_ susurra-t-il.

De nouveau au 505, il se déshabilla avec fougue et la poussa dans la douche chaude pour monter leur température un peu. Il l'embrassa avec fureur jusqu'à lui prendre une fesse et lui leva la jambe contre la barre de maintien. Il s'agenouilla et mit sa tête entre ses cuisses pour y prendre quelques bouchées. La langue farouche puis deux doigts pour la pénétrer jusqu'à obtention d'un jet brulant venant du fond de son être. Elle cria dans la douche. Il décida de passer au plat de résistance!

Il la dirigea vers le lit, il prit sa baguette et la poussa avec un sort. Son sort refléta et alla casser une lampe.

Elle le regarda surprise : elle était désarmée de toute baguette pourtant. Elle recula sur le lit en s'y couchant. Several fit un tour de poignet et un laco de cuir apparu de sa baguette, il fit un revers et la pointe alla s'enrouler autour du poignet de Criséis puis avec l'autre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu maitrisais ce genre de sort?

Albus en cachait beaucoup derrière ses airs de deuxième fils. D'un va-et-vient, le laco fut coupé et ses poignets étaient attachés fermement au lit;

-C'est Maître ou Monsieur…J'accepte MOn Seigneur aussi.

Il lui fit croiser une jambe sur lui et il visa avec sa queue dans elle. Il enchanta une main électrifiée sur son autre main et lui assène une claque sonore sur la fesse bien remontée.

-Il y a une limite à la magie où il y a une limite à l'imagination… Cita Albus.

Elle était déjà plus souple qu'au début. Il ouvrit le pot de concoction de Florence et se huila sa queue en regardant sa petite vulve rose. Il rentra au complet en deux petits coups. Il y donna la force qu'elle méritait, elle le monstre de Poudlard, la vampire, la bête sauvage, la vélane, la charmeuse : sa pétasse! Son amour…

Il la pilonnait sans merci. Une main fermement agrippée sur son cul et l'autre sur son dos. Les mains emprisonnées dans le sortilège qui se débattaient pour fuir ou jouir. Il sentit son vagin contracter. Elle avait mal? Non elle jouit, plus fort et pur que jamais ! Il voulait garder le rythme pour venir aussi, mais son vagin le figea. Il sentit sa jouissance. Non seulement contre son engin mais dedans lui. Trop tard, il éjacula dans elle.

-Tu sais on en a jamais parlé… mais il y a de forte chance que je sois fertile?

Il se retira en riant, les cordes du laco disparurent :

-Je sais aussi que tu es une as en potion et j'ai lu votre ''manuel secret des filles'', je sais comment les faire ses potions s'il le faut!

Elle rit :

-Finalement cette Huile aura servi …

Il se leva et alla essuyer sa queue. Criséis en profita pour imposer un sortilège de lessive sur le lit. Il revînt en déposant un baiser sur sa gorge de dos. Elle frissonna puis ricana :

-Moi je mets les crocs dans ta nuque quand je le veux mais toi, tu me surprends!

Novembre fut un beau mois. La fraicheur de l'hiver naissant les rapprochait incessamment entre les couvertures et ils avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à respecter les règles de dortoir. Daniel allait le virer de l'Équipe s'il ne confirmait pas sa présence au lit avant que lui aille se coucher! Il savait bien trop qu'il profitait du privilège de santé de Criséis pour baiser à fond!


	8. Séduction Café Fouetté

En fait, quand Albus ou Criséis y pensaient, c'était infernal avoir du sexe à Poudlard l'hiver.

Certes l'été, les étudiants se ''perdaient'' dans la forêt interdite, apportaient parfois des tentes, pour les plus ''sauvages'' qu'une couverture ou un manteau, les couloirs étaient assez nombreux et les déplacements prévisibles que des malins pouvaient même aller baiser dans des salles de classes après le dernier repas, la Salle sur Demande avait dû réaliser certaines envies spontanées mais maintenant que tout le monde connaissait son existence, c'était moins discret. Les salles de bains des préfets ainsi que les vestiaires de Quidditch pouvaient être envisagés… mais peu importe ces solutions, il y avait toujours milles élèves dans les parages, une trentaine de professeurs sans compter les cinq infirmiers, les elfes de maison, les trois concierges, les invités divers et les fantômes!

Il avait appris que Windler et Marcella avait perfectionné un enchantement d'illusion et se fabriquaient une pièce à partir de n'importe quel cul-de-sac ou racoin. Louis avait réfléchit longtemps et se disait que la cachette de la Pierre philosophale ne devait plus servir à grand-chose. Il en avait profité pour se fabriquer un lit dans la pièce des clefs volantes et pouvoir faire jouir ses jumelles dans le merveilleux écho.

L'hiver arrivait paisible et frais. Le groupe d'ami rirent encore maints soirs ensemble avant que chacun, enthousiastes ou contraints, ne quittent pour les vacances de Noël.

Albus demanda à Criséis de le suivre au Manoir Potter&Weasley. Ses parents acceptèrent volontiers, cependant peu de la famille était présente.

Finalement, quand il fit le compte des excuses de tous avec sa sœur et son frère. Ils seraient les seuls avec leur mère pour une grande partie des vacances. Ils seraient rejoint par George et sa femme Angelina avec ses cousins Fred et Roxanne. Son oncle Charlier avait promis de descendre ( si les dragons lui permettaient). Ses grands-parents maternelles seront là comme toujours et bien sur. Nymphadora allait surement passer avec son amie d'enfance Remusia pour le réveillon.

-Je suis quasiment content que mon père ne soit pas là! Rit Albus en lisant la lettre d'invitation remplie d'excuses de sa mère.

-Pourquoi, demanda Criséis en versant un fond de gin dans son café.

-Mon père est le Manitou des Aurores… Une fille de mange-mort à sa table, des vacances à t'investiguer… et le plus gênant c'est qu'on n'aurait pas grand-chose à dire…

Elle s'esclaffa :

-J'ai eu droit à mon certificat de citoyenneté comme bien des gens, dont Madame Crabbe et le père de Malefoy!

Comme si ce n'était pas un sujet délicat dans la famille, elle continua à faire tourner sa cuillère par magie, mélangeant l'alcool avec l'infusion. Albus regarda longtemps le maelstrom de crème et de café :

-Criss… Je t'ai toujours vu avec une flasque de vodka ou une fiole de brandy dans ta poche… mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu en buvais?

Elle rit et fit son regard de mystère :

-Pourquoi boit-on de l'alcool? Tu en as des questions !

Il sourit :

-Les jeunes on en boit pour le party ou pour gouter… mais toi, c'est tout le temps...

Elle retourna son regard vers le café, en gardant son beau sourire plein de confidence et de mystère;

-Je ne sais même pas… mais j'ai l'impression que tout goûte gris sans alcool.

-Au réveillon, on te soulera comme jamais! Rit-il.

Ils partirent au dernier voyage en train. Ils prirent une cabine en fin de wagon. Elle imposa un sort de silence et de fusion sur la porte. Elle le poussa contre la banquette. Il leva un sourcil et lui dit;

-Suces! En pointant son entre-jambe

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Il écarta les jambes pendant qu'elle débouclait sa ceinture. Son pénis était à moitié dur. Il sortit sa baguette et fusionna ses poignets derrière son dos.

-Oh? _Oui , Maître…._

Il la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier, agrippa sa nuque d'une main, sa queue d'une autre et la rentra dans sa bouche. Il manipula sa tête mais l'angle n'était pas favorable alors il se leva, prit sa tête à deux mains et lui fourra la bouche avec fureur;

-Avales , Criss!

Elle fit des petits sons trop sexy. Il la poussa en la giflant. Elle rit. Il la retourna de bord et descendant sa culotte. Le cul monté, le torse contre la banquette, il se mit à genou et la fourra directement dans la chatte.

Il gémit : sa chatte était toute mouillée.

Il la pénétra avec force en l'agrippant par ses cheveux. Il la viola jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie :

-Ah oui! Je t'aime!

Quand il sentit sa jouissance et rit. Il la revira de bord, les jambes écartées sur la banquette. Il prit sa banquette et lui fit deux autres sorts de fusion sur ses chevilles. Il la pénétra lentement en susurrant :

- _Qui est le maître?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Al est le maître…_

Il la gifla sans demi-mesure :

- _QUI EST LE MAÎTRE?_

-Monseigneur Albus Severus Potter est le maître de Criséis.

Il la repénétra doucement :

 _-Criséis elle est quoi?_

 _-Une esclave…_

Il donna trois petits coups violents en disant :

-Une quoi?

- _Une esclave sexuelle! L'esclave du maître!_

Elle était sur le bord de jouir! Il lui donna enfin la grâce qu'elle voulait et viola sa petite chatte encore une minute avant de sentir sa jouissance. Il gicla son sperme partout sur elle en riant.

Elle défit ses enchantements pour plonger ses doigts dans son sperme et le rendre jusqu'à sa bouche :

-Ça m'énerve que tu puisses défaire mes sorts en criant ''Citrouille''... je vais me dégommer quelque chose pour me savoir en contrôle pour de vrai.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Dit-elle en se repliant.

Il lui prit la gorge en mettant un doigt dans sa chatte :

-Je veux te savoir soumise, aussi esclave qu'un elfe de maison…Pire qu'un Impero...

Il l'embrassa avec fureur et la doigta en entendant le son visqueux et si sexy.

Elle gémit pendant qu'il détachait sa cravate de gryffondor. Il eut une idée et prit ce ruban pour lui attacher les poignets sur le crochet à bagages. Il prit sa baguette et fit dérouler ses bas jarretières jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enroulent et la ligote. Elle se fit doigter pendant une demi-heure pendant laquelle elle le supplia d'arrêter, continuer, d'aller plus fort, vite ou doux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son érection. Écartelée en X, il rentra sa queue entre ses lèvres, doucement comme une saucisse dans un pain fendu la huila du plus doux lubrifiant. Sur son attelage, il la retourna et la prit par derrière lentement avec amour.

Il était venu si souvent ce jour-là, qu'il n'arriva pas à se finir. Criséis resta alors à genou à pomper son dard avec l'agilité des vampires jusqu'à mort s'en suive.

Arrivés à Kingcross, ils avaient eu le temps d'enfiler des habits civils moldus et se recoiffer. Albus avait appris un sort pour tresser les cheveux parce que Criséis avaient maintenant les cheveux tellement longs qu'elle n'y arrivait plus toute seule…mais de là à comprendre comment faire ça avec ses mains! Elle était radieuse avec ses jeans moulants rouges et son long manteau brun acajou à col de fourrure. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle portait en dessous de cela qu'un bustier provoquant :

-D'où tu sors tous ces vêtements…tu as un sac sans fond, mais tu as du les trouver un jour pour les avoir!

Criséis rit :

-Dans le monde moldu, la mode change souvent et les vêtements tombent en rabais une dizaine de fois par année…Rit-elle.

Il baissa la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …mais… comment les as-tu eu? Tu les as volé?

Elle lui fit un rictus de sourcil narquois :

-Je vais te montrer!

Ils prirent leur bagage à main et partir vers la station de sortie 9 et trois quart. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le comptoir de café. Ils attendirent en ligne derrière quatre personnes.

Arrivée à son tour, elle regarda la caissière directement dans les yeux :

-Bonjour mademoiselle, j'aimerais avoir deux café-whiskey avec de la crème fouettée ainsi que deux scones au caramel.

Ses yeux tournèrent vers la gauche, sa tête pencha à droite, elle tapa sur son écran sans regarder :

-C'est tout? Dit-elle sur un ton en rien naturel. Ça vous fera un montant de …

-En fait , j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans les bagages. Je reviens tant tôt avec la monnaie.

Le cuisinier lui remit les deux cafés montés dans des gobelets pour emporter avec un dôme plein de crème fouettée ainsi que deux petits sacs bruns. La caissière les prit, comme un robot et lui remit avec sourire.

Ils partirent en riant.

-Les moldus ne peuvent rien y faire …ils n'ont aucune conscience de la magie, la combattre est impossible.

-Donc tu t'es acheté des manteaux d'hiver deluxe et des vêtements par centaine comme ça…

Elle rit en prenant une gorgée à la paille de son café.

Il leva la tête. Ils sentirent un courant d'air et puis une lettre tomba devant leur pied. C'était une lettre volante invisible.

 _Harry mon chéri,_

 _Je n'ai pas pu libérer la Royce pour venir te chercher et la Lotus est en réparation. Je vais pouvoir passer te prendre demain. J'ai fait libérer cent cinquante gallions d'or sur ton compte. Tu pourras te louer une belle chambre et aller faire tes emplettes pour Noël. Gâtes ta copine et manges bien_

 _Avec Amour,_

 _Maman_

 _PS :N'oublies pas aussi de te racheter des uniformes de ta grandeur et des chaussettes._

Albus leva les yeux et Criséis absorba le document en un clin d'œil :

-Tu sais comment te rendre au Chaudron Baveur d'ici?

Elle rit en levant son sac bien haut sur son épaule :

-Par la porte ou par les égouts?

Ils marchèrent dans la ville, indifférents à l'attitude grise mais illuminées par les fêtes des rues londoniennes, main dans la main parfois ou encore bras dessus dessous. Elle lui fit essayer de la nourriture de tous les coins du monde, arnaquant que par petites portions chacun des commerçants. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux coins sombres où se réunissaient d'étranges barbus à chapeaux pointus, des fumeurs de pipes au fumée multicolores et un très vieux bossu. Ils rentrèrent sans se faire remarquer, sans sa mère ou son père, personne ne reconnaissait le jeune Potter. Albus réserva une chambre :

-À quel nom jeune homme, demanda la sorcière rabougrie.

-Monsieur Several et Madame Crowchastel, répliqua Criséis. Nous prendrons la Suite Potter.

-C'est une chambre à 35 gallions la nuit, jeune marié, ce n'est pas un peu…

-Je ne suis pas encore passé à Gringotts, nous allons revenir après le délai d'attente.

-Pas de problème Monsieur Crowchastel, nous devons justement préparer la chambre. Elle devrait être prêtre à temps pour 19hrs.

Ils passèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et il se permit de sourire :

-Monsieur et Madame Crowchastel!

-J'ai inventé ce nom de famille… Ça ne sonne rien de familier mais ça sonne nom sorcier…et si on parait mariés, nous avons l'air de clients plus légitimes que deux ados!

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça…

-J'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance… ni de rien qui me concerne… Un jour j'ai dû m'inventer des noms…J'ai fini par en aimer un plus qu'il ne le faut…

-Tu as d'autre nom ?

Elle sourit :

-J'ai eu Melissa Earling durant un temps, Cristiana Isis qui a mené à Criséis…

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est devenu Madame Potter?

-Parce que notre mensonge serait devenir une rumeur, qui aurait monté aux oreilles de ta famille voir les journaux… Le mariage bidon des Crowchastel… qui s'en soucie.

Il rit.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Elle l'embrassa en plein milieu du couloir :

-Bien sur, Lord Crowchastel!

Devant la foule, Criséis se figea. Ses iris de chats s'étirèrent et Albus vit la frayeur dans son regard :

-C'est … S'inquiéta-t-elle. Je ne pense pas y arriver…

-Pourtant, à Poudlard il y a plein de gens aussi…

-Donne-moi ton foulard, demanda-t-elle.

Il lui donna son foulard Gryffondor qu'elle enroula par-dessus son nez :

-Ça va aider, il me faudrait de l'asphodèle dans du jus d'ail…

-Chez l'apothicaire, c'est à trois bâtiments. Dit-il en pointant le magasin avec des fleurs séchées :

-Pas celui-là…

Elle lui prit la main et aspira à grande bouffée l'odeur bien connue. Elle passa derrière les boutiques et l'entraîna dans la route de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle rentra sans attente dans une porte qui ne sembla pas mener vers une boutique. C'était un petit local, de genre salon de thé avec deux hommes aux traits prononcés surpris sur leur fauteuil en peau de chèvre. Ils se levèrent rapidement :

-Un peu tôt dans le mois ma chère.

-De la marinade de sans-façon, 125ml…tout de suite…Dit-elle main sur le comptoir.

L'homme se leva. Albus l'étudia. C'était clairement un loup-garou. Il regarda la décoration qui portait fièrement des emblèmes de cycle lunaire et de loups. L'homme passa derrière le bar et sortit une bouteille de liquide blanchâtre avec de grumeaux verts veloutés. Il remplit un grand verre et prit le temps de mettre une branche de céleri en riant. Criséis avala d'un trait et expira un grand ''ouah!'' après coup.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passa, la belle? On a mangé de quoi de travers? Rit l'autre.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Albus, abattu par la réalité. Criséis avait souffert de maints détresses de sa condition mais jamais avant autant d'urgence. Elle pigea dans son sac à deux trois mornilles d'argent qu'elle jeta sur le comptoir :

-J'ai eu un souffle de foule… Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé comme ça…

-une Panique ou…?Demanda le barman en rangeant la bouteille étiquetée Garde-au-loup.

Criséis rit. Elle reprit son maintien normal et respira :

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle à Albus.

Il rit :

-Si tu veux on laisse faire et on fait la course comme à la dernière pleine lune au lieu de magasiner!

Les deux loups rirent :

-Comment tu peux concourir avec un loup, ti-gars!

-Je suis sur un balai, ça lui donne un focus…Expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans son dos

Il passa une mèche de sa tresse défaite derrière son oreille. Ils échangèrent un long regard rassurant. Elle allait mieux :

-Non, je pense que c'est les odeurs… À Poudlard, ça sent la même tranche d'âge, les mêmes hormones tellement condensées, un air saturé d'adolescence que je ne sens presque rien… Là, j'ai eu une vague de plein d'odeur, de gens différents…

-Pourtant on a passé dans des rues bondées de moldus et?

Les deux loups rirent :

-Le chemin de Traverse est magiquement comprimé. Il n'y a pas de vent et l'air est filtré par magie… C'est très intense au début… Combien de temps que tu as été transformé, petite?

-Je ne sais pas , répondit-elle.

Il tendit la main vers le siège :

-Viens, on va essayer de voir…

Assise sur le fauteuil en cuir, il lui demanda une main. Il perça légèrement son doigt d'une aiguille et sentit avec passion le sang. La bouffée voluptueuse semblait bien amère, il éternua le nez crispé de dédain :

-Quel famille de louveteau qu'on a là!

Son ami, le plus barbu, huma à son tour et crispa du nez :

-Forthtatcher…aucun doute!

Criséis était toute ouïe.

-Qui? Quoi?

Ils la regardèrent avec méfiance et le plus jeune tendit un mouchoir pour sa main. Elle essuya la goutte de sang et il expliqua :

-Forthtatcher était le nom d'un sang-pur qui a parti une nouvelle lignée autour de 1880. Il était arrivé d'Amérique durant l'époque industrielle. Origine native d'Amérique, des loups comme on en fait pas ici! Il voulait créer son propre clan et imposer la façon amérindienne dans la communauté des Loups, surmonter le gouvernement et tout… Le Ministère s'en est mêlé mais son peuple était tellement motivé par sa loyauté que le démantèlement de la meute à mener à un massacre ouvert…Très peu de descendants ont survécu…

Criséis avait les yeux gros mais le deuxième loup continua :

-Le problème c'est que le dernier descendant de la souche Forthatcher avant toi, bien sur… est mort durant la première guerre au côté de Tu-sais-qui… Donc, probablement avant que tu sois née… Donc, ça implique qu'il en est un autre dans les parages…

-Mais mort en quelle année? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Albus comme si elle venait de trouver une réponse.

-1974-75? Demanda un à l'autre plus vieux. C'est une légende mais je ne passe pas mes journées m'informer des ses petits bobos!

Criséis soupira en relâchant les épaules :

-Ça aurait pu être une piste pour trouver mes parents…

Elle expliqua son amnésie et sa condition générale. Le fait qu'elle soit en partie vampire les outra. Les deux types d'êtres magiques évitaient de se fréquenter habituellement et la science magique savait bien qu'un ne pouvait contaminer l'autre.

-Je crois, cependant… Que les enfants nés d'un parent vampire sont moins ''soumis'' à leur tentation… Je dis ça de faits à oreilles, ne considères pas cela comme une recherche sérieuse, ma petite, mais c'est clair que tu n'es pas née Louve juste par la densité de tes symptômes… On dirait que tu aurais été à moitié guérie… ou à moitié infectée. Pour ton côté vampire, passes au Bar Spiderrub, c'est à deux coins d'ici, porte rouge qui mène au sous-sol, la nuit…évidemment...

Il regarda Albus :

-Tu es vraiment un bon petit gars… Peu de jeunes de ton âge aiderait un monstre comme nous… Plus vieux, les sorciers prennent de l'expérience et de la maturité. Des plans comme le balai et autant de patience…

Elle expira l'air extérieur. Ça allait bien, normal. Elle reprit sa main et ils retournèrent vers la banque. C'était bondé durant le temps des fêtes mais Albus utilisa son nom de famille pour passer dans les lignes prioritaires. Le montant était justement prêt dans une bourse, qu'un formulaire magique à remplir d'un bout de baguette. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient fini.

-Donc, Forthatcher… Ton ascendant loup-garou américain… rien de moins…

-Si le dernier descendant reconnu est mort avant ma naissance… Le véritable dernier va être difficile à trouver…

-Mais c'est toi? Rit-il.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas née au milieu des années soixante et dix… Je peux me rajeunir d'un an ou deux…me vieillir de maximum cinq ans… mais là c'est trente ans de décalage…Il doit avoir d'autres descendant qui m'ont infecté…

Albus avait une théorie de long terme. La discussion avec le barman et le client de ce bar pour loup-garou lui avait consolidé :

-Tu sais, ma belle, j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois… mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait peut-être en savoir plus sur tes parents?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux dire, on peut chercher les rapports d'enquêtes qui remontent à cinq ans sur un incendie, disparition d'enfant et tout… On peut surement te retrouver.

-Je sais leur nom… mais ce ne sont pas mes parents.

-Qui?

-Jessamine née Green et Kenzie Macnair.

-Macnair…réfléchit Albus. C'est vrai que ça me rappelle une famille de partisan… Ils faisaient quoi, presque dix ans après la mort de Voldemort?

Criséis haussa les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils avaient si peur , pourquoi je devais m'enfuir mais ils ne venaient pas avec moi… Mes plus lointains souvenirs m'ont aucun sens… Le problème, c'est que les investigateurs n'ont presque rien rapporté de cette perquisition. Les mange-morts se sont suicidés en mettant le feu à leur labo emportant toutes les preuves. Point.

-Mais si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi on patauge encore? Qui était le vampire, qui était le loup-garou?

Criséis regarda Albus dans les yeux :

-Aucun des deux. Corps sorcier sans rien à déclarer. Les vampires ça tombent en poussière, les loups-garoux ça survit au feu… Les Macnair ne sont pas la chair qui m'a mise au monde… Je ne sais pas plus d'où je viens. Je sais que je vais recevoir les dossiers de cette enquête après un comité de censure et filtrage d'informations est classé le tout… mais je sais déjà que je suis l'abandonnée Macnair de sang Forthtatcher…

Albus la serra dans ses bras :

-Tu sais, si tu veux…On peut s'en foutre de tout ça et que tu sois juste ma super Criséis Potter.

Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa :

-Oui… j'ai perdu l'obsession de jadis de vouloir comprendre… mais ça m'aiderait à vivre avec ma condition de savoir comment j'ai été créée… Que je sois le fruit d'un viol de demi-vélane vampire par un demi-loup garou troll ou juste une longue histoire de famille hybride et de cocktail bien placé… Juste comprendre… et si je peux retrouver la mémoire de mes premières années… J'aimerais avoir des souvenirs d'apprendre, des souvenirs de jeux d'enfants…

Elle versa une larme.

-Je demanderais à mon père de pousser le processus un peu. Mange-mort ou pas, tu mérites de savoir…

-Le département de la censure est en train de réunir les informations mais c'est une recherche qui réuni une dizaine de départements d'ouvrir des enquêtes abandonnées et investiguer dans un passé lavé et creuser encore plus…

Ils marchèrent un peu en dissipant la tristesse :

-Comment savais-tu d'emblée qu'ils étaient mange-mort?

Elle rit :

-J'avais le tatouage de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le dos à grandeur…

Il resta stupéfait :

-Ils te l'ont enlevé?

-Oui, il n'avait encore jamais été activée par la magie… Normal, je suis née après la mort de Voldemort… mais les Macnair me l'avaient tatoué quand même… J'ai peut-être été une forte partisane de la magie noire au point de le vouloir… Qui sait…

Albus arrêta de marcher :

-On en apprend à tous les jours!

-Je te l'ai dit dans le train, le premier jour, que ma vie était trop compliquée pour l'expliquer en un seul trajet! Rit-elle.

Il la serra encore :

-Je vais faire tous en mon pouvoir pour que mon père fasse pousser le tout, le Manitou des Aurores a quand même certaines clefs en main pour s'imposer dans le gouvernement…

Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur. La Suite avait été libérée et Criséis se chargea du paiement. Elle prit la moitié du montant demandée et sourit à Albus qui leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vas-y, tu as insisté pour une suite, fait du charme pour la payer!

Elle revint avec une bouteille d'alcool de noix en lévitation et deux verres de cafés à la crème. Ils burent en riant et en explorant les lieux. Le lit était somptueux avec un matelas de plumes, une tête de lit avec de solides barreaux de fer et des poutres jusqu'au plafond aux quatre coins. Il y avait un triptyque représentant les trois phases de la Guerre de Poudlard en guise de décoration. Sur les murs à tenant à la salle de bain, il y avait une exposition assez complète du ''Garçon-qui-a-survécu''. Une rubrique de sa naissance dans le Journal Local de Gddric Hollows, des articles sur la première mort de Voldemort, le tournois des Trois Sorciers, la mort de Cédric Digorry, la période de déni du Ministère, l'approbation du Chicaneur ainsi que les périodes sombres, les avis de recherches, les articles sur la Guerre, les remises de médailles après-guerre, son mariage, son admission comme Aurore, la naissance de ses enfants. Il y avait même un portrait avec Harry, Ginny, James bambim qui tient à peine debout dans son joli habit style matelot, le bébé Albus dans les bras de sa mère. Criséis déposa son doigt sur le cadre vitré :

-Tiens, c'est toi!

Il regarda attentivement la photo :

-Non, c'est Molly-Anne…dit-il triste.

-Qui est-ce, ta cousine?

-Non, entre James et moi, maman a perdu un bébé… Molly-anne est morte après deux jours seulement… Ensuite, ils m'ont eu…

Criséis analysa :

-Toi aussi…

Albus la regarda sans comprendre :

-…moi aussi?

-On en apprend tous les jours! Sourit-elle.

Il sourit :

-J'en aurais probablement jamais parlé… Ma mère a l'originale de cette photo, la version mouvante bien sur… Elle la garde dans une boite à chapeau quelque part … Je suis tombé dessus en allant chercher des décorations de noël un jour… Je devais avoir 7-8 ans… Ça nous a fait tous pleurer même mes cousins ont pleuré… Personne ne le savait , sauf les adultes bien sur… En une soirée on a du vivre notre relation avec notre grande sœur de sa naissance jusqu'au deuil… On n'en a jamais plus parlé, c'est bon que tu le saches… Ça va éviter de trébucher dans les sujets délicats.

Criséis hocha la tête.

-Je comprends, j'aimerais le savoir si j'avais eu des frères et sœurs…

Elle toucha la photo encore du bout du doigt.

Ils visitèrent ensuite la salle de bain. Les murs étaient en carrelages de céramique blanc avec des joints d'or et de poussière d'étoiles. Des miroirs et des dorures décoraient tous les murs. Un bain immense, presque digne d'être une piscine était creusée dans le sol : des robinets dorés étaient somptueusement gravés de créatures fantastiques :

-houla…Sortit Albus.

-C'est presque obscène ô comment c'est doré! Rit Criséis.

Elle sortit une de ses baguettes et étendit les lumières ne laissant que quelques bougies, dont les lueurs chaudes illuminèrent les dorures et la pièce. Albus s'accouda contre le cadre de porte et lui demanda :

-Donc, des plans pour cette soirée, Madame Potter?

Elle rit mais ne renvoya pas le sourire coquin à son petit copain :

-J'ai l'esprit détective ce soir, j'aimerais bien aller ce bar, le Spiderrub… Rencontrer d'autres vampires… J'avais déjà fraternisé avec des loups… Je connais bien cet aspect… En cavale dans la nature, ce côté est sorti naturellement pour pouvoir courir vite et garder un instinct de survie allumé… J'ai connu une vampire un jour… Une vraie bitch si tu la vois un jour, tu vas adorer mais….

-Assez que tu as pu fuir du Ministère durant des années, disent-ils…?

Elle rit mais le regarda sérieusement :

-Si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrais.

Il leva un sourcil et remonta le menton comme le fier Gardien de Quidditch, le viril descendant d'une légende et le petit courageux Gryffondor qu'il est :

-Pourquoi? Tu penses que j'aurais peur d'un bar rempli de vampires?

Il s'approcha d'un coup et la rentra dans le mur sans demi-mesure :

-Moi j'ai l'habitude de remplir une vampire sur le bar!

Elle haussa un sourcil et fit sortir les crocs :

-C'est la vampire qui te vide, habituellement… non?

Il tendit son cou, à la fois victime et tentateur. Elle referma sa mâchoire rapidement faisant un bruit digne de terreur de piranha.

-Si tu viens, alors…il faudrait changer ta tenue.

Elle sélectionna ses pantalons de cuir en effet écailles de dragon ainsi qu'une blouse de cachemire bleu minuit qu'il portait le plus souvent que pour elle. Elle rajouta spécialement un collier ras-de-cou fait de cinq chainettes d'argent et de pendentifs.

Le tout lui donnait vraiment l'allure du soumis à vampire : sombre et mystérieux mais pourtant séduisant.

En quelques secondes, elle revêtit une robe courte qu'on aurait pu voir le lobe de ses fesses si, par hasard, elles furent plus grasses. Les seins remontés avec un corset en cuir mat gravé de frioritures, elle choisi son second manteau d'hiver : une cape de fourrure mince doublée de laine fermée à la _trenchcoat_. Un modèle très en vogue mais plus pour les ''dames'' que les jeunes bombes comme Criséis. Elle choisit des boucles d'oreilles faites en entrelacs de gingembre saisi décoré de perles d'eau douce. Elle mit ses longues bottes de tueuse de cœur qui ne laissaient entrevoir que trois pouces de cuisses. Ses cheveux en vague naturelles et princières : une vraie beauté déguisée en petite vampire salope. Elle se pencha pour mettre du rouge à lèvre d'un prune grossier : Albus ne put résister à la tentation de lui asséner une grande claque sur les fesses du revers de la main.

Criséis fit un grand ''O''! Albus commença à rigoler mais la trace de prune de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'à la joue de sa belle le fit s'esclaffer :

-Comme ça, la vamp a éteint l'instinct de la bête en toi? Rit-il.

En preuve de sa force évidente, elle le renversa contre le lit, nettoya la tâche de rouge prune et le menotta d'un sortilège avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de penser : ''enfin!''.

Elle délaça les cordons de son pantalon et sortit sa queue. Elle la mit dans sa bouche en deux suçotements, elle était dure comme un cogneur. Il serra sur les liens magiques : il sentit le courant électrique fourmilier dans ses poignets. Elle le pompa jusqu'à en faire perdre la tête. Il sentit l'orgasme venir mais elle arrêta : il lui lança un regard sévère :

-Toi-là ma sale impudente : Je t'ordonne de me faire venir maintenant!

En un instant, elle lança ses bottes et monta sur la pointe des pieds, en boule sur lui et prit son dard au complet dans sa chatte humide. Utilisant le ressort de ses jambes, elle bondit et utilisa le membre d'Albus comme son gros jouet jusqu'à ce que la mer d'orgasmes se déferlent sur eux désenchanta le sortilège de restrictions corporelles.

Il en profita pour lui donner une seconde gifle sur son fessier bien écarté. Elle sursauta mais il approchait déjà pour la soumettre sur lui : bien conscient que c'était par sa volonté à elle et non quelconques facultés de lui-même qu'il y parvenait.


	9. Bonne année!

La nuit dans le chemin de traverse, tout le quartier prend sa définition. Si, de jour, on aurait pu nommé cette partie du monde des sorciers : le carrefour ambulant, le marché des sorciers etc, la nuit les chemins étaient utilisés que pour être rapidement traversé par des soulons en route vers un lit chaud ou par des créatures peu recommandables. À mesure que le bar de L'Auberge du Chaudron baveur se vidait, le Spidderub prenait vie. Quoique peu de leur clientèle se mélangèrent, mais que celle-ci ne vivaient point au rythme du même astre. Criséis et Albus se tenaient bras dessus dessous quand ils passaient vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Albus remarqua un couple. L'homme était clairement un vampire, faiblement vêtu dans l'hiver britannique accompagné d'une jeune sorcière habillée en putain sous son grand manteau de phoque. Il la tenait avec une laisse en cuir pendue depuis un collier ras-de-cou fait de chaînettes d'argent. Un peu comme celui que Criséis lui avait mis :

-Ce n'est pas un hasard… J'avais su cela quelque part…Dans le millieu des vampires ça veut dire que tu as un maître… Si tu te serais présenté sans, tu aurais eu le droit à un abus de charmes et de séduction…

-et la laisse?

En arrivant à la porte, un éternel adolescent plus pâle de la neige lâcha sa cigarette pour pauser une question à l'homme :

-Une nouvelle p'tite alors, Grand Jack?

Le grand vampire sortit une baguette qui s'allongea en cravache. Il donna un coup sans retenue à la jeune femme qui ne plia même pas :

-Elle va rester pour la fête, je pense! Rit le portier en ouvrant.

En ouvrant la porte, Criséis distingua le voile d'un portail. Ce n'était pas prévu. Au moins, elle avait trois baguettes sur elle, elle pourrait en prêter une à Albus en cas de problème.

Ils se rendirent au portier qui aspira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette que Criséis remarqua de marque Neverland reconnu pour durer une journée complète avant de se terminer.

-Invitations? Demanda celui-ci.

Criséis et lui échangèrent un long regard :

-Aucune n'est nécessaire, matelot…Finit-elle par dire.

Il rit et prit une autre bouffée :

-Bienvenue à Bord très cher, on ne voit pas souvent de nouveaux visages des nôtres!

Il fit apparaître un cartable de registres vert devant lui et récita machinalement :

-Par Ordre du Ministère des Créatures, l'accès aux lieux réservés à une race magique ou créature partiellement sorcière se doit d'être consigné dans le _présent registre_ afin de consigner et recenser le nombre et les déplacements de ceux-ci… Il retourna un cartable et lui présenta une plume Ombrage afin de signer.

De son sang siphonné dans la plume, elle signa le registre :

\- Le registre signale que vous n'êtes pas un vampire déclaré au Ministère.

\- Je ne suis pas né sous la juridiction britannique. Répondit-elle.

Le portier pompa un grand coup de Neverland et la regarda sans sourciller :

-Très bien, ma Dame. Votre protégé en dans l'obligation de signer ce…

Un nouveau registre, de couleur beige cependant apparu;

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune Potter inquiet que le nom de sa famille apparaît dans pareil registre.

Le portier condescendant reprit le registre et lu l'entête :

-Selon le code des Créatures et des lieux restreints pour ceux-ci, tous les visiteurs, accompagnateurs et invités de ceux-ci doivent être enregistré. Afin de valider les possibilités lors de maladies ou autres inconvénients de santé.

-Autres inconvénients de santé? Rit Albus.

-Si tu te retrouves exsangue dans un vieux motel moldu, mec… ou qu'on se revoit dans dix ans à cette porte mais que tu ailles une coquette collégienne en chaine à tes côtés! Rit-il en s'exprimant la cigarette dans la bouche

Pour Albus, il lui donna une plume à encre infini standard. Il signa Several Crowchastel. Le portier s'en foutait tout plein et ne regarda même pas avant de faire disparaître le registre :

-C'est rien que pour le Ministère ces conneries-là… Dès que vous avez passé les portes, vous embarquez dans un autre navire!

Il cogna sur la porte rouge avec sa baguette et ils virent des escaliers descendre. Seule Criséis distinguait le voile du portail. En un pas, ils atterrirent sur un somptueux bateau à voile d'époque, dans la mer chaude des Barbade. La chaleur le tua un instant mais dès qu'ils firent un deuxième pas des serveurs au col très monté se présentèrent pour leur enlever leur lourd habit rangé sur des patères avec les manteaux des autres. Un vampire arriva vers eux : il venait tout juste de finir une poignée de main avec le Grand Vampire dit Jack.

-Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur Crowchastel, je suis Sieur de la Transvalie, votre hôte pour la soirée. Vous êtes nouveau chez le Spidderub Club, jamais vu en deux cents ans, récente transformation? Demanda-t-il à Criséis en ne laissant aucune considération pour son compagnon.

-J'adore avoir ce visage placide qui ne répond à aucun jugement! Rit Criséis. Je viens ici ce soir pour rencontrer ou me faire référer au plus grand homoglanalyste de votre carnet de contact.

Le Sieur bien farfelu et festif, fier de sa personne et donc du compliment se revira en désignant la foule sans trouver :

-J'ai bien peur que le Docteur Frankovitz ne soit pas encore arrivé avec ses douces épouses… Attendez un peu, il ne rate aucune fête du Club … sauf pour l'accouchement de ses épouses mais, au dernière nouvelle, ça n'allait pas avoir lieu avant la St-Patrick! C'est à quel sujet? Si c'est d'autre pratique, vaut mieux le voir à sa clinique à Charlesbourg… Si vous réussissez à le désennuyer, je suis sur cependant qu'il osera un petit diagnostic pour vous! Ah-ah!

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Criséis :

-Je m'en excuse, ma jolie dame, d'autres invités sont arrivés. Mélangez-vous aux invités, profiter pour nourrir votre source avant le festin . Vous pouvez toujours essayé les coupes : du pur sang de Hylène avec du Bollinger 1999 rosé : un cocktail de merveille!

Ils marchèrent entre les cordes et les couples sombres avant d'arriver au bar. Sur un piedestal trônait une femme couchée sur le dos dont les pieds et mains étaient traversés d'objets mystiques. Son sang coulait à travers de tuyaux jusqu'à un baril estampé : Bollinger.

Le serveur à l'uniforme de col remonté lui tendit une coupe en baissant les yeux :

-Très chère dame…Dit-il.

Tentée, Criséis prit une gorgée. Le pétillant du champagne rendait ce sang si joyeux, ridicule presque. Elle détectait un malaise chez Albus. Elle lui lança un rictus de sourcil inquisiteur :

\- Tu regrette ton courage maintenant? Rit-elle.

\- Non, je me sens regardé… Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Ils me regardent moi car je suis inconnue..

\- Pourtant, moi je me sens comme une pièce de viande?

Elle rit.

-Les vampires respectent la propriété et l'honnêteté plus que les sorciers… Je n'ai pas du mentir, ni exercer inutilement mes charmes pour rentrer à cause de cela. Tu vois, les gens laissent trainer leur manteau avec leur bourse sans s'en soucier car les vampires ne se volent pas ni envenime la haine entre eux.

-Me semblait que tu ne connaissais pas les vampires si bien que cela? Se surprit-il.

-Tu serais surpris de lire les livres les moins souvent dépoussiéré de Poudlard aux sujets des créatures… Ceux qui ont expérimenté la vie de source comme toi sont souvent considérés comme des victimes stupides ou internable… Certains ont toutes fois publiés des constats très intéressants aux sujets des vampires.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire! S'introduit un vampire.

Trop sexy avec une toque de surfeur dans ses cheveux rouges, le vampire était mince et grand en habit bleu marin avec une chemise déboutonné. Il était entouré de cinq femelles habillées en petites tenues pailettées couleur pastels magnétisées sur lui comme des limaces en chaleur :

-Dylan Frankovitz. Dit-il en tendant la main.

En le regardant, Albus eut un malaise d'orientation sexuel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait que ce mec-là le baise vite, tout de suite, brutalement. Il se secoua la tête et regarda Criséis impassible :

-Parent avec le Docteur?

Il leva le menton en riant :

-Mon fils, devrait être là sous peu. C'est rare qu'on le prévaut de moi!

-Désolé de mon manque de mondanité, je ne suis pas de la région.

-C'est sur, je reconnaîtrais un visage comme cela.

Il huma avec force et d'un coup son air de ''joli cœur'' qui donne envie à tous mortel de se déshabiller en sa présence prit fin. Il claqua des doigts et pointa des coussins :

-Couchez! Dit-il.

Ces pétasses en pamoison se glissèrent jusqu'à leur but.

-Venez, vous et moi avons à se parler. Vous pouvez stationner votre source avec les miennes si vous voulez.

-Je ne suis pas une voiture, Trouduc! Relança Albus avec un ton de défi.

Criséis eut un regard satisfait, satisfaite de sa source virile qui ne se laisse pas faire par les autres prédateurs.

-Du calme, le Beau.

Il regarda Criséis :

-J'adore les femmes qui ne veulent pas tout soumettre, ça a un côté compétitif que j'aime bien.

Il s'approcha de sa belle et déposa un doigt sous son menton. Pensant, qu'il allait l'embrasser, Albus commença à pomper mais bander terriblement. La magie de ce mec était tellement forte que ça l'excitait de penser qu'il puisse baiser sa chose. En fait, ils chuchotèrent très proches un de l'autre. Les vampires devaient s'y prendre de près pour faire des cachotteries. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui prit la main pour l'amener dans la cale dans un salon privé qui portait le nom de Salon F.

La salle de tendance indienne avec des narguilés, de l'encens et des draperies brodées étaient organisée autour d'une table basse où trainaient une assiette de désinfectant et des petites lames :

-Prenez siège, Madame, Monsieur.

-Matelot Mourri!

Une elfe de maison apparu :

-préviens mon fils de se rendre ici dès qu'il se présente au Club.

Dylan Frankovitz huma encore. Il huma Criséis d'une façon troublante, mais à trois pieds d'elle.

-Explique-moi comment tu tiens debout…

-Que vous-voulez dire?

-Je sens en vous de l'hybride antiphysiologique. Vélane-Vampire, comme moi mais avec une touche de… lycanthrope si je m'abuse?

Elle hocha la tête :

-Mon fils est meilleur que moi, il pourrait même dire les racines de tous ces sangs…

Il prit un scalpel et demanda la permission d'un mouvement de tête. Criséis tendit un doigt. Il fit perler une goutte de sang qu'il lécha rapidement. Dylan leva les yeux vers le ciel, dirait-on presque envouté. Il s'esclaffa :

-C'est si étrange. Moi qui voyait de la pureté raciale en vous! Votre vampirisme est saturé d'impureté!

Il rit en laissant sa tête tombée vers l'arrière prit d'une extase digne de la drogue dure.

-Dites-m'en plus sur vous.

-J'ai apparu i ans sans aucune souvenir de mon enfance….Je ne sais ni mon âge, ni mon vrai nom… Mes parents reconnus sont Jassamine et Kenzie Macnair qui se sont suicidés lors d'une perquisition ministérielle à l'instant de mon ''éveil''.

-Macnair, les expérimentateurs… J'ai vu de leur création. Un de mes fils est marié avec une vampirisée en laboratoire des leurs… Ils se sont spécialisés dans la fabrication de personnes…

-Fa-bri-ca-tion?

-Ils ont passé leur vie avec un seul but : créer un sorcier parfait… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a grandement financé leurs activités jusqu'à temps de générer du profil en arrangeant divers problèmes congénitaux chez des maladies sorcières.

-Et créer des vampires?

-Rendu là…Pourquoi pas ? Je suis certain si on va prendre un verre…pas moi du moins, mais théoriquement, vous dans un bar Loup quelconque, vous apprendrez qu'il existe une branche ZYX de lycanthropie créée de toute pièce en laboratoire…par les Macnair ou un autre… Dans les années cinquante-soixante c'était la mode dans les recoins de la Magie Noires.

-Donc, avez-vous une piste pour expliquer que les deux caractéristiques sensément auto-destruction puisque vivre en symbiose? En plus d'un autre gène?

-Le sang vélane est compatible dans le vampire..duh! Rajouta-t-il en riant et se pointant. C'est emmerdant. J'étais bien en mâle vélane dans ma tribu avec mon ''harem''.

-Vous avez été transformé jeune, tout de même…

-Un accident horrible… puis trois de mes enfants et cinq de mes épouses…En une seule nuit… Des vampires chasseurs comme on n'en voit plus depuis les années 30… Sinon, dans votre cas… Je ne crois pas que le sang-vélane soit d'origine d'ailleurs…

-Alors, que suis-je d'origine?

-Vous êtes une sorcière...mais avec toutes les options en plus… Sentez-vous que vos aspects sont parfois plus forts selon les moments, la pleine lune par exemple pour la lycanthrope, au lit pour le vampirisme….?

Criséis ricana mais Albus rougissait. Il avait encore les yeux ronds, tourmenté de l'idée de mettre sa queue dans les fesses de ce condescendant trop sexy pour la ligne des vampires demi-nymphes.

-La pleine lune c'est vrai… mais je n'ai pas vraiment de variances… Avec Albus, j'ai appris à apprécier les morsures… Cependant, je ne ressens aucun besoin. Les hormones sexuelles autant que la saignée pure ne sont aucunement perturbantes.

La porte ouvrit sur une version améliorée de Dylan Frankovitz. Son fils, Docteur congédia lui aussi sa horde de putains. Il était vêtu en gentlemen contrairement à son père qui semblait débarquer de la plage .

Hubbert FRankovitz s'introduit et son père répèta en bref les informations. Le Docteur prit lui aussi une goutte de son sang et ils discutèrent longtemps de théories intelligentes. Albus n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, cette idée commençait à ruisseller sur son front : baiser. Criséis, Hubbert ou Dylan, les trois, les deux, les coussins ou des rideaux! Leurs présences étaient épuisantes. Il entendit un tintement que les vampires perçurent comme une cloche. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent vers le pont. Albus put respirer. Les catins vinrent se recoller contre leur mâle et Albus prit appuis sur Criséis;

-Je sais, mon amour, ils sont insupportables… C'est comme moi mais sans bouton ''off''! Rit-elle.

-J'ai eu des pensées obscènes, tu ne sais même pas.

Le Sieur de Transvalie commença un discours sur l'amitié des vampires, le bonheur de se réunir pour fêter la fin d'année et Criséis se retira avec sa source vers le bord.

-Comme quoi? Rit-elle.

-JE n'avais jamais douté de ma sexualité… mais ces deux-là, on dirait qu'ils dégagent quelque chose…

Criséis ricana :

-Je peux faire ça un peu…sauf que moi ça fait que les gens me trouvent cool…eux c'est envahissant et ne font même pas exprès… Ils ne peuvent surement même pas aller dans des lieux publics à cause de cela. Les non-vampires doivent leur sauter dessus et les poursuivre dans la rue par centaines!

Albus prit une grande respiration :

-Donc…tes ''parents'' seraient tes créateurs?

-Je m'en doutais… Tout ce que je suis ne pouvait être naturel… Mais le fait que les Francovitz soient des vélanes transformées vampires… Ça me fait douter que je suis peut-être pas vraiment un enfant éprouvette mais la plus bâtarde de tous les enfants…

Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ne dis pas ça.

Il la regarda. Elle souriait, comme satisfaite et heureuse. Il sourit, heureux qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il va falloir que je m'informe sur les vélanes prochainement…

-Très bien…

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Albus ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Pourquoi ce petit bonheur et ses yeux de chatons adorables. Il l'aimait. Il se rapprocha doucement et au loin, comme s'il y avait un concert bruyant à des kilomètres d'eux dont les échos lointains leur parvenaient à peine, il entendit un décompte : 9,8,7,6,…5,…4,…3,.2…

Ils s'embrassèrent.

BONNE ANNÉE


	10. Rayons d'aube du 24 décembre

-Bonne année? Rit Albus. Nous sommes le 23, euh 24 décembre?

Les Francovitz les rejoignirent à nouveau :

-C'est le nouvel an vampire! Dit le père.

-La naissance du premier des nôtres! Rajouta le fils.

Les catins en pamoison rirent en cœur. Le rire le plus attardé et féminin qu'Albus eu constaté dans tout son cheminement dans une école d'adolescents.

-Sinon, nous nous interrogions.

Le Sieur de Transvalie apparu :

-Sir Francovitz! Docteur…!

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main franche.

-Je vois que notre nouvelle amie a su ouvrir le cabinet même en pleine festivité de nouvel an!

Le docteur rit :

-Je crains que mon métier soit autant dans ma chair que le sang de cette blondinette! Dit-il en frappant la fesse de la putain à robe bonbon à sa droite.

-Je vous laisse à vos discussions sérieuses, mes amis, venez me voir si vous voulez changer d'air! Le Salon F est toujours à vous!

Il prit le menton de Dylan, l'embrassa en faisant sortir sa langue puis prit un baiser tout aussi ardent à Hubbert. Les deux retournèrent leur attention vers le couple comme si c'était tout à fait normal :

-Sieur accepte diverses sortes de paiements pour nos privilèges au Club…

Albus regarda Criséis qui souriait bêtement. Albus avait d'un coup hâte de payer son entrée aux Francovitz lui-aussi.

-Voulez-vous qu'on retourne au Salon pour plus de diagnostics? Demanda Hubbert.

-C'est la fête, mon fils… Pourquoi pas descendre fêter ? Je suis sur que sa source meurt d'impatience d'être utile?

Il eut un rire inquiétant d'homosexualité. Criséis regarda Albus et lui demanda en fourche-langue :

 _-Que penses-tu?_

 _-Si un des deux me mords… je perds toute forme de consentement légal…_

Criséis sourit :

- _Leur présence t'affecte à ce point, veux-tu partir? Je prendrais rendez-vous à sa clinique et ça sera tout…_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux;

- _Le problème c'est que leur charme ne donne pas le gout de m'en passer…_

 _-te passer de quoi?_

 _-Je sens que si on descend là, ils vont te baiser ou me baiser… ou les deux et échanger nos sangs et…_

 _-Je vois…_ Mon ami ne se sent pas confortable avec nos charmes et j'ai peur que son jugement ne soit affecté. Je préférais aller terminer la fête en privé et savourer que ma source ce soir.

-Vous êtes si sage, belle… Il aurait aimé ça un peu de couille en pleine face…

Dylan passa un doigt sous son menton et Albus commença à fondre dans son érection.

-Messieurs… À votre âge, vous ne devrez plus être autant amusé de votre …talent… Répliqua Criséis en s'interposa comme bouclier humain.

-Non… mais en le séduisant…J'ai peut-être une chance que cueillir la fleur qui séjourne à ses côtés.

-Je suis peut-être un peu jeune pour vous…Mes chers! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous croyez?

-J'ai quel âge?

-Je dirais que votre cœur est tendre comme celui d'un enfant mais votre esprit est si vieux… comme vos yeux …vos yeux sont millénaires…

-En quoi vous pensez que séduire Several serait un moyen de m'obtenir…Ne pensez-vous pas que je serais furieuse?

-Vous n'êtes pas une vampire ordinaire qui choisit une source pour sa saveur et s'en délaisse quand une autre nous appelle… La vôtre est toute votre vie… Les vampires ont une sexualité loufoque aux yeux des sorciers… mais les vampires respirent d'honnêteté… Votre amour est honnête et vous ferez tout pour le rendre heureux?

Criséis leva un sourcil.

-Oui? Et?

-Ses désirs sont des ordres? Répliqua le docteur.

Hubbert commença à embrasser Albus et Criséis sentit ses sentiments troublés arriver à elle. Les catins se ruèrent sur leurs hommes pour avoir une part mais les Francovitz les renvoyèrent :

-Allons au Salon.

Comme une rivière de capes noires et de gants virevoltants, ils se dirigèrent vers le Salon F. La porte à peine ouvert, Dylan lui prit le poignet et le temps que ses crocs sortent, Hubbert déchirait les cordons de son pantalon et il vit Criséis, souriante refermer la porte.

Albus sentit la vague d'extase partir de son poignet à petites gouttes, son membre virile gonfler dans la bouche d'un inconnu et en très peu de temps, il passa dans un voile entre l'extase et l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla par des éclats minces d'aube, le vent chaud sur le visage;

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser ses cheveux loin de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Rugit-il. J'ai l'impression de vivre le lendemain de veille le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie…

-Je commençais à craindre que ça ne t'avait pas plus.

-J'ai rien compris…mais dans mon souvenir, ça a l'air super… Est-ce que …

-aha! On ne pause pas de questions!

Albus rit en se roulant dans les couvertures. Il était sur le pont du navire, vide de tout occupant ( du moins, visible). Criséis le tenait dans ses bras pendant que ses joues prenaient leur plein de couleurs.

-Il est quel heure… faudrait pas retourner à Londres?

-À Londres, il est encore 2 heures du matin… Nous avons changé de fuseaux horaires…

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on pourrait aller refêter le jour de l'an, dans un autre party, par un autre portail?

-On va se calmer sur la fête s'il faut se rendre chez tes parents… Le Docteur a du prendre du sang d'une de ses protégées pour te ranimer. On y est allé à trois en même temps…

Albus fit un drôle de petit rire :

-Je crois que je viens de battre mon frère et mon cousin en batifolerie en une seule fois!

-J'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre…mais maintenant que tu vas bien,…

Elle eut un rire coquin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle alla lui chercher des viennoiseries et moins d'une heure, ils retrouvaient leurs habits chauds et affrontèrent le portail vers l'hiver de Londres.

C'était vraiment le beau milieu de la nuit. Sur l'Horloge de Gringotts, il était 3hrs26 du matin;

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais devoir vivre deux matins dans la même journée…

-Toi qui est un admirable lève-tôt!

Vers 14hrs, Albus était à nouveau réveillé. Criséis dormait encore. C'était rare qu'elle ne se réveillât point avant lui. Il prit le temps de prendre un bain. Au manoir familial, il ne prenait presque que des bains. En y réfléchissant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi de prendre une douche de sa vie sauf peut-être en milieu de journée. Il rit en enlevant ses vêtements… Quelle pensée inutile…

Il vit une lettre volante arriver jusqu'à lui. Il reconnu l'écriture de sa mère :

'' la Voiture t'attendra devant le Chaudron Baveur à 19hrs''

Il ne resta peu de temps pour magasiner avec Criséis. En sortant, il vit une Criséis fin prête. Elle choisissait parmi les vêtements d'Albus un ensemble pour la journée.

Ils s'habillèrent et payèrent un petit-déjeuner en milieu d'après-midi au comptoir de l'auberge. Une chance que les magasins avaient élargies leurs heures d'ouverture pour les retardataires des fêtes. Criséis découvrit qu'Albus avait un fin choix et pouvait analyser un magasin entier en deux minutes pour trouver ce qu'il désirait. Ils allèrent chez _Jacques & Lyne Tailleur_ afin de remplir la demande de sa mère. Il put se faire faire cinq nouvelles robes de sorcier. Il choisit aussi des chaussettes.

Il demanda alors à Criséis d'aller vider leur chambre, pendant qu'il finissait des courses;

-Mais ça ne prendra pas autant de temps en un coup de baguette! Ta mère arrive dans deux heures encore!

Il sourit :

-Justement, il me faut encore un peu de temps pour trouver tes cadeaux!

Criséis eut les joues empourprées. Elle donna un bisou sonore sur sa joue;

-mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de temps à perdre… Je pense que je vais sortir dans les quartiers moldu en attendant…

-Très bien, tant que tu es là à l'heure!

Il lui redonna un court baiser et elle s'enfuit vers le chemin de traverse.

Albus savait ce qu'il cherchait, mais n'avait jamais vraiment magasiner pour ce genre de choses. Si son cadeau se voulait coquin, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le trouverait pas dans un sex shop habituel. Il fit quand même un détour dans l'Allée des Velours. Il vit le premier magasin aux vitrines à fond de soieries rouges exposants des godemichés en bois cirés ou de verres soufflés. Une affiche exprimait les intentions suivantes : '' Une petite douceur pour le temps des fêtes''. Il jugea alors que le magasin était peut-être trop à l'eau de rose pour le fruit de sa recherche. Le seconde boutique était récemment rénovée. Dans ces thèmes gris argents et noirs, il y avait aucune vitrine pour juger de son contenu. ''Fowlure, Kognass & Randedans associés'' pouvait-on lire sur leur pignon. Il entra. La boutique était minimaliste. Un trait qu'il aimait beaucoup au mouvement moderne dans le monde des sorciers. Au lieu d'un bazar infini de trouvailles, on pouvait faire un tour de yeux sur la fine sélection disposée sur des piédestaux éclairés. Il fit quelque pas et se fit aborder par une jolie vendeuse :

-Éléanor Kognass pour vous servir! Qu'est-ce qu'on cherchait aujourd'hui?

-J'ai des idées en tête mais je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour les réaliser!

La vendeuse, évidemment bien ouverte pour pratiquer ce métier lui pausa alors quelques questions. Elle le dirigea alors dans un couloir afin de lui présenter une autre sélection.

Après le couloir sombre dans lequel ils avaient croisé une porte portant le nom de Salle d'essayage et Entrepôt, ils traversèrent un rideau de billes.

Dans la seconde salle, il trouvait une collection de serres, restrictions et barres en toutes sortes.

-Effectivement, c'est un peu plus dans mon genre d'idée… Quels sont les plus solides?

La vendeuse lui pointa une barre au bout de laquelle se trouvaient des menottes en cuir surmontés de fer :

-Ceux-ci sont fait en acier trempé avec des enchantements de restrictions intégrés. Mes associés ont réussi à mettre la main sur une cargaison de surplus pour Askaban. Aucun sorcier ne peut s'échapper de ça!

-Et pour quelqu'un qui est l'as de se défaire d'enchantements de restrictions?

-Que voulez-vous dire? Sourit la vendeuse dans un sujet qui ne lui était pas d'aise.

-un loup-garou…ou un vampire, tiens! Demanda-t-il avec un ton enjôleur pour ne pas être pris pour un débile.

\- Ah! Je vois! Je sais ce qu'il vous faut. Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez ça dans cette rue du Chemin de Traverse par contre!

Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un carnet et une plume. Appuyée sur l'air, elle nota quelque chose :

-Rendez-vous chez ce marchand. Demander un attèle d'Asmodée. Ne lui dites pas ce que vous voulez en faire, par contre! Rit-elle. Mais ça va marcher, personne même un elfe de maison ou une naïade pourrait se défaire de pareil piège… Je crois que votre partenaire va enfin être prise au piège comme vous le voulez avec ça.

Elle lui tendit le papier.

''Barjow& Beurk''

Allé des Embrumes

Attèle d'Asmodée

À la commission de Éléanor Kognass.

-à la commission? Demanda-t-il.

-Je perds une vente en vous conseillant ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ce barjot m'en devra une!

-Il y a quelque petites choses que je vais prendre ici, cependant.

Il fit emballer ses nouveaux joujous et mit le tout en un sac noir avec le sceau du magasin dessus.

Il se dirigea au funeste magasin qui s'était donné un coup de neuf depuis l'époque de ses parents. Suite à la mort de Voldemort et la place que son père avait pris au sein des Aurores, beaucoup de magasins avaient subi les foudres des réformes mercantiles afin d'enrailler le trafic d'objets destinées à la pratique de la magie noire.

Il se souvenait des photos d'époque, avant que les appareils à photos mouvantes ne soient en couleur. Barjow&Beurk avait été repris par une lointaine héritière. La femme avait su conserver le caractère lugubre et curieux de la boutique mais en enlevant la couche de souffrance poussiéreuse qui le couvrait.

Le son tintant d'une cloche abusée fut son mot de bienvenue :

-On est fermé depuis dix minutes, ti-gars! C'est la veille de Noël! Se plaint le vendeur.

Albus se souvenait que l'affiche sur la porte mentionnait qu'il était ouvert pour une demi-heure encore :

-Alors, on va faire vite. Mademoiselle Kognass m'envoi. Parait-il que vous aurez un produit qu'il m'intéresserait.

Il tendit le billet. Le vendeur poisseux déjà dans son habit de soirée prit le mot et le regarda avec dégoût :

-Cette Knognass!...Euh… un attèle d'Asmodée… oui oui…

Il partit dans les rangées :

-On va avoir un réveillon qui fait son sens, petit! Rit-il à la fois amusé et pervers.

Albus le regarda mais ne se risqua pas dans la rangée crasseuse et trop mince pour accueillir deux hommes. Le vendeur sortir d'une étagère une boite en bois teint vert. Il souffla dessus :

-C'est ça. Me semble que j'ai toujours vu cette boite ici… Personne n'achète ça depuis des siècles!

Il déposa la boite sur le comptoir en faisant lever de la poussière et des araignées en panique.

-Pourquoi?

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt tout simplement… Il existe tellement de moyen de s'en passer depuis l'invention de l'enchantement de restrictions, même en prison ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de ça! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans votre famille pour les fêtes, ti-gars, mais ça c'est la bombe des restrictions.

-Est-ce que je peux voir?

La boite s'ouvrait de façon élégante avec des charnières souples. Il y avait un ensemble de quatre menottes qui semblaient bien simples, neuves malgré l'âge médiévalesque.

-Baliverne… Ce sont des menottes bien ordinaires!

-C'est justement l'intérêt.

Il les prit. Elles semblaient peser une tonne.

-Elles sont fait en fer de pyrite, forgée dans le feu de buchers de sorcières.

Albus leva un sourcil. Ça ne semblait pas des racontages de charlatans :

-Mais c'est horrible?

-Oui en effet… mais quels sont les propriétés principales de la cendre de sorciers?

Albus réfléchit. Ce n'était pas dans les connaissances classiques de sorciers de cinquième année. Son père lui avait parlé cependant d'un château bâti avec du mortier dans lequel on avait mélangé de la cendre de sorciers afin d'immuniser cette endroit aux pouvoirs magiques :

-Elle dissout la magie…

-Exactement, bonne homme… Donc, n'importe qui emprisonné là-dedans ne peut n'y transplaner, ni lancer de sorts, ni légilimancie… Il devient un moldu en cage…

Albus jubilait mais ne voulait pas perdre la face :

-C'est génial, mais je ne crois pas que ça vaut le prix. Un simplement enchantement de restrictions ou des barres de sex shop et j'ai la même chose. Je ne payerais pas ce prix-là pour du folklore médiéval!

Le vendeur se redressa :

-Nah… Tu vois petit, des articles inventoriés depuis plus de dix ans ont la joie de tomber facilement en solde… Je te dis 15 gallions pour ce joujou.

-12! Enchérit Albus.

-Merde ti-gars, à 12 je perds toute ma commission.

-13 et tu me l'emballes!

Albus se retourna et commença à fouiller dans sa bourse.

Le vendeur impatient sortit sa baguette, fit virevolter un papier d'emballage vert avec des sapins imprimés dessus depuis la mezzanine et d'un coup de poignet, la boite immense était emballée.

Parce qu'il se sentait impertinent, Albus remit tout le montant en mornilles et partit sans donner son reste.

Il lui restait maintenant du temps pour acheter les cadeaux présentables. Il se rendit au dispensaire l'alcool et hésita. À quoi bon servirait d'acheter un alcool fin, Criséis buvait comme un trou. Elle devait boire autant d'alcool par jour qu'un vétéran traumatisé moyen dans une semaine. Il se surprit alors à errer dans les allées avant d'être rejoint par un vendeur :

-M. Potter, je connais bien votre famille pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas en âge d'acheter de l'alcool.

C'était une amie d'école de son père. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Elle était bizarre avec de longs cheveux blonds.

-Bon soir, Madame.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Aha! Je t'ai bien eu! C'est le bon temps. Les vendeurs sont impatients de rentrer chez eux fêter.

Albus sourit, complice.

-Que cherches-tu?

-Un cadeau pour ma copine, quelque chose pour tripper…

-Luna va te montrer quelque chose!

Madame Lovegood! Se dit-il à lui-même. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier. C'était la gardienne la plus cool de tous les temps!

Elle le conduisit jusque dans une allée dans le fond et lui pointa une bouteille verte :

-De l'Absinthe de Corse. Vous allez halluciner jusqu'au jour de l'An avec ça!

Elle lui mit dans les mains et lui fit un grand sourire.

Il arriva à la caisse sans problème.


	11. Descente humide

Plus tard, il alla choisir des boucles-d'oreilles et un collier assorti pour sa mère dans une bijouterie ainsi qu'une très jolie barrette en or pour sa sœur. Il avait payé, mais son regard croisa un bracelet particulier, un ouroboros.

Il était ancien, de genre gallois aurait-il dit.

-C'est un torque de grande valeur que vous regardez là. Dit le vendeur

-Un torque?

-C'est un collier celte.

-Mais c'est tout petit.

-Salazar Serpentard l'avait fait faire pour son enfant à venir. Cependant son épouse le quitta lorsqu'il s'enfuit de Poudlard et avant de mettre au monde et ce collier n'a jamais servi.

-Je peux le voir?

Le bijoutier mit ses gants, ouvrit la porte de verre et le prit par son coussin. Il le prit alors dans ses mains. Dans des mains adultes, le torque ferait un beau bracelet. Albus était enthousiasmé. Le vendeur le fit tourner et il vit dans le motif d'écaille des lettres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit?

-On me l'a souvent demandé mais ce ne sont pas des caractères latin. C'est surement un langage magique oublié.

À ses yeux de fourchelangue, ses grafignes incertaines prenaient un drôle de sens :

- _Autour de la prunelle de mes yeux…_

-Pardon? Demanda le vendeur qui n'avait perçu que des sshh-ssllu—sseeess.

-Rien, …c'est magnifique. Combien?

-C'est un artéfact historique de fondateur de Poudlard. J'ai peur, jeune homme que cela au-dessus de vos moyens.

-Mais, ça l'a un vrai prix?

-420 gallions d'or! Dit le vendeur fièrement avec un nez relevé bien hautain.

-Étonnamment dans mes moyens… J'aimerais voir le sceau d'authenticité avant de prononcer mon choix.

-le sceau?

Le vendeur était pris au dépourvu. Les objets pseudo-historiques étaient à la mode ( surtout en ce qui concerne des sorciers connus comme les fondateurs de Poudlard, Voldemort, Dumbledore etc…). Sa tante Hermione avait fait passé un projet de Loi afin d'authentifier les artéfacts. Un objet qui n'avait pas de sceau d'authentification du Ministère devenait alors une babiole.

-Cette objet est en attente de jugement de la part des spécialistes, Mon-sieur!

-Donc, elle a quitté le bureau d'évaluation de l'authenticité sans jugement?

Le vendeur patinait.

-Nous sommes en débat avec le ministère afin de faire valoir l'authenticité de cet objet qui n'avait pas été répertorié. Cela n'entache pas sa valeur historique réelle.

-mais ça vous enlève le droit de le vendre comme tel. Un bracelet médiéval, ça ne vaut pas plus de 25 mornilles… et ce n'est même pas en argent.

-De quel droit pensez-vous négocier avec _Mines co Jewelry_ comme un vulgaire marchand de patates!

-Ça ne me dérange pas! Mais j'en parlerais avec mon père. Je suis sûr que la Grand Manitou des Aurores serait très heureux d'en glisser un mot à la Brigade du Commerce Frauduleux! Profitez des fêtes, d'ici le 27 décembre votre pignon sur le chemin de Traverse sera fermé pour investigation!

Albus se retourna en ajustant son foulard sans sourciller. Le vendeur abasourdi fit un ''oh'' presque muet.

-Attendez, M. Potter. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. Je tiens à mon travail.

Albus avait maintenant la main sur la porte.

-Je vous le fais à 7 gallions d'or. Il n'a pas de sceau, mais ça demeure un artéfact d'époque facilement identifiable par un spécialiste. Pour 10, je vous vends aussi les boucles d'oreilles à têtes de serpents qui vont bien avec. Ils sont de la même époque. Ils ont été montés sur des pinces dans les années 40.

Albus se retourna et leva un sourcil :

-Dans un paquet cadeau…Rajouta-t-il.

Albus jeta 11 gallions d'or et quelques mornilles comme pourboire.

Albus sortit de la boutique victorieux. Il était un si bon négociateur et un client exécrable… C'était presque un pouvoir magique chez lui. L'horloge de Gringotts affichait 19hrs moins quart. Il s'empressa de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Dans la salle à manger, Criséis alignait des scotch flambés avec une vieille sorcière et un aurore qui venait de finir son service. La salle était quand même remplie pour un réveillon. Le Chaudron Baveur tenait une belle petite fête pour les esseulés du monde sorcier.

Albus monta à la chambre et trouva les bagages bien prêts. Il avait prévu beaucoup d'espace dans sa valise pour rapporter des choses de la maison vers Poudlard mais la boite de l'attèle était immense. Il choisit de mettre ses vêtements et autres babioles dans le sac sans fond de Criséis. Il descendit l'escalier avec leurs bagages et Criséis le remarqua. Elle dit adieu à ses amis de boissons et le rejoint en lui donna un petit baiser.

-Tu sais prendre ton temps quand tu es seul! Rit Criséis.

-J'ai une amante qui requière plus que des chocolats, des diamants et des fleurs!

-Pourtant tout ce que je désire de toi, coule dans tes veines!

Albus sourit. Il vit au coin Gerald, le majordome du Manoir;

-Notre chauffeur est arrivé…

Criséis se retourna. Gerald venait prendre la valise d'Albus :

-Gerald, content de vous revoir… Je pensais que ma mère serait venue elle-même.

-Elle y a pensé, mais c'était soit la route avec vous ou faire le repas du réveillon. Votre grand-mère ne lui a pas donné le choix!

Albus eut un petit rire et tendit la main vers Criséis :

-Voici mon invitée, Criséis Crowchastel.

Gerald fit une petite révérence de tête :

-Gerald Dachney, majordome au service de la Maison Potter&Weasley.

-Houla! Je n'imaginais pas ça! Rit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Des domestiques ne sont pas du courant chez la plus part des familles sorcières, Monsieur. Dit le majordome.

Albus eut des yeux ronds, sa lanterne venait d'être éclairée :

-oui, Criséis. C'est assez normal, je n'avais pas pensé de t'en parler.

La voiture volante, modifiée depuis une magnifique Royce récente, était garée dans l'allée. Criséis se fit ouvrir la porte par un coup de baguette pendant que le majordome mettait les bagages dans le coffre ne gardant un œil autour de lui.

-Secteur sécurisé, dit-il à lui-même.

Criséis entendit une réponse sourde depuis l'intérieure :

-préparez le décollage.

Albus rentra dans la voiture suivi de sa belle.

L'intérieure était immense, comme une limousine pour 25 personnes. Le majordome prit siège comme passager et Criséis distingua une ombre de conducteur.

La voiture se glissa dans le trafic urbain.

-Donc, chauffeur, majordome et ta mère fait toujours la cuisine… Quelle histoire!

Albus sourit :

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais un peu deviné… Mon père a été choyé comme un prince . Après que l'opinion publique l'a détruit durant son adolescence, une enfance dans le monde moldu… Il a tué Voldemort et tout. Il est compétent dans son travail et a su monter rapidement dans des postes d'officiers mais ce n'est pas ça qui a fait de lui un petit prince sorcier.

-C'est quoi?

-Beaucoup de gens ont considérés Harry Potter comme leur héritier légal. Avant que je sois né, mon père a reçu plusieurs millions de gallions de la part de vieux sorciers ou sorcières inconnus. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà investi une partie de sa fortune conjointement avec les Weasley pour construire une maison commune.

-Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?

-Je crois que les gens font ça pour remercier les héros. Beaucoup de fils et filles sont morts durant la première et la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens sont morts seuls aussi. Je crois qu'un gars a fait ça et ça avait passé dans les journaux. Des lointains relatifs avaient contesté le testament de leur grand-oncle mais il était légitime et notarié. Mon père ne pouvait rien y changer. Surement que ce cas-là a inspiré les autres à faire de même.

-Pauvre petit… Cette pitié a du être intenable!

Albus lui balança un petit coup l'épaule;

-Hey toi!

Il prit une pause :

-Mais c'est la vérité. Je crois qu'employer des personnes est une façon pour mon père de créer de l'emploi plus que d'étaler sa richesse.

-Combien?

Albus rit :

-Combien de quoi?

-De domestiques, combien?

Albus leva les yeux et Criséis rit;

-Il faut que tu comptes…C'est encore plus drôle!

Albus sourit :

-je crois que c'est 23 permanents mais il y a une douzaine qu'il vienne pour des remplacements et juste pour l'été. Quand on est là, les enfants…

-La maison doit être énorme!

-Plus de deux cents pièces.

-''plus de''! Rit-elle, parce qu'en haut de deux cents, une de plus ou moins! Rit-elle encore.

-Je crois que le scotch t'a donné une humeur bien ricaneuse.

-Non, c'est l'Anobsée des landes. Le monsieur arrêtait pas dans fumer juste en dessous de mon nez, tout le long!

Elle se plia en deux de rire avec un visage qui appelait au secours.

-J'ai aucune pitié. Dit Albus sévère.

En une dizaine de minutes, son état était dissipé et ils étaient rendus dans les airs direction Manoir.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté, Prince Potter, pour Noël?

-Des choucroutes en conserve.

-Rien de moins!

-Ah! C'est une surprise! Sourit-il. Sinon Noël perdrait toute sa magie.

-La seule véritable magie dans noël c'est les elfes de maison qui apportent les cadeaux sous les arbres pendant que tout le monde dort. Hey! Vous avez des elfes de maison? Combien?

Albus rit :

-Nous en avons un seul.

-et cinquante domestiques? Ça ne fait aucun sens.

-C'est Kreattur… Il connait trop de secrets du passé de la famille pour le renvoyer et il est trop sénile pour vivre libre. Ma tante Hermione est contre l'achat d'elfe de maison.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé de moi à ta famille?

-Ma mère m'a posé des questions habituelles mais ils ne savent rien de tes…particularités.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-En fait, c'est ma petite sœur qui m'a trahi. Elle a dit que j'avais une copine et je cite : _super joli mais un brin maléfique dans les serpentards_ , alors je n'ai pas eu choix de répondre à une lettre ou deux par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que ta mère a dit alors?

-'' N'oublie pas de te protéger''et ''Je t'aime mon poussin!'' Récita-t-il.

-Pour te protéger contre moi, il te faudrait une cage! Dit-elle en glissant sa cuisse sur lui.

Il passa sa main sous la jupe jusqu'à sa fesse et l'embrassa. Il constata que sa belle ne portait même pas de sous-vêtements.

-Hey! Ce n'est pas le temps de m'exciter. On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes.

Criséis sortit une de ses baguettes de secours de sa botte et tournoya en disant :

-abnimo molotor maximus.

Le chauffeur et Gerald se redressèrent. Un petit nuage d'étincelles bleues virevoltait autour d'eux comme des moustiques.

-C'est un charme de concentration. Ils ne verront rien d'autres que le bleu nuit du ciel!

Criséis se glissa à genou devant lui et ouvrit les pantalons du jeune homme. Elle prit son membre à moitié dur entre ses mains et appuya doucement ses lèvres dessus en forçant le passage jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Albus laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. Elle créa l'érection voulu puis monta sur lui. Talons hauts renfoncés dans le cuir de la banquette, genoux contre les épaules du jeune sorcier, elle rentra sa queue dans son vagin comme un dard dans une cible. Des jambes comme un ressort, elle le pilonna telle une Artémis en puissance.

Il claqua ses mains contre ses fesses, l'agrippa pour solidement prendre les trois dernières grandes bouchées de son sexe avant d'éjaculer profond en elle.

-Manoir en vue. Descente éminente, Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Crowchastel!

Encore concentré sur leurs tâches, les deux domestiques ne virent pas le jeune homme déculotter ranger son engin humide dans ses pantalons et la jeune fille replier sa jupe.


	12. Maid farouche et gargouille de jardin

Arrivé au sol, le Majordome ouvrit la porte avant de prendre les bagages. La fraicheur de l'hiver leur fouetta aux yeux dès le premier instant. Les vents étaient plus forts ici qu'en ville! Albus ouvrit la porte en imposant sa main sur la plaque au centre. La chaleur de la maisonnée leur frappa au visage autant que le froid les avait surpris.

La première personne qu'elle vit fut une sorcière âgée environ de 20 ans habillée en femme de chambre classique. Du genre qu'on en voit plus ainsi sauf de version coquine dans les spectacles burlesques dans les bars de danse de l'Allée des Velours. Elle avait une coiffe blanche, des gants blancs, une robe noire à dentelle, un tablier blanc avec une pochette pour sa baguette et des collants.

Elle tendit les mains pour leurs manteaux :

-Bon retour M. Potter. Ravie de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Crowchastel, le Manoir est heureux de vous accueillir.

Ses gestes et son service était impeccable. Criséis cependant sentait quelque chose d'étranges. Elle huma.

-Merci Miranda! Répondit Albus simplement.

-Le souper est en train d'être servi, votre famille attend dans le Salon Jaune. Dans moins de cinq minutes, on va se revoir à la table.

Criséis sentit chez elle quelque chose à se méfier. Elle lui donna son manteau et fit un effort pour toucher le peu de peau visible de son poignet. Miranda expira d'hormones troublantes comme une fille qui venait de revoir un objet de convoitise.

Criséis regarda Albus, lui n'avait aucune réaction en sa présence mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune sorcière d'être un brin jalouse.

Albus la guida vers le dit Salon. Le hall était immense, suivi d'un long couloir décoré avec soin. Albus ouvrit la Porte et Criséis eut un léger souffle de foule en voyant ses nouvelles personnes.

-Albus, mon poussin! Dit sa mère en levant les bras.

Elle se précipita sur lui pour prendre un grand câlin. Ensuite elle tira son étreinte pour mieux le regarder :

-Tu as encore grandi, j'en suis sure! Et toi, tu dois être Criséis?

-À moi qu'Albus est un autre copine! Dit-elle en souriant.

Ginny lui fit aussi un grand câlin et Albus constata son malaise évident. Criséis n'avait jamais eu pareils contacts avec quiconque. Elle eut droit au même rituel avec ses grands-parents.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux roses se leva ensuite et l'honora d'une poignée de main :

-Nymphadora Tonks, Je suis une amie de la famille. Voici ma fille, Remusia Lupin.

Sa fille était plus âgée qu'Albus. Elle semblait avoir 5-6 ans de plus qu'eux.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous.

Quand elle serra la main de Remusia, son visage changea brièvement. Comme un chat irrité par une mauvaise odeur et elle lâcha sa main presque dégoutée.

-Pardon, je ne m'y attendais pas.

La métamorphomage s'inquiéta et prit sa fille par les épaules :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?

Tous les gens dans la pièce se levèrent inquiets. Criséis sentit ce mélange de peur et d'angoisse qui caractérisait tant sa présence.

\- Elle a un destin particulièrement troublé. Désolé, ça m'a sauté dessus.

Albus rajouta :

-Ma belle, Remusia est oracle. On pourrait s'assoir un jour avec elle, en savoir plus …

Remusia regarda son ami d'enfance :

-J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas dire plus de choses sur son passé qu'elle ne sait déjà… Peut-être pourrions-nous parler d'avenir dans ce cas…

Le suspens palpable rendait Criséis mal à l'aise. Heureux furent la famille quand le second majordome ouvrit la porte de la salle en manger, annonçant que le souper était servi.

La table était longue, comme les tables des maisons à Poudlard. Les chaises hautes étaient gravées des prénoms de leur hôte à l'instant qu'ils s'assoyaient dessus. Criséis était curieuse de cet enchantement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Criséis s'inscrit, suivi d'Isis, de Mélissa, d'Andrewan, Odinna… puis les lettres se mélangèrent jusqu'à laisser qu'un brouillon étrange. Criséis sourit.

Mama Weasley sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le haute de la chaise :

-Ce mobilité! On a payé cher cet ébéniste! , pourtant!

Criséis leva la main pour éteindre son geste :

-Je crois que l'enchantement fonctionne très bien… Je pense qu'il ne peut pas trouver mon nom parce que je ne sais pas quel est le mien…

Le silence s'installa et Albus prit la cruche de bière au beurre sans délicatesse :

-ah, ces réunions de famille qui partent sur des notes joyeuses! Dit-il en remplissant son verre.

Criséis concocta une version abrégée et moins sombre de son passé. Afin de répondre correctement à leurs interrogations sans engendrer de nouveaux questionnements. Elle ne voulait pas consacrer ce réveillon au récital de sa vie.

En soit, Albus fut surpris que Criséis prenne aussi facilement sa place dans une réunion de famille aussi formelle. Ses charmes de vélanes fonctionnaient très bien sur la majorité d'entre eux, c'était évident.

Après une entrée de canard à l'orange vînt le plat principal, une belle tranche de saumon norvégien avec une salade de pomme de terre le tout magnifiquement composé. Les cuisiniers ne faisaient pas que de la nourriture ici, ils montaient des œuvres d'art! Albus mangeait et répondait aux questions de sa mère en faisant rire la tablée. Criséis avait parfois son piment à rajouter et la conversation devenait que plus appétissante.

-En tout cas, Madame Potter, je tiens à complimenter les talents de vos elfes de maison pour ces plats.

-J'ai bien peur que vous devez ce magnifique repas à votre chère Miranda Andromède ainsi que ma mère Molly. Ma belle-sœur, la sous-secretaire Hermione Granger soutient énormément le projet de Loi pour l'abolition du travail forcé des elfes de maison. Ça serait incongru qu'elle en ''utilise'' sous son toit.

-C'est vrai, Albus m'en avait parlé.

Féliciter les elfes de maison pour le repas était une tradition chez les sorciers. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que Criséis d'au courant?

-Toutes les occasions sont bonnes de faire de la propagande … Au temps que ça prend pour avoir un vote du Sénat, vous serez probablement vieux quand la Loi va passer!

Les adolescents levèrent les yeux vers le ciel ennuyés de la politique.

-Il est certain, cependant, que si votre mari acceptait le poste de Ministre si souvent proposé, ça prendrait un autre rythme! Déclara Criséis.

-C'est sur… mais Harry ne sait pas passer plus que deux jours derrière son bureau sans trouver un prétexte pour retourner sur le terrain… Je ne crois pas que le poste de ministre puisse faire avancer quelque chose, même dans ses mains!

Les amis eurent un petit rire complice mais les enfants se tournèrent vers le bout de la table : le siège vide qui devait être le trône de l'Élu.

-Si on passait aux cadeaux! Dit la matriarche Weasley.

Cela prit peu de temps avant que tous les jeunes soient levés devant la porte, Molly ouvrit la porte du second salon avec sa baguette. Un grand sapin bleu décoré de boules de lumières et de cristal se tenait à gauche de la cheminée au feu chaud mais endormi. Sous le pied de l'arbre se tenait une boite pour chacun avec des tricots hideux portant leurs initiales. Criséis reconnu le genre de gilet qu'Albus portait après les séances de Quidditch ou de course lorsqu'il faisait froid. Criséis avait eu droit à un. Il était trop long, très large avec des manches un peu courtes : plus une tunique qu'un sweatshirt. Il était violet avec un gros emblème jaune des Crowchastel dessus.

C'était la tradition de déballer les tricots le soir du réveillon : afin de les porter le matin de noël. Après quoi, les adultes se servirent des verres de liqueur de café. Criséis se sentait trahie par son âge : oh comment un repas entier sans alcool laissait une amertume dans la bouche, autant que si elle aurait liché un cendrier.

La bonne qui les avait accueillis vînt les avertir que les chambres des enfants avaient été finalisées.

-Merci Miranda Andromède, vous pouvez nous quitter pour le restant de la soirée! Dit Molly.

La femme de chambre s'inclina légèrement en fermant les yeux, toute la famille voyait là une domestique humble et résignée mais Criséis voyait dans ce demi-sourire un quelque chose. En relevant la tête, elle déposa son regard un peu trop longtemps sur le dos d'Albus. Criséis ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'en méfiait énormément.

Une fois rendue seule dans le couloir, Criséis lui demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle :

-Miranda? C'est personne… Elle travaille ici depuis que j'ai huit ou neuf ans. Elle n'a pas fini son diplôme de Poudlard pour… Je ne sais pas quoi donc elle a eu de la difficulté à se trouver un travail.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle été engagée alors?

Albus se tourna en mettant la main sur sa poignée de porte, un sourire au baume de sarcasme décorait son visage :

-Elle t'intrigue?

-Elle dégage quelque chose que je n'aime pas… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Dans quel genre? Dit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

La chambre était vaste et bien en ordre. Il y avait une armoire vitré avec différents balais de Quidditch ainsi que ces médailles. Il y avait un grand bureau du genre secrétaire en bois clair ainsi qu'une chaise qui avait l'air incroyablement confortable. Le lit était caché derrière d'imposants rideaux de baldaquins d'un petit gris bleuté. La pièce possédait cinq fenêtres ainsi qu'une autre porte vers les commodités. Les murs étaient en partie bleus, blancs et gris avec des accents de tapisseries modernes. En soit, la chambre d'Albus reflétait beaucoup l'ancien lui : ordonné, simple et à son affaire.

Les valises avaient été déposées au sol à côté de la grande garde-robe. Épinglé au lit, il y avait un bout de parchemin.

Ça intrigua Albus. Il se rendit directement aux rideaux afin de détacher cet intrus.

Enfant de la magie noire

Légion bientôt seront levées

Aube est levée pour un dernier soir

Tes sœurs bientôt se lèveront

Tes frères sous peu t'obéiront

Lève ta baguette vers le ciel

Morsmordre saura tout te révéler

Enfant de la magie s'élève

La menace s'est relevé

Albus n'eut le temps que de lire les lignes que le parchemin se désintégra devant ses yeux. Il releva sa tête, Criséis venait tout juste de pencher sa tête pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Ils se regardèrent :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il était écrit?

Albus cligna des yeux :

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre.

Criséis ouvrit alors son sac sans fond et prit une des baguettes qu'elle n'utilisait pas souvent, c'elle en bois tordu avec un cristal bleu au manche. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, le genre de sourire d'hybrides vampire, vélane lycanthrope qui fait peur :

-Criséis?

-Regarde mon visage d'initiatrice à la légilimencie!

-Ton sourire semble me déclarer que tu n'as jamais fait ça? Soupçonna Albus avec l'orgueil du courageux Gryffondor en lui.

Elle tourna sa langue en levant les yeux :

-Je ne m'en souviens pas… mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais y arriver…

Le premier essai elle frappa son esprit fort de plein fouet, le deuxième elle se perdit dans des souvenirs impertinents mais après quoi Albus comprit comment se concentrer pour divulguer la bonne séquence de souvenirs. Après trois essais, Criséis réussi à relire le parchemin.

Criséis sortit de la tête d'Albus, la baguette encore pointée vers son crâne. Elle cligna les yeux deux ou trois fois avant de prendre une grande respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Several.

Criséis était rarement surprise ou inquiète. Il comprenait bien, indestructible et débrouillarde qu'elle était.

-Comment ça s'est rendu ici? Dit-elle enfin.

Albus commença à comprendre son inquiétude. Le manoir était équipé des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité et d'une zone d'anti-entrance. Même Poudlard et Askaban était des prises faciles comparées au Manoir Weasley& Potter.

-Ça doit être une farce… Se dit alors Albus en voyant une forme d'anxiété bien rare dans son visage.

-C'est toute une farce alors… Sais-tu ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en revêtant son air de créature dangereuse.

C'était bien évident que non de plus la parchemin avait été imprimé et non écrit à la main.

-C'est un extrait d'un des prophéties du Nécronomicium.

-Le quoi?

-C'est un recueil qui était assez répandu dans le moyen-âge… Beaucoup de mages noirs ou d'oracles sous pression y on transcrit des conseils et un certain nombre de prophéties… Dans le Nécronomicium, Tirésias avait prédit la venue de Grinderwald, Nostradamus avait prédit la venue de la deuxième grande terreur des sorciers : Voldemort. Je crois que l'œuvre a été recorrigé et traduit en anglais dans le courant du siècle des Lumières pour être imprimé. Si je me souviens bien…

-Donc… Qu'est-ce qui est le plus inquiétant?

Criséis ne comprenait pas.

-Que ''cet'' extrait soit écrit, ou qu'il soit là?

-Si c'est une farce, tu devrais savoir qui l'aurait fait ? Demanda Criséis.

Albus prit le temps de bien regarder les alentours puis répondit :

-Je connais bien mes cousins et tout… On ne rigole pas de la magie noire comme ça ici…

-De plus, je ne crois pas que personne ait pu se rendre dans ma chambre après Miranda…. Ils étaient tous avec nous.

Criséis se redressa. Dans sa tête, les faits venaient de s'additionner.

-Si on allait lui parler? Dit-elle avec ses yeux encore plus félins que malins.

-On est passé minuit et c'est noël… Dit alors Albus qui avait bien plus envie d'essayer son nouveau cadeau que de poursuivre ses interrogations.

Criséis rangea sa baguette tordue dans sa botte et sortit alors sa véritable baguette :

-Alors, ne trainons pas trop!

Elle fit un Lumos dans le couloir et Albus les guida vers les quartiers des domestiques. Ils cognèrent à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit vers une pièce vide. Les lieux avaient été vidés de tous les effets personnels de la domestique. Il ne restait qu'une pile polie de vêtements de travail à côté des draps bien pliés.

Criséis flaira un air incroyable pure, comme si la pièce aurait été complètement lessivé à l'eau de chlore. Albus se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Gerald. Il était surpris de son départ.

-Mérinda avait pourtant refusé de partir pour les fêtes… Elle est orpheline, vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une famille à aller voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a alerté, ?

-J'ai trouvé une note étrange épinglée sur mes rideaux de lit.

-Elle a donc laissé une note d'adieu? S'interrogea-t-il en sortant de son air endormi.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ça…On ne sait pas si c'est elle qui l'a laissé mais c'était assez bizarre qu'on voulait savoir d'où ça sortait.

Après avoir fait réciter Criséis l'extrait, Gerald décida alors de faire réveiller tous les domestiques ainsi que les adultes autour d'un thé dans la cuisine.

-Mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien la petite Andromède qui aurait laissé ça là? Ah que j'aimerais pouvoir lire, je pourrais reconnaitre son écriture! S'époumona Moly Weasley en levant les bras.

-Je te l'ai dit, Grand-mère, c'était une écriture droite, on aurait dit que ça aurait été imprimé, Répondit Albus en croisant les bras.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, nous avons une femme de chambre en fuite et un extrait d'un important recueil de magie noire apparu dans la chambre de mon fils… Dit Ginerva Potter en refermant une copie du dit-livre sur la table de la cuisine.

Gerald, le second majordome silencieux et le chauffeur se regardèrent :

-Je suggère d'en faire part à M. Potter, expressément. Suggéra Gerald qui semblait le plus personnel parmi les domestiques.

-Je ne veux pas revoir ma maison envahie d'aurores ! Dit Molly. C'est noël!

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en danger immédiat non plus, Répliqua Remusia.

-Ma fille a raison, nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix, on peut résoudre ça sans l'appuis du ministère... Rajouta Tonks avec des cheveux ondulés gris et bleus.

Albus sourit, fier d'être considéré comme un membre de l'ordre légendaire.

Molly fit venir à elle une pile de parchemin, un encrier et une plume depuis le bureau de cuisinier :

-Je vais écrire à Hermione, elle saurait surement plus pour nous renseigner. Dit la matriarche.

-Tu devrais aussi parler à Podmore, ça demeure le meilleur théoricien de la magie noire qu'on aille dans notre carnet de bal! Dit Ginerva en croisant ses doigts sur sa tasse de thé.

-Excellente idée, ma belle! Dit Molly en relevant sa tête de son parchemin.

-Mais on devrait quand même en parler à Père, il est celui qui s'est le plus souvent frotté à des prophéties parmi nous tous… Dit alors Albus.

Remusia leva un sourcil et expira de façon exagéré :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fera pas pour avoir un oracle dans la famille! Dit-elle avec un ton artificiel et ingrat en levant sa tasse bien haut avant de boire.

Malgré l'ambiance tendue de ce drame omniscient, tous sourirent. Criséis appréciait ce sarcasme déplacé.

-Désolé, ma chère Remusia… Commença Albus en riant aussi. Qu'en penses-tu, selon ton avis d'expert?

Elle reposa sa tasse avec un surplus d'attention :

-en soit, toutes les prophéties se réalisent. Si, pour la majorité, se réalisent dans le secret morne et platonique du quotidien, souvent dans des degrés bien faibles que l'interprétation a pu concrétiser, certaines cependant son glorifiée et répandue comme c'elle conscrites dans ce livre ou encore c'elle de ton père. Cependant, je ne peux voir aucun lien entre la disparition, coïncidence et cet extrait.

-Merci, Remusia. Rajouta Albus avec un sourire.

-Merci, mon cher Several . Par contre, je ne crois pas que ça avance quoi que ce soit dans notre enquête. Si Miranda Andromède travaille ici, elle devait avoir un historique impeccable et aucun antécédents . Elle a du passer comme toute les autres au véritaserum et tout…

Les adultes acquiescèrent les dires de la jeune femme. Pendant que tous semblait lâcher l'affaire, Criséis avait le sentiment intarissable de méfiance.

-Si on présume que votre servante a épinglé ce message et ensuite fuit, c'est parce que ce message représentait une menace pour elle. Donc, en l'affichant, elle risquait quelque chose ici. Commença Criséis.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait été ici en couverture? Commença Gerald.

-Peut-être, mais le mobile n'est pas le plus important dans cette histoire. Peu importe ces raisons, elle n'a laissé qu'un message ici… Rajouta Criséis. Mais ce message, a éveillé rapidement des inquiétudes et nous a conduit jusqu'à elle… Donc, si elle est partit, si on considère que c'est elle qui a laissé le message, c'est parce qu'elle avait à craindre.

-Alors pourquoi? Dit Remusia. C'est comment dire, la pire chose à faire pour un espion?

-Je ne crois pas que Miranda ait été un espion… Elle n'aurait pas pu… J'ai déjà passé les tests d'admission, ne laisse aucune chance au hasard, Dit Gerald.

Criséis été tourmenté dans ses réflexions. Les adultes continuèrent à parler et elle réquisitionna l'exemplaire du recueil. C'était une édition de 1967 avec couverture en cuir avec des sangles pour la sceller. Criséis repéra l'extrait dans le sommaire. Elle retourna au début du chapitre. Une lettre avait été encerclée, elle dirigea son regard sur la deuxième page : une autre. Elle tourna la page et une autre lettre avait été encerclée dans la notice de l'illustration. Elle tourna les pages et nota ses lettres dans sa tête :

La gargouille de la fontaine.

-Est-ce que vous avez une fontaine? Demanda Criséis.

Les adultes la regardaient comme si elle était la plus effrontée du monde.

-Oui dans le jardin, ma petite, pourquoi? Dit Molly quelque peu offensée du manque de respect de l'adolescente.

-Il y a une gargouille sur la fontaine?

Albus la regarda avec soupçon :

-À côté? Répondit-il.

Criséis montra le message caché.

Tous sortirent les manteaux de la garde-robe d'entrée et se dirigèrent dans le jardin gelé.

Dans la bouche de la dite gargouille se tenait un parchemin roulé, scellé avec de la cire. Madame Potter fit venir le parchemin avec un accio bien rapide.

-Regardez le sceau! Dit alors Madame Weasley.

C'était la marque des ténèbres.

Tous se regardèrent inquiets;

-Cette blague a trop longtemps duré! Dit Ginerva en brisant le sceau avec un sortilège.

Elle fit dérouler le parchemin.

Les bras des ténèbres mèneront à bien

Ce que les mains n'ont pu obtenir

Le parchemin se désintégra en un instant.

-C'est un excellent sortilège programmé pour une sorcière qui n'a pas reçu son diplôme… Rajouta Remusia.

Criséis se sentait gonflé de fierté et de rage. Elle avait su percevoir le secret d'un étranger mais aussi colérique de savoir cet ennemi si proche de la famille d'Albus.


	13. Fin du plaisir

Les adultes retournèrent dans la cuisine discuter. Après que la théière fut vidée, le deuxième majordome fit du café pour tous. Criséis en profita pour demander quelque chose de plus fort dans le sien :

-Moi aussi! Dit Remusia en levant la main.

Tous acclamèrent l'idée, le majordome apporta alors une bouteille neuve de whiskey pur malt Gorge-feu et fit remplir les tasses d'un coup de baguette pendant que le sucrier et la bouteille de crème suivait .

Albus ne fut pas surpris de voir Criséis rajouté un peu de café et de sucre dans son whiskey.

Les théories germèrent durant la nuit mais aucune théorie concrète n'éclos avant qu'un vote populaire soit déclaré pour retourner au lit. Criséis en profita pour prendre le recueil pendant la bise et la confusion éméchée.

De nouveau dans la chambre, Criséis flaira de nouveau l'air d'extrême propreté. Elle ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme un nettoyage de scène de crime… probablement que toutes les pièces de la maison devaient sentir les domestiques ou cette propreté après leur passage.

Criséis ouvrit le secrétaire et il déposa l'épais volume :

-C'est noël, Criséis, on peut attendre pour résoudre tout cela?

-Dors si tu veux, mon amour… Je suis un loup-garou… Je sais c'est quoi de pas dormir… Répondit-elle.

-Ouais, mais ils savent apprécier une bonne nuit de sommeil justement… Dit-il en sortant son cadeau de la malle.

-Je suis aussi en partie vampire… et les vampires dorment pour le plaisir et non le besoin…Je serais présentable pour ta famille demain….

Elle entendit le son du chou décoratif contre le bord de la malle. Elle se retourna et vit le grand paquet emballé de vert à l'imprimé de petits sapins.

Elle se tourna lentement sur sa chaise :

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup les rituels de noël mais ça me semblait international de donner les cadeaux le matin du 25?

-un, nous sommes techniquement le matin et de deux, ce cadeau est trop personnel pour le déballer en public.

Criséis le rejoint et assis par terre elle déballa la grande boite.

Elle fit bouger les charnières et découvrit l'objet :

-Des menottes, pour de vrai? Ricana Criséis. Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais je suis _une super-beast_ buveuse de sang quasi indestructible

-C'est une attèle d'Asmodée…

Pour une fois, Criséis ne connaissait pas quelque chose d'ancien.

-Comme le fantôme de la colère des mages hébreux?

-Ça je ne sais pas, ça été forgé dans de la cendre de sorcier, c'est fait en fer de pyrite…

Albus prit une des prises et la scella sur le poignet de Criséis. Elle cligna des yeux surpris :

-Je vois… Je crois que tu t'es acheté un beau cadeau... Ricana-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Je te l'ai dit… T'attacher ça me fait flipper… mais savoir que tu peux te défaire en criant ciseaux… Ça m'énerve… l'idée de te rendre aussi faible qu'une moldue de temps en temps…

Il prit son menton et l'embrassa. Elle rigola :

-Tu es tellement fatigué et bourré, on sait comment ça finit …

Il lui sourit et lui enleva la menotte :

-Tu es bien sage… On essayerait une autre fois alors…

Criséis décida de se coucher en même temps que lui mais dès que le souffle du jeune homme prit le rythme du sommeil, elle se leva et alluma une douzaine de bougies près d'elle.

Le personnel du Manoir fabriquait de belles chandelles en cire de miel sans coulis que Criséis apprécia instantanément. Elles semblaient naturellement apaisantes.

Elle relu plusieurs fois le passage qu'elle connaissait. Elle essaya de se rappeler où, comment ou même pourquoi elle connaissait cet extrait… mais comme bien des fois, elle se frappa au vide de sa mémoire qui avait laissé des connaissances libres sans souvenirs auxquels se rattacher.

Par contre, elle était agacée par la formulation . Elle nota de nouveau le poème en soulignant les mots qui lui semblaient étrangers.

 _Enfant de la magie noire_

 _Légion_ _bientôt_ _seront levées_

 _Aube est levée pour un_ dernier soir

 _Tes sœurs_ _bientôt_ _se lèveront_

 _Tes frères sous peu t'_ _obéiront_

 _Lève ta baguette vers le ciel_

 _Morsmordre_ _saura tout te révéler_

 _Enfant de la magie s'élève_

 _La_ _menace_ _s'est relevé_

Elle avait pourtant le sentiment de connaître bien cette prophétie, comme si on lui avait raconté avant de dormir durant des années mais que ce n'était pas la même version qu'elle était habituée. Elle retourna alors à la deuxième de couverture. C'était une édition tout de même récente et anglais courant. Elle regarda alors les mots d'un autre œil; celui d'un traducteur.

La prophétie qu'elle avait en connaissance était dans une autre langue…

Les autres enfants étaient bien surpris d'apprendre l'évènement mais bientôt la joie du brunch dans le salon et des cadeaux embauma l'atmosphère. Albus fut content de la réaction de sa sœur et de sa mère en voyant les bijoux qu'il avait choisis pour elles. Criséis découvrit alors qu'il avait un choix fin et sur en la matière, quand elle découvrit le torque. Criséis lu le message en fourchelangue et seuls les enfants Potter comprirent.

-Hon, Several, que tu es mignon! Dit sa petite sœur en lui faisant un gros câlin.

-C'était d'origine, je ne pouvais pas résister. Salazard Serpentard l'aurait fait pour son enfant à venir, mais le charlatan de bijoutier n'avait pas de sceau d'authentification. Ce n'est pas ça qui faisait son charme, de toute façon…

-Génial, maintenant je peux faire mon premier horcruxe! Rit Criséis.

Les jeunes rirent pendant que les adultes figèrent un instant avant de saisir la blague.

Criséis fut surprise de recevoir une magnifique paire de gants de la part James , un très beau serre-tête violet de la part Lily et un autre de la part de toute la famille; une magnifique petit chaton rayé avec un ventre tacheté digne d'un léopard des neiges.

-Albus m'a dit que tu n'avais aucun animal de compagnie, à ton âge Poudlard permet les chats… et Albus m'a dit que tu allais aimer ses yeux. Dit Ginerva en souriant.

Criséis en pamoison retourna le petit visage de la créature vers elle. Le chaton avait des yeux humains!

-C'est donc avec toi que j'ai échangé mes yeux? Dit-elle en le fixant.

La petite créature se mit en boule et mâchonna son doigt. C'était l'être vivant le plus adorable de l'univers.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? Demanda Lily enthousiasme.

Criséis le berça dans ses bras et le retourna pour caresser son petit bidon. De ces petites pattes, il essayait de capturer les griffes de son ravisseur. En le voyant, elle pensait à une seule chose : '' petit chat des neiges''.

-Petit-neige.

-Tu ne peux pas l'appeler Neige, il n'est pas blanc! Rajouta la cadette.

-Ma chérie, elle peut l'appeler comme elle le veut… Rajouta sa mère.

-Elle a raison…

-S'il te fait penser à de la neige, je la trouve sale ta neige… comme la neige devant la gare Kingcross! Dit la petite.

-Kingcross? Dit Criséis en levant le chat vers elle.

-C'est une femelle par contre, rajouta Albus.

-Queencross? Rajouta Criséis puis le chaton lui lécha les doigts.

Tous furent émus par la douce créature :

-On y va pour Queencross! Rit Criséis.

Albus passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et taquina le bébé de son doigt :

-C'est comme si on devenait parent…

-Houla, commence pas trop vite, mon garçon, Rit la grand-mère.

Ils rirent et poursuivirent la tournée de cadeau.

La famille Potter& Weasley lui avait aussi offert une cage assez grande pour le chat adulte qu'il allait devenir, ainsi qu'un gros sac de nourriture pour commencer. De retour dans la chambre, encore fatigué par la nuit éveillé, Albus s'allongea. Criséis en profita pour laisser le chaton jouer sur lui. Pendant ce temps, elle sortit divers rubans, bracelets et boucles pour cheveux de son sac sans fond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Albus en caressant la petite créature.

-J'avais un truc chouette pour faire un collier… Je le cherche.

Elle plongea son bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un accio?

-Je ne me souviens plus vraiment c'est quoi, juste que ça aurait été bien…

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire de balais. Il détacha alors une bande autour d'un des balais puis alla chercher une plume auto-encreuse. Il revint lui montrer le résultat. C'était un identifiant à balai de compétition. Il avait dessiné une petite couronne et une croix. La bande était droite au repos mais elle s'enroulait toute seule autour d'un manche, dans ce cas-ci le cou du chaton. Criséis était ravie.

-J'hésitais pour le chaton… mais sans te connaître ma mère a vu juste… Sourit-il.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé en avoir de besoin… mais maintenant que je l'ai… C'est merveilleux… Ta famille est superbe… Je mène du trouble depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai même fait des blagues impertinentes sur les horcruxes et personne ne me détestent pour autant…

-Ma famille n'est pas parfaite mais elle a bien ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant peur qu'il sache pour ta hybridation mais maintenant qu'ils te connaissent, personne ne va penser à mal…

-Tu es courageux d'être intime avec moi… Tous les gens avertis comme l'infirmière Pomfresh et surement tes parents te déconseilleraient de sortir avec une vampire soit-elle partielle….

-Ce n'est pas le courage des gryffondors qu'il m'a pris… Rit-il en câlinant le chaton.

Criséis le regarda mais il n'avait pas senti qu'elle en demandait plus.

-Tu veux dire? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Le courage s'est sauté en parachute… Moi j'ai sauté à pied joint dans le vide…C'est de la folie.

-Alors tu es fou? Roucoula-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Depuis le premier jour dans le train, j'imagine…

Elle plongea sa tête dans le creux de son bras et il l'enlaça. Queencross se dandina sur le torse d'Albus avant de trébucher dans les couvertures.

Ils s'assoupirent légèrement mais furent, semble-t-il, rapidement réveillé par un raffut dans le Manoir. En sortant le nez dans le couloir, Albus vit le dos d'une cape bien familière : un aurore.

Le matin de noël avait été un mirage, l'après-midi fut décoré de la présence des aurores. Après avoir subi un interrogatoire, Albus revînt trouver Criséis mais elle était introuvable;

-Les Aurores ne veulent pas la lâcher… Tu nous avais caché beaucoup de choses sur ta copine, Several?

C'était Remusia qui s'était exprimé, le regard perdu dans l'observation de la fenêtre.

-Comme quoi? demanda Albus prêt à tout avouer.

\- Qu'elle n'a pas fait un an d'étude et bats des sorciers expérimentés sur une dizaine de la théorie de la magie noire….

-Et pourquoi ils la gardent?

-Car elle avance l'enquête, je pense…

-C'est quoi cet air renfrogné…

-J'ai pris un thé pour provoquer des visions… mais je vois que des banalités… Le chaton de ta douce qui va aller jouer dans la neige et tuer une souris…à voir la neige…surement ce soir…J'ai vu un verre tomber du buffet du deuxième salon… Mais aucune trace de la bonne ou de maléfices…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose…

Quand Criséis fut libérée, la mère d'Albus renvoya ses enfants à Poudlard afin de donner de l'espace aux aurores. Ginerva semblait plus inquiète cependant. Albus la prit à l'écart;

-Ton père a reçu des menaces personnelles à son campement en Norvège…Un peu plus tard… Miranda Andromède est la suspecte numéro. Elle a été aperçue dans les surveillances moldues en chemin entre les deux royaumes.

-Il viendra?

-Qui, ton père? Non, l'enquête qu'il mène est assez urgente mais je préfère vous envoyer à Poudlard…

-Si des suspects peuvent rentrer ici, ils peuvent rentrer n'importe où…

-Je sais, mais les aurores ont besoin d'espace et la scène de crime avait été lessivée avant… Ils vont avoir besoin de génies pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

-Je sais bien…Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'irais à la maison de campagne?

-La maison aux coquillages, pourquoi?

-Parce que personne ne le saurait à part toi, ça serait sécuritaire et j'aurais encore un peu de paix avec Criséis… Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Très bien, quand tu partiras en cheminette, va à Kingcross et delà, repars à la maison aux coquillages. Tu pourras demander à Mandy d'aller faire des provisions pour toi, elle sera contente de travailler un peu.

-Mandy!

Albus n'avait pas repensé à cette elfette de maison depuis des années. Il venait de se souvenir que sa mère lui avait offert la maison de campagne comme logis. Elle vivait libre à s'occuper de la maisonnée et de son terrain comme une invitée.

Les enfants prirent les voiles vers la gare et Albus recula lentement en tenant la main de Criséis. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche, d'un sourire complice l'entraina de nouveau vers les foyers :

-Tu as oublié quelque chose? Sourit Criséis en tapotant sa valise.

-Non, j'ai planifié de plus longues vacances!

Quand le matin du septième jour de janvier se leva, Albus réalisa comment le temps perdait sa mention durant des vacances.

Ils avaient patiné sur la mer gelée, ils avaient fait des courses de balais et jouer dans la neige. Ils avaient baisé, mangé et dansé. Mené, durant quelques jours, un aperçu de vie adulte décente et agréable.

Ils reçurent une confirmation de cheminette depuis le Bureau de la Directrice et purent retourner à Poudlard sur l'heure du midi.


	14. Scorpion dans mon salon

Ainsi débuta la nouvelle année, les cours reprirent et sans qu'ils s'en rendirent compte, une certaine routine paisible avait pris son cycle.

Les études sérieuses devenaient le quotidien des collégiens. Enfin prise sous le poids d'un horaire sur mesure, Criséis passait maintenant beaucoup de son temps éveillée la tête dans des livres. Ennuyé du manque de passion, Albus put se concentrer lui aussi sur sa carrière de gardien de but et passer un temps raisonnable sur ses études. Albus avait, comme bien des enfants de sorciers fortunés, aucun plan de carrière réel. Advenant que son talent n'était pas suffisant pour se valoir une place dans une équipe professionnel (ce qui laissait en doute tous les experts, mais du moins), il allait surement, tel son Oncle Charlie, finir sa vie dans d'éternelles études spécifiques.

Avec son frère, ils avaient longtemps pensé déposer une étude ou publier un livre sur les stupéfiants : _Milles et une herbe magique pour voler bien loin_ ou encore _Substances des Rêves_. Étant de grands consommateurs et deux jeunes hommes avec des notes passables en Potions et Botanique, ils avaient surement le calibre. Depuis ses premières expériences avec les addictifs, il avait toujours senti une grande passion pour l'exploration plus qu'une addiction .

Il leva les yeux vers Criséis dans son cocon ténébreux entre la section des Sortilèges et d'Histoires. La plus part des étudiants dans les alcôves s'allumaient des bougies mais Criséis, avec sa vision nocturne, pouvait se réfugier dans d'épais ténèbres. Il tourna son regard vers son frère assis à une table face à lui. Il sourit et lui lança une boulette de parchemin pour attirer son attention.

Il lui envoya un regard condescendant;

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Les doigts pliés sur un cigare imaginaire, il lui fit signe.

-Je ne traîne plus rien sur moi comme ça! Dit-il à voix haute comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de drogue dans une bibliothèque.

Albus leva les yeux et son aîné rit.

- _Je descends chez Joanna bientôt, j'en aurais plus si tu veux._

James reçut un sort de bave-en-bouche;

-Vos gueules, Potter! Entendirent-ils.

Une jeune prétendante tendit une corbeille afin qu'ils puissent baver à profusion. Le cadet en riant que dans son cœur, bien évidemment, se leva pour lui jeter un contre-sort. Criséis leva un sourcil. Albus lui envoya un baiser soufflé.

Albus revînt à son parchemin de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Comme il était ridicule de faire un 30cm sur le combat contre les vampires. Criséis avait même eu l'audace de le laisser pourrir sur cette tâche ingrate quand elle aurait pu lui souffler des références sans sortir un seul livre. Il appréciait cependant la profondeur de la question : Comment faire fuir un vampire de sa demeure et le moyen de les identifier?

 _Cher Professeur, Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que personne ne veut faire fuir un vampire. Je couche avec un magnifique spécimen de cette race et je suis dans le devoir de vous informer que de l'accepter dans ma demeure est une des meilleures décisions de ma vie. J'ai pu l'identifier car elle s'est honnêtement présentée._

Il rit en regardant des pieds de parchemins se gaspiller depuis près d'une demi-heure dans ses fanfaronnades.

 _Bien des spécialistes recommandent le Sort Lumos. En tant que lumière blanche, celle-ci permet de faire refléter l'iris des vampires et ainsi les distinguer_ _de_ _d'autres créatures. Dans un combat rapproché, le vampire ne pourra cacher sa forme. Il sera aisé d'apercevoir des crocs, des tensions de visages inhabituelles chez un sorcier ainsi que la capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette._

 _Si le vampire n'est point un assaillant, une rapide_ _exception_ _inspection de ses habitudes de vie permettra de conclure que celui-ci est un vampire._

 _Le vampire civilisé va vivre la nuit . Ce qui le distingue d'un sombre sorcier nocturne est son alimentation. S'il ne s'abreuve pas de sang en public, le vampire ne mangera pas de nourriture mais pourra occasionnellement boire divers alcools forts sans jamais tomber dans l'ivresse._

 _Il ne se privera pas de contacts humains,_ _cependant,_ _en fréquentant des lieux habités durant ses heures généralement des tavernes, bordels ou bibliothèque de sorciers. Quoique beaucoup de vampires doivent surement vivre sans causer de problèmes, beaucoup vont profiter de ses endroits pour séduire ou contraindre des moldus ou des sorciers à devenir des sources._

 _Une source, comme il est dit d'une personne consentante ou non à avoir son sang extrait par le vampire, fera l'objet d'un grand dévouement envers son vampire. La morsure ayant un attrait addictif, les vampires choisiront habituellement des sources_ _faibles_ _fiables par leur situation de vie ou leur proximité. Quoique plusieurs vampires et sources ont surement vécus des relations longues et stables, l'Histoires se souvient particulièrement des abus de certains individus de cette race._

 _Les autorités sont très enclines à exagérer l'état de soumission ou déformer le consentement des sources. Des procès longs ont été pesés contre certains vampires célèbres. Un m'a particulièrement plu étant celui du Sieur de Transvalie et sa source Hylène ( que j'ai tout deux rencontrés au Jour de l'an), afin de clore le procès contre son amant, la Dame Hylène a du mettre les voiles en eaux internationales sur son navire. Celle-ci le protégea donc de la suite du procès encouru par ses parents._

 _Par ce propos, je crois qu'il est raisonnable de penser que les sources ont une grande part de raisonnement et de volonté même dans des relations de consommation de plus de vingt ans._

 _Il est cependant vrai, que les vampires peuvent représenter une menace pour la communauté moldue ou sorcière. La plus part des maisons habitées de sorciers sont protégées par un sortilège qui empêche les vampires d'y pénétrer à moins d'y être invités. Un sortilège, le Invitatem Vampirus Soldium , que beaucoup de sorciers ont aussi proférés sur les maisons de leurs voisins moldus lors de la campagne de sensibilisation de 1892. Durant ces années, la population vampire faisait rage dans l'Europe et les sorciers ont du légiférer pour éviter un massacre de masse dans la population moldue. Cependant, la majorité des bâtiments construits ou habités à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle sont enchantés._

 _Le rituel d'enchantement simple sera une des meilleure protection pour un foyer. Cet enchantement est aussi inclus sur toutes les tentes magiques fabriquées depuis 1914._

 _Parmi les autres moyens moins efficaces mais tout de même plausible afin de faire fuir un vampire est l'ail. Une grande quantité d'ail concentré serait un agent toxique pour les vampires. Puisque la majorité des sorciers n'en conservent pas à la maison, plusieurs gousses d'ail dans une marmite en ébullition permettraient de garder un vampire à distance mais n'empêcherait pas un vampire d'éteindre le feu ou encore de faire léviter la marmite._

 _Il est important de garder en tête que le vampire est un adversaire capable de toute la gamme de sorcellerie en plus de ses habiletés surnaturelles._

Albus arriva à la ligne de 30 cm.

-Bravo, se dit-il.

C'était probablement son pire essai en défense contre les forces du mal à vie, mais il en avait marre. Ses notes superbes allaient surement compensés pour ce parchemin merdique. Il leva les yeux vers Criséis. Scorpius Malefoy avait pris siège devant elle. Albus grogna intérieurement : même lui n'avait pas le droit à ce siège quand madame étudiait. Le serpentard n'avait pas de livres ou de parchemins. Il parlait à voix basse mais encore plus doux qu'il était convenant dans une bibliothèque. Le jeune homme tendit son poignet. Albus y discerna une marque grisâtre. Elle sortit de l'ombre et inspecta le chair tendue. Ils se levèrent et sans lui jeter un regard, les deux verts et argent sortirent des lieux.

Albus regarda droit devant lui et son frère lui lança un regard anxieux les sourcils froncés. Si le jeune amant sentait la jalousie monter irrationnellement en lui, James avait bien discernés quelque chose de louche.

- _Tu l'as vu?_ Demanda James en fourchelangue.

- _Oui, elle est carrément partie avec Malefoy sans même me regarder!_

Le grand frère leva les yeux vers le ciel;

- _non, tarré, son tatouage!_

Les deux se levèrent et partirent en filature.

-SI on savait où ils pourraient aller…Chuchotta James. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à elle?

Albus leva les yeux en s'inspectant mentalement. Il avait bien une plume qui était sienne.

Son frère, bien meilleur enchanteur que lui, fit un enchantement de pistage sur la plume et elle vola vers Criséis.

Leur pistage les guidèrent vers les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Géniarde.

-Merde, moi aussi! Entendirent-ils de la voix de Criséis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Son frère l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se glisse dans la salle de bain. Il fit un grand cercle de sa baguette sur le mur et celui devint transparent. Albus était émerveillé de la maitrise de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait des bonnes notes, mais il ne savait pas que son talent dépassait les normes scolaires.

Ils virent Criséis assise sur un lavabo. Elle leva sa chemise et son pull afin de regarder son dos dans le miroir. Le grand tatouage des Mange-Morts faisaient son apparition. L'encre noirâtre semblait bouger, s'effaçant et prenant de la densité dans un rythme serpentin.

L'autre serpentard dos à eux regardait son poignet.

-Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait une seule raison pourquoi ça pourrait apparaître un jour… Dit Malefoy.

-Tu crois?

-C'est sur… Personne ne pourrait imiter ça…

-Voldemort ne peut être de retour… Harry Potter la détruit, la prophétie est rompue…

-Cette prophétie-là surement… Lève ta baguette vers le ciel, Morsmordre saura tout te révéler, Enfant de la magie s'élève, La menace s'est relevé…

-Tu crois?

-Oui… C'est Morsmordre qu'on a de tatouer de naissance … Ce n'est pas un flocon de neige ou l'insigne de notre maison! Nous sommes les Enfant de la magie noire…

-Peut-être mais qu'est-ce qui déclenche tout ça. Je l'ai déjà lu cette prophétie. Ça ne veut rien dire!

Le jeune Malefoy s'adossa contre le lavabo près d'elle et récita, comme un habitué dégouté;

- _Toute tes légions sont formées, Enfant de la magie noire, Légion_ _de demain_ _seront levées, Aube est levée pour un dernier soir, Tes sœurs_ _sous peu_ _se lèveront,Tes frères sous peu te rejoindront, Lève ta baguette vers le ciel, Morsmordre_ _en vous empreigner,_ _Enfant de la magie s'élève, Le troisième s'est relevé, Prenez garde au maître, Aucun secret vous ne saurez taire…_

-Le troisième quoi? Demanda Criséis énervée.

-La troisième menace… Grinderwald, Voldemort, et lui…

-Lui qui?

-On ne le sait pas… Mais seul Voldemort a le pouvoir d'animer l'enchantement de nos tatouages…

-Mais tu disais qu'il était mort absolu! Pleura presque Criséis.

-Un descendant… Dit James en baissant la tête.

Ils les avaient entendus. Scorpius sortit sa baguette secondé de Criséis. Albus se présenta, les mains levées en toute urgence devant la porte;

-Non, non, c'est moi!

Scorpius avait déjà lancé un sort, Albus vit le rayon bleuâtre se diriger vers lui mais au dernier moment, son frère apparu avec un puissant _Protego_. Scorpius refit un tour de poignet;

-Hey! Cria James comme s'il aurait héler à un chien.

Le Malefoy se figea nette.

-Non, Scorpius, c'est Albus et son frère… Arriva Criséis.

-C'est ce que je vois… Toujours là au bon moment pour sauver le monde ces Potter!

Il avait du sarcasme beurré de rancœur dans sa voix.

-Hey, Scorpius, ce ne sont pas des ennemis.

-Non, mais c'est précisément les pires témoins de tout Poudlard…

-On peut avoir confiance en Albus. C'est la seule personne qui en connait plus sur moi que toi ici… et son frère, j'ai confiance en lui…

-Je sais bien, Crowchastel…

Scorpius expira lourdement et s'adossa contre une colonne;

-Ça nous donne au moins une autre tête intelligente de plus pour nous aider. Dit-il en regardant James.

Albus eut un rictus de sourcil très condescendant. Criséis lui fit des gros yeux.

-C'est la prophétie qu'Andromède nous avait laissé…Commença Albus.

-Effectivement… Rajouta Criséis avant d'expliquer l'histoire à Scorpius.

Scorpius les bras croisés conclut;

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les toilettes pour filles hantées… Mais si on se rejoint au 505, ça serait moins propice aux oreilles dans les murs…

Criséis hocha la tête;

-Amènes le stock comme d'habitude…

-Oui, Crowchastel, on va en avoir besoin.

Le serpentard tourna à gauche pendant que les autres allaient vers la droite;

-du ''comme d'habitude''? Quel habitude? Quel stock? Ne put s'empêcher de sortir Albus.

-Wô, les amoureux… On se calme! Intervint James. Je vous laisse, je vous rejoins, je vais aller nettoyer notre bazar à la bibliothèque.

-Merci James.

Elle lui tendit son sac;

-Pourrais-tu prendre mes choses aussi, s'il-te-plait? Dit-elle doucement.

-Tant que vous avez régler ça avant que j'arrive, sans problème.

James tourna vers la bibliothèque et Criséis rompu le silence malaisant;

-Scorpius vient souvent prendre le thé avec moi. C'est tout.

-Quand? Je suis là presque tout le temps.

Criséis leva les bras exaspérées.

-En plein milieu de la nuit…?

Albus explosa;

-Qu'est-ce que ce serpentard fait dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit la semaine, si moi , tu me chasses avant 22hrs?

-Tu as tout compris : c'est un Serpentard, pas toi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Poudlard lui donne le droit que ça fait plus de sens. Tu attends 5 min après que je sois parti ou il est caché dans le placard tout ce temps?

-mais non, Albus… C'est que…

-Tu le mords aussi…c'est ça, non dis-moi pas qu'il couch…

Criséis l'accota dans un mur avec sa mur bestiale;

-Hey! Cabochon Potter!

La douleur du choc contre le mur de pierre s'étendit à tout son crâne. Elle le tenait, pieds dans les airs, par les épaules;

-Scorpius m'a demandé avant le mois d'octobre de lui faire une Malédiction du Sommeil Réduit parce qu'il n'a pas assez de temps pour étudier à cause de son horaire chargé. Mais le fait de ne plus avoir besoin de sommeil, fait qu'il n'a pas plus de place où étudier la nuit. Plus que MOI, AUSSI, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, il vient dans ma chambre. Voilà…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça affecte notre relation…

Elle le laissa tomber. La pierre avait légèrement craquée.

-Pourquoi il doit étudier autant?

-Parce qu'il s'est inscrit en double-programme pour débuter l'école d'Aurore

Cela redéfinissait son opinion au sujet du Malefoy.

-C'est étonnant d'un fils de riche comme lui…

Criséis expira;

-Et il n'a pas beaucoup de facilité dans les matières magistrales, il doit étudier beaucoup plus que la moyenne afin d'avoir des notes Optimales.

-Mais c'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre vous? S'inquiéta Albus maintenant plus misérable que colérique.

-Je dois avouer que je lui donne un peu de solution de mon sang. Un peu comme ce que je t'ai fait lors de ta cure… C'est pour le garder en forme, une malédiction de sommeil réduit ce n'est pas sans dommage sur la santé.

-J'en étais sur…

-Il pourrait en trouver sur le marché noir aisément Several, j'ai choisi de lui donner le mien car c'est plus sécuritaire.

-Donc c'est tout, quelque goutte dans son thé du soir ? Rajouta Albus presque arrogant.

-Oui… Et avant de devoir passer par la légimencie ; non, on ne couche pas ensemble, il n'a jamais été ma source quoiqu'il l'aille déjà proposé mais j'ai refusé…

-Pourquoi il a proposé ça?

Criséis lui envoya une claque par-dessus la tête;

-Crétin, est-ce que tu passerais à côté maintenant que tu sais ce que ça fait? Dit-elle avec son petit nez plié qui se voulait méchante mais Albus trouvait ça si mignon.

Il sourit.

-C'est vrai… Personne ne passerait à côté de l'occasion…

-Tu vois… Donc arrête de le diaboliser. Je sais que tu le sens comme un compétiteur. Le fait que tu ailles fait des cauchemars de lui lors de ta cure prouve ce sentiment… mais Scorpius et moi, on ne fait que partager du temps d'étude, un passé de parents mange-morts et la salle commune des serpentards à l'occasion… Je pense qu'il m'a emprunté un sweatshit un jour… Je ne sais pas s'il me l'a rendu…

La légèreté de ces derniers mots fit sourire Albus.

-Ok… Je comprends… J'aurais aimé le savoir… J'aurais moins explosé…

-Je sais bien…mais Scorpius tenait à son intimité aussi… Tu sais, ta famille est celle qui a ruiné la sienne… C'est lourd dans l'estime des autres.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Scorpius, un plateau à la main, venant de rentrer dans le 505.

-Et il a les clefs, bien sur… Rajouta Albus en pinçant les lèvres.

-Il est préfet des Serpentards, il peut ouvrir toutes les portes…

Albus hocha la tête en retenant son mépris.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Scorpius baguette à la main déplaçait le bureau, les chaises afin de faire de la place assise pour les quatre. De l'autre main, il tenait avec un équilibre de maître, un grand plateau en argent avec une théière massive, un assiette de crudités, un ensemble de tasses, une crémière, un sucrier, des quartiers d'agrumes et une demi-bouteille de whiskey pur malt. Il avait à son bord, un sac rempli de livres.

Trop confortable au gout d'Albus, il prit siège sur le fauteuil en déposa le tout sur la table. Albus et Criséis, assis sur le bord du lit pouvait admirer la collection de recueil qu'il avait amené.

-Est-ce que tu m'as rendu mon sweatshirt en laine d'alpaga? Demanda Criséis en se versant du thé.

-Non, je te l'avais dit que les elfes de maison étaient en train de le réparer. J'avais brisé des mailles en passant dans un arbre à balai!

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Je vais venir te le porter quand il sera réparé.

Albus leva un sourcil, inconfortable au centre de cette relation récente à ses yeux. James cogna en rompant ainsi le malaise domestique.

James et Scorpius s'entendirent étonnamment bien, diluant ainsi le malaise entre Albus et le restant de l'Univers. Son frère se montra exceptionnellement érudit. Cela troublait Albus. Il savait son frère meilleur que lui académiquement. Il avait hérité de leur mère la discipline, l'apprentissage systématique et un genre de don en Magie. S'il n'avait pas été une élite au Quidditch, Albus ne savait pas de quoi ses parents pourraient être fiers de lui. Perdu dans sa jalousie alchimique et une certaine perte de confiance existentielle, il n'écouta presque pas le début de leur investigation.

-Ce qui est clair dans tous les enchantements héréditaires, c'est que les destinataires tout comme les utilisateurs sont inclus à moins de prévenir le tout dans l'enchantement de départ.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Rajouta Criséis.

-Que vous avez la marque des ténèbres tatoués de naissance suivant la Malédiction d'Hérédité que Voldemort a rajouté au tatouage symbolique des mange-morts de son vivant. Si ça se trouve, il l'a incorporé qu'au tatouage de couple de mange-morts ou encore de mange-morts hautement fidèles. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu vent de mystérieux orphelins tatoués.

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

-Voilà pour les destinataires. Voldemort demeure le seul utilisateur de la Marque. Il l'utilisait pour appeler ses suivants et faire sentir sa présence.

-Un descendant de Voldemort est né! Conclu Albus.

-Bravo, Several, brises tout mon suspense! Rajouta James. Mais oui, c'est ma théorie. Et votre histoire de prophétie conclu bien l'histoire. Une troisième ''terreur'' doit arriver… Morsmordre s'est réveillé..

-Oui mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort il y a de ça plus de quinze ans… Même s'il avait fécondé une femme, depuis lors, le gamin serait né… il aurait notre âge ou plus! Rajouta Scorpius.

-À moins que l'enfant ne fut créé…Chuchota Criséis en regardant ses mains, outrée.

-C'est vrai, si Voldemort employait tes parents pour créer des super-sorciers, pas improbable qu'il est laissé à naître un enfant créé de toute pièce.


	15. Enquête

-Mais mes ''parents'', sont morts il y a cinq ans lors de l'incendie… Rajouta Criséis.

-Pas impossible que l'enfant de Voldemort n'aille pas été là…Rajouta James. Mais c'est une théorie. Hautement probable, mais que théorie… L'utilisation héréditaire peut avoir été transmise hors du sang, peut-être que Voldemort aurait légué mon armée à un tiers.

-Non, rajouta Scorpius. Voldemort n'avait pas de confiance ou d'affection pour personne d'autres en dehors de lui-même. Personne n'était digne de lui seconder, tous devaient être des serviteurs à ses yeux.

-Je n'argumente pas le spécialiste, alors… Rajouta James en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Albus prit l'exemplaire du Necronomicium de Malefoy. Beaucoup plus ancien et utilisé que celui de sa demeure. Il lut l'extrait.

-C'est moi où ça ne me parait pas exact … La lettre que nous avions eu de la femme de chambre…

-J'avais justement remarqué la même chose…Rajouta Criséis. Ceci est la version que je connaissais. _Toute tes légions sont formées_ ,

-cette partie n'était pas là dans le message d'andromède. Accentua James.

-Non, effectivement. Son absence est inquiétante car elle explique beaucoup le contenu général. ''tes'' légions. La prophétie s'adresse donc à une personne. _Enfant de la magie noire, facile à comprendre, Légion_ _de demain_ _seront levées,_

-de demain, ça met l'accent sur le futur et non le passé… Dans le cas où on parlerait bizarrement d'enchantement héréditaire… ça ferait sonner une cloche, mais je dis ça comme ça! Dit James bien joueur.

- _Aube est levée pour un dernier soir,_ lut Scorpius. Ça m'a toujours accroché ce passage. Aube et dernier soir sont des oppositions, des excellentes métaphores du changement, de la dualité vie et mort. Mais ça fait aussi référence à l'aube des ténèbres, c'était le titre de Grinderwald dans ''sa'' prophétie. Grinderwald, le premier des trois grandes menaces en opposition au dernier soir : la troisième menace.

-Donc Grinderwald se lèverait pour la troisième menace? Rajouta Albus avec un ton comique.

-C'est plus métaphorique mais plus on y pense, plus ça tourne en rond. Conclut Scorpius. _Tes sœurs_ _sous peu_ _se lèveront,Tes frères sous peu te rejoindront,_ ça a l'air simple. Mais l'accent sur la différence entre les sœurs et les frères, ça me perturbe. Les femmes se lèveraient et les hommes rejoindraient…

-La troisième terreur sera un monstre féministe? Suggéra James avec un ton coquin.

Tous rirent.

-Non mais les femmes se lèvent comme l'aube, afin de rejoindre le dernier soir… Suggéra Criséis.

-Comme si elles dormiraient? Rajouta James.

Ils laissèrent leurs cerveaux bouillirent et Scorpius continua la lecture;

- _Lève ta baguette vers le ciel, Morsmordre en vous empreignée,_ je n'avais jamais espéré comprendre ce passage mais aujourd'hui nos tatouages ont commencé à danser la valse classique… C'est tout d'un appel mais je ne ressens pas de direction ou d'ordre. Criséis non plus… On dirait un signe, vague… mais un signe de présence… _Enfant de la magie s'élève_ ,

-l'élévation est un terme courant en divination. Commença James. Ça peut faire référence à la naissance mais aussi ''sortir de l'ombre'' ou s'accomplir. Donc, si on disait que l'enfant de Voldemort devrait avoir au moins 15-20 ans, on peut laisser une marge de manœuvre entre sa naissance et son ''élévation''. Il pourrait avoir six ans comme quarante-cinq…

-Sérieux, tu es une brute, mec…Rajouta Albus.

Scorpius hocha la tête en approuvant.

- _Le troisième s'est relevé, C_ ontinua Criséis, _Prenez garde au maître, Aucun secret vous ne saurez taire…?_

-le secret… c'est hors sujet de la prophétie . Dans l'essentiel, cette prophétie a toujours annoncé la venue d'une menace et là

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que '' _Les bras des ténèbres mèneront à bien, Ce que les mains n'ont pu obtenir'' réfère à ?_ Demanda Criséis. C'était le second message d'Andromède.

Scorpius leva les yeux et réfléchit. Il tourna quelque pages et pointa une autre prophétie;

 _Des plus grandes terreurs du monde naîtront,_

 _Ses mains lui seront capturées_

 _Leur tête sera décapitée_

 _Leur cœur sera embaumé_

 _Ses bras lui seront enlevés_

 _Leurs jambes seront arrachées_

 _Leurs pieds seront découpés_

 _Leurs entrailles partiront à la volée._

 _De tous les membres recueillis,_

 _Une nouvelle aube naîtra_

 _Comme le plus puissant des astres_

 _Les bras des ténèbres mèneront à bien_

 _Ce que les mains n'ont pu obtenir_

 _Ce que les cœurs n'auront jamais autant aimé_

 _Ce que les têtes n'auront jamais pu inventées_

 _Ce que les jambes n'auront jamais croisé_

 _Ce que les pieds n'auront jamais foulés_

 _Ce que les entrailles n'auront jamais goutées._

Un moment de silence prit place.

-J'ai aucune idée pourquoi Andromède aurait pu écrire ça..

-on a toujours pas su pourquoi elle vous avait laissé un extrait de prophétie… Elle n'a jamais été retrouvées.

James leva la tête et regarda Criséis;

-Tes parents, je veux dire les Macnair,s'excusa James, ils étaient reconnus pour leur expérimentation sur les sorciers et autres créatures…Si on oublie le fait des membres bout à bout…, tu ne demeures pas une créature créée de toute pièce depuis des gènes vampires, loups-garoux, vélanes et sorciers… en soit, les pires terreurs du monde… De tout ça, une nouvelle Aube… en référence à l'Aube de Grinderwald ou l'aube de l'autre prophétie ….Commença James à la fois, confiant de ses idées et effrayé de ses mots

-Les Sorciers célèbres sont souvent référé à des astres, un astre qui fera des grandes choses, un sorcier créé de la chair de grandes terreurs, qui dépassera ce qui le constitue… Rajouta Malefoy. Un astre qui lèvera une légion… suivis de sœurs et de frères…. Une Légion imprégnée de Morsmordre…

\- Un descendant de Voldemort? Dit James en levant un sourcil.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent obnubilées;

-Je ne crois pas…Voldemort était obsédé par la pureté raciale… Il n'aura pas fait exprès que son descendant soit une grosse cochonnerie bâtarde!

La tension se dissout pendant que les garçons approuvèrent;

-Ça ne demeure pas impossible qu'il y aille un véritable descendant de Voldemort vivant… Rajouta Scorpius. Peut-être cette Andromède que vous parlez… Elle me semble désignée ou informée.

-La femme de ménage m'avait semblé tendue de ma présence. Rajouta Criséis. Au premier instant je ne pouvais pas la piffer … Je la sentais comme une menace… Si elle est moindrement plus ''informée'' qu'il n'y parait, elle a dû le sentir et elle a déguerpi…

-Je ne mettrais pas en doute les compétences des Aurores Britanniques… mais serait-il possible de la trouver? Dit Scorpius.

-Disparue… Corps et âme… Elle avait lessivé ses effets personnels avec brio… Les sorts de pistage et détection d'un aurore surpasse mal l'expertise d'une femme de ménage pour lessiver une scène de crime… Rajouta Albus.

-Bon, je vous aime bien les Potter, mais j'ai encore à faire. Dit Scorpius en se levant. Pas besoin de vous dire qu'il serait primordial de garder cela entre nous. Je vous laisse savoir si j'ai des nouvelles du fanclub de Voldemort ou que d'autres anciens mange-morts ont eu des ''vibrations'' comme nous.

D'une vrille de poignet, ses livres se rangèrent dans son sac;

-Ma belle, je te laisse la théière et tout… On se revoit!

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. James avait le sourire fendu et mima de ses lèvres : ''ma belle''.

-C'est vraiment par respect pour toi que je ne l'étampe pas dans un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne un fantôme. Dit Albus les dents serrées.

-T'inquiète, mon amour, il ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Il doit juste faire exprès parce qu'il aime voir le monde bruler…

-un vrai fils de mange-mort! Bougonna-t-il.

James se leva à son tour :

-Several, Criséis-le-plus-puissant-des-astres. Bonsoir, Bonne nuit…

Il fit une révérence comique et s'en alla.

Albus se leva à son tour;

-On a un peu de temps pour nous ou je laisse toute de suite de l'espace à ton cochambreur? Dit-il en pointant tous les meubles réaménagés par Scorpius.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça?

-Je ne t'en veux pas… Ça fait partie de ton schéma psychologique d'enfant de cinq ans… Tu as essayé de garder un secret pour faire plaisir à ton ami en ignorant que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences plus tard. C'est typiquement immature et je sais que tu as dix ans d'expérience à rattraper en relation humaine…

Il leva les bras exaspérés en expirant fort.

-Mais tu es fâché, pareil?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends, que je ne peux pas être fâché… Je me dis, ça m'aurait moins dérangé qu'il soit ta source et que je sois au courant que, que , que, qu'ils soient ton meilleur ami en secret! Et surtout, la nuit, ici, dans une chambre isolée…

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question de bon sens! On n'invite pas un garçon dans sa chambre pour passer la majorité de ses nuits sous prétexte que vous êtes des petits dormeurs! Dire que je l'ai croisé plein de fois en sortant d'ici sans me douter de rien… Il aura pu te sauter dessus, il a même dit qu'il voulait devenir ta source. Je comprends ce désir…

-Mais je t'ai dit que c'était qu'un ami, ce n'est pas comme si…

-Je suis un mec. Je sais c'est quoi. Je sais ce qu'on a derrière la tête. On est tous des animaux. E tu es ma…ma…

-Ma? Demanda Criséis en levant le sourcil à la fois séduisante et effrayante.

-tu es mon astre magique… Je ne veux pas…

Le jeune homme en colère se refugia dans les bras de son amante. Il commença à pleurer et la vélane, de sa grâce immaculé, commença à flatter ses cheveux;

-Albus… Il n'y a que toi… Scorpius est qu'un ami… Toi aussi tu as des amies…Broomelia, Nat et tout.

-Oui je sais…

Albus leva son visage et embrassa Criséis. Un baiser humide de larme puis chaud de tendresse… Elle entendit le chœur battant de son sang, le chant glorieux de ce flux de la vie, la salive lui vint à la bouche et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il tendit le cou, amoureux et vaincu. Elle fendit sa chair d'un coup sec et rapide puis plongea son baiser dans sa carotide. Comme un shooter, fort et bien rapide, elle fut enivrée de son amour liquide. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, elle prit sa baguette et d'un _accio_ la boîte de soin arriva dans ses mains. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, elle beurra d'onguent le cou d'Albus et lui appliqua un bandage. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Scorpius avec le dit sweatshirt. Ce truc de laine hideux mais merveilleusement chaud qu'Albus aussi avait déjà emprunté. Les coudes avaient maintenant des patchs en cuir;

-Oh… Pardon, je n'aurais pas cru que … Désolé…

Criséis rit puis remarqua qu'elle avait encore la bouche ensanglantée. Sa longue langue experte nettoya ses lèvres et le regard du jeune homme se porta vers le gryffondors à genou sur le côté du lit;

-Déjà? Rit Scorpius.

-Malefoy, mêles-toi de tes affaires. Dit Albus moitié euphorique, moitié colérique.

Scorpius leva les yeux. Un haussement de sourcil communicatif que Criséis comprit. Ils rentrèrent et avant qu'Albus eut le temps d'argumenter. Scorpius était assis sur le fauteuil. Criséis se croqua un doigt et lui versa une goutte directement dans la bouche. Albus , vision embrumé de son extase, eut le temps de voir le serpentard lui aussi perdre la carte.

Plus tard, il se fit réveillé par une voix étrangère. Encore lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Scorpius replaçait les meubles pendant que Criséis assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, sirotait la bouteille de Whiskey. Il se leva sur les coudes en laissant sa vision se placer. Il était branché à une solution lui rappelant que Criséis l'avait mordu peu avant.

-mec, calmes-toi, tu es à la moitié de soluté, couches-toi!

Scorpius arriva et le repoussa dans le lit. Criséis s'approcha et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Hey, déjà réveillé?

-J'ai été parti combien de temps?

-Moins d'une heure… Avec ce que j'ai pris, tu devrais dormir ta nuit…

-Je dois commencer à m'habituer…

-Ça doit. Sourit Scorpius en reprenant son ouvrage.

\- Hey, je ne t'ai pas sonné? Serpentard…

-je sais , gryy-fon-dor… S'indigna Malefoy.

-Scorpius, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pas de chicane. Si je dois choisir, ça sera toujours Albus.

-Je sais, et ça tient du hasard que j'aille choisi une cabine de train au lieu d'un autre pour être à sa place….

\- C'est ça connard, rajouta Albus en se relevant bien déterminé à lui enfoncer sa baguette le plus profond possible dans le derrière.

Criséis le repoussa dans les plumes des oreillers.

-Several, soit raisonnable. Scorpius, ne soit pas provoquant.

-Le sang de vampire alimente mon cœur, Beauté, ça me rends courageux et insubordonnés comme un Gryffondor, parait-il.

Albus leva ses poings mais Criséis venait de lui faire un sort de restriction. Aimanté au lit, il bouillonna;

-C'était quoi l'idée de lui donner ton sang, comme ça, cru!

Criséis ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer mais Scorpius arriva en renfort;

-Bon, Gryffondor, sache que Criséis et moi avions passé un accord. Tu es au courant de ma malédiction de Sommeil Réduit. C'est fantastique pour le temps libre, horrible pour le moral. Les gens qui restent sous l'effet de cette malédiction plus de , je ne sais pas une semaine ou deux finissent toujours par souffrir de dépression, de fatigue envahissante ou de folies, peu importe. Donc, pour prévenir ça j'ai droit, à l'équivalent de peut-être une cuillère à thé de sang de Criséis par mois bien dilué. Ça me donne la pêche et tout mais ça ne guérit pas de l'ennui. Le cerveau n'est pas fait pour ne pas dormir durant des mois. Donc on a fait des recherches, et une goute non diluée ferait l'équivalent, pour le cerveau… d'un… d'un rêve disons. Une petite pause. Alors sur la cuillère à thé, on m'a rajouté une goutte par jour pour ne pas virer fou. J'ai remarqué alors, que l'état émotionnel de Criséis et la fraicheur du sang affectait la qualité de mon rêve… Alors, on s'était dit, qu'un jour, si ça adonnerait bien sur, sans forcer les choses… Je pourrais en avoir une fraiche juste après la …consommation … Pour le buzz..

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu as buzzé sur mon buzz.

Scorpius leva les yeux et sourit;

-ouais Mec, en somme, tu es ma petite drogue… C'est presque un trip à trois sauf qu'il n'y a que toi qui jouis…

Albus embrumé mais encore jaloux ne savait que penser. Il regarda Criséis souriante et un peu gênée. Après tout, il parlait bien de trouver de la drogue pour fumer ce soir avec son frère. En quoi c'était plus bizarre que l'ami de sa copine buzz sur le buzz de son buzz?

-Adjugé, Dit Albus.

Scorpius sourit;

-Donc on se remet ça?

-Même pas en rêve, connard! Rit Albus.

-Pas cap? S'essaya Scorpius.

-je suis courageux pas niais! Rajouta Albus.

-Dis-toi que si tu as , disons 100 à 90% du trip, Criséis environ 50% moi j'ai , genre 35% si on est généreux… À la différence près que pour Criséis, le sang est un nutriment gouteux et un brin euphorisant comme un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat, théoriquement. Pour toi c'est l'extase le plus géant et pour moi c'est juste une pause, un bref moment où mon cerveau peut se reposer. Je ne veux pas jouer le violon dramatique de la rhétorique mais ce que j'ai de ta copine n'a rien d'érotique, ni extatique, ni personnel… Ce n'est qu'une amie qui me donne un coup de poêlon derrière la tête, métaphoriquement… pour m'endormir l'espace de quarante-cinq minutes…

-Pourquoi tu ne brises pas ta malédiction à place?

-Parce que … Quel est la base d'une malédiction?

-un sacrifice

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour la rompre?

-Un baiser d'amour véritable? Rit Albus qui ne s'y connaissait vraiment pas en magie noire.

Les trois sorciers rirent;

-Ça pourrait mais chaque malédiction a sa contre-malédiction. Celle que nous avons planifié est assez exigeante que, crois-moi, je vais attendre naturellement le délai qu'on a prescrit pour celle-ci soit le crépuscule du 22 juin, à la fin de examen de BUSE..

Il eut un moment de silence;

-C'est quoi? Demanda Albus.

\- Me faire arracher une côte en état de conscience.

Albus confirma du regard avec Criséis.

-Même pas vrai! S'aberra-t-il. Vous auriez pu prendre n'importe quoi comme manger du foie gras ou boire de l'eau de mer…

-C'est une malédiction exigeante… Elle exige un sacrifice de départ. Généralement, tu enlèves une côte a ton ennemi et tu es sûr qu'il ne viendra jamais te supplier à genou de recommencer… mais fait de façon consentante, ce n'est pas aussi ''noir'' que dans les livres.

-Tu lui as déjà arraché une côte? Demanda Albus troublé en regardant Criséis.

Scorpius, comme réponse, leva sa chemise et son gilet de serpentard. Sur son flanc droit on pouvait voir une cicatrice de points de suture;

-Des points de suture? C'est sauvage! Rajouta Albus.

-Guérir par magie aura dilué le rituel et si quelqu'un m'aurait aidé, ça n'aurait pas été un sacrifice. Méthode moldue ou rien.

-Ça a du faire mal? Dit Albus en se remontant sur les coudes lentement.

-Qui dit sacrifice, dit oups-pas-d'anestésiants…rendu au point de suture j'étais tellement soul, ça a passé comme dans du beurre.

-Tu lui as arraché une côte de sang froid!

-J'avais pas mal bu… Je crois plus que j'avais le sang chaud mais oui…

-Merde, je suis content qu'être ton esclave, à être ton ami j'aurais peur…

Albus s'assoupit de nouveau.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens qui parlent dans leur sommeil?

-Je ne crois pas en la valeur des délires de fièvre ou de subconscient…

-Il a avoué qu'il se considérait lui-même comme ton esclave, c'est grave Crowchastel. Tu m'as dis qu'il était vraiment amoureux de toi… Son état de dépendance est nettement plus grave que tu m'as dis…

-Il n'a peut-être pas spécifié qu'il se voyait comme mon esclave sexuel…

Les deux serpentards rirent.

-Tu m'as dit de te prévenir si je pensais qu'Albus était en danger… En tant que jeune homme, s'il se considère esclave de quelqu'un, ça va grandement nuire à son développement en tant qu'homme.

-Il ne se considère pas comme un esclave. Il a comparé notre amitié qui est sensément une relation équitable à notre amour, qui est une relation de pouvoir.

-Tu penses que l'amour est une relation de pouvoir?

-Oui, c'est toujours une question d'efforts et de récompenses, de dépendances et d'affection. Nous sommes tour à tour esclave et maître….

-Je savais que vous aviez du sexe étrange mais là…

-Si tu savais… Je crois qu'avoir de la petite douceur vanille comme tous les autres ne m'auraient jamais plu… Je suis une créature tordue. Un tiers sorcière, un tiers vampire, un tiers loup-garou, un tiers vélane et un tiers de mystère….

-tu es cinq tiers… C'est ça le plus magique…

Les deux serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-Je ne peux pas dire que tu n'aurais pas pu trouver d'autre homme avec qui satisfaire tes envies.

-Scor-pius… ne commence pas…

\- Je dis ça comme ça. Si Albus est d'accord bien sur… Je ne voudrais rien faire qui puisse encourir un préjudice envers ton couple…

-Scorpius, voyons!

Il leva un sourcil avec son sourire de joli cœur. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle le voyait comme un meilleur ami. Leur genre de proximité familial faisait de lui un genre de frère, peut-être cousin ou enfant de l'ami de la famille?

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Parles-en avec Albus et vous me le direz quand vous serez rendu à un accord. Sourit Criséis malicieuse.

-Je ne suis pas vélane mais j'ai été élevé dans une famille de sorcier très ambitieux, opportuniste et manipulateur.

-C'est vraiment un désir en toi…Parce que je suis contente de ton honnêteté mais c'est dérangeant.

-Je te l'ai dit : ambitieux, opportuniste et manipulateur…

\- Mais tu as envie de coucher avec moi?

-Pas spécifiquement… Tu sais les hommes, on a toujours ça en tête… Tu es une fille superbe, plus que la normale. Sans compter ton sang de vélane… Tu as maintenant seize, peut-être dix-neuf ans? Et tu es roulé comme la fleur de l'âge, avec une peau de porcelaine, des yeux de chats, des cheveux longs noir presque bleus, grandes avec … En tout cas, tu t'es déjà vu à côté des autres…

Criséis sourit;

-Malefoy… J'aime Albus. C'est tellement une circonstance improbable qui nous a réuni et lié. Il doit y avoir une prophétie pour ça.

-Je suis doué en divination mais je ne suis pas omnipotent non plus … Ça aurait été une belle prophétie. _Une créature d'ombre seule était cachée, avançant en retard le prince l'avait trouvé, de sa langue obscure il s'était présenté, pendant des heures leurs secrets s'étaient-ils échangé, de ce premier ami qui allait disparaître, un amour servile allait naître…_

\- Tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas caché au monde ta passion pour la divination et la poésie, et la musique…

-Dommage que ça ne soit pas des vraies matières de ''vrais mecs serpentards'' et que du bafouillage de ''filles''…

-C'est ce que ton père a dit…

-Ce que son père a dit… Mon père s'est plié à ça… Finalement, je suis le deuxième fils de mon grand-père… J'ai été élevé par lui par interim. Une chance que ma mère est plus souple… mais je ne pourrais pas être un artiste, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'enlever une côte si je ne croirais pas en mon plan de vie. Aurore s'est bien, je pourrais capturer des salauds comme mon grand-père, des sorciers noirs qui font des rituels de malédiction de sommeil réduit et tout…

Ils rirent.

-Parler bien et avoir un œil en avance sur les faits te serra utile dans ta vie de sorcier mon ami.

Le lendemain, Albus se réveilla. Un bras par-dessus lui, Criséis et un corps chaud à son autre côté. Il se leva sur les coudes. Les deux serpentards encore en uniforme dormaient à ses côtés. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux :

-J'y étais presque fiffon-d'or…

-où?

-L'absolu vide de pensée…

Scorpius se tourna sur le bord du lit;

-Avant tes questions stupides, non je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans ce lit. Habituellement j'étudie quand je suis ici mais on a bu comme des ivrognes au jour de l'an et j'étais KO. Criséis dormait déjà et j'arrivais plus à me lever.

-Ok, serpillère-tard. Je lui fais confiance.

Scorpius lui débrancha son soluté d'une main délicate et experte. Il le scruta;

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Demanda Albus.

-J'ai appris à Criséis à prendre soin de toi… Couleur de la peau normale, yeux réagissant correctement à la lumière … Un jeune sorcier bourrasque le matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Devine qui est arrivé dans une chambre devant un presque cadavre la première fois que tu es tombé dans les pommes parce qu'elle t'avait trop sucé? La grande blondasse devant toi.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Personne ne devrait savoir à vrai dire. Criséis serait accusé d'attaque vampirique contre un sorcier mineur et d'attaque vampirique sur un proche. C'est le bucher automatique pour un vampire.

-ouais mais je suis consentant et elle ne m'a pas tué?

-Nah… Ton consentement n'est pas juridiquement valable et qu'est-ce qui ne te dit pas que tu es mort?

-non…

-Non, je t'ai remonté plusieurs fois mais je ne t'ai pas ressuscité encore… Je suis qu'un sorcier… Mais sache que Criséis, c'est mon ami. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien et tout. Mais que si quelqu'un au ministère s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est créé un esclave, elle va perdre sa liberté conditionnelle de créature partiellement humaine en attente d'approbation et paf, j'en ai plus d'ami et boum, tu n'as plus de maitresse… et crois-moi ton devoir sur les vampires c'est rien à l'étude qu'on s'est tapé moi et elle. Tu pensais qu'une semaine de cure c'était un beau défi? Crois-moi après un mois sans elle, tu vas te rendre au Spidderub sans collier près à te faire pomper par n'importe quelle chauve-souris qui traîne. C'est très dur comme addiction. Après ça, Papa Potter va te retrouver sur la berge d'une république de banane, exsangu et à moitié mangé par les poissons… Parce que c'est là que ça mène faire chier à son vampire.

-Bon, mec, on va régler ça aujourd'hui cette histoire.

Albus s'assit sur le côté du lit;

-J'aime Criséis. Oui, c'est bien de pouvoir me défoncer sans passer de la came par Prés-au-lard mais je l'aurais surement aimé si elle ne m'avait jamais sauté dessus…façon de parler…

-Dur à croire d'un fils de riche tout le temps sur les champignons d'Atlantide!

-Hey! Ça avait duré une semaine et j'en prenais qu'à l'occasion avant…

-Et après?

-James et moi on a changé de truc.

-Dis-moi pas que ton frère aussi se tape Criséis! Dit le serpentard en levant un sourcil drôlement intéressé.

-On a fait un peu de philtre d'Excédance, des joints de coca, de la poudre d'Alexandrie…rien de trop vilain.

-Tu as trouvé de la poudre d'Alexandrie ici, en Grande-Bretagne?

-Nah, en voyage en Égypte, on l'a fait durer durant des mois en la coupant mais j'allais en ravoir …Hier justement, j'en parlais avec mon frère avant de partir vous espionner.

-Bravo pour ça, en passant. Tu as confiance en elle à ce point? De la suivre quand elle part avec son préfet de maison?

-Normalement non, mais c'est surement mon instinct de tueur de mage noir qui s'est fait aller!

Albus se leva, sévère et prêt à l'affront. Criséis se réveilla en marmonnant;

-merde les gars… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je m'excuse, Crowchastel, j'étais en train de dire à ce gryffonnais de se calmer ses hormones masculines . J'allais quitter. Pardon d'être resté, on avait beaucoup trop bu.

Austère, noble et vainqueur, le Serpentard quitta la pièce en prenant au passant, avec la grâce d'une ballerine, sa baguette, son sac et un manteau. Encore dans la porte il se retourna;

-Si tu en trouves, Potter, Gardes-moi en un once . Je te le rachètes.

Il claqua la porte s'en demandé son reste.

-un once de quoi?

-de la poudre d'Alexandrie. Répondit Albus effarouché mais calme et vaincu.

-C'est un ingrédient de potion.

-Ça peut… mais c'est surtout vendu pur…

-Pour faire quoi?

-se défoncer la face, Rit Albus.

-Tu es devenu revendeur de drogue à Poudlard?

\- Ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Il a beaucoup de contrôle des drogues dans la région à cause de Poudlard justement.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre? Sourit Criséis.

-Il y a rien d'illégal de consommer ces drogues, d'en vendre ou d'en transporter… c'est une autre chose. Tant que je n'en ai pas caché sur moi ou dans mes affaires, personne ne peut me rapporter.

Son ventre gargouilla. Il se souvint alors qu'il était tombé inconscient bien avant l'heure du souper. Il regarda le réveil : deux heures vingt du matin.

-Calçonette! Dit Criséis.

L'elfette de maison apparu à leurs côtés;

-Bon…soir, Criséis…

-Oui, Bon Matin, je sais, Calçonnette que l'heure s'y prête moins, mais serait-il possible de me faire livrer de la nourriture dans ma chambre.

-Des préférences, Mademoiselle?

-Petit-déjeuner avec un service de café…

-Avec du whiskey dedans ou à côté? Demanda l'elfette en penchant la tête vers le jeune inconnu.

-à côté, merci… Du bourbon, s'il en reste.

-Bien Mademoiselle.

L'elfette de maison disparu alors.

-Toi, si on te donne un pouce de privilège, tu ne te gêneras pas d'en prendre une verge! Rigola Albus en l'attaquant de câlins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je dois avoir les gènes d'une princesse!


	16. Satakamp

Réveillé si tôt, il eut le temps de voir le réveil de Poudlard entier. Réfugiés dans le balcon Dumbledore sur le pan est de la Tour d'astronomie, ils dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner en laissant l'aube colorer la vallée, le lac et la forêt majestueuse.

Le premier cours à 8hrs lui semblait en plein milieu de journée et rendu en troisième période, il se sentait épuisé comme s'il avait fini sa journée. C'est sans demander son reste qui s'étampa de tout son long, après le souper dans son lit du dortoir des gryffondors.

Ce qui lui semblait que peu d'instants plus tard, Albus se fit réveiller par deux petites mains douces sur le bord de ses joues, sa tête dans des vagues rebondissantes et son nom répété au fond de cet écho maritime;

-Several! Cria sa soeurette lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil enfin.

Debout à son côté, son frère, ses cousins et sa petite sœur assise sur le lit qui avait œuvré de misère pour le réveiller en douceur.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-La Directrice nous a fait convoquer à son bureau d'urgence…Répondit sa sœur.

Magnifique comme toujours avec deux tresses sur le côté de la tête, couverte d'un jeté des Serdaigle. Son cousin Louis lui tendit une robe de chambre et Albus enfila des souliers en vitesse. Daniel Smith, préfet des rouge et or, les escorta jusqu'à la porte où le préfet-en-chef accompagné de celui des Serdaigle avec deux élèves de sa maison les attendaient. Cela commença à inquiéter Albus, cet imposant déplacement.

La fratrie Potter& Weasley escortée sérieusement et dans le silence rencontrèrent non loin la Directrice des Serpentard, Mme. Patil, le préfet de leur maison Scorpius, Criséis ainsi que trois élèves de cette maison. Tous en pyjama réchauffé d'une couverture ou de robe de chambre, ils se rajoutèrent à eux dans leur course vers le Bureau de la Direction. L'aigle portier était déjà élevé et les enfants montèrent les marches. Sur le pallier, Mme. Patil donna congé aux préfets à l'exception de Malefoy. La porte était ouverte gardée d'un aurore en uniforme. La chaise de la direction était vide. Le trône était tourné. La directrice adjointe, Mme. Crabbe, vêtue d'une élégante cape du soir sur une tunique longue, appuyée contre le foyer, regardait les flammes;

-Ils sont là…

Les flammes devinrent vertes et sous peu une cape de laine à col de fourrure fit son entrée avec sa suite de flocons. La fratrie reconnu le sinistre assistant d'Harry Potter, Magridor Sylverson. Avec son œil implanté, il pouvait lire les mensonges et faire succomber les plus résistants occlumentiens;

-Je prendrais les descendants. Le Grand Manitou va se charger de l'interrogatoire de ses relatifs…

Il se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants en sortant une liste;

-Miss. Crowchastel, Colanger, Goyle et Monsieur Malefoy, Chunkberry, Miland, Hatslinger…. Suivez-moi…

Les élèves concernés s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'aurore lança une grande quantité de poudre de cheminette et cria;

-Impera Satakamp!

Ils firent un pas dans une pièce. Ils furent tassés par des aurores qui libéraient le chemin. Harry Potter passa, lança de la poudre et s'écria;

-Bureau de la Direction de Poudlard!

Les descendants furent pris en charge par un couple d'aurore chacun, qui les séparèrent en vitesse. Criséis se retrouva dans une chambre faite de rideaux. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient dans une immense tente magique. Pourtant à quelques pieds de l'autre chambre, elle n'entendait plus rien. Aucun battement de cœur, aucune respiration, aucun pas… Elle fut assise de force et éblouie par une puissante lampe. Des racines poussèrent du siège et firent le tour de ses poignets et des cuisses pour la maitriser. Ses iris félins violentés par la lumière dévoilèrent sa nature vampirique mais n'inquiéta personne.

-Bon matin Fraulein Macnair, je suis Edith Broomkeich, aurore responsable de votre interrogatoire. Désolé de cette prise en charge rapide, les circonstances nous y obligent. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

-Pour me remettre les dossiers que j'attends sur mon passé, c'est évident ! Dit Criséis brave en testant la résistance de ses liens.

Elle pourrait les briser advenant le besoin mais préféra rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive le faire savoir.

-Ah! Malheureusement, Fraulein Macnair, les archives ne sont pas complétées au sujet de votre enquête et les informations résiduelles de votre passé, mais c'est bien de votre famille qu'on vient discuter ce matin…

Son ton condescendant, fier et allemand irritait la jeune sorcière.

-Vous les avez en main quelque part alors… Vous devez en savoir plus que moi de toute façon! Sortit Criséis embêtée.

-Dans la nuit du 8 au 9 févier, une résidente du Rowena's District a trouvé dans son enclos à licornes maltaises un bras, détaché de son corps, portant la marque des Ténèbres. Sur ce bras encore chaud, on pouvait lire ; '' _J'appelle la Légion pour un dernier soir. Morsmordre saura révélé les enfants de la magie noire. La menace s'est relevé.''_. Cela vous dit quelque chose Fraulein Macnair…?

-C'est Criséis Crowchastel ou Miss. Crowchastel, en passant. Et oui, ça me fait penser à ce qu'à laisser la femme de ménage à Noël chez les Potter. C'est en lien avec une prophétie ancienne du Nécronomicium.

-Ah…Voyons cela, une enfant de mange-mort bien éduquée qu'on a là! Rajouta Edith bien satisfaite.

-Elle était présente lors des évènements. Elle était invitée à la résidence. Dit la voix de l'aurore masculin tapis dans l'ombre.

Edith se retourna vers lui déçue.

-Très bien, lors de cette même nuit, 8 février heure locale de Poudlard 16hrs environ, des informateurs nous ont rapporté un phénomène magique particulier frappant des individus précis à travers le Globe. Le ministère est en raison de penser que vous serez concernée par le phénomène.

Criséis prit un instant avant de répondre;

-Des descendants… de mange-morts?

-Vous comprenez vite Fraulein Macnair…

L'aurore condescendante se dirigea dans l'ombre épaisse d'où même la nyctalope ne pouvait la voir. Elle revint avec un dossier.

-Alors ce phénomène? Demanda Criséis.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Je suis sure, que vous pouvez nous décrire, ce qu'il y avait particulièrement mange-mortesque autour de 16hrs, ce 8 février , soit avant-hier pour vous?

Criséis expira, exaspérée de cette attitude inquisitrice et hautaine;

-Scorpius est venu me voir à cause de son tatouage, de la Marque des Ténèbres, il brillait. J'ai alors été vérifié le mien et c'était pareil.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malefoy? Demanda l'homme dans l'ombre.

Criséis confirma;

-Racontez-moi comment avez-vous connu M. Malefoy? Rajouta-t-il.

-En tant que Préfet des Serpentards, il m'a accueilli et guidé durant mes premières journées de classe. Répondit Criséis.

-En dehors de ses fonctions de Préfet, quelle relation aviez-vous avec lui? Un ami? Presqu'un frère? Bon camarade? Ami avec…bénéfices? Demanda Edith.

-J'ai trois amis, Madame Chose, l'un d'entre eux est le fils de votre patron et mon petit ami, Albus Severus Potter. L'autre est mon chat, Queencross! et l'autre c'est Scorpius …voyez-vous…

-Notez, ami de M. Malefoy…Dit Edith en s'adressant à son collègue dans l'ombre. Ce tatouage…

Elle fouilla dans le dossier et sortit une grande photo. C'était un portrait d'elle, maigre comme un inferus , tout juste sortie des égouts du Chemin de Traverse. Sa jaquette d'hôpital avait été ouverte afin de photographier sa marque des ténèbres qui décorait son dos entier.

-Exactement… Répondit.

-On voit que les soins ont été très profitables, Fraulein Macnair. Dit-elle en l'inspectant ses pieds à la tête. Selon mon dossier, les chirumagicologues, à la demande des travailleuses sociétales du ministère des sorciers nés moldus, des Orphelins et Naissances qui avaient ouvert votre dossier, ont retiré ce tatouage. Depuis quand a-t-il fait sa réapparition?

-Jamais, il n'a que brillé momentanément?

-Puis-je témoigner de cela, Fraulein? Dit l'aurore en se dirigeant derrière sa chaise. Penchez-vous!

Criséis plissa les yeux en sentant sa rage de louve envahir ses veines. Elle pencha son torse et baissa le cou.

Edith descendit le col de sa chemise de nuit et constata;

-Notez au dossier que le tatouage est effectivement inapparent à l'heure de l'interrogatoire mais que des analyses plus poussées pourraient démontrer que la magie derrière l'encre est toujours présente sur le sujet.

Edith alla déposer le dossier et l'homme rajouta;

-Combien de temps a duré le phénomène?

-Pas longtemps, moins d'une heure… Répondit-elle en laissant presque des éclairs avec les yeux.

-Était-ce douloureux, désagréable? Qu'avez-vous senti?

Criséis appréciait déjà beaucoup plus de ton de ce collègue mystérieux;

-Si Scorpius ne m'en avait pas parlé, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais remarqué… Je l'ai dans le dos, non au poignet. Il l'a su plus vite… Vers la fin ça a commencé à se sentir…Comme un borborygme.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Edith.

-Des gargouillements dans la peau… Ça ne fait pas mal, ça déplace de l'air mais ça se remarque… Un picotement, des petites bulles…. Rien de bien méchant…

-Avez-vous mis un sorcier adulte au courant? Demanda Edith. Ou une autre personne pouvant témoigner?

-J'ai… Albus et James Potter sont au courant… Nous avons théorisé sur le sujet tout l'après-midi suivant…

-Ces théories, dites-moi en davantage… Demanda l'aurore dans l'ombre.

Criséis expliqua le prima corpus de leurs théories.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son long monologue révélateur, l'aurore masculin alluma les lampes doucement. Révélant une équipe complète restée silencieuse, un bureau décoré de dossiers, de tasses vides ou un sténographe qui était caché. Les aurores se consultaient du regard, impressionnés et inquiets. Un homme se détacha du groupe et se présenta :

-Archibald Lovecraft, chef de l'enquête!

Il fit un tour de baguette et les liens disparurent. Il l'accompagna dans une autre pièce de la tente où Scorpius et Miss. Colanger signaient des aveux. Le Sténographe arriva avec une pile de feuilles dactylographiées qu'il remit à son supérieur;

-Voici le compte-rendu de votre interrogation, veuillez lire et signer chaque page. Si vos propos semblent mal interprétées ou mal transcrits, faites-le savoir à l'Aurore Édouard qui est chargé de votre surveillance.

À peine les documents pausés, les murs de toile tremblèrent. Les flammes des bougies devinrent rouges.

-Édouard! Restez avec les témoins! Dit le Chef en partant avec sa baguette dressée entre les toiles.

Un aurore arriva d'un rideau. Un grand coup de canon les assourdit mais dissipa ensuite le sort de feutrement qui isolaient les sons entre les pièces.

-Quelle est cette histoire!? Où est mon fils? Je veux le voir! Faite savoir à Monsieur Potter que je ne permettais à aucune bande du ministère de s'en prendre à ma famille sous ….

-Silencio! Entendirent-ils parmi les sons de combats et de bousculade.

Scorpius frappa son front de sa paume;

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rit Criséis.

-C'est mon père…. Il a dû voir sur mon Detectia que j'avais transplané depuis Poudlard et il a fait sa crise…

, Dit une voix de femme bien emportée. On ne quittera pas ce campement sans avoir vu notre garçon!

Criséis rit pendant que Scorpius fondait sous la honte. Peu de temps après, les témoins furent escortés dans le hall d'entrée. Les parents de Malefoy avaient fendu une toile d'un mur près de l'âtre d'où ils étaient arrivés. C'était un modèle rare de cheminée magique transportable. Un âtre de plus de 7 pieds de haut avec une longue cheminée. Sans grille ni porte, un feu étrange était animée par la force de charbon de bois. Sur les côtés était gravés : Impera Satakamp. Surement le terme de référence à cet endroit.

Un aurore réparait la fuite, pendant qu'un autre remettaient les bougies à la normale.

-Mon poussin! S'exclama la mère paniquée.

Scorpius absorba le câlin en affichant un visage de mépris absolu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites…ici?

Sa mère le regarda avec un sourire hypocrite de parent.

-Tu sais mon chéri…Commença sa mère.

-C'était un mensonge. Encore? Tu m'avais promis de désenchanter mon Detectia à 16 ans! J'étais là, Père! C'était qu'une mascarade?

Son père fit des sons gutturaux, bouche cousue par le sortilège. Un aurore tournilla sa baguette et le père put s'exprimer;

-En effet, j'ai retiré et détruit ton premier Detectia lorsqu'on t'a arraché ta molaire, après ton accident de balais…mais ta mère a insisté pour en remettre un, plus tard…

-Mais tu m'avais promis! Dit Scorpius dégouté.

-Oui, mon fils. J'ai dit non. Mais ta mère a fait sa maline et t'a implanté un deuxième derrière son globe oculaire pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

Scorpius déposa sa main sur son œil droit. Le visage outré comme s'il se souvenait pertinemment quand elle avait commis son crime.

-Je vais bien. C'est confirmé. Maintenant laissez-les faire son travail. Dit Scorpius avec colère et mépris.

Criséis comprit alors que ses parents étaient en train de nuire à sa future carrière. Scorpius se retourna vers Édouard;

-Je souhaiterais retourner signer mes aveux…

Ils furent escortés vers un rideau et dès qu'il se ferma, le sort de feutrement isola les témoins de nouveau. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le chef d'enquête les renvoya au bureau de la Directrice. La fratrie Potter& Weasley avait déjà quitté les lieux;

-M. Malefoy, escortez les Serdaigle à leur dortoir suivis des vôtres puis à sa suite… Ordonna la Directrice adjointe exténuée.

Les étudiants pialèrent et jacassèrent tout le long à la fois ravis d'être sortis, exténués, effrayés de la suite des choses mais surtout ignorants. Scorpius et Criséis s'échangèrent des regards malicieux et complices.


	17. Milliardaire bien accompagnée

Arrivés au 505, Albus était déjà présent, assis au sol en train de jouer avec Queencross avec un lacet.

-C'était temps! S'exprima-t-il.

-Bonne nuit, Crowchastel ...S'excusa Scorpius en se retirant.

-Nah! Restes! Tu vas surement errer toute la nuit sinon! Rit le jeune Potter cerné jusqu'aux genoux.

Il se leva et enlaça sa douce pendant que Scorpius prenait ses aises sur le fauteuil en grand habitué des lieux qu'il était. Ils racontèrent leur incarcération de courte durée;

-Aha! Rit Albus. Il sortit le Grand Jeu, mon père… Il a déjà repéré surement dix milles descendants de mange-morts mais il commence par ceux de Poudlard… tout ce drame pour un bras mort et quelques prophéties débiles!

Il eut un petit rire nerveux prouvant un état avancé de fatigue.

-Grâce à ton père, le mien a eu l'idée de nous implanter un Detectia à nous tous… Il a peur qu'on se fasse enlever ou je-ne-sais-trop…

-Ça m'étonne que vous en n'ayez pas déjà! Rit Scorpius.

Several s'esclaffa de fatigue. Il s'assit sur le lit et Criséis suivit;

-Tu vas être cadavérique demain…Rit Criséis en lui flattant les cheveux.

-On est dispensés de cours du matin…Pas vous?

Les serpentards se consultèrent du regard;

-Pas qu'on m'aille dit…Sortit Criséis.

Potter avait glissé sur l'oreiller et rencontré le sommeil instantané.

Il se réveilla naturellement, les yeux nimbés de lumière, il se leva sur les coudes dans son plumard du dortoir rouge et or. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Criséis passait outre les mots de passes de la Grosse Dame, les sorts et autres protections du dortoir des Gryffondors. Le dortoir vide et lumineux. Il était 13h22. Il s'habilla en déclencha un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain de veille. Il trouva dans le salon commun un chariot de nourriture entamée. Il était le dernier à partir apparemment.

L'enquête des aurores allaient surement de bon train car personne ne leur donna de nouvelles et, digne d'un secret d'état, la Gazette ne fut même pas mise au courant. Albus Severus se surprit de constater une grande amitié se former, après coup, entre James et Scorpius. Les deux talentueux sorciers et âmes bien narquoises, qui s'étaient adroitement évités lors de leur parcours scolaire, s'avéraient de merveilleux compléments d'esprit. Scorpius qui était né en Septembre était donc un an plus âgé qu'Albus même s'il avait commencé Poudlard en même temps. Avec le même tandem déjà présent en la personne de Criséis, Albus se sentait devenir de plus en plus la quatrième roue d'un tricycle ou encore l'appendice figurative de sa copine.

Pendant leur réunion de théories du complot et de lectures sérieuses, il avait le temps de battre ses propres records de santé et s'améliorer au-delà de toute attente au Quidditch. À la fonte des neiges, les Serdaigle se firent défaire par l'équipe des Serpentards.

Il avait droit à de chaudes accueils dans le douches, des nuits torrides et quelques soirées de rigolades sans sa suite d'intello et d'admirateurs.

Plus tard, les Gryffondors défirent les Serpentards. Comme il était le cas depuis la nomination d'Albus comme Gardien, l'équipe allait assurer la victoire de la Coupe des Maisons. L'Équipe des Pouffsouffles cependant présenta une stratégie défensive efficace. Ce n'est que par dix point que les Rouge et or gagnèrent même si le vif-d'or fut remporté par l'autre équipe après un but de dernière seconde fait par la co-capitaine.

Au mois de Juin, Criséis fut soulagé de ses études intensives après avoir passé ses examens finaux de ses années de retard. Ainsi put-elle se concentrer que sur ses matières BUSE.

Maintenant avec un horaire normal d'étudiant, Albus put savourer les dernières semaines de cours en jouissant de plus de temps en sa compagnie. À mesure que les jours devinrent plus longs, le temps passa de plus en plus vite et bientôt, comme s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, ils faisaient leurs bagages…

Une année se finissait;

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda alors Scorpius. Ma maison est ouverte, tu le sais…

Les deux serpentards partageaient un bol de friandises assis sur le balcon de la salle commune.

-J'en prends note, mais j'irais chez Al avant chez toi… tu le sais bien…

-Je sais, mais je le dis encore…

-Je vais attendre mon rendez-vous avec le ministère à Londres, je vais voir pour la suite selon ce que je découvrirais…

-Si tu pars en aventure à la recherche de tes ancêtres, prends-moi dans tes valises… Tous les prétextes sont bons pour échapper à ma famille…

-Ta mère saura toujours où te trouver, Rit Criséis en mettant une main devant son œil .

Scorpius sourit en se grattant le coin de l'œil;

-Nah! J'ai arrangé ça.

-Tu t'es enlevé un Detectia planqué derrière ton globe oculaire? Tu es vachement brave, mon ami! Se surprit Criséis.

Scorpius prit une poignée de dragées;

-J'ai demandé à James en fait…

-C'est après ou avant de devenir des super-potes?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Au milieu surement.

-C'est ça ton truc pour te faire des amis, des rituels de malédiction et des chirurgies dangereuses?

-Ça marche à mon dernier souvenir! Rit Scorpius.

Son regard fut capturé par la rose ligne qui se formait à l'horizon.

-Enfin…Soupira-t-il en se levant.

Il se retourna;

-Promis? Demanda-t-il.

-De? Demanda Criséis.

-Que tu me prendrais dans tes bagages? Sourit Scorpius.

-Promis Malefoy… Sourit Criséis.

Le crépuscule du 22 juin, la fin de sa malédiction allait sonner. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête Criséis et se rendit sur son lit afin de profiter de cette première nuitée depuis des mois et pourtant la dernière à Poudlard.

Dans le train, AL et Criséis se cajolaient imbibés de la douleur de la séparation à venir.

-Tu m'enverras du courrier?

-Dès que j'aurais des nouvelles. Mais c'est sur, dans le pire des mondes, qu'on se revoit pour ma course de pleine lune!

-J'espérais te revoir avant trois semaines! Supplia le garçon. Tu ne te laisseras pas tomber de faim dans les égouts au moins?

-Ils viennent de débloquer mon héritage, si je n'ai pas de quoi pour vivre trois jours jusqu'à ma comparution, je ne sais pas quel genre de sorciers ils étaient! Rit-elle. Si j'ai la dalle, je pourrais toujours me faire des copains au Spidderub!

Albus lui fit des gros yeux;

-Que j'apprenne que tu me trompes de la sorte et s'en est fini de tes privilèges Miss. Crowchastel!

Il empoigna son menton et l'embrassa avec fureur. Queencross sauta sur ses genoux pour les séparer avec tendresse.

Ils se quittèrent après de longs baisers sur le trottoir de Kingcross.

-Bon, ça y est le petit! Cria son frère embêté un pied dans la Royce familial l'autre encore dans la rue.

-Vas-y mon amour… On se revoit plus tôt que tu penses! Dit Criséis en appuyant sa tête sur la sienne.

Déchirés, Albus prit siège dans la voiture volante. Les mères étaient venues les chercher. Elles embrassaient leurs enfants et ne cessaient de babiller. Albus regardait les rues londoniennes devenir les cieux de l'Angleterre en sentant déjà le sevrage de Criséis.

Les premiers jours, il consomma son soluté de sang avec respect des prescriptions puis bientôt son frère leur trouva de la poudre de coca premium qualité et ils perdirent leurs journées entières dans leur cabane dans l'arbre à fumer et jouer à la ouija avec l'esprit du pendu qui hantait l'arbre. Le soir de sa comparution, Albus reçut une lettre de Criséis entièrement en fourche-langue;

 _Cher, cher, cher amour,_

 _Je suis présentement l'heureuse propriétaire d'un terrain de 2000 acre dans le nord de Staperbow. La maison brulée n'a rien avoir avec les souvenirs que j'avais de l'endroit mais bon! Je t'écris depuis la grange qui est intacte. Tout cela sera démoli sous peu et une nouvelle maison sera bâtie. Je vais occuper mes jours prochains à trouver des gens pour faire ça. J'ai aussi une petite terre et un condo dans le monde moldu. Une ville en Réplique Tchèque. Je vais y aller bientôt. Si ça me plait je garde sinon je vendrais, comme toutes les merdes que j'ai hérité!_

 _Si tu savais, comme tout le monde s'inquiétait pour rien. J'ai hérité de deux comptes. Un compte ayant deux cents milles gallions d'or et un autre avec six millions. Le ministère a dit que j'étais la quatrième sorcière la plus riche du pays! Les Macnair avaient un bon fond mais le plus fou dans tout ça c'est qu'il était les mandataires du compte de Tom Jedusor, le Vol-fucking-de-mort! Si tu savais comment ça m'a explosé en face! Je suis ravie d'être fortunée, je ne suis pas conne mais je voudrais rentabilisé en bien cette argent… Faire de quoi pour leurs victimes…_

 _On s'en reparle!_

 _De tout mon cœur,_

 _Criséis Crowchastel_

Il avait répondu sans jamais avoir de nouvelles. Neuf jours plus tard, il reçu afin l'invitation tant souhaitée.

 _Cher cher amour,_

 _Je pense que les hiboux ne se rendent pas jusqu'à chez moi. Ne me réponds pas, bientôt on va se voir. Quand je suis retourné au ministère pour qu'il confirme mon droit à l'indépendance sans tutelle et mon approbation en tant que créature magique, j'ai décidé de mettre ma fortune à profil pour la société sorcière. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait de tout cet argent sale! J'ai presque pensé la jeter quand j'ai su d'où ça venait!_

 _J'ai demandé le permis pour construire un Orphelinat pour sorciers!_

 _Désolé si je ne t'ai pas redonné de nouvelles ça fait deux semaines que je vagabonde de cheminées en cheminées pour trouver des charpenteurs et des maçons._

 _J'ai trouvé un Maître bâtisseur avec ses quatre fils. Des génies de la charpentrie-maçonneries magiques! J'ai engagé un jeune Architecte très enthousiasme. Ils vivent avec moi dans des tentes dans la grange pendant que le chantier avance._

 _J'ai appris un tas de trucs sur mes parents. J'ai hâte que tu me rejoignes pour tout t'expliquer. Je t'attends au plus tôt._

 _Arrive d'ici après-demain, j'ai un rendez-vous avec des gestionnaires pour investir dans un projet d'apothicaire!_

 _Avec amour,_

 _Criséis Crowchastel._

Elle avait joint un plan de la gare de Staperbow. Débarquement 8 et 1/6 ainsi que la route à faire en balais jusqu'à un X.


	18. Muscles de chantier

Il venait de finir de lire l'invitation qu'il descendit voir son père dans le salon. Il riait avec tante Hermione et leur ami Néville.

-Ah! Albus! Se réjouit tante Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi? Demanda son père en replaça ses lunettes.

-Ma copine m'invite à aller chez elle et j'aurais besoin de trois gallions pour la route?

-Chez elle? Me semblait qu'elle était orpheline?

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

-Oui, mais le ministère lui a mis fin à la perquisition de son héritage…

-Ah! Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en cheminée? Demanda son père austère.

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas encore. Ils viennent de détruire la maison qui a été incendiée et d'ici une semaine ça devrait être fini.

-Alors, pourquoi n'attends-tu pas une semaine alors? Rit son père.

Albus voyait bien qu'il interrompait une discussion bien joyeuse autour d'un brandy. Sa mère arriva dans le cadre de l'autre porte en lui souriant. Comment expliquer à son père qu'il voulait aller la baiser à mort et qu'elle le morde jusqu'à en vomir des étoiles!

-Laisse-le voyons, Harry! Dit sa mère. Il s'ennuie de sa copine.

-Tu pars quand alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Dès que j'ai les fonds?

-Oui, et pourquoi trois gallions, elle habite où ta petite?

\- À trois heures de balais au nord de la gare Staperbow, débarquement 8 et 1/6…

-Tu reviens quand? Demanda sa mère.

Il eut un grand sourire. Il aurait voulu dire ''jamais'' avec passion, mais ils auraient ri de lui.

-Je ne sais pas… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pensais passer un bout avec elle… Probablement jusqu'à l'inauguration de l'orphelinat… J'avais pensé venir vous la présenter après.

-L'orphelinat Crowchastel, c'est ça? Demanda tante Hermione. Je viens tout juste de signer les autorisations pour ce projet. Je ne savais pas que le donateur était une sorcière aussi jeune! C'est un bâtiment à presque huits cents milles gallions!

-Tout un héritage! Se surprit sa mère.

Albus s'assit pour expliquer;

-Criséis ne voulait pas vraiment de cette argent, parce qu'elle sait d'où ça vient.

Son mystère attire l'attention des adultes.

-Les parents de Criséis étaient des très fidèles partisans de Voldemort. Elle a hérité de deux comptes celui de Jessamine et Kenzie Macnair et un autre dont ses parents étaient mandataires mais sous le nom de …

Il respira un grand coup :

-Tom Jedusor.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sursautèrent légèrement.

-Le ministère a de forte raison de penser qu'en était les derniers suivants de Voldemort, ils ont du devenir les derniers mandataires de son Trésor. Répondit Hermione.

Il prit une pause.

-Donc, elle savait que ses parents étaient des manges-morts et elle avait déjà l'intention de faire quelque chose de bien avec tout ça…Expliqua Albus.

-Quand elle a vu le nom du deuxième compte, elle a décidé de partir un projet plus symbolique. Rajouta Hermione émue.

-Plus symbolique? Demanda Néville.

-Tom Jedusor était orphelin. Expliqua Hermione. Il y a peu de places dans les orphelinats. On garde les places pour les enfants sans famille ou pour les sorciers de parents moldus qui sont problématiques.

Albus hocha la tête :

-Par curiosité, combien de gallions d'or Voldemort avait dans son compte quand il est mort? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

Albus baissa les yeux en répondant;

-Six millions de gallions!

-C'est plus que le budget annuel du Ministère! Dit sa mère exaspérée.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va rester une noise d'ici la fin de l'été, rit Albus.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a donné plein de bourses à des familles qui souffrent encore des dégâts de la guerre. Dit Hermione. Elle a investi deux millions dans l'Hôpital des êtres, créatures et animaux magiques, maintenant l'orphelinat… Un vrai cœur sur la main, je n'avais pas fait le lien avec toi, Albus…

-Wow, quelle humilité… Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'adolescents qui auraient été aussi sage. Commenta sa mère doucement.

-Vous savez que Criséis a vécu cinq ans dans la nature avec un maléfice de peur et de confusion. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'argent pour vivre et je pense qu'elle s'est aussi investi une part dans une fabrique d'apothicaire.

Harry se leva :

-C'est trop dangereux de passer en territoire moldu, je t'y conduis avec la Royce. Prépares tes bagages et on va partir après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner.

Albus se leva le sourire jusqu'aux joues et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il entendit son père appeler le bureau des aurores et annuler sa journée de travail. Albus eut un petit battement de cœur ému : son père abandonnait rarement des dossiers pour ses enfants.

Tous les enfants descendirent manger. James fut le premier à remarquer les bagages :

-Several, tu sais qu'on a encore neuf semaines de congé.

Albus eut un grand rire :

-P'pa m'emmène voir Criséis à sa nouvelle maison

-Ça va te faire du bien de te vider les boules un peu! Rit James en prenant le journal.

La petite Lily, éhontée fit gicler ses céréales. Pendant que Rose eut des yeux gros comme des gallions. Hugo rit de la réaction de sa cœur et sa cousine. Victoire leva les yeux au ciel et Louis continua de faire tourner sa cuillère dans son café par magie. Sans compter les réactions multiples des adultes!

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous étiez aussi proche! Commença son père en inclinant son journal.

Albus aurait rougi, mais à quelque part, il avait 16 ans et son frère James et son cousin Louis avait déjà une réputation de tombeur avant ça. Il continua à picoter dans son assiette.

-Raconte…Insista-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Sourit l'adolescent.

-Quand ça a commencé?

Il sourit. Criséis lui avait pompé du sang bien avant qu'ils ne se touchent.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas clair au début et ça a pris un certain temps…

Sa mère semblait ravie mais son père était sceptique.

-Donc, tu l'as vu ? Demanda Harry à Ginny.

-Elle était là à Noël passé, mon amour… Répondit la mère.

Harry regarda en l'air en comptant des informations invisibles. Albus ne comprenait pas :

-Vu quoi?

\- Il y a six ans, la famille Macnair a été perquisitionnée. Kenzie Macnair, le père a été trouvé mort dans l'incendie que Jessamine, la mère avait provoqué. Les preuves ont presque toutes brulé mais on a remarqué la fuite d'un autre suspect… Considérant l'âge de Criséis, les dates marchent pas. Elles n'étaient même pas nées quand Voldemort a été vaincu mais à l'époque de l'enquête, j'étais presque sûr que c'était un autre mange-mort…

-C'est pour ça que tu viens me porter, parce que tu veux voir de quoi elle a l'air?

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux :

-En fait, j'ai eu des ordres du Ministère des sorciers nés moldus, des orphelins et des naissances de rassembler les dossiers de cette affaire et les livrer à la même adresse. Considérant son état de mémoire et son ''implication'' sociale pour ne pas dire pot-de-vin, l'orpheline de Chowchastel a réclamé les dossiers d'origine reliés à sa famille adoptive.

-Adoptive? S'interrogea Albus

-Les tests ont pu officialiser que ta copine n'était pas du tout reliée avec les Macnair. En fait, les tests révèlent qu'elle n'est pas reliable à aucune famille de sorcier…

Tous les yeux étaient ronds, attentifs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent:

-Dit-le, Darling… Toute la famille doit savoir ce qu'on va accueillir dans la famille. Dit sa mère.

-hum… Très bien, les analyses laissent croire que Criséis n'est pas humaine du tout. On retrouve dans son sang des traces de lourdes manipulations magiques. Ses ''parents'' adoptifs, maintenant la dénomination officielle est ''créateurs'' étaient reconnu pour leur expérience sur l'anatomie. Il avait déjà fait des expériences en créant des loups-garoux plus dociles ça a aidé plusieurs loups-garoux à pouvoir prendre une vie quotidienne plus facile comme Lupin mais ça a aidé Voldemort à créer une armée. Les experts ont arrêté leur investigation à dire qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière naturelle mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait financé une clinique pour des tests avancés.

Il eut un moment de silence à la table :

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris? Sourit Harry.

-Criséis a du sang vélane, comme Louis, Victoire et Fleur. Je pense qu'elle a aussi une forme d'infection lycanthrope parce que les nuits de pleine lune ne sont pas faciles mais rien dangereux. Moins pire que ce que Lupin a toujours été. Elle a aussi une maladie de sang qu'il fait qu'elle est presque immortelle mais qu'elle doit se nourrir de sang pour se régénérer. C'est justement ça qui lui a permis de survivre à la noyade. Mais ce n'est pas digne des romans de Lockhart…

-Tu nous en as jamais parlé? Se soucia sa mère blessée de ce manque de confidence.

-Moi je savais, dit James pour la rassurer. Elle a utilisé ses charmes sur moi et ça n'a pas fonctionné comme pour Albus.

Louis renchérit :

-Si vous l'aurez rencontré, ça ne serait même pas bizarre d'en parler. C'est évident qu'elle est bizarre un peu sauf que tout le monde est intrinsèquement attiré par elle.

-Moi je savais pour les pleines lunes, dit Lily. Je l'ai croisé à l'infirmerie quand j'ai eu la goule de sinus. Elle venait chercher de l'aconit et de la valérian pour dormir. Elle m'a lu mes leçons et je l'ai vu avoir des spasmes quand la nuit est tombée. Elle m'a expliqué avant de rejoindre Several à sa chambre. Elle disait qu'il l'aidait à faire passer ça mieux…

-et cette histoire de sang? Demanda Hermione.

Albus sourit et son père lui lança un sérieux mais comique :

-Mon fils, expliques-toi?

-Je ne voulais pas l'avouer comme ça mais Criséis était très malade après sa noyade. Durant le premier mois à Poudlard, je l'ai aidé à se remettre.

-Comment ? demanda sa mère. Tu devrais avoir des cicatrices?

Albus rougit :

-Criséis est un as en potion.

-Onguent de Lunas Vampiritum…Sortit Hermione. Ta copine est talentueuse, même les guérisseurs vont préférer des onguents moins efficaces parce que c'est trop cher à produire même pour des professionnelles.

IL eut un silence de mal aise.

-J'ai entendu dire que les morsures de vampires dans le consentement était plutôt agréables? Rajouta Hermione.

Albus rougit de plus bel et tous les adultes rirent un bon coup :

-Ils entrainent une grande dépendance qui a conduit beaucoup de sorciers à la ruine… J'espère que dès qu'elle a été mieux, elle ne t'a pas forcé encore? Demanda sa tante .

Albus rougit et James rit un grand coup répondant à sa place.

-Je ne parlerais plus de mes détails devant ma petite sœur, se défendit-il.

Lily avait presque le menton dans ses céréales.

-Sincèrement mon fils, tu m'étonnes…Rit Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé. Moi qui croyais que ta mère était la seule à avoir des tendances un peu glauques.

Ginny fit un grand ''oh!'' et lui lança un sort de Boule-en-bouche et le chef de famille vomit des bulles de savon en ricanant. Tous rirent un peu puis Harry redevient sérieux;

-Albus Severus, mon fils… Es-tu heureux?

-Oui, sourit-il. Et je crois que Criséis va être heureuse d'avoir tes dossiers et les résultats de tests … Seize ans c'est déjà beaucoup de questions sur son avenir et son présent mais quand on connait rien de son passé et on a souvenir que de cinq ans de sa vie… Il n'y a pas de mot.

La grande famille sourit émus de ce destin tragique. Albus eut droit à une belle balade en voiture avec son père. Ils écoutèrent de la musique rock moldue et racontèrent des anecdotes de Quidditch. Harry en profita à toutes les fois de lui poser davantage de questions sur elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour élever de pareils garnements! Rit Harry. Deux coureurs de jupons avec un gout morbide pour les substances hallucinogènes!

Albus rit;

-On s'en est jamais caché! Rigola-t-il en remettant sa paille entre ses lèvres.

Il prit une gorgée vive de jus de citrouille pour emporter.

-Mais je me demande, comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu sortais avec cette fille-là? Je l'ai carrément croisé durant l'enquête de la Marque Illuminée et j'ai jamais fait le lien…

-Je m'en suis jamais caché… Je l'ai amené à la maison à noël mais c'est toi qui n'était pas là! Rit Albus.

-Désolé… Répondit Harry amer.

-Je ne t'en veux pas… Quand j'avais six ans je t'en aurais voulu, mais je suis assez vieux pour comprendre l'importance de ton métier…et on s'habitue…

-C'est justement le problème… J'aurais aimé que tu n'ailles pas à t'habituer… J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de t'écrire et comprendre que j'enquêtais sur ta petite copine… Avoir su, je vous aurais pris à part un moment donné et la rencontre qu'on va faire s'aurait fait il y a des mois… Dire que je vois ce nom dans mes dossiers depuis presqu'un an et mon fils couche avec!

Albus rougit;

-Il n'y aura pas d'enquête là-dessus au moins!

Harry rigola et prit une gorgée;

-À mes yeux d'aurore, Criséis Crowchastel est une sorcière surveillée et suspecte… mais à mes yeux de père, je suis inquiet que tu ailles une relation proche avec une créature de la sorte…

-Tu es le premier à défendre les droits des créatures magiques! S'indigna Albus.

-oui, leurs droits légaux… Mais j'ai étudié depuis longtemps les vampires, les loups-garoux et les vélanes… Des gens charmants quand on est en entretien… mais quand il faut débarquer dans une clinique d'un réputé analyste de sang vampire d'origine vélane pour découvrir des dossiers complets de preuves sur des cas d'abus …. Ça te rends méfiant. Et de savoir que tu as…

-P'pa! Avant tout, je ne parlerais pas de ce qui se passent entre les couvertures avec Criséis. Parce que c'est trop gênant et ça risque de se retrouver noter quelque part dans un dossier d'enquête. Et comme tu le dis, tu as étudié les vampires, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une source désabusée?

Albus garda un long point de suspension suite à cette question. Son père plissa les yeux et l'ausculta;

-J'en ai parlé avec ton frère… Il m'a dit qu'il avait été inquiét de ton état de santé…physique et mental au début mais après un certain temps… Tout semblait normal… comme je peux le voir maintenant…

-Merci d'interroger mon frère à mon sujet! Répliqua Albus. Oui, au début c'était nouveau et tout… Mais je crois que j'ai une relation tout à fait saine avec ma copine et le fait qu'elle soit partiellement un-peu-de-tout rajoute du charme à sa personnalité magnifique!

Harry s'esclaffa. Albus avait bien le sens des mots.

Ils descendirent dans la cour arrière du chantier. Le site était entouré d'une vaste forêt mixte. La grange située dans le fond de l'espace dégagée était le seul signe d'une époque ancienne agriculture. Les travailleurs furent perturbés par la poussière levée par la voiture deluxe. La porte de la grande s'ouvrit et Albus fit une mince silhouette courir vers eux. Un sortilège fut lancé pour dissiper la poussière. Harry vit enfin la si célèbre millionnaire.

Au soleil, ses cheveux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Elle avait fait beaucoup de travaux extérieures, sa peau était d'un hâle encore jamais vu. Les travailleurs descendirent de leurs harnais. Les deux sorciers sortirent de la voiture. Albus ne pouvaient quitter ses yeux de Criséis qui marchaient, tout sourire vers eux jusqu'à temps qu'il remarque un jeune homme qui la suivait : Scorpius Malefoy.

Ça y était. Il était jaloux encore.

Criséis vint l'enlacer et son odeur de créature de ténèbres embauma son cœur vert de jalousie. Elle se retira;

-Marcolius, peux-tu prendre les bagages d'Albus Severus Potter et les amener dans ma tente? Dit-elle.

Un ouvrier vêtu d'une chemise déchiré s'avança. Albus réalisa que les ouvriers étaient tous comme ce Marcolius. Massif, bronzé, le torse musclé apparent depuis un vêtement usé, drôlement viril avec leur mâchoire carrée. Son père leva la main vers un d'entre eux;

-Deamon Mooncatcher! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Dit son père.

L'inconnu, le plus âgé et habillé le plus convenablement de tous les travailleurs , lui serra la main. Albus se souvint que les Mooncatcher étaient une famille réputée de loups-garoux ayant investi dans l'immobilier. Deamon devait être l'architecte. La jalousie d'Albus fut dissipée, ses beaux hommes étaient des loups-garoux en fait!

Il se retourna pour sourire à Criséis qui avait dû sentir tous ses brusques changements d'émotions. Criséis prit la main d'Albus;

-Venez, on va vous montrer les plans!

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit venir à lui un attaché-case contenant les dits documents. Criséis brilla quand elle comprit;

-Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous les livreriez! Sourit-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les canines pointues de la jeune sorcière. Elle sortit une baguette de sa poche à clous, tournilla rapidement et l'attaché-case perdu son poids. Harry plissa les yeux. Il savait que la jeune sorcière était dénuée de la Trace même si elle était encore mineure mais ça l'avait frappé comment avancée la sorcière était en matière de sorcellerie.

Albus ne put détacher ses yeux de sa belle. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux dans un chignon mêlé et adorable. Elle portait une chemise mince à manches longues, un chapeau était noué autour de son cou. Elle avait des jeans abimés, une ceinture de menuisier avec des poches à clous en cuir jaune et, à la grande surprise de personne, aucune chaussure.

Ils entrèrent par la future porte arrière. Dans la pièce, sur une table de fortune était reposé les plans. Harry commenta les plans avec Deamon pendant que Criséis lui présenta son équipe. Au quatre fils de Deamon s'étaient rajouté, quelques cousins ainsi que de leurs ''descendants'' lycanthropes. Les loups étaient des travailleurs efficaces ensemble.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire! Commenta Harry.

-J'ai déjà essayé, j'en ai engagé de bons sorciers, des menuisiers, des maçons ou charpentiers… Ils peuvent bien avoir des compétences supérieures à beaucoup de mes gars, mais ils ne savent pas travailler en équipe comme nous… Mais le petit Malefoy sait faire sa place! Je n'ai pas trouvé plus rapide pour la toiture!

-Le Malefoy? Rajouta Harry.

-Je suis plus rapide parce que je suis le seul crétin ici avec un BUSE Optimal en sortilège! Dit une voix feutrée par les étages.

Les ouvriers rirent et ils entendirent une bagarre amicale commencer sur le toit.

-ahaha! On s'amuse bien avec une patronne comme Criséis Crowchastel! Je serais fier de l'avoir dans ma famille! Dit l'architecte en déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule du Patriarche Potter.

Harry regarda justement son fils front à front avec la jeune sorcière, leurs yeux gorgés de papillons et de fantaisies.

-Bon, mon fils. Je crois que c'est le temps pour moi de m'en retourner. Maintenant que je sais qu'il y a un adulte de confiance ici pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Albus eut droit à une accolade père et fils puis un clin d'œil par-dessus l'épaule.

-Donc, sur quel chantier voulez-vous envoyer le jeune Potter? Demanda Deamon.

-Albus a 16 ans, il ne pourra pas de servir de sa baguette…

-Au jardinage! Dit la voix d'un travailleur depuis un autre mur.

La bande rigola;

-Ahaha Jerôme! Sortit Criséis. Je pensais le garder avec moi un certain temps. On a du temps à rattraper…

Elle le regarda en se pinçant les lèvres;

-ouais, je sais ''du temps à rattraper''! Dit Malefoy depuis le toit.

Les ouvriers s'esclaffèrent encore plus. Criséis rigola et éloigna Albus vers la Grange. À l'intérieur était entreposé des carcasses brulées de vieux meubles et autre héritages des Macnair. Elle le guidait vers sa tente qui était au fond.

La tente classique avait été aménagée des bricoles habituelles de Criséis. Queencross ,qui avait tellement grandie, arrivait d'un coin et lui sauta dessus;

-Bébé-cœur! Ne put s'empêcher de sortir Albus en flattant le massif chat tacheté des neiges.

Criséis se jeta sur un coussin-sofa.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, ça n'a aucun sens!

-Commence donc par m'expliquer pourquoi Scorpius a le droit d'arriver avant moi? Dit Albus sec avec une colère atténuée par un chat majestueux dans les bras.

-Je savais que tu allais le renoter. J'avais fait la promesse d'amener Scorpius avec moi si je partais en voyage. Nous revenons de la République Tchèque mardi visiter ma deuxième résidence. Quand il a montré à Flavius le sort de martèlement, Deamon n'a pas voulu le laisser partir. Il est bien content de faire de quoi de constructif, c'est le cas de le dire, de son été…

-Et c'était comment la République Tchèque?

-Mah! Maison bordelique, on va avoir des jours à faire le ménage pour trouver des indices… J'avais l'intention d'y retourner la semaine prochaine quand les murs seraient finis.

-Avec moi, ou Scorpius te suffit amplement? Ridiculisa Albus.

Criséis le fixa déçu et ironique;

-Several, franchement…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se secoua la tête. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa le chat et la parfuma de baisers sonores. L'ardeur de son manque prit le dessus à sa tentative désespérée de pardon. Ses baisers ardents enflammés par cet épisode de colère devinrent de plus en plus insistants. Sa main descendit vers sa ceinture et, d'un coup de poignet, répandit des clous à travers la tente. Enhardis, il déchira sa chemise et fit revoler le chapeau. Ses beaux seins torturés par un soutien-gorge de dentelle bondissaient devant lui. Il prit une croquée sauvage. Après quoi Criséis, à sa vitesse de vampire, le déshabilla sans déchirer un fil. Nu avec une érection victorieuse comme seul attribut, il écarta les jambes et mit les poings sur les hanches;

-Ça t'a manqué…

Doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et plia les genoux. Ses lèvres firent leur chemin de clavicules en pectoraux, de mamelons en abdominaux, de hanches en pubis jusqu'à timidement embrasser le bout de son gland hérissé.

Il pencha la tête pour la regarder. Elle croquait ses lèvres en le regardant. Il lui prit son menton en ouvrant ses lèvres en O. De son autre main empoigna sa queue;

-Prends-en tout plein!

Il lui enfila le gland dans la bouche puis prit sa main libre pour agripper son chignon. D'un mouvement brusque et fort au début puis doux et rapide, il se masturba de sa tête comme une poupée de son. Il sentit son état de grâce rapidement arriver mais elle le poussa contre les coussins. Elle se tourna en faisant disparaître ses jeans et sa culotte. Elle le chevaucha avec sa vitesse bestiale. Il empoigna ce cul de rêve qui rebondissait sur sa queue et, ça m'étonnait personne, éjacula quelques instants plus tard sans pouvoir résister au puissant instinct de crier;

-Ah! Je t'aime!

Son cri s'amplifia pendant qu'il sentit son mollet de faire pourfendre par ses crocs amicaux. Pendant qu'il vit sa chatte se retirer de son membre, son cerveau fit envahi d'un nuage caramélisé d'extase et d'apaisement carabiné.


	19. Inspection

Une croquée courte mais hautement efficace. Encore embrumé par son buzz, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps. Quand il put sentir maître de son corps de nouveau, il était sur les coudes dans le grand coussin, habillé de nouveau. Elle avait mis une robe d'été longue. Elle était dans la cuisinette de la tente avec un ouvrier et Malefoy. Il se leva;

-Tu te réveilles au bon moment, l'ami, le souper est presque prêt! Dit un autre.

Il se retourna et vit Flavius, le maçon qui lui tendait le bras pour se relever. Ses coussins étaient de véritables sables mouvants de confort.

Derrière lui, il remarqua une longue table et tous les ouvriers, changés et nettoyés pour le souper étaient en train de prendre siège ou se verser un verre de citrouillade ou de bière. Il se laissa guidé jusqu'au siège qui lui était réservé à gauche au bout de la table. Il avait de riche couverts en or. Même pour le fortuné qu'il était ça l'impressionna. Tous les sorciers se contentaient bien de l'argenterie anglaise habituelle. Il rit;

-Pourquoi ris-tu, l'ami! Dit Flavius qui avait le siège à sa droite.

-J'étais en train de m'impressionner des couverts en or…jusqu'à temps de comprendre comment c'était taré de vous accueillir avec de l'argenterie!

Les loups s'esclaffèrent en faisant renverser de la bière sur la nappe;

-Signe numéro 1 que tu es dans un souper de lycanthropes! Rit un autre.

-On libère les assiettes! Dit Malefoy depuis la cuisinette.

Les loups descendirent les coudes le long du corps. Malefoy regardait les assiettes en se pinçant les lèvres;

-Remania Potentis! Incanta-t-il.

D'un coup, la grosse dinde qu'Albus voyait devant Scorpius apparu en portion égal dans les assiettes de chacun. Les loups exprimèrent leur ravissement. Même Albus ne put s'empêcher d'être ravi, c'était un sort très compliqué. Criséis arriva la baguette levée faisant voler des plats de petit pois, de purée de pommes de terre et une assiette de petits pains. L'autre cuisinier, la suivait avec le beurrier, une carafe de vin et un autre plat d'accompagnement.

Criséis était assise au bout de la table à sa gauche. Scorpius en face de lui. Il lui hocha la tête poliement et Scorpius haussa un sourcil;

-C'est fini la jalousie? Sortit-il.

Albus se retourna vers Criséis outrée mais celle-ci se tournait déjà vers Scorpius;

-De quoi on se mêle, toiturier?

Scorpius rigola en prenant sa fourchette;

-Ah Criséis, Mademoiselle-j'ai-des-millions-de-plus-que-toi!

Les loups rirent en cœur.

-Je serais jalouse aussi, Mademoiselle! Si mon copain enfant-de-la-lune-vélane-vampire avait une meilleure amie mignonne comme lui! Arriva une jeune femme.

-Ryoanda! Sourit Criséis. Je ne pensais pas que le coucher de soleil était déjà arrivé…

-J'ai couru vite! Sourit la jeune fille en pyjama en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle arriva à une vitesse qu'il confirmait une nature vampire. Elle prit siège à côté de Malefoy où il n'avait aucun couvert mais qu'un verre de vin rouge. Il tourna la tête afin de prendre le baiser qu'elle lui donnait;

-Bien dormi, bébé…

-Oui, je ne me suis pas endormie avant le zénith vois-tu! Sortit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'étranger.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi? Sourit Ryoanda en se tournant vers Criséis.

-Je me présente, Ryoanda de Corse. Je connais Criséis depuis des années! Dit-elle avec un ton vantard et quelque peu exagéré; une vraie starlette.

-Des années, me semblait que ? Commenta Albus.

-Des années! Dit Criséis en leva les yeux. J'ai déterré Ryoanda par accident un jour…

-Déterré? Sourit Albus.

-Nah-nah! Je raconte! Dit la vampire avec des mouvements de mains digne d'une actrice des années 20. Je m'étais enterré dans un cimetière sorcier à la dernière minute, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Trop salissant. Mais il était quelque chose comme 4hrs 20 du matin et il avait un sort de Mecta Mundus sur la crypte, trop fort pour moi. Le cimetière de Wimbelow Stadium? Right? À quelque chose comme 120 miles marins de la civilisation ou d'une forêt. En plein milieu de rien-du-tout. Don't know qu'est-ce que je faisais là…

\- ça ne fait pas partie de l'histoire, commenta Criséis.

-et là, pendant que j'essayais de dormir dans ce tas de boue et de ver de terre, je vois un grain de lumière. Une sorcière folle comme pas deux en plein rage berserker, prête à déterrer n'importe quel cadavre, you know? Je sors de mon trou, prête à me battre jusqu'à la mort mais là, je vois cette sorcière. Elle me fait des gros yeux et défonce la porte de la crypte en claquant les doigts. Elle me tend sa cape et m'accompagne jusqu'à la crypte et referme la porte sans demander son reste.

Albus se retourna vers Criséis en souriant. Ryoanda faisait de l'attitude comme pas deux!

-Le soir, elle était arrivée pour me délivrer! Comme une championne! On a baladé ensemble quelque temps, genre 8-9 mois puis un soir elle était disparue… C'était le ministère qui l'avait eu…

-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça? Dit Albus surpris.

-C'est vrai… Je n'avais pas pensé en parlé… C'était dans ma phase de confusion encore… J'étais même pas sure qu'elle avait vraiment existé…

-Ouais, je l'ai retrouvé en République … Quand j'avais lu dans la gazette que des dons importants avaient été faites par une descendante Macnair… J'ai fait mes recherches et je l'ai retrouvé ma pétase.

Elles échangèrent des clins d'œil complices. Scorpius passa sa main autour de la taille de la vampire et elle se serra contre son torse;

-et vous, comment vous vous êtes rencontré? Demanda Albus en piquant dans le morceau de dinde.

-J'accompagnais Criséis à sa nouvelle demeure et j'étais là quand elle a sonné à la porte. C'est comme ça que ça commencé. Dit Scorpius pausé.

-Nah! On est entre adulte, on peut se parler franchement! Rigola Ryoanda. J'étais sur que c'était la source de ma petite Criséis , ça me paraissait clair donc je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui emprunter. Naturellement… Mais Criséis m'a parlé de toi, de son nouveau régime alimentaire à base des quatre groupes alimentaires; bourbon, cognac, gin et whiskey…Alors je m'en allais partir me trouver un petit moldu, you know mais Scorpius s'est offert…

-À condition que je la surveille, commenta Criséis.

-Ça n'a duré qu'un temps, Sourit Ryoanda en regardant Scorpius.

Il lui sourit avant de prendre un baiser rapide.

-Ça faisait quelque chose comme cinquante ans que je n'avais pas eu de source consentante, ça me fait tellement de bien… Sourit la vampire.

-Donc, ça vous fait quel âge?

Elle se redressa fière;

-19 ans depuis 1812!

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ryoanda était tout un personnage.

-Je lui ai proposé de vivre avec nous pendant un temps.

-Tous les monstres sont logés à la même enseigne ici! Lui dit Flavius.

-Ouais, right, l'enseigne de la cave vous voulez dire? S'exprima Ryoanda en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-On jalouse tous votre poste dans la cave à vin! Sourit Deamon.

Les loups rirent et Scorpius rajouta;

-Ryo peint les tapisseries pour l'orphelinat.

La vampire se retourna vers Albus en hochant la tête;

-Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pu travailler honnêtement. La dernière fois qu'on m'avait payé pour un tableau les appareils photos n'existaient pas!

-Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé? Demanda Albus.

Scorpius semblait intéressé à la réponse et regarda sa douce.

-Grinderwald! Exclama-t-elle. Puis la chasse au vampire de 29… puis, you-know-who, Voldechose…. Pas eux la paix les vampires , même entre les deux guerres! Depuis l'amendement Granger, les créatures ont eu un meilleur statut mais personne ne veut engager un peintre vampire qui n'a pas touché à un pinceau depuis 1842…

-Ni de lycanthropes reconnus… Rajouta tristement Flavius suivi d'un son d'approbation de la majorité.

-Je lève mon verre à la Patronne! Dit Flavius en se levant, gobelet tendu devant lui.

L'équipe d'ouvrier poussèrent leurs chaises et levèrent leur verre;

-À Criséis Forchtatcher !

Ryoanda leva les yeux et leva sa coupe obligée pendant que Criséis rigolait. Albus la regarda et mimant des lèvres;

-Forthtatcher?

-Crowchastel n'est pas assez ''vrai'' à leur goût. Répondit Criséis.

-C'est vrai au gout de personne! Rajouta Ryoanda.

-Mais c'est vrai pour nous, Argumenta Flavius en faisant des yeux plissés à la vampire. C'est surement la dernière de son clan… Même si elle n'est pas née par des parents lycanthropes, ce sang coule dans ses veines et ça expire de la grandeur de cette famille… Qui est la seule repérable à ce que le Docteur dise..

-Ce salaud de Frankovitz peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, Criséis est cent fois plus vampire qu'elle ne le sera jamais lou-loup.

Flavius sortit sa langue et Ryoanda lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je pensais que les lycanthropes et les vampires ne cohabitaient pas ensemble… Dit Albus.

-Oui, habituellement… Mais ici, on fait des efforts. Dit Criséis en obligeant une vague d'approbation.

Albus passa un des été les plus éprouvants de sa vie. Sous le soleil ardent du Pays de Galles, il se mit en forme à contribuer à la construction de l'imposant bâtiment à force de bras. Privé de sa magie hors de Poudlard et en rien une bête massive comme les constructeurs avec lui, il prit dans les premières semaines plus de 40 livres de nouveaux muscles douloureusement acquis. Souvent attribués à des tâches de pacotilles avec Malefoy par manque d'expertise, il finit par mettre fin à sa rengaine contre lui.

-Donc, ton histoire avec la corse s'est sérieux ou juste pour le sang?

-C'est toujours difficile à savoir avec les gens comme ça… Répondit-il en frappant le pilier ,que Albus tenait, avec la masse.

-Tu es dans la période la plus trouble, quand tu vas partir pour Poudlard… Tu vas savoir si elle t'aime pour de vrai…

Malefoy releva la masse pendant qu'Albus vérifia la solidité;

-Es-tu vraiment en train de me conseiller en matière de couple, Potter?

Il frappa le pilier encore et il renfonça jusqu'à la hauteur voulue.

-J'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine des suceuses de sang en tout cas! Rit-il en prenant la masse que le blondinet lui tendait.

Malefoy prit la gourde à sa ceinture et sa baguette;

-Aguamenti! Incanta-t-il et elle déborda d'eau.

Il prit une grande gorgée puis la tendit à Potter. Il refusa;

-Faut s'hydrater, bonhomme. Sinon ta maitresse va être fâchée de pomper du sang épais comme de la boue!

Albus leva les yeux et but un grand coup. Malefoy alla chercher les pièces manquantes pour monter la nouvelle tente. Il lança une corde à Albus et en un rien de temps la tente magique était élevée sur la trappe de la cave à vin.

Malefoy l'ouvrit . La vampire escalada les barreaux de l'échelle en plissant les yeux et en un rien de temps sauta à toute vitesse dans son nouvel habitat.

Scorpius sourit en se croisant les bras;

-Whou-ou! Un vrai quartier rien qu'à moi!

Elle toucha la toile extérieure;

-Criséis a bien fait son choix. Avoir su que ça se fabriquait je n'aurais pas passé les années 70 à vivre dans une grotte avec ses hippies!

Scorpius lui prit la hanche et déposa un baiser sur son front;

-Arrange tout ça, on se voit plus tard ma belle…

Elle abusa de sa force et le tourna vers elle pendant qu'il s'en allait;

-Nah, reste…On devrait baptiser les lieux…

Il flatta l'arche de son nez en lui faisant un clin d'œil;

-à plus tard mon bébé…

Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de la tente à double porte.

-Ouf! Sortit Scorpius. Faut bien leur résister à ces petites bêtes-là.

Une voiture volante apparue dans la cour avant. Curieux comme tous les autres ouvriers, ils se dirigèrent vers les arrivants. C'était des inspecteurs du ministère. Albus rentra par une fenêtre suivi de Scorpius.

-Nous sommes bien heureux de constater l'avancement du projet, Mademoiselle. Mais le ministère s'inquiète de la qualité des infrastructures. Entendirent-ils d'une voix pincée.

-Madame, en tant qu'architecte et contremaître de ce chantier, je peux vous rassurer que la construction dépasse les standards demandés par le ministère! Dit Deamon.

-Nous avons raison de penser qu'une équipe comme la vôtre n'est pas assez compétente pour réaliser ce projet convenablement. Rajouta la voix hautaine.

Albus et Scorpius se consultèrent du regard;

-Pour qui elle se prend? Demanda Potter.

-Surement une sorcière de la vielle école, une pimbèche raciste…Rajouta Scorpius en continuant à se diriger vers les voix.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la salle de jeux dont les murs n'étaient pas finis;

-Ah! Contente de voir de vrais sorciers employés dans ce chantier! Je commençais à me croire dans une ferme avec ces animaux! Sortit l'inspectrice en notant quelque chose sur un carnet.

Albus entra en scène et passa à travers les charpentes pour venir se présenter;

-Bonjour Madame?

-Inspectrice Belara, Belara Ombrage.

-Ah! Ombrage comme la mange-mort ou…

-Comme l'ancienne sous-secrétaire, crétin! Dit-elle en notant sauvagement quelque chose dans son carnet. Monsieur?

Il leva la main;

-Potter, Albus Severus Potter!

Elle regarda sa main sale avec dédain puis eut des yeux ronds. D'une voix maintenant sage, douce voir enfantine elle rajouta;

-oh, comme le fils de Manitou des Aurores?

Elle serra sa main en esquissant un sourire embarrassé;

-ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Potter. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père….Beaucoup entendu parler…

-Si vous ne voulez pas que mon père entende beaucoup parlé de vous vous êtes mieux de faire une inspection très professionnelle des lieux, voyez-vous… Ici il y a des vraies bêtes qui travaillent. Des ouvriers compétents, professionnels et minutieux qui savent autant manier la scie mécanique que la baguette magique. Chaque clou est bien pausé et chaque sort est bien effectué au moindre quart de tour. Si vous voulez juger de l'avancement des travaux, je vous suggère d'aller voir les cuisines. La première pièce terminée. Notre peintre, la vampire de deux cents ans qui habitent dans la cave à vin, vient de finir de poser les tapisseries faits mains cette nuit. Je vous conseille de faire votre inspection rapidement, on ne voudrait pas vous garder à souper. Vous semblez délicieuse.

L'inspectrice retira sa main et serra son carnet. Elle fit un grand sourire nerveux;

-La cuisine, dites-vous…

Criséis sourit pendant que Deamon lui envoya un regard foudroyé;

-Suivez-moi Belara… Insista l'architecte.

La petite dame coincée dans son tailleur de lin violet dansotta jusque dans l'autre couloir. Toute sourire, Criséis lui envoya un regard de mépris. À la fois amusée et outrée;

- _Je n'avais pas la laisser faire,_ Dit-il en fourchelangue.

Rendus dans la cuisine, Scorpius sortit une grande carafe pendant qu'Albus sortait les mini-citrouilles et des citrons pour faire une citrouillade. Sous le regard avisé de l'inspectrice, Malefoy sortit sa baguette et d'un sort habile fendit les fruits en petites rondelles et les fit voler jusque dans la carafe. Albus la prit et la rempli d'eau fraiche. Malefoy ouvrit la glacière et prit une poignée de glacons dans un sceau qu'il vida dans la carafe.

-C'est, est une glacière dernier cri que vous avez là? Vous l'avez enchanté vous-même ou l'avez achetée? Demanda l'inspectrice la plume à la main.

-C'est moi qui l'a fait la semaine passée. Dit Malefoy en lui envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur et déplacé.

-Et vous êtes? Demanda Belara.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy

-Héritier de la famille Malefoy?

-En personne! Rajouta-t-il avant de se tourner pour prendre des verres.

-Je ne crois pas que votre situation vous oblige à trouver emploi dans un chantier de construction…?

-Je suis un grand ami de Criséis et c'est un honneur en tant que descendant de mange-mort de participer à la construction d'un bâtiment qui va aider tant de jeunes sorciers.

Scorpius fit exprès pour relever ses manches et montrer ainsi le tatouage fade mais toujours visible de la marque des ténèbres. D'une voix tremblante, elle rajouta;

-J'ai ouï-dire que les enfants nés de mange-morts étaient nés avec la Marque mais je ne l'avais jamais vu…

-J'en ai pas peur, Madame. Une personne qui est née dans les ténèbres a le choix de grandir vers la lumière ou croire vers la noirceur… comme toute créature née dans la clarté!

Il avait maintenant une pile de verres dans les mains;

-Je vous demande pardon, Madame. Il est 13hrs30, on est en retard pour la tournée de citrouillade!

Les deux jeunes sorciers fiers levèrent les sourcils avant de passer devant l'inspectrice traumatisée. Embarqué sur son balai en train de servir les ouvriers qui finissaient la cheminée, Albus vit l'inspectrice serrer la main, sur le bord de sa voiture à Deamon et Criséis avant de partir. Il laissa le fond de carafe aux deux maçons et descendit en pique vers sa dame. Il resta en vol au niveau des yeux;

-et puis?

-Elle m'a remis une copie de son rapport! Dit Deamon enjoué en lisant; Chantier d'une grande qualité, charpente et protection magique de haute qualité, entrepreneur recommandé, remise de l'inspection finale selon les délais de construction.

Albus mit pied à terre.

-Vous l'avez ébranlé la petite dame, elle ne devrait plus nous nuire! Rajouta Criséis avec un grand sourire.


	20. À travers la gloire

Quelques jours plus tard, une rédactrice de la Gazette vint faire son tour afin de passer un entretien avec la richissime philanthrope et prendre une photo du nouvel établissement;

-Donc, commençons Criséis. On m'a rapporté que vous serez l'enfant adopté des mange-morts reconnus Jassamine et Kenzie Macnair.

-Oui, et c'est la fortune laissé derrière eux qui m'a permis de faire construire cet orphelinat.

-Une fortune impressionnante que voici. On m'a rapporté cependant que de toute évaluation, jamais la famille Macnair n'avait eu pareil fond en sa possession. Les spécialistes évaluaient leur richesse à moins de trois cents milles gallions sans compter la valeur de leur terrain.

-J'ai hérité aussi d'un compte dont ils étaient les mandataires.

-De qui? La Gazette serait intéressée à savoir. Rajouta la rédactrice avec un grand sourire bordé de rouge à lèvres.

Albus qui les regardait de loin voyait bien qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Criséis consulta le regard du jeune Potter. Il haussa les épaules la laissant choisir;

-C'est exact. C'est avec un grand étonnement que je reçus ce mandat à mon tour. Il s'avère que les Macnair, mes créateurs, en tant que dernier suivants fidèles de Voldemort même après la défaite , reçurent le droit légal sur le compte de Tom Jedusor. Un compte qui, bien entendu, fut perquisitionné par le Ministère durant bien des années mais après l'ouverture de mes héritages, me fut rendu.

-Vous serez donc, sur les papiers, on s'entend, la Descendante légale du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-En effet. Rajouta Criséis en vérifiant que la plume papotte transcrivait nettement ses propos. Comme un ami l'a si bien dit, une personne qui est née dans les ténèbres a le choix de grandir vers la lumière ou croire vers la noirceur comme toute créature née dans la clarté! L'enfant mal mené qu'était Tom Jedusor n'aurait surement pas grandi vers la magie noire s'il avait pu être supporté dans un orphelinat pour sorciers comme je suis en train de bâtir. Accepté et encadré dans le monde sorcier avant ces onzes ans, il n'aurait pas grandi dans la soif de pouvoir et l'usage maléfique de ses pouvoirs. En tant que créature magique partiellement sorcière, je peux témoigner de la difficulté pour un être si différent de vivre une enfance heureuse s'il est sans cesse sous la peur d'être jugé ou craint par les autres.

-En parlant de cela, Mademoiselle, vous parliez des Macnair comme de vos ''créateurs'', vous impliquez ainsi que vous serez une de leur création? Je rappelle que les mange-morts Macnair étaient poursuivis par le ministère pour de multiples infractions au code de la magie en ce qui attrait la modification génétique.

-Oui, je suis une créature troublée qui chercher encore ses origines.

-N'avez-vous pas trouvé des indices ici?

-La maison avait été brulée d'un feu magique ardent et les principaux indices sont perdus dans les archives d'enquête du ministère. De ce que j'ai pu recueillir, rien ne permet de comprendre les techniques de fabrication de ceux-ci.

La Rédactrice était de ces rares gens honnêtes du métier. Elle fit un article merveilleux qui faisait de Criséis une brave victime et une honnête personne annexée à une belle photo en couleur de l'Orphelinat, la façade terminée.

Albus, Scorpius, Ryoanda et Criséis partirent en vacances peu de temps après. La cheminée maintenant terminée, Criséis pouvait s'installer dans sa demeure secondaire. Ryoanda trouva une demi-douzaine de jeunes vampires et leurs sources prêts à travailler pour la célèbre Criséis Crowchastel. Après un mois de juillet et la moitié d'aout à suer dans un chantier de construction, Albus sentit enfin les vraies vacances commencer. Ils passaient les avant-midis à faire du ménage dans les pièces encombrées de boites, meubles et malles jusqu'aux plafonds. Les après-midis à remettre à neuf des choses pouvant servir à l'orphelinat ou moindrement de bons gouts. Des nuits de fêtes incroyables, infinies et étourdissantes.

Ryoanda qui ne levait pas un ongle pour aider au ménage avait cependant le talent d'organiser des fêtes décadentes et de toujours être en forme pour peindre le matin suivant. Sans même sortir une noise de sa fortune, l'alcool et les drogues rentraient au port sans jamais en faire la demande. Ryoanda avait des amis qui aimaient faire la fête. Scorpius et lui se ramassaient bien souvent mous d'ivresse, intoxiqués de bonheur, éreinté sous les effets de toutes ses substances, couchés dans des coussins maroquins ou le sofa double de cuir défoncé à se regarder. Les yeux péniblement ouverts un instant avant que leur maitresse respective n'arrache leur collier de cuir à chainette d'argent et les emportent vers d'autres mondes.

C'est sur, après un certain temps, Criséis dut mettre de la discipline dans la maison parce que les travaux n'avançaient pas vraiment mais c'était nettement plus vacanciers que le chantier. De jour en jour, la maison se vidait. Apparaissant ainsi plus grande mais de jour en jour, Criséis perdait espoir; les Macnair n'avaient vraiment laissés aucun indice. Le condo semblait être l'entrepôt de toutes sortes d'objets personnels sans ligne directrice. Des vêtements d'hommes et femmes, même d'enfants de plusieurs tailles, plusieurs époques et style. Plusieurs ensembles de meubles de chambre, cuisine ou salle de bain excessifs…Des livres, des bouquins, des manuscrits, plusieurs fois les mêmes copies ! Mais aucun livre de laboratoire traitant des expériences directes des Macnair ou de leur installation.

Un des vampires émit la théorie qu'ils se servaient peut-être de cette demeure comme entrepôt pour les objets des mange-morts capturés ou décédés sans héritiers. Ça faisait du sens, à moins qu'un membre du couple ait une obsession de ramassage compulsif. Criséis envoyait par cheminette, à un organisme de charité pour sorcier dans le besoin, tous les jours une horde d'objets encore en état qu'elle prenait le soin de nettoyer.

Un après-midi, Albus se leva. Le lit était vide. Il enleva son bandage et remit son collier de soumis obligatoire dans ce bordel vampirique. Il parcourra les couloirs vides de la maison pour trouver Criséis. Il l'entendit pleurer dans la cuisine. Ryoanda la rassurait;

-tu t'imaginais qu'on allait trouver ça facilement? Comme un paquet cadeau avec une note : Pour Criséis de Papa et Maman qui t'aiment? Tu en sais plus que jamais, ma chouette diurne…

-Je sais Ryo, mais il restait une malle … La dernière et jusqu'au bout, je me disais qu'on allait trouver… J'ai même inspectée l'intérieur des murs…! Il a rien de caché ici. Je suis encore une orpheline bâtarde sans connaissance! J'ai mis deux millions dans les recherches et aucun sorcier né à ce jour peur m'aider à comprendre comment j'ai été créé! Les Macnairs pouvaient-ils être si avancé dans leur art!

Elle lança une bouteille contre le mur et fondit en sanglot;

-Beauté de mon cœur, ne désespère pas… Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens que tu ne sais pas où tu vas! Tu vas finir ton diplôme. Tu vas t'occuper d'une orphelinat, aider des jeunes perdus comme toi et tu viendras le soir fêter avec nous, les bizarres! Tu auras Albus pendant un temps et un jour il veillera! et tu t'en trouveras un autre ou tu demanderas à Tantine Ryoanda d'en faire un vampire pour toujours! Et vous violerez des petites moldues ensemble! Voilà!

Parmi ses larmes, Criséis rit;

-tu es conne Ryo!

-Mais je te redonne du sourire dans le croc! C'est tout à quoi je serre!

Albus rentra dans la pièce en s'accoudant sur le bord de la porte. Criséis leva les yeux et sourit;

-Violer des petites moldues? Pourquoi pas des grosses? Rigola le jeune Potter.

Les deux vampirettes rirent. Criséis leva les bras et Albus vint l'enlacer en esquivant les morceaux de verres.

Bientôt, comme toutes les vacances, Albus finit par ouvrir la Gazette et voir les soldes des articles scolaires. C'était le 20 aout et Albus ne se souvenait pas quand il avait envoyé des nouvelles à ses parents. Il devait être deux heures après midi. Il venait de finir de faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé, le café et le porridge. La belle latina qui était la source du vampire avec des mèches vertes, Marya, (peut-être?) était en train de faire le petit-déjeuner pour toutes les sources. Scorpius était le dernier levé. En entrant dans la pièce, Albus l'interrogea;

-Penses-tu qu'il est temps de faire nos emplettes pour les cours?

Il rit;

-Je ne saurais dire si nous sommes le 20 aout ou le 10 janvier!

Albus lui montra la dernière page de la Gazette avec les annonces du Chemin de Traverse.

-Je vais descendre chez mes parents, je crois pour prendre mon courrier et récupérer un peu de gallions. Tu devrais en faire autant. Il serait impoli même pour des jeunesses riches comme nous de profiter de la générosité des dames!

-Je vais en parler avec Criséis quand elle va se réveiller.

-Tu as le droit de partir quand tu veux, non? Dit Scorpius en versant du café dans sa bouche sans toucher la tasse.

Les autres sources levèrent les yeux timides et peu bavards comme d'habitude.

-Oui… mais je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie que je parte sans prévenir…Contrairement à toi, Criséis est ma copine, pas juste mon jouet de vacances…

Scorpius recracha son café en riant. Les sources sourirent en prenant des petites bouchées.

-Mais tu as bien dit, Ryoanda est ma copine, je vais respecter le temps qu'il me reste avec elle durant les vacances en allant chez mes parents durant le jour pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de mon absence.

Albus lui leva sa tasse;

-Bien rattrapé! Maintenant que j'y pense, comment allez-vous faire? Criséis peut s'en passer mais elle?

-Elle va se construire une maison dans une colline de la Forêt Interdite…

-Vraiment?

-Il faut bien entretenir sa réputation d'être dangereuse à cette forêt? Dit Scorpius. Bon, garçon, je vais y aller… Merci du conseil!

Albus déambula dans la maison. Il ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette pour encore quelques mois. Comme c'était cruel, ces 17 premières années de vie sorcière! Marya alluma les lumières dans le couloir d'un coup de baguette.

-Ça va Potter?

Surpris, il se retourna;

-Oui… Je m'ennuis, je crois?

-Tu vas voir, avec le temps on se trouve des choses à faire avant qu'ils ne se réveillent… À Berlin, oui j'habite avec Mayhem, j'ai un atelier de balais. J'en fabrique presque cinq par mois en ne travaillant que quatre ou cinq heures par jour!

-Et tu vis heureuse?

La jeune sorcière leva les épaules et sourit;

-Je ne crois que nous sommes les rares nourritures à pouvoir vivre après avoir rassasié le nourri. Ça ne nous rend pas des humains plus faibles ou plus fort que les autres. Je crois que ça nous rends une nourriture plus forte, plus que la viande, les légumes, le pain… Par le même fait, je crois que ça les rends plus forts. Personne n'entretient sa nourriture comme ils le font… Personne n'aime sa vache pour la tuer. Personne ne se soucie de la santé de sa chèvre si ce n'est que pour la manger… En faisant de leur nourriture, de nous des trésors, des amours, des amants… Ils transcendent la vie éternelle bien plus que par leur âge.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les rideaux et se laissa noyer des rayons du crépuscule.

-Tu as une belle poésie…

-Cela fait bien des années que je suis source de Mayhem. Encore plus que je suis mariée à lui…

-Vous étiez mariés avant qu'il ne se fasse transformé?

-Oui. Ça avait été un choc au début mais il a suivi un entrainement avec un Maître, Mayhem est devenu discipliné assez..

-Va-t-il te transformer un jour?

Elle sourit;

-Surement… C'est une question qui revient souvent…mais il faut un long sevrage pour ça…

-Un sevrage?

-Tu ne savais pas? Une source ne peut être transformée. Nous sommes gorgés du venin vampire, après un certain temps… Je ne sais pas pour toi par contre, Dame Criséis est un cas particulier en toute chose…

Peu après, le crépuscule tomba et Albus parla des actualités avec Criséis. Elle sortit de nulle part une lettre de Poudlard.

-J'ai pris le même horaire que toi.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir mes parents? Dit-il avec un rictus de sourcil.

-Tu peux bien. Nous pourrions aller faire tout cela en même temps qu'eux, si cela te plait. Va.

Elle pointa la cheminée.

Albus l'embrassa sur le front;

-Ça risque d'être plus long que tu penses…

Il prit une poignée de la poudre et apparu dans les geôles du Manoir. Il fit sonner la cloche et vit Gerald descendre avec sa baguette illuminée.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-C'est moi, Gerald, Albus…

-Albus qui? Rigola le majordome.

-Albus Severus Potter.

-Quel est le mot de passe de la maison?

-Dobby.

-Quel est ton mot de passe?

-Framboise.

-Meratrose mora! Incanta le majordome.

Les barreaux invisibles furent dissous. Albus avança et le majordome sourit;

-J'aurais pensé te revoir à ton mariage, petit! Ça fait quoi, dix mois que tu es parti?

\- Même pas 8 semaines!

-Ta mère va être ravie.

L'instant suivant, il était dans les bras de sa mère furieuse, inquiète et enjouée;

-À mon petit hibou, tu as perdu du poids et tu as grandi. Ces épaules! On dirait que tu passé ton été à lever des pyramides! Mais ce teint!

-Je vais bien maman, ça été de belles vacances.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la construction de l'orphelinat et ce bel article dans la Gazette! Je suis bien heureuse pour ta petite copine! Parle-moi de toi.

-Tout va bien. On dirait que je viens de me réveiller d'un grand rêve.

-Tant mieux, ça été de plates vacances ici. Ton père, si je mets bout à bout tous les moments, a été là une semaine! Il y a beaucoup de mouvements au ministère et la saison de Quidditch a été merveilleuse.

Comme il était coutume, les Weasley et les Potter firent leur emplettes ensemble pour le retour des classes. Bien qu'avant les têtes rousses étaient reconnues pour trainer dans les magasins de seconde main et les rayons d'aubaines, maintenant la famille Weasley inspirait des yeux pétillants et des vendeurs enthousiastes. Ils avaient droit au meilleur service.

Ils avaient fini leur commande chez Madame Guipure quand la foule s'écarta en laissant passer un curieux personnage. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs presque bleux était accompagnée d'un jeune homme grand avec des cheveux blond platine. Les gens l'arrêtaient dans la rue pour lui serrer la main, la lorgner d'un regard irrespectueux ou encore prendre des photos. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle semblait avoir changée. Il ressentit une grande frayeur en voyant Scorpius. Il avait cependant appris à maitriser ses hallucinations de jalousie. De plus, Ryoanda, abritée sous une ombrelle délicate enchantée, les suivait en souriant aux enfants.

-Mademoiselle Crowchastel! Débuta sa tante Hermione en tendant la main.

-Madame la future ministre Weasley! Sourit Criséis en lui tendant la main.

Toute la famille fut surprise de voir les crocs, très pointues de la sorcière. Certains étaient au courant des problèmes de santé de cette nature mais jamais elle ne s'était affichée de la sorte;

-Je ne pensais pas vous trouver! Ça m'a pris quarante-cinq minutes passer du Chaudron Baveur à la Banque! Si j'avais su, je me serais préparé un peu de Polynectar pour passer inaperçue!

Criséis regarda Albus. Ils avancèrent lentement, souriant, presque timides et vinrent appuyer leur front un contre l'autre;

-Tu m'as manqué…

-et moi, je ne t'ai même pas reconnu sur le coup. Qu'as-tu changé?

-Je me suis fait couper les cheveux…Sinon, toujours la même.

-houla! Sortit Albus avant de l'embrasser.

-Comment ça , ça prit autant de temps? Demanda sa sœur Lily.

Criséis rigola;

-Je ne sais pas. On dirait que la Gazette n'a fait que parler de moi ces temps-ci. J'ai été abordé par une dizaine de mage scientifiques, des philanthropes et même le Ministre de l'Agriculture magique qui voulait avoir une photo avec moi et sa femme. Mais vous devez savoir c'est quoi être des célébrités! Dit-elle en regardant la famille.

Les Weasley&Potter n'étaient plus des célébrités mondaines depuis une dizaine d'années, ils étaient des gens de bonnes familles, des sorciers nobles voir des aristocrates influents mais les enfants n'avaient pas connus cette palme.

-QU'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire? Demanda Lyly.

-Je n'ai pas du tout commencé!

-Maman, je peux rester avec Criséis pour le restant du magasinage? Demanda-t-elle.

Madame Potter sourit et tendit à son fils Albus une petite boursette ainsi qu'une liste;

-Soyez disciplinés, mes chouettes! Et ne la laisse pas s'acheter davantage de vêtements, elle en a bien assez!

-Mais Maman, je suis la seule Serdaigle de toute la famille, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais emprunter les uniformes de mes frères! Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Criséis sourit la petite Lyly maintenant âgée de quatorze ans, c'était transformé en adolescente durant cet été. Les petites couettes à rubans de satin avaient été remplacées par une tresse décorée de fleurs sauvages digne d'une Reine des Glaces. Ces robes d'été lui allaient encore mais maintenant trop courtes et sa poitrine naissante la déchirait presque. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère mais en mois garçonne. Lyly n'avait rien des arriérages athlétiques de ses parents. Elle était une somptueuse jeune sorcière.

-Bien sur, Madame! Sourit Criséis.

Comme si Criséis n'était tentée que par la provocation, elle s'empressa de se rendre chez Jacques & Lyne Tailleur afin de procéder à la commande de ses nouvelles robes de sorcières.

Les Potter et Ryoanda prirent siège pendant qu'ils montaient sur le trépied pour se faire mesurer;

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vois qu'on encore grandi! S'exclama le tailleur en regardant le carnet des mesures.

-J'en ai bien peur! Rigola le blondinet.

-Vous avez perdu du tour de taille, doit-on s'en inquiéter? Dit-il en jetant un clin d'œil à ses accompagnatrices.

-Je ne sais pas, Jacques. Potter? Est-ce que tu as perdu du tour de taille? Dit Malfoy condescendant.

Albus chuchota des plaisanteries avec sa petite sœur et la dame vampire;

-Un peu, mais j'ai grandi aussi. Pourquoi?

-Oui, ça doit être normal alors… Rajouta Malfoy en souriant vers le tailleur.

Le tailleur baissa la tête et marmonna ses préconceptions.

-Alors, on vous fait combien d'uniformes cette année, Monsieur Malfoy?

-Je voudrais huits chemises. Cinq blanches, le restant grise. À col haut et large. Deux vestons. Un en daim, l'autre en laine. Avec les poches à baguettes et tout. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit d'autres, ma sirène?

-Que tu n'avais pas besoin de cape parce que les cinq dernières te font encore… et deux pull et des tuniques de nuit? Répliqua Ryoanda.

-Oui, comme Mademoiselle, disait.

\- De nouvelles robes de travail aussi? Suggéra Lyne la couturière.

-Oui, évidemment. Je dirais cinq? J'aimerais aussi avoir une robe plus chaude. Je suis préfet et j'ai à promener la nuit quand les feux sont éteints.

-Et oui, la nuit… Évidemment… Nota Jacques.

Le couple se regarda avec des sous-entendus pendant que l'homme tendait la commande à la couturière.

-Et vous, Mademoiselle…?

-Criséis Crowchastel. Dit-elle en allongeant les bras pendant que les rubans à mesurer l'encerclèrent.

-Vous avez un dossier ouvert chez nous?

-Non.

-Un bel ouvrage cette robe de sorcière, où l'avez-vous achetée?

-En Chine.

-J'ai entendu qu'il avait un quartier sorcier fabuleux là-bas!

-Oh oui, mais je n'y vivrais pas. Il y a très peu de place pour la créativité…

-Aussi…

Le tailleur avait fini de transcrire les données de ses rubans;

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vous fait cette année alors?

-J'aurais besoin d'un renouveau complet. J'ai été habillée par des uniformes d'occasion durant une année entière. J'aimerais dix chemises. Moitié noires, moitié blanches. Un veston en daim vert. Un veston en laine gris. Cinq robes de travail. Une cape d'hiver longue à capuchon. Cinq pull avec la petite pochette sur torse pour une montre, très tendance. Sinon, des pyjamas, des tuniques du soir et une batterie de sous-vêtements.

-Vous êtes de maison?

-Serpentard.

-Évidemment. Rajouta Jacques en cochant une case.

Scorpius et Criséis échangèrent un regard puis à Albus et Ryoanda.

-Cela sera prêt dans une heure environ, vous pouvez payer maintenant et on vous envoi cela directement à vos dortoirs!

Les serpentards passèrent au paiement la tête haute.

En sortant, Ryoanda, Scorpius et Criséis rirent. Lyly ne comprenait pas;

-Mais?

-Tu as vu leur visage ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait des sorciers aussi coincés encore de nos jours! Rigola Criséis en sortant une bouteille de la manche de sa robe.

Elle but une grande gorgée le groupe se fit abordée par une sorcière dans la fin trentaine aux cheveux verts scintillants;

-Criséis, la Criséis Crowchastel?

Criséis tendit la main en avalant;

-Elle-même!

\- J'ai grandement suivi votre progression dans l'actualité, quel merveilleux avenir vous attend!

-Merci, Mademoiselle?

-Madame Grinsel! Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Criséis sourit puis regarda le groupe;

-On était rendus à?

-Aux livres! Dit Lyly enthousiaste.

Albus guida le groupe en répliquant;

-Ne t'en fais pas Lyly, tu n'auras pas le droit d'avoir des Livre neufs à moins que les professeurs ne changent miraculeusement de référence entre toi et moi.

-Ça me gonfle des fois, ce n'est pas comme si on vivrait dans la misère!

-Ce n'est pas comme si les livres perdaient de la valeur avec le temps… Rajouta Ryoanda. C'est comme les gens, ils prennent de la saveur.

Lyly eut des yeux ronds de surprise puis rit;

-Comme les métaphores prennent un autre sens de ta bouche!

Les deux vampires rirent.

-Je ne l'avais même pas vu comme ça! Rigola Ryoanda.

Albus remarqua afin ce qu'il y avait de plus chez Criséis. Ce magnétisme n'était pas naturel. En regardant les gens de loin, il s'aperçu qu'elle dégageait un aura presque violet. Une onde magique qui affectait tous ceux qui posaient son regard sur elle. Quelques jours sans sang auraient-ils augmenté son charme de vélane? Ryoanda vînt à son côté pendant que les vendeurs suggéraient des plumes deluxe au deux étudiantes;

-Ça a commencé ce matin...moi aussi je l'ai remarqué… Ça fait des hauts et des bas, mais on dirait que ça se fait alimenter par les gens enthousiastes…

-Au moins, ce n'est pas que dans ma tête…

Lyly dilapidait son budget avec des encriers sculptés et une plume à pointe d'or de marque réputée. Avant qu'Albus ne lève son doigt pour lui refuser, Criséis avait réglé leurs deux factures.

-Merci Criséis! Dit-elle. Tu es une vraie sœur!

-Attends que ton frère et moi soient mariés…mais ça ne s'aurait tardé! Rigola-t-elle pendant que ses admirateurs s'ébahir du scoop.

Albus prit la taille de la belle et de son autre main les sacs de papier de leurs achats. Ce magasinage n'avait plus de fin. Elle ne pouvait effectivement pas faire cinq pieds sans se faire interrompre par un étranger. Ils croisèrent évidemment quelques étudiants.


	21. Grinderwald le romantique

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'en rendre compte, les derniers partys d'été, les derniers couchers de soleil et bientôt ils traversaient la plateforme 9 ¾ avec son frère et sa copine.

James croisa Scorpius accompagné de ses parents. Le grand Blondinet interrompu ses parents pour ouvrir ses bras et absorbé un câlin viril fini par de grandes claques dans le dos;

-Mec! Tu as presque l'air d'avoir pris du soleil!

-Et toi alors, on dirait que tu as mangé du teint hispanique! Critiqua Malefoy.

Son père se retourna;

-Bonjour, tu ne me présentes pas ton ami, Scorpius? Dit-il.

-Je pensais que tu le reconnaitrais. C'est James Potter, un des plus brillants de notre niveau. Avec son frère Albus Severus, et Criséis bien sûr.

-Criséis Crowchastel, je n'aurais jamais cru serrer la main du ravisseur de mon fils! Sourit sa mère en tendant la main.

-Ce n'était pas dans mon intention mais on dirait qu'en me suivant, Scorpius a rencontré plus que de bonnes expériences de vie.

-Oui, nous avons soupé avec la Belle Ryoanda hier soir, une …magnifique créature.

-Une compagne de choix, je peux le prouver! Rajouta Criséis.

-Je suis bien heureux qu'il vous aille à l'école. Les Serpentards sont moins nombreux que dans le passé, m'a-t-on dit? Rajouta le père.

-Oui, moins de 18% de Poudlard…L'année dernière, espérons avoir de bonnes recrues cette année.

Ils quittèrent la présence malaisante de ces parents et prirent siège peu de temps après.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu te plaignais de tes parents, ça craint! S'esclaffa James en faisant léviter sa valise vers la tablette du haut.

-Et ils faisaient des efforts! Tu ne sais pas le drame familial que j'ai écopé après leur avoir présenté Ryoanda!

-Tu peux bien coucher avec une femme de 198 ans… Je ne vois pas de quoi de bizarre là-dedans! Sortit James en sortant sa blague à tabac remplie d'une herbe inconnue.

-Wô, James, on ne perd pas une minute!

-Je viens de recevoir ça du Chili. La crème de la crème mais ça ne passera pas les filtres de Poudlard. Il faut tout bruler!

Les Potter roulèrent de leurs doigts experts quatre énormes joints. Du bout de leur baguette, les quatres sorciers allumèrent le tout et en peu de temps enfumèrent leur wagon.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, Criséis reçu une note volante;

-Ma chambre a changé de place.

-où?

-2034. C'est au deuxième?

-Passe? Demanda Scorpius en regardant sur sa carte.

-C'est le grenier.

-Le grenier?

-C'était le lounge des Serpentards avant. C'est chouette tu vas voir et beaucoup plus grands que le 505.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu?

-Il était en rénovation. J'ai reçu des instructions. Beaucoup de chambres privées ont été prises cette année… Dit le préfet.

Criséis était rendue avec un horaire de sixième année normal même si elle avait passé ses ASPIC en métamorphose, sortilèges, enchantements et défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela lui donnait plus de temps pour rattraper son retard en botanique, potions, en divination et prendre son lot de cours complémentaires. Finalement, leur horaire se ressemblait plus qu'autrefois mais elle avait encore plus de 50 heures de cours par semaine. Comme si elle n'aimait pas voir du temps libre.

Le lounge était aussi grand que toute la surface des dortoirs des serpentards réunis. Les murs étaient nus sur la pierre et la décoration sobre. On voyait ici et là des preuves de la rénovation récente. Albus émit la théorie qu'on lui avait confié le lounge parce qu'il n'était pas prêt mais que ça aurait moins déçu une vétérane d'avoir plus d'espace qu'un nouvel étudiant d'avoir une chambre mal finie.

-Je ne m'en plains pas. Je pourrais presque courir ici! Dit-elle en mettant un pied sur mur.

Elle escalada le mur puis le plafond comme Ryoanda lui avait appris. Le désavantage était que pour y accéder, il fallait passer devant le bureau et chambre de la doyenne Patil. Mme Patil, n'avait jamais empêché les serpentards invités de s'y rendre ou même d'y tarder. Albus, cependant devait se camoufler et faire preuve d'inventivité magique pour ne pas se faire prendre( surtout hors des heures convenables).

Criséis trouva un intérêt marqué pour les explosifs. C'est lors de ces expérimentations des potions explosives qu'elle détruit une grande partie du lounge et de la salle commune.

Criséis et Albus avait été pris en flagrant délit. Le plafond de la salle commune ouvert. Ils furent stationnés dans le bureau de Madame Crabbe durant une dizaine de minutes enchantés par un puissant sortilège de silence afin de mettre terme à leurs explications. Ils s'échangeaient des regards vainqueurs et sournois pendant que la directrice adjointe signait leur ordre de retenue et de travaux communautaires.

-Attendez ici un instant!

Elle se leva en répandant derrière elle un halo de puanteur qui lui était si distinguée. L'attente commençait à être longue. Albus empoigna donc le premier livre sur le bureau : Histoire de Poudlard Édition d'Après-Guerre. Sur la quatrième de couverture se trouvait un portrait de l'auteur qui serrait la main de Dumbledore. Une photo de son jeune âge apparemment. Albus vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué chez l'homme dont il devait le prénom. Il reconnaissait ses joues, ce nez… Il leva le livre et comparant ce portrait mouvant à la Criséis devant lui qui jouait bêtement avec un emballage de bonbons.

Albus fit un grand oh! Muet. Criséis leva les bras exagérément. Comme pour dire '' mais quoi?''. Elle devait avoir hâte que ce sort de dissipe de lui-même comme elle avait l'habitude.

Il pointa Dumbledore mais Criséis ne comprenait pas. Albus sortit sa plume dictatrice de sa robe de sorcier et se réquisitionna un bout de parchemin.

-Je sais comment tu es née.

Criséis lui fit de drôles d'yeux. Albus repointa Dumbledore. Criséis ne comprenait pas.

-Dumbledore, Alberforth et Ariana sont des enfants nés par magie de la chair d'un seul homme. Ils ont été créés dans une capsule.

Criséis voyait où il voulait en venir mais ne savait pas ce qu'il savait.

-Il faut que tu la vois… Écrit-il avant que la directrice adjointe entre de nouveau.

-Bon les coquins. J'ai confirmé avec Mademoiselle Pomfresh, Votre Professeur de Potions ainsi que vos directeurs de maison. Vos charges sont diminuées mais je vais tout de même conserver vos tâches de réparation. Vous devrez avoir réparé l'ensemble de vos dégâts d'ici la fin de la semaine sinon vous serez expulsés de Poudlard. Interdit de se faire aider par les elfes de maison ou vos amis!

Elle signa sur une feuille et leva la baguette pour dénouer leur enchantement de silence.

-On vous l'avait dit! Sortit alors Criséis. C'était un projet pour la potion surprise!

-Une chance que vous avez un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me donne envie de vous croire, Crowchastel. Tâchez de ne plus entacher la réputation des Serpentards à l'avenir, Mademoiselle!

Les deux étudiants profitèrent du premier instant pour s'esquiver. Albus la prit par la main et la dirigea tout droit vers son objectif :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Dumbledore et tout?

-Les photos de l'incendie. Je viens de penser à un détail.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

-Je vais aller confirmer avec mon cher Albus, en personne! Dit le jeune Potter en souriant.

Criséis leva les yeux au ciel et arrêta de le suivre;

-Several… Il est mort, tu le sais au moins?

-Lui oui, mais pas ses mémoires?

Criséis ne comprenait pas. Albus les guida vers l'ancien bureau du directeur que Madame Crabbe n'utilisait que pour recevoir des invités par la cheminée. Il essaya une dizaine de mots de passe ( Criséis n'entendait qu'une liste de friandises) :

-Sucette de grenouille!

Et la porte en aigle tournoya sur elle-même dévoilant un escalier. Albus reprit la main de Criséis et pénétra dans le calimaçon. Arrivé, il fit des grands pas et compta un nombre précis de dalles avant de faire ouvrir une cloison cachée :

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Mon père c'est Harry Potter… Il m'a appris un certain nombre de choses sur les secrets de Poudlard.

-Je vois mal ton père t'expliquer comment fouiller dans les armoires secrètes de Dumbledore.

-Il ne m'a jamais dit où était les passages secrets non plus… Mais en racontant souvent les mêmes histoires, on comprend des choses.

Ce qu'Albus savait être une Pensine était qu'une flaque miroitante aux yeux de Criséis. Pour une rare fois, il dut expliquer son fonctionnement.

-Pourquoi on ne demande pas à son portrait, tout simplement? Réalisa donc la jeune sorcière.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et sursautèrent. Le grand portrait du bienveillant directeur trônait à côté du sombre Severus Rogue qui était de dos à écrire sur un bureau;

-En effet mes très chers! Harry, je vois que tu as pris un certain coup de jeunesse, qui est ton amie?

-Ce n'est pas Harry, je suis Albus Severus Potter… Son fils.

-Ah! Il ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais devenu un si beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas Severus?

Le portrait de Severus se retourna et sourit :

-Je reconnais ses yeux en effet.

Rogue tourna alors son regard vers Criséis :

-et les tiens aussi. De qui es-tu l'enfant, Belle petite?

-C'est de là, la meilleure question que l'on puisse me piéger avec.

-Dumbledore…Commença Potter. Je suis en mesure de penser que Criséis est comme vous un enfant créé magiquement, dans une capsule. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais visiter votre pensine. Je voulais voir si c'était la même que celle qu'on a vu dans les photos de l'incendie dans laquelle Criséis est née.

-Les travaux de mon créateur ont été détruits bien des âges avant la naissance de cette jolie dame, mon enfant… Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, rendez-vous en 1899, 15 septembre vers 18hrs… C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu des images des capsules dans lesquels mon frère, ma sœur et moi trouvèrent le début de la vie. Durant cette séquence, vous…

Dumbledore eut un regard triste.

-Je crois, Albus , ah que c'est drôle d'avoir un autre Albus! Je crois que tu vas apprendre quelque chose de très secrets de ma vie. J'ai entendu dire que des biographes avaient mis la main sur la relation que j'ai entretenu avec Gellert Grindelwald ?

-Je crois que les biographes avaient peu de concrets sur la nature de votre relation considérant qu'Abelforth a été victime d'un sortilège d'oubli à son sujet.

-Dois-je déduire par ce clin d'œil que tu n'es pas sur? Sourit l'ancien directeur.

Quelque chose de magnanime animait la voix de Dumbledore.

-Harry…

-Albus Severus, spécifia le jeune étudiant sans que le portrait n'interrompe son discours.

\- Je te fais assez confiance pour encore une fois pénétrer mes souvenirs. Puisse-t-il être utile à ton amie… J'ai le sentiment qu'elle va apprendre beaucoup de choses sur elle.

Albus fit tournoyer sa baguette dans le liquide et tendit la main vers sa belle :

-Tu vas voir, ça être moins bizarre que le Spiderrub!

Criséis prit sa main et elle se sentit tomber. Elle vit en dessous de ses pieds un lit dans une petite chambre douillette dans lequel deux personnes nues faisaient la lecture.

Albus et Criséis apparu à leurs pieds. C'était un jeune Dumbledore. Très jeune, tout juste 20 ans peut-être ? Cheveux aux épaules auburn presque rouge, le bras par-dessus un autre jeune homme blond, sculpté de muscles comme forger dans du fer. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que le Dumbledore.

Criséis leva les sourcils :

-Donc, c'était un chemin détourné pour dire qu'il était vraiment gai…

Albus regarda Criséis puis le couple, mal à l'aise;

-Dumbledore ne nous fait pas revivre ses batifolages d'adolescence avec Grindelwald pour le plaisir…

-Grindelwald? Ce n'est pas le gars qu'il a tué et ainsi, ''acquis sa renommée''…

-Oui… Je crois qu'à cette époque il était moins maléfique…

Le couple s'embrassa en laissant tomber le livre sur les draps, Dumbledore agrippa fermement la cuisse du jeune Grindelwald et Albus chercha quelque chose à regarder. Il décida de sortir de la pièce, en ouvrant la porte, il réalisa qu'il était dans un souvenir. Il ne pouvait sortir de l'angle de conscience de Dumbledore.

-Albus, regarde!

Criséis était couchée dans le lit, traversée par les corps arrosés de la tourmente du désir des adolescents. La tête penchée, elle regarda dans le livre. Albus vit des plans écrits en latin et dans le coin d'une feuille pliée : un coin de la capsule. Le temps de comprendre, la porte ouvrit en fracas. De l'autre côté, Abelforth, le frère Dumbledore, tout aussi ridiculement jeune, brandissait sa baguette, le visage teinté de colère.

-C'est donc à ça que tu passes tes soirées!

Le massif sorcier mit sa baguette dans sa main gauche afin d'asséner une gifle terrible à son frère :

-Ce que je fais de mon corps n'a rien à te concerner, Abe! Cria Albus en empoignant sa baguette.

-Ça je savais depuis des semaines!

Abelforth fit léviter le livre jusqu'à lui.

-Mer-deuh! S'écria Criséis.

-Que tu partages ta couche avec un garçon de Durmstrang ou une chèvre, ça peut rien me faire! Mais je ne te laisserais jamais partagé les travaux de notre créateur avec pareil mage noir!

Nu comme un verre, Grindelwald sortir des draps avec sa baguette courte et tordue;

-Je commençais à te tolérer, Abel… Tu as fais le pas de trop! Commença le jeune blondinet en habit d'Adam.

Ils entendirent une petite voix féminine crier dans le couloir quelque chose comme ''arrêtez les garçons!''.

-Le pas de trop! Je vous ai entendu. Tu n'es pas arrivé par hasard dans notre quartier, tu nous as cherché et tu as séduit mon frère avec tes artifices de demi-vélane afin qu'il te dévoile les plans de notre créateur!

-Si tu nous avais bien espionné, Abel, tu saurais que Gell et moi…Commença Albus en serrant le drap autour de sa taille.

Abelforth eut les yeux gros :

-Tu es passé de son coté, tu veux l'aider dans ses plans de fonder une race supérieure et tout!

Albus Dumbledore commença à pleurer :

-Mon frère, si tu voyais plus loin que ton nez…

Le futur directeur tomba sur le lit, les deux mains dans son visage. Gellert descendit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son frère descendit sa baguette. Gellert le foudroya du regard :

-Si tu n'étais pas si simple d'esprit tu comprendrais! Albus et moi…On s'aime… et nous sommes deux hommes! On avait le moyen de fonder une famille, bien à nous! Issus des deux sangs forts! Issus de deux sangs purs!

-Sang-pur! Comment fais-tu pour hybride avec autant de…de…revendiquer pareille cause, toi qui expire de ta naissance …

Grinderwald eut les yeux ronds, remplis de haine. Il leva sa baguette et lança un éclair noir que le jeune sorcier dévia. Ariana, le jeune sœur Dumbeldore arriva et sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Criséis vit le choc dans ses yeux. Le choc vert de l' _Avada Kedevra_ , Criséis leva les yeux derrière la sœur. Son frère, bouche en O était pétrifié. Le jeune Albus fondit sur sa sœur et pleura :

-Qu'as-tu fait mon frère? Scanda le futur directeur.

Grinderwald leva les yeux presque rouges vers le frère de son amant. Il leva sa baguette en criant :

- _Oubliettes_!

Le frère Dumbeldore tomba et avant de retomber sur le sol. Gellert l'avait pétrifié et ralenti sa chute. Il se retourna vers son amant et le corps inerte d'Ariana.

-Brian, je ….

-Va-t'en! Pleura le jeune auburn.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux… Mon amour…

Dumbeldore pleura fort en gardant le corps de sa sœur contre lui. Grinderwald leva sa baguette, pointa une valise et s'habilla d'un sort rapide :

-Je peux réparer ça… Laisses-moi quelques secondes et ta sœur marchera de nouveau parmi nous.

Il fit léviter un écrin jusqu'à sa main :

-J'ai lu la légende… Je sais que la pierre ne peut pas offrir une véritable vie…

-Si on n'essaye pas, on ne confirmera jamais… Ça sera un pas pour la connaissance en même temps qu'un pas pour la vie… On avait dit qu'il fallait essayer un jour Brian…

-Sur un sujet de science! Pas ma sœur! Si elle revient aussi vide qu'un inferi ou blême qu'un fantôme! Qui la tuera une deuxième fois!

-Brian! Que ça soit ta sœur ou un sujet de laboratoire, notre étude sur la vie et la mort ne devait pas s'arrêter aux liens de famille! Ne devient pas sot! C'est le moment d'agir!

Criséis sentit les murs trembler puis elle s'envola et comme sortie de l'eau après une longue baignade : elle revint dans le bureau du Directeur.

Albus regarda Criséis tous deux fascinés.

-Faut y retourner! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Après une dizaine de fois, à revoir le même drame familiale, ils purent noter environ trois pages de contenu. Armés de dictionnaire de latin et de planches à dessin. Il avait reconstitué les plans d'une moitié de capsule. Assez pour comprendre que le créateur Dumbledore, M. Perceval était le précurseur des travaux Macnair.

Encore assis dans le bureau, Albus mit du bois dans l'âtre pour partir un feu.

-Il faut comprendre comment ce savoir s'est rendu de la famille Dumbledore à Macnair…Sortit Several.

-Grinderwald? Suggéra l'ancien directeur.

Criséis le regarda et il pencha la tête. Comme si le vieux sorcier pouvait voir quelque chose de concret dans le visage de Criséis qui lui échappait.

-Oui, bien sur… Il y est parvenu… Susurra l'ancien directeur.

-Parvenu à quoi? Demanda Criséis.

Dans sa voix, Albus sentait qu'elle était proche du but. Un enthousiasme irréel pour la vamp sérieuse qu'elle était.

-Vous avez vu et revu sans comprendre l'essentiel, mon enfant…

L'ancien directeur eut un regard doux.

Criséis pensa à ses joues, ce nez aquilin, ce teint de peau si propre à ce personnage célèbre dans cette toile dont elle venait de visiter le pire moment d'adolescence encore et encore… puis à cette énergie, cette force, cette noirceur qu'il y avait en son amoureux, le sinistre Grinderwald. Les yeux gros comme des gallions, elle passa proche de s'évanouir. Albus demanda alors au directeur.

-Cette théorie me semble un peu simple… Criséis n'a pas plus de 16 ans et vous avez tué Grinderwald dans les années 40, ça fait un bout…!

Le portrait baissa les yeux et commença à faire les cents pas à travers les autres cadres.

-Certes… Mais Grinderwald a toujours eu les plans des capsules… Abelforth ne se souvenait pas vraiment… Je n'ai jamais tenu à lui rappeler… Être responsable de la mort de notre sœur était plus facile à prendre pour moi qu'il ne lui aurait été… Il était déjà si brisé de sa mort… Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment soucié de la disparition de ce livre… J'avais perdu ma sœur, mon seul et unique amour, toute ma relation avec mon frère, la pierre de résurrection … En une nuit, j'avais perdu tout ce que je croyais être l'époque. Me venger de Grinderwald, ce qui a mené à notre combat en 45 était alors bien plus important…

-Il faut donc trouver la trace de Grinderwald! Commanda Criséis.

-Minute-pipilotte! Des équipes complètes d'aurores ont eu de la difficulté à nous rendre un dossier incomplet datant des années 90! Si on doit remonter à la première guerre, on risque d'être perdu durant des décennies!

Criséis se tourna avec un grand sourire :

-Je sais… pipilotte?

Albus ne comprenait pas ce sourire :

-et je sais que tu seras encore là d'ici là!

Criséis regarda Dumbledore. Elle lui ressemblait. Personne n'aurait pu le voir mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu jeune, qu'elle avait vu sa sœur et son amant… Elle savait où une goutte de son sang venait. Elle pleura doucement. Apprendre son appartenance loup-garou avait été un pet mais là… Descendante de Dumbledore? De Grinderwald?

La journée suivante, ils allèrent à leurs cours sagement. Criséis profitait de la période de recherche en potions pour se gaver de livres sur Grinderwald. Elle en oublia de se rendre à la cafétéria :

-Ton père ne bougera pas de ses livres, mais le déjeuner va disparaître des plateaux si tu attends trop… Arriva Albus en la surprenant haut et fort.

Sans le remarquer, elle avait construit une forteresse de bouquins.

\- Je me plaignais des dossiers Macnair… Grinderwald est tellement un personnage historique horrible, c'est presque jubilant…

Elle tourna une page mais Albus referma son livre sous son nez :

-On va manger, poupée…

Criséis fit ses yeux de chats offusqués.

-Tu as raison…

Criséis alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Signe qu'elle voulait être seule.

À la fin de diner, lorsque certains commençaient à se rendre en cours, elle vint le rejoindre avec l'équipe de Quidditch :

-J'ai pris une décision Several… Dit-elle en assoyant parmi eux.

-Et bien, le loup sort du bois! Rit son frère.

Elle leva les yeux.

-Une décision, à propos de quoi?

-Je vais m'inscrire à Durmstrang pour l'an prochain.

Certains rirent et son frère rajouta :

-Pourquoi faire? Tu vas surement passer tout tes ASPICS avec mention en deux ans d'études!

Albus baissa les yeux pour réfléchir;

-Mon frère a raison… On devrait partir tout de suite alors…

Le groupe ne comprenait pas, Criséis sourit :

-Tu viendrais avec moi?

-Il viendrait partout où ce que tu te trouves, voyons! Rajouta James d'un ton pervers.

Le groupe rient mais Windler rajouta du sérieux à la conversation :

-D'où ça sort cette idée de Durmstrang? Votre punition est si sévère? Vous avez démoli un mur… Vous n'avez tué personne!

Le couple se souvenait même plus de leur promesse de réparation.

\- Criséis a reçu des informations du ministère. Ils pensent que son père aurait étudié là bas.

\- Kenzie Macnair? Demanda James plus idiot qu'un crapaud.

\- Mon vrai père…. Sourit-elle en rougissant.

\- C'est qui alors? Demanda Broom bien heureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas clair mais faudrait investiguer là-bas.


	22. Son Plan

Le couple retourna voir Madame Crabbe afin de faire leur demande de transfert.

-Je peux bien, mais vos parents devront signer la décharge M. Potter. Criséis Crowchastel, le ministère vous ayant reconnu autonome, vous pouvez remplir la demande d'admission vous-même. Durmstrang sera surement heureux de vous avoir l'an prochain.

-On voulait plus dire… transférer…bientôt? S'essaya Criséis en beurrant le plus épais possible son charme.

Madame Crabbe ne voulait pas les aider mais c'était dans ses fonctions de remplir pareille paperasse :

-je préfère briser nos espoirs d'un coup. Je vais envoyer un elfe de maison communiqué avec la Directrice Mashakov dès maintenant. Si elle est ouverte à un transfert en moitié d'année de deux impertinents dans votre genre. Elle viendra me le faire savoir par cheminette dans moins de dix minutes. Sinon, on oublie. Très bien?

Le couple se consulta et accepta le pari.

Calçonette, l'elfe de maison dédiée à Criséis fut la première à répondre. Madame Crabbe lui résuma son message. Calçonette fit un clin d'œil à Criséis avant de transplaner. Le temps de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire un tour d'œil de la pièce, l'elfe de maison était revenue :

-La Directrice Mashakov arrive le temps de mettre un chapeau. Elle veut rencontrer les demandeurs expressement.

Criséis leva un sourcil et se tourna vers la cheminée. Dans la fumée verte apparu une grande dame élancée avec des mouvements de grâce. Elle avait un grand chapeau à plumes derrière lequel se cachait un visage très élégant malgré l'âge des rides. Comme Criséis, elle avait des yeux à pupilles fendues.

-Bonsoir étudiants.

Criséis et Albus se regardèrent bien intrigués. La Directrice parlait fourchelangue comme eux. Calçonette fit un clin d'œil à Criséis avant de disparaître. Son elfette de maison avait due graisser la description que Madame Crabbe avait ordonné de rendre.

-Madame Mashakov, dirent-ils en même temps.

-C'était donc vrais pour le fourchelangue? Quels sont vos motivations réelles de venir à Durmstrang?

Albus répondit :

-Nous avons des recherches précises que nous voulons faire sur certains personnages historiques importants ayant étudié au sein de votre école. Nos recherches se sont grandement limités dans les bibliothèques de Poudlard.

-Mais encore? Demanda la Directrice en anglais.

\- Je suis Criséis Crowchastel… Mon cas a fait parler dans la Gazette, vous devez connaître mon nom?

-Je sais que ça sonne intéressant et faux comme nom d'orpheline… Dit la directrice en sortait un fin porte cigarette de sa manche.

-Comme mon ami l'a dit, nous avons besoin des ressources de votre institution pour approfondir les recherches sur mon passé.

-Je savais en lisant votre histoire, que votre futur tapissé d'or avait un salage peint de magie noire… J'accepte votre transfert, j'ai lu votre dossier scolaire de plus, il est impeccable. Cependant Monsieur… quel est votre nom déjà?

Albus sourit. C'était le moment de faire reluire son héritage à lui aussi;

-Potter, Albus Severus Potter…

La directrice haussa un sourcil;

-Votre dossier scolaire est suffisant pour votre âge… J'accepte.

-Vous devez savoir, Madame Mashakov, Rajouta Crabbe. Que la demanderesse, Criséis Crowchastel est atteint d'une déviance de vampirisme et il lui faudra une chambre privée pour la sécurité de vos étudiants.

-J'ai vu vos locaux, Madame. Continua la russe. Sachez qu'à Durmstrang, tous les étudiants ont des chambres privées à la mesure du paiement de leur inscription. Combien de temps souhaitez-vous rester? Jusqu'à l'été ou?

Criséis et Albus se consultèrent :

-Nous commencerions par un mois, disons?

-Parfait! da svidaniya! Envoyez-moi la copie du passeport, la lettre des parents ainsi que les frais d'inscription à mon bureau d'ici la semaine prochaine nous serons prêts!

-Des frais de combien? S'enquérit Madame Crabbe comme dernier argument pour les dissuader.

-157 gallions d'or par mois pour les étudiants étrangers!

Criséis hocha la tête confiante.

Albus dut demander à parler avec son père. Un retour de lettre et un débat entre ses parents auraient été interminables sinon. Directement du bureau-chef des aurores du Danemark, son père arriva dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

-Donc, mon fils, tu veux faire un échange étudiant à Durmstrang? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Quand j'ai eu la notice je pensais que ça aurait été ton frère… Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans le nord? Tu n'es pas content à Poudlard? On m'a dit que tu avais une copine. L'équipe de Quidditch tout marche et tes notes scolaires vont aussi bien que d'habitude…

Il avait son ton d'aurore. Le ton d'enquêteur qui chercher un indice dans un discours préparé à l'avance. Il ne pouvait mentir à son père, mais il ne voulait pas que Madame Crabbe sache ses secrets personnels.

-Je n'y vais pas pour moi. J'ai vais avec ma copine. On fait des recherches sur son passé et on pense trouver des indices là.

-Pourquoi en fourchelangue?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que les autres pensent des trucs bizarres à propos de notre famille encore…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y de bizarre à Durm-strange? Rit-il.

Père et fils s'échangèrent un long regard.

-Dis-moi juste pourquoi. Même si la raison est mauvaise je vais financer ton échange ce n'est pas comme si tu allais courir la campagne anglaise pour trouver des horcruxes… Sourit Potter Senior en souriant.

-Parce que je l'aime, je ne peux être séparé d'elle… comme on peut continuer à exister sans son âme, tant que le cœur et le cerveau fonctionnent. Sans elle, je n'aurais plus aucune conscience de moi, plus de mémoire, plus... rien. Et plus aucune chance de guérison. Une coquille vide.

Albus leva un sourcil avec un grand sourire. Citer Remus Lupin, c'était la chance d'avoir l'air brillant aux yeux de son père mais aussi de prouver son point. Il n'avait pas de vraies raisons de la suivre. Criséis aurait même pu tout faire en moins d'une journée en faisant sa ninja.

Son père prit le parchemin et signa à la volée. Il sortit son chéquier de sa poche cachée dans sa manche. Madame Crabbe parlait du programme de valeur d'échange de cours et du rattrapage à faire en revenant mais compenser par d'autres aptitudes acquises. Harry regardait son fils. Voyait-il un nase amoureux, un adolescent en soif d'aventure ou un esprit d'investigation naissant?

Dans le reflet de son regard, le Potter ,maintenant père de famille et humble professionnel acclamé, voyait dans son fils, encore une fois, un peu du reflet de lui-même mais surtout de son épouse.

Leurs bagages bien serrés, ils passèrent un après l'autre dans la cheminée. Durmstrang était froid et sombre. Ils arrivèrent directement dans ce qui semblait une salle commune. Des élèves plus âgés levèrent leurs verres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. La Directrice venait de verser son verre de vodka au fond de son gosier quand elle se leva. Tous semblaient déjà au courant de tout. Criséis parlait très bien russe et slave mais elle obligea la foule enthousiaste à parler anglais pour Albus qui n'avait pas encore brancher son traductator .

-Comme ça tu es l'orpheline qui a hérité du coffre-fort de Voldemort! Demanda un beau étudiant aux sourcils ténébreux.

\- On a même entendu dire que tu étais un genre de vampire, c'est trop ohtikov!

Les garçons rirent en se consultant pendant que les filles levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.

-Mes parents adoptifs étaient les mandataires du compte de Voldemort. Quand ils sont morts, j'ai pu hérité de cette argent quand le Ministère a pu m'identifier comme l'héritière.

-Tu as du trouver un tas de machin bizarre dans ton héritage! Rit un autre en s'approchant trop près au gout d'Albus.

Il en profita pour passer son bras autour d'elle et de répondre :

-Si vous saviez, on en a eu pour des semaines à faire le ménage entre les ossements et des pourritures!

Les garçons rirent pendant que les filles étaient dégoutées.

-Laissez-les respirer un peu! Rit la Directrice. Je vous présente l'Association Tétra-Mega-Upsilon, c'est un peu comme les maisons de Poudlard. Selon votre profil, vous allez suivre les mêmes leçons qu'eux. Ici c'est votre salon et relie les portes de vos chambres. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aurez pas besoin de deux chambres.

-Houla, c'est quoi ça Madame Mashakov, ça fait des années que je veux partager ma chambre avec vous et que vous me dites que c'est contre les Lois de l'Académie! S'Abérra un sorcier très grand.

La plaisanterie semblait habituelle, la directrice n'était même pas éhonté :

-On reverra ça quand tu auras du poil sous le menton et que tu sois capable de lancer un sort de reparo sans te casser les couilles!

La foule présente rit. Cela semblait aussi une blague habituelle. Albus et Criséis se regardèrent. Dire qu'ils avaient pensé Durmstrang sérieuse, sombre et asociale. Ils découvrirent qu'en privé, les sorciers du nord étaient de dégourdis pervers, de matures blagueurs et des buveurs inconditionnels.

Leur Asso, ce qui remplaçait leur maison, était en compétition directe avec Oméga-iota, Eta-khi-alpha et Omicron-delta. Tous étaient classés selon un profil par sélection psychologique et selon leurs réussites scolaires. Contrairement au Maison de Poudlard qui était attribuée au début et demeuraient immuables, les Associations classaient les élèves à partir de l'âge de 15 ans et ils devaient mériter leur place acquises en prouvant les valeurs de leur association par différents tournois mais aussi leur examens scolaires. Un élève qui se démontrait indigne de son association pouvait être repris par une autre. S'il n'était pas intégré dans une autre, il était renvoyé de l'Académie. Une compétition incessante…

Leur association, les Tétra-Mega-Upsilon, étaient les guerriers habiles pour lancer des sorts : leur dicton était La Force vaincra.

Les Oméga-iota savaient se distinguer par les confections (tant en potions qu'en sortilèges) et la défense lors des duels : leur diction était Créer sera la mer d'espoirs.

Les Eta-khi-alpha était leur plus grand rivaux, ils choisissaient les plus cruels duelistes, les cœurs de pierre et les corps de marbre : Écraser le précédent, était leur dicton.

L'association Omicron-delta était comme les Serdaigle dans un sens… sans toute cette puérilité de Poudlard, évidemment : Connaître les cauchemars plus que les rêves, était leur dicton.

-Si ta copine est une vampire, tu dois être un épreuve ! Montre-nous ton meilleur sort, Potter! Défia un jeune homme.

Albus leva un sourcil et regarda Criséis. Il sortit sa baguette et fit le sort de léviatar grativiam. Le garçon se retrouva à flotter :

-Pas très impressionnant pour un fils de l'Élu! Rit le russe.

Albus mit sa baguette devant sa bouche et fit du feu. Le cracha de feu repoussa le jeune homme au fond de la pièce et d'un retour de poignet, il l'empêcha de se faire mal. Il retomba sur ses pieds, avec la moitié des cheveux brulés.

-C'est super! Rit-il après avoir avalé son air maussade. On a besoin de créatifs comme toi dans l'équipe de duel!

Le jeune étudiant qui l'avait provoqué consulta le regard d'une sorcière surement en âge de terminale. La capitaine de L'équipe de duel des θΩε, se leva et scruta le jeune Potter.

-Tu as la tête d'un garçon qui joue au Quidditch? Quel poste, camarade?

Albus leva le menton bien fier :

-Gardien, le seul et l'unique.

-Je suis Anyioska Perettov, je suis la doyenne des θΩε. C'est comme les préfets, à Poudlard. Si tu veux faire partie de l'équipe de duels il faudra passer par les qualifications aux Quidditch.

Albus sourit. Il ne venait pas à Durmstrang pour faire le malin et brasser des coudes pour acquérir une place mais ça semblait le mode opératoire le mieux placé pour avoir une expérience scolaire intéressante.

Lorsque leurs camarades leur laissèrent un peu d'air, ils purent visiter leur chambre. La pièce était grande, austère et libre de toutes décorations. Le lit en base de fer était vêtu de draps de lin et de laine grise. Le plancher était en bois ciré et les murs en pierre. Il y avait un foyer éteint et aucun bois pour alimenter le feu. Il y avait une commode à neuf tiroirs, deux bureaux de travail avec des lampes à l'huile, une armoire à portes miroirs et, ce qu'Albus remarqua en premier, aucune fenêtre. Une porte menait vers la salle de bain. Lorsque Criséis y installa son petit laboratoire d'alchimie et son nécessaire de toilette. Déjà, ces quelques fioles, un alambic et ce petit chaudron rajoutait beaucoup de ''chez soi'' à cette pièce horriblement neutre. Criséis sortit ses compétences de sorcières ménagères et en moins de dix minutes, les tiroirs avaient été remplis, l'armoire au complet et Criséis avait rajouté de nouvelles couvertures avec le sceau des serpentard.

-Tu as amené une couette de Poudlard! Rit Albus.

-Voldemort reviendrait des morts et je retournerais dans des flammes de l'enfer pour une couverture des serpentards. Je ne sais pas en quoi elles sont faites mais elles ont la merveille durabilité du neuf mais aussi la douceur du vieux!

Elle sauta sur le lit et se roula dedans comme un chat en riant.

Albus rit et lui claqua une fesse. Criséis eut un soubresaut exagéré. Ça ne lui prit pas de temps pour qu'il lui arrache ses collants et faire voler ses chaussures. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps, avec cette histoire de pensine et de Grindelwald. Il lui frappa encore les fesses pour les voir rougir et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Il fit aller son doigt proche de son vagin mais se révisa. Il ne voulait pas passer par là. Il prit le temps de se déshabiller pendant qu'elle le regardait.

-Pour de vrai…

-Ouais…Dit-il en souriant.

Il chercha dans les fioles, l'huile chaude qu'elle aimait bien pour l'anal. Il la retourna en la prenant fermement par les hanches. Il glissa son doigt en faisant des ronds. Le dos courbé, ses crocs commençant à s'allonger. Avant qu'elle ne fonde sur lui pour le mordre, il mit le bout de son pénis contre son anus. Elle expira.

Il la prit doucement, une main tenant bien son dard, une autre sur sa hanche : il entra dans elle. La chaleur brute de cette allée de soie accéléra son désir comme à chaque fois. En une dizaine d'allés et venus dans ce couloir et il s'épuisa au fond : heureux et assoupi.

Il se coucha sur le dos à côté d'elle.

-On y retourne, dit-elle.

-Déjà? Sourit le jeune homme.

-Pas ça! Sourit-elle.

Avec son bustier de laine et le cul nu, elle se dirigea vers une dernière valise. Elle ouvrit les clapets à sangle et son visage fut illuminé de lumières bleutée. Albus avait le menton au genou : elle avait amené la pensine.

-Tu vas voler la pensine de Dumbledore!

-Il ne l'a offert…

-Oui mais la conscience enregistrée d'un mort, n'est pas un consentement aux yeux de la Loi…tu le sais…

-Cette conscience est en vie là dedans… Sourit-elle en faisant léviter la pensine jusqu'au lit.

Elle prit une de ses baguettes et fit apparaître un bas de pyjama sur ses jambes de gazelles.

-J'y suis retournée … Je voulais revoir des détails… Mais le portrait de Dumbledore était là avec un autre dans son portrait… C'était sa sœur et Abelforth… Ils avaient discuté de mon histoire dans un portrait de bol de fruits. Il m'a donné une liste de moments spécifiques à consulter ainsi qu'une liste d'ouvrage. En fait, il m'a donné un relevé d'enquête au complet. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire… Il m'a dit que ça voulait rien et tout dire…

Criséis fit un accio et un calepin arriva dans sa main.

-Donc on débute la liste?

-25 juin 1899, vers midi, la rencontre avec Grindelwald… Lut Criséis.

Ils se prirent la main, habitués et pénétrèrent dans la pensine. Ils apparurent comme poussés dans le vent au côté du jeune Dumbledore sur un vélo. Un grand-bi modifié pour voler au rythme de la poussée des pédales. Les beaux cheveux auburn au vent, avec des lunettes de Quidditch sur les yeux, il souriait dans la campagne anglaise dans le vent embaumé de l'odeur des fleurs sauvages. Quand il vit un feu au milieu de la plaine. Ils descendirent avec Dumbledore. Sur le bord du feu se tenait Gellert Grindelwald en habit de voyage. Il faisait cuire une perdrix sur une broche en lévitation;

-Bonjour! Dit Dumbledore.

Gellert sursauta :

-Pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-En plein milieu de cette campagne, je me sentais à l'abri avec mes sortilèges. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un autre sorcier me surprenne.

Gellert regarda le Grand bi.

-Bel engin.

-Je dirais la même chose de votre balai avant qu'il ne soit brisé en deux!

Un beau Margotin 87 en éclats était visible depuis un sac de voyage ouvert.

-Je me promenais à l'aveuglette dans la nuit. J'ai heurté un saule cogneur et je crois que je me suis assommé.

-Ce n'est pas un saule. Ça doit être les poteaux de télégraphe. Ça pousse dans la région comme des moustiques dans un marais!

-Peut-être, sourit le jeune sorcier. Ça me semblait moins glorieux. Chez moi, il n'y a pas de ça!

-Justement, chez toi, avec ton accent, ça ne doit pas être proche?

-J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à St-Petersburg avant d'aller à Durmstrang.

Ils se présentèrent en bon gentleman. On vit le regard de Grindelwald sur Dumbledore. Le jeune britannique avec des habits de meilleures qualités et bien plus neufs que les habits de voyage sales du russe. Gellert finit sa phrase en pinçant les lèvres puis regarda sa proie sur le feu :

-J'avais faim dans tous les cas !

-Tu as raté de peu Godric's Hollow, suis-moi, je t'invite à manger chez moi à la place .

Le jeune sorcier prit son bagage et hésita :

-Ça se monte à deux?

Albus Dumbledore appuya sur un bouton et le dos du vélo s'allongea en faisant apparaître un deuxième bas et une paire de pédale.

-Tu montes?

Dumbledore tendit le bras et Gellert prit son aide pour chevaucher le vélo. Il leva les yeux vers le regard d'azur du futur directeur. Criséis et Albus se regardèrent en souriant: c'était un amour au premier regard.

-mets tes pieds sur les pédales, agrippes-toi et suis mes mouvement, nous ne sommes pas très loin.

Dumbledore descendit ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Gellert glissa les sangles de son bagage contre ses épaules et plaça ses mains sur les hanches du jeune Dumbledore, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Cramponnes-toi mieux que ça! Dit-il en souriant avant d'imposer les premières poussées sur les pédales.

Comme une fusée, ils partirent. Gellert revola et faillit perdre son sac. Albus prit alors sa main envolée et la serra contre son torse. Gellert n'avait même pas les pieds sur les pédales et leur vitesse était époustouflante. Dumbledore rit :

-Faudrait penser à rajouter des poignées!

Potter et Criséis volait avec eux. Couchés dans le paysage déformé par la vitesse, flottant comme sur un tapis volant.

-Ne trouves tu pas étrange que Grindelwald… Le terrible Premier Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été un jeune naïf sorcier… Dit Potter en souriant.

-Tom Jedusor n'a-t-il pas été jeune et naïf aussi? Rajouta Crowchastel.

-Pff! Sortit Potter. Il martyrisait des enfants moldus avant de savoir qu'il était sorcier. Il a tué la seule famille qu'il avait encore en vie parce que ''Dieu'' n'a pas de famille. Je ne crois pas que jeune et naïf s'applique à lui ?

Criséis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sur l'histoire de Voldemort, ta famille doit en savoir plus que les livres et la Gazette!

-Comme toi et Grindelwald bientôt! Sourit Potter.

Le couple de dandy atterrit dans le fond du boisée de la cour arrière de la Maison Dumbledore de Godric's Hollow. Gellert avait des larmes qui lui coulait jusqu'aux oreilles mais un drôle de sourire niais. Les deux rirent abondamment :

-J'avais préparé une fonction de métamorphose pour un deuxième siège mais je ne m'attendais pas que la vitesse décuple à ce point!

Gellert laissa son bagage tomber sur le sol et se plia en deux pour respirer :

-La Puissance vient d'un cœur comme un balais? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, il puise sa source à son utilisateur. J'aurais pensé que le poids aurait été un plus gros facteur que la puissance… Mais parait-il qu'à deux, ça va encore plus vite!

Ils rirent un grand coup. Albus remarqua que le jeune russe avait des frisons. Il était en chemise avec des pantalons légers de voyage. Qu'il était bête! Il aurait du lui faire un sortilège de coupe-vent avant de partir :

-Ça va mon vieux? Tu as l'air gelé.

-Tant qu'il y a de la vodka, un russe n'a jamais froid! Dit-il en russe.

Avec le traducteur magique sur lui, Potter comprenait mais le jeune Albus non :

-Pardon?

-Oublie, Sourit Gellert en sortant une flasque gravée de sa poche intérieur de veste.

Criséis eut des gros yeux. C'était exactement la même que la sienne. Les deux sorciers parlèrent leur le chemin de la maison de choses banales.

-Criséis, comment as-tu eu ta flasque?

-Je l'ai toujours eu… Je l'avais dans mon sac à dos avant de perdre la mémoire…

-Tu penses que c'est la même? C'était le début de l'industrialisation après tout… C'est peut-être juste une grosse coïncidence!

Criséis pencha la tête des deux côtés pour peser les arguments :

-La mienne a une éraflure sur l'anse. J'ai essayé de la réparer mais elle semble avoir été causé par de l'anti-magie ou un sortilège du genre…

Gellert prit encore une gorgée et ils espionnèrent tous les côtés : elle était neuve.

Le souvenir fit un bond. Ils étaient maintenant à la table des Dumbledore. Gellert aidait Ariana au fourneau à faire tourner la cuillère dans une épaisse sauce à la viande pendant que la sœurette coupait du pain. Le Jeune Abelforth arrivait du jardin avec une botte de carotte qu'il se mit à nettoyer à l'aide d'une brosse et de l'eau pompée par magie.

Ça sentait la bonne entente et la promesse d'une colocation agréable.

Criséis se mit derrière Gellert et Potter derrière Brian Perceval Dumbledore. Le jeune blondinet au regard plus que charmeur tourna son regard enjoué de rire vers Brian. Ils échangèrent encore ce regard. Ce regard qui était surement la principale raison pourquoi de son vivant, surement des décennies plus tard, le Directeur Dumbledore se souvenait encore de ce moment et avait choisi de le consigner ici-bas, pour l'éternité. Tout d'un coup, ils n'entendirent plus rien et tout se passait vite. Ils voyaient la famille d'orphelins manger, sourire, faire des petits tours de baguettes mais il n'avait de sons qu'une musique douce pour couvrir le brouhaha de la conversation. Gellert impressionna ses hôtes avec ses histoires d'hivers éternels, de Durmstrang et de la Russie. Il cherchait parfois son anglais mais il était d'un charme magnifique. Brian Dumbledore répondait moins que sa jeune sœur et son frère. Il avait passé la majorité de ce diner qu'à le regarder et constater le bonheur dans la famille dont il était maintenant le responsable.

Potter regarda sa douce :

-Le souvenir, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois… Sourit-elle.

Elle prit une longue pause pour analyser :

-Je crois qu'il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé… de ce qu'il s'était dit ce soir-là… mais de l'ambiance en général… Ce n'est pas un souvenir de faits …C'est des émotions…

Peu à peu, une des fois les plus douces et lente, ils se firent expulser de la pensine. Criséis regarda l'heure. Il avait passé un demi-après-midi dans la maison Dumbledore et à peine 5 minutes avaient passé à Durmstrang. Le Couple se regarda émus. Albus versa une petite larme sobre. Criséis se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'avais toujours pensé connaître Dumbledore… C'est quand même de lui que je tiens mon nom… Severus… C'est bien mais c'est Dumbledore le ''grand héros''… Ma mère m'avait lu sa biographie abrégée et mon père le vantait sans arrêt afin d'en faire une aspiration!

Albus prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher une autre trace de faiblesse de couler :

-Et là je le vois, à peine plus âgé que moi… Je ne sais pas… Si naturel, si simple…

-Amoureux? Rajouta Criséis.

-Oui, mais aussi…

Albus semblait ravaler une pensée. Criséis était surprise, jamais Albus n'avait manqué de sincérité à son égard.

-Mais aussi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Laisse faire…

Il se leva en essuyant ses yeux de ses poings. Ces voyages dans les souvenirs avaient un quelque chose d'épuisant. Several chercha des bonbons dans ses affaires qu'il ramena sur le cercle de coussins destinés à la lecture de la pensine.

-27 juin 1899, vers 9 hrs le matin, le plan de Grindelwald? dit-elle avec une pointe de rire.

-Très bien. On va casser toute cette innocence tout de suite! Rit-il.

Ils mangèrent quelques Bertie crochues. Criséis trouvait que le sucre manquait d'alcool et fit un accio sur sa flasque. Ils la vérifièrent de nouveau. C'était effectivement le même modèle avec cents ans d'expérience de vie et une éraflure.

-On fera des recherches là-dessus.

Elle prit une franche gorgée. Albus comprit pour la première fois les inscriptions dessous. C'était du russe : Tant qu'il y a de la vodka, un θΩε n'a jamais froid. Il eut des gros yeux :

-J'ai pris qu'une gorgée, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu boire pire! Rit-elle.

Albus demanda la bouteille. Il ferma le bouchon et la déposa afin d'exposer le fond de la bouteille.

-C'est mot pour mot la citation que Gellert vient…

Il tourna les yeux :

-en 1899, qu'il a dit… Mais avec le nom de notre asso…

Criséis sourit et lui ordonna de toucher la bouteille. En russe cela était toujours écrit mais c'était ''un potter'' qui n'a jamais froid.

-C'est un sortilège d'appartenance… Ça détecte à quoi tu t'identifies. Je crois que c'était fait pour reconnaître des traîtres.

-Tu es θΩε depuis moins d'une journée? Se surprit Albus.

-Moi, ça change tout le temps… Ce genre de sortilèges, c'est comme les enchantements. Ça ne fonctionne pas longtemps… et je crois que je n'ai pas… Que je ne comprends pas ça, l'appartenance…

Elle reprit une gorgée : c'était ''une sorcière'' qui n'a jamais froid.

-Donc…

-7 juin 1899, vers 9 hrs le matin, le plan de Grindelwald? Reprit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il prit sa main et ils repartirent.


	23. Amour en sépia

En moins de deux jours, Gellert semblait être un vieil ami de la famille. Encore perdu dans les beaux souvenirs sans dialogue, le couple regardait ce film de romance naissante sous les notes de musique d'époque.

Gellert était tellement aimable. Il aidait beaucoup dans la maison. Un instant, Brian Dumbledore l'épiait en train de faire rire sa sœur : il faisait des drôles de formes avec les chemises sur la corde à linge.

Un autre moment, il faisait valser les assiettes et des casseroles dans la cuisine dans un air décoré de bulles de savon. Ariana et Brian l'adorait. Pour une future terreur de la magie noire, Grindelwald savait utiliser sa baguette pour répandre un bonheur simple dans cette famille déchirée. Abelforth, cependant, posait toujours un regard anxieux et quelque peu méprisant sur la situation. Si, dans ses tentatives comiques, il avait le malheur d'égratigner un peu la peinture ou de casser une tasse, le frère cadet s'emportait.

Gellert aimait aussi les tâches exigeantes physiquement. Il ne pensait pas à lever la baguette s'il fallait couper du bois ou réparer les tuiles du toit.

Abelforth s'assit au côté de son frère pendant que Gellert exerçait Ariana au contrôle du balais.

-Tu sais, Brian… Je l'aime pas trop ton étranger… mais je n'ai jamais vu Ariana heureuse comme ça depuis l'accident… et ça…c'est beaucoup donné en échange du couvert et du logis… mais… comment dire… J'ai reçu le hibou final avec l'accès au trésor et avant ton anniversaire, nous n'aurons pas un seul mornille de notre héritage.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut vendre des choses ou que Gellert est de trop dans le budget?

-En fait, demain… Les huissiers passent coute que coute. Ils vont prendre l'équivalent de 100 gallions en matériel de notre choix comme garant de paiement de notre dette. Ils veulent les projets de Père mais j'avais pensé à divers meubles de surplus, l'argenterie de thème de noël et les meubles de la chambre de nos parents.

-et où va dormir Gellert? On a déjà mis en gage les meubles de la vraie chambre d'ami.

-Je crois que tu devras lui en parler. On a encore la tente de camping tout équipée cachée quelque part… Sinon… tu vois…Si on paye comptant, on aura pu rien à manger pour le moment et comme d'habitude… Tu vas avoir accès à un coffre-fort plein dans moins de deux mois… on peut se passer de quelques meubles.

Abelforth leva les yeux et retourna vers la scène idyllique d'une Ariana souriante maintenant dans un jeu de poursuite décoré de rires.

-Si on demandait à Ariana, elle vendrait encore des bijoux que Père lui avait fait faire et des sacs italiens de maman qu'elle aime tant… Si on me demande à moi, je dirais que Gellert devrait au moins payer sa différence… Maintenant, c'est à toi que je demande…

Brian leva les yeux vers le beau blond, les boucles de soie doré dans le vent, la bouche entre rire moqueur ou cri de victoire;

-J'en parle avec et je te donne une réponse au souper.

Abelforth prit une gorgée dans son verre et acquiesça dans le vide.

Criséis et Abus changèrent de souvenir.

Gellert était sur le toit. Il rédigeait une lettre, une chouette portant un collier officiel était à son côté. Il avait son sac de voyage ouvert et une dizaine de bougies volaient autour de lui. Brian ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La même que, plus tôt, Criséis et Albus avaient flotté dans la nuit comme des fantômes croisés de nuages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le repas est en train de cuire…

-J'écris une réponse … J'ai des nouvelles de ma grand-tante…

-Ta grand-tante?

Gellert sortit son nez de sa rédaction :

-Je ne lis pas si bien que ça l'anglais… Pourrais-tu m'aider?

Brian sortit par la fenêtre moins agile que le russe apparemment qui riait de lui :

-Tu aurais pu t'installer sur la table de la cuisine ou sur le bureau de la chambre d'ami, tu sais?

 _Sainte-Mangouste,_

 _4 juin 1899_

 _À l'intention du plus proche descendant de Mme Tourdesac,_

 _Gellert Grindelwald_

 _Godric Hollow's_

-Quoi, tu es relié à Mademoiselle Troudusac?

-C'est ma grande-tante, oui… Je ne t'avais pas dit que je venais dans le pays pour prendre soin d'elle?

-Ta grande-tante? Elle a mon âge?

Gellert rit, prit un visage artificiel en levant la main et disant ''la famille'' en russe.

-Donc, drôlement dit, nous nous sommes rencontré parce que j'étais perdu en route vers Ste-Mangouste mais sachant que j'étais maintenant à deux pas de ma future maison… J'ai attendu des nouvelles par hibou.

Brian avait le visage frappé de ses révélations.

-C'est quand que tu allais nous dire ça?

-En fait… J'y pense toujours mais le moment ne s'y prête pas.

Il baissa les yeux :

-Désolé, Brian, je ne pensais pas ça comme un mensonge… Je vois tes yeux trahis, camarade, et ça m'attriste.

Criséis et Albus se regardèrent amoureusement. C'était imbattable comme argument.

-Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, moi aussi j'ai à te parler de quelque chose qu'on te cache.

Brian s'assit confortablement et expliqua en détails la situation financière de la famille. Gellert écouta sans dire un mot, ni hausser un sourcil puis il ouvrit son sac de voyage et y plongea le bras jusqu'au coude. Il sortit alors une bourse pleine;

-Il y a au moins 35 gallions russes là-dedans. Ça vaut trois fois des gallions anglais. Ça devrait payer ma part.

-Gellert. C'est généreux… mais on préfère se débarrasser d'un peu de mobiliers. On aurait besoin de ça plus tard pour manger et les dépenses courantes. Si tu savais le prix des ingrédients pour faire les potions d'Ariana…

-C'est vrai… Vous avez des meubles d'une grande qualité. Juste le lit de ma chambre… C'est incroyable…

Gellert regarda dans le vide. Sa réflexion était limpide.

-Je vois… Tu es en train de me mettre dehors mais tu es trop britanniquement poli pour me le dire d'un coup.

-Abelforth veut que tu restes pour Ariana… Tu lui mets le sourire et ça vaut plus de misère. On va te faire une autre chambre jusqu'à tant que tu rejoignes ta grande-tante de 19 ans.

-Elle a plus 28, me semble.

Gellert rit :

-Je vais aller habiter chez elle tout seul, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est la maison juste là.

Il pointa avec sa plume la toiture bleue plus bas dans la rue.

Brian leva un sourcil.

-Mais c'est drôle, moi qui essayait de te garder à la maison… Maintenant que je sais que tu en as une dans ma rue… Toute ma rhétorique préparée vient d'échouer.

Brian retourna son attention sur la lettre.

 _Sainte-Mangouste,_

 _4 juin 1899_

 _À l'intention du plus proche descendant de Mme Tourdesac,_

 _Gellert Grindelwald_

 _Godric Hollow's_

 _De la part du Medecin en chef,_

 _Marguerite Roselbun_

 _Suite au changement de potions selon vos indications, votre grande-tante a retrouvé une forme de conscience. Il s'avère cependant, qu'elle n'est pas encore toute sa tête mais vous pourrez venir vous entretenir directement avec elle._

 _Sachant votre venue, elle nous a averti que la Maison Tourdesac située dans le village de Godric's Hollow était protégée par une puissance hantise considérant son absence. Elle vous déconseille d'y pénétrer mais je crois, d'avis privé, qu'elle serait en mesure de vous expliquer le désenchantement d'ici votre première visite._

 _Sa conversation devient de plus en plus cohérente depuis son premier réveil. Ses périodes de lucidité et d'éveils sont aussi de plus en plus longs mais ses souvenirs semblent perturbés par son long moment d'inconscience._

 _L'équipe de recherches est très heureuse de vous remercier pour vos avances de paiements ainsi que votre importante contribution à l'hôpital. Sachez que l'équipe que vous avez financé pour aider votre parente , aidera grandement beaucoup d'autres patients dans le coma. Vos interventions financières ainsi que vos contributions personnelles auront permis la découverte de cinq potions importantes._

 _Sincèrement honoré de vous rencontrer bientôt,_

 _Marguerite Roselbun_

-Donc, le camping qu'est-ce que tu penses? Rit Gellert.

-Quoi? Rit Brian.

-J'ai une ou deux petites choses à trouver dans la région.

-Donc, en premier lieu tu n'étais pas par hasard dans la campagne de Godric's Hollows et maintenant tu m'apprends que tu as mis de côté une ''quête'' pour la famille Dumbledore… Avoir su qu'il fallait être sur le toit pour apprendre ce qu'il y a dans le fond de Gellert Grindelwald Tourdusac!

Gellert rit :

-Au moins, je n'ai pas droit aux yeux tristes de la trahison, camarade! Tu dois comprendre qu'on a beaucoup parlé de magie, de potion, d'arithmancie, de vélo volant mais peu de nos vies personnelles…

-On dirait que je n'en ressens pas le besoin d'expliquer les choses…

Gellert rit encore. À croire qu'il avait réussi à enfin toucher le fond de sa flasque ou que le sujet ne l'inquiétait pas du tout;

-Comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours?

Les deux se regardèrent, complices. Gellert leva les yeux vers le firmament avec une expression difficile à comprendre : lassée, inquiète, arrogante?

-Donc, après les huissiers, on prépare notre expédition? Dit Brian Dumbledore.

Criséis et Albus furent expédiés hors de la pensine. Encore que cinq petites minutes avaient passées. Ils se regardèrent et sans attendre, Criséis mit sa baguette dans la pensine pour les rediriger dans le temps.

-Deux jours plus part…

Couchés un à la tête et l'autre aux pieds, les deux jeunes sorciers en robe de nuit avaient des livres sur leurs jambes et des bagages bien prêts à leurs côtés;

-Donc, tu avais déjà prévu tout ça? S'impressionna Gellert. C'est tellement génial, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir l'occasion de recommencer quand tu vas avoir ton héritage!

-Nah! Le tour du monde avec Elphias Doge s'était l'affaire d'une seule fois. À date d'aujourd'hui, il doit être en Égypte ou en chemin pour s'y rendre.

-Il est parti sans toi?

-À la mort de notre mère, j'ai dû resté… Elfie était un bon ami mais je ne crois pas qu'il allait sacrifier son rêve pour mon deuil…mais aussi, il ne voulait pas financer ma part, même si je remboursais…

-Aille… Un camarade qui me ferait ça, je le défierais en duel et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'infirmerie pour un ans et quart!

Ça avait le ton d'une blague aux yeux de Dumbledore mais Albus et Criséis voyait que Gellert était sérieux.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que Gellert semble être rendu dans sa phase où son ''personnage'' enjoliveur ne colle plus avec ses plans? Dit Criséis.

Un bref instant, les deux jeunes sorciers virent son visage prendre une forme monstrueuse. Les traits d'une gargouille ou encore d'une harpie. Dumbledore leva les yeux intrigués :

-Ça va? Demanda Gellert.

-J'ai cru voir…

Il le scruta. Gellert haussa les épaules et fit mine de rien.

-Tu me mens. Simplifia Dumbledore. J'ai vu ton visage changé. C'était rapide.

Dumbledore croisa les bras, fermes sur sa question;

-Lances-moi un Revelum Cosmigor.

Méfiants mais moqueur, il prit sa baguette et exécuta le sortilège de Révélation des Masques. Le visage digne d'une gargouille se révéla pendant qu'il tenait le sort :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es? Dit Brian avec crainte en se relevant dans le lit.

-Si je serais une fille tu serais emballé à l'idée d'avoir une vélane dans son lit… Ces doubles standards me contrarieront toujours.

Brian mit fin au sortilège et analysa son visage.

-C'est pour ça… Dit le futur directeur, simplement.

Gellert haussa les épaules :

-Je suis hybride en fait. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Mais toutes ses idéologies sur la pureté de la race et comment tu nous trouvais ''magnifiques'' d'être nés par la magie pure… Je te trouvais moyenâgeux mais je me disais que c'était juste parce que tu es russe! Mais là…

-Tu trouves que mes arguments ne font plus de sens parce que je suis hybride? Non, votre famille vous êtes toujours aussi magnifiques… Surtout toi, pas que ton frère soit une erreur comme ta jeune sœur, mais on voit que ton créateur t'a réussi à point. Pouvoir créer des sorciers aussi extraordinaires… J'en ferais une royauté, pour siéger par-dessus tous les autres sorciers, les créatures et les moldus.

Mi-flatté, mi-outré Dumbledore se recoucha dans son lit maintenant partagé.

-Mon père n'avait pas ça en tête quand il nous a créés. C'est vrai que beaucoup veulent s'approprier son travail pour des raisons aussi utopiques… Plus que je lis ses travaux, plus je comprends que tous est possible quand on a une capsule et un accès à du sang frais. On pourrait faire des sorciers supérieurs, une armée servile de gobelins guerriers ou encore des femmes suaves des îles…Mais mon créateur voulait des enfants, tout simplement, des enfants que sa femme ne pouvait lui offrir… et on a été créé, oui par magie, mais avec le même hasard que l'amour produit…

-Es-tu en train de dire que la puissance particulière qui est tienne et je crois, aussi présente chez ton frère n'est le fruit du hasard? Que ton créateur, père, pardon, n'a pas prévu?

Brian appréciait le changement de conversation.

-Il était le premier à s'étonner que je sois aussi performant à l'école. Il disait qu'il avait échappé ma capsule une fois et qu'il pensait que j'allais être un fou du village…

Les deux jeunes rirent.

-Merci, finit Dumbledore.

-De quoi? Se demanda Gellert en ouvrant sa flasque.

-De se dire la vérité. Je t'aime bien depuis notre tour de Grand Bi Volant et t'avoir vu dans la maison, avec Ariana et tout… J'ai trouvé un ami à mon égal pour converser de magies aussi…Maintenant que ''Camarade'' Doge est parti… Je m'étonne de retrouver aussi rapidement quelqu'un avec qui partagé mon expérience de vie.

Gellert mit une main sur sa poitrine :

-Un honneur Camarade Dumbledore!

Brian l'imita et ils se regardèrent. Ils allèrent se coucher, fermèrent les lumières et le couple espion s'attendaient à être expulsé mais les deux amis n'avaient pas peur de la lumière de l'aube et parlaient encore :

-Donc, tu en du t'en faire des tonnes de filles avec tes charmes de vélan! Sortit Brian.

Gellert éclata de rire et mit les mains derrière sa tête :

-À t'attendre, Poudlard c'est très um…comment dire britanniquement sévère, comme tout le reste! À Durmstrang, nous avons des chambres privées et on baise quand on veut. C'est même pour ça que j'ai été renvoyé. J'ai baisé l'capitaine de l'équipe de duel. C'était intense mais j'ai été accusé de violences physiques et considérant mon bagage de traitement d'exception. Mon association m'a mis dehors et les autres avaient peur de moi.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis ça! Rit Brian. Tu n'as même pas ton diplôme?

-Si! À Durmstrang, nous avons cinq niveaux de diplômes. J'ai un diplôme équivalent à votre BUSE et un autre comme l'ASPIC mais dans certains secteurs. Ce n'est pas mal dans mon pays. On a plus d'abandon scolaire que vous mais on a dix ans d'études….

-Tu lui as fait quoi? Demanda Brian moqueur en prenant la flasque.

-De qui?

-À la Capitaine de l'équipe de duel?

Gellert regarda le plafond et sourit :

-J'ai baiser des tonnes de monde à l'école, jamais une personne aussi bizarre que ça, qui aimait les sorts de restrictions, les chaines, des sorts de brulures… Véritable n'importe quoi mais c'était intéressant assez pour continuer et y prendre gout. Ensuite, j'ai été accusé de violences graves hors duel et je n'avais aucune preuve de mon bord.

-Houla… Au moins, les puceaux on ne les accuse de rien! Sortit Brian.

-Toi, vierge? Beau riche gosse dramatiquement dépravée. J'ai peut-être des charmes magiques en permanence sur la peau mais avec la moitié moins de ta gueule j'aurais pu m'enfiler toutes les filles de ma classe et au moins la moitié des plus jeunes, sans compter trois ou quatres professeures!

Ils rirent et Brian lui donna un coup de genou pour se dégêner :

-Parle pour toi! Moi quand je comprends qu'une fille est en train de me draguer je fige.

-Quoi, tu étudies les propriétés du sang de dragon mais tu y connais rien aux filles?

-En fait… On dirait qu'aucune m'attire assez pour aller de l'avant et quand je remarque qu'elles m'aiment bien ça me repousse encore plus…

-Un jour tu vas croisé la perle et ça va être la bonne! Sortit Gellert comme une citation.

Dumbledore regardait le plafond tout le long mais à ce moment regarda vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'il essaye de ramasser son courage pour lui dire qu'il est gai. Dit Albus.

-Je n'arrête pas de m'intriguer comment leur relation va aboutir! Parce qu'on doit se dire qu'à cette époque-là même chez les sorcier les ''déviances'' sexuelles étaient lourdement jugées. Je crois même qu'un tribunal était levé pour exécuter une castration et tout…

-Je ne sais pas si c'était encore en vigueur de son temps, mais ça te fait réfléchir!

Dumbledore fit preuve d'un certain courage :

-Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, on parlait de notre avenir avec un professeur pour la sélection de cours. La plus part des garçons se voyaient dans leur maison, dans un quartier de sorcier, avec un jardin autonome, un petit terrain de Quidditch pour jouer avec leurs enfants, une magnifique épouse dans la cuisine avec un élevage de chouettes ou de crapauds… Moi, je me voyais déménagé avec Elphias dans la maison de campagne de ses parents. Monter un laboratoire, perfectionner des idées comme le Grand BI volant et trouver toutes les propriétés du sang de dragon. Faire de la science et manger sur le pouce. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que j'avais le potentiel d'un plus grand laboratoire. Peut-être un poste de gestion dans une équipe de département de mystère ou dans un site archéologique découvert notre tour du monde… mais peu importe le plan, Elphias était dedans. Quand il est parti, ça m'a fait tellement mal. Je crois que c'était plus injuste que le décès de ma mère. Nos parents, on sait qu'ils vont mourir avant nous, c'est triste mais c'est un fait, c'est naturel. Elphias qui partait sans moi, c'était la première fois que mon plan de vie perdait ce petit point commun qui faisait que ma projection dans le futur avait un sens…

-C'est comme une peine d'amour… Rajouta Gellert en prenant encore une gorgée de sa flasque.

Brian eut un rire nerveux :

-Si ça aurait été une fille, Elfie… J'aurais figé comme n'importe quel autre! Rit Brian pour cacher plus de profondeur.

Il lui tendit la flasque;

-Tiens, camarade, bois pour noyer le restant de chagrin.

-Comment tu fais pour boire toute la journée sans être soul et surtout, sans jamais la remplir!

-ahah! Première question : Je suis un sorcier russe et vélan. Les Vélanes ont le sens du gout dérangé, seul l'alcool goute vraiment quelque chose. Deuxième question : sortilège de transpovidage.

-Ta flasque se remplit donc d'un baril quelque part. Conclue Brian.

-Non, elle se remplit à même l'usine d'embouteillage de la distillerie! Rit à grand coup le jeune sorcier.

-Tu es un vrai criminel! Batteur de capitaine de duel et voleur de vodka!

-Pour vous servir, mon beau camarade Dumbledore! S'écria-t-il en levant sa flasque.

Dumbledore la prit de ses mains, d'un mouvement habile leva les couvertures et aspergea les pieds de Gellert :

-Maintenant que je sais que c'est gratuit, on va te parfumer ses pieds de troll!

Gellert fit un faux visage outré qu'il força pour faire apparaître la colère de vélan.

-Tu peux faire ça? Demanda Albus à Criséis.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas assez pure pour cela. Mais à la pleine lune, je pensais que c'était le loup qui voulait sortir qui me faisait ses traits… Maintenant je pense que c'est juste ça…La vélane en colère…

Gellert commença à lutter Dumbledore pour le faire payer. Ils riaient comme des enfants. Bientôt, Dumbledore fut vaincu par le russe qui avait de l'expérience en joute de corps. Ils se recouchèrent du même côté en relâchant leur prise. Ils étaient alors confortablement enlacés et reprirent leur conversation sans avoir remarqué cette proximité nouvelle.

Le souvenir se bruma, signe que le sommeil venait. Puis Criséis et Albus furent éblouit par le soleil du matin. Dumbledore levait l'œil. Il était couché sur une surface trop dure pour être un oreiller, trop molle pour être son matelas, chaude et un peu moite. En clignant des yeux, il réalisa qu'il était couché à moitié sur Gellert, une jambe par-dessus lui et sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Il se leva en sursaut puis se ravisa et choisi la délicatesse. Une fois debout, Dumbledore constata une fière érection matinale faisait un mont dans sa robe de nuit. Il mit sa main dessus et regarda Gellert. Il pinça ses lèvres : un geste simple de désir refusé.

Dumbledore allait dans la douche. Piégé dans la partie visible de Dumbledore. Albus et Criséis prirent siège sur la céramique mouillée pendant que le futur directeur se faisait la branlette de sa vie.

-Tu sais… Si Dumbledore a pris la peine de mettre sa dans sa pensine… C'est qu'il voulait le regarder de nouveau. Sortit Albus en rigolant.

Criséis fut traversée de l'éclat de sperme et sursauta en lui faisait des yeux noirs.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Dumbledore constata un Gellert entièrement nu qui griffonnait un bout de parchemin. Ça l'arrêta net mais Grindelwald ne semblait pas du tout gêner de sa nudité;

-Comme ça, à Durmstrang les mecs se promènent à poil dans les quartiers communs? Dit le jeune anglais.

-Pas tant que ça, mais je savais que c'était la seule façon de montrer ma supériorité au suprême Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore.

Il se mit de face et Dumbledore fit de son mieux pour ne pas constater le bel et énorme engin viril dont Grindelwald était doté. Dumbledore prit sa baguette et lui imposa un sortilège d'habillement. Les deux espions savaient que c'était pour éviter une autre forme de mal aise.

-Tiens espèce de Dandy!

-Je rigole!

Gellert lui arracha sa serviette en s'enfuyant dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Dumbledore se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Il allait chercher des vêtements pour ce dernier petit-déjeuner en famille avant leur expédition. Il constata alors le parchemin griffonné par Grindelwald :

''Sache mon amour, que je n'attends que vous pour commencer. Bientôt vous aurez ce qu'il nous manquait. Dumbledore aid…''

-Il va pensé qu'il a une petite copine et qu'il manigance encore des trucs! Dit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore prit le bout de parchemin qu'il déchira du rouleau entamé de dessins sans importance. Ils mangèrent sans aucun sous-entendu. Ariana était émue de savoir que son frère et son rayon de soleil allait partir en même temps mais elle semblait comprendre mieux que Brian l'importance de cette chasse au trésor de Grindelwald.

Lorsque sa jeune sœur lavait la vaisselle de ce repas et qu'Abelforth se dirigea vers le jardin. Brian glissa le mot vers Gellert. Il le regarda vite et lui lança ce regard de braise comme Criséis abusait pour recevoir des faveurs. Les points d'interrogations dans les yeux de Brian fondirent, laissant place à une forme de détresse. Le russe sortit sa flasque et remplit leurs tasses de thé :

-Un coup sec et on monte pour que je t'explique.

C'était tôt le matin et un grand format pour l'aîné Dumbledore. Ébranlé et frissonnant, il montait les marches en suivant Grindelwald. Il ne savait rien. Sa confiance était lapidée mais ses genoux plein de rêves le forçaient à monter les escaliers et de faire glisser ses pieds jusque dans la chambre.

Gellert lui faisait dos, près du lit, il dit :

-Tu sais… Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et tu me collais en cuillère…

Il avait une force dans sa voix qui terrifia Dumbledore.

-Je suis désolé, Gellert, je n'avais jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas me tenir…

Les rêves qui soutenaient les genoux de Brian s'évanouissait. Il commença à revivre une douleur ancestrale. Cette douleur qu'il trainait de l'abandon d'Elphias depuis des mois.

-Ça te dérangeait? Demanda Gellert. C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé en panique ce matin?

Dumbledore balbutia. Gellert se retourna et leva sa baguette et lui fit un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas mais pendant qu'il l'avait fait, son visage de gargouille était apparu.

-Je connais ce sortilège. C'est ancien, c'est un maléfice de confession fait pour faire dire la vérité. Dit Criséis. C'est disparu d'usage depuis longtemps.

-Dis-moi! Rajouta Gellert furieux.

-Je ne sais pas! Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens! Sortit Brian avant de s'effondrer.

Ses genoux soulevés par l'espoir avaient flanchés. Albus Potter regarda Criséis intrigué.

-Comment tu peux connaître un sort et surtout savoir qu'il est hors d'usage? C'est paradoxal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Demanda Gellert instantanément rendu autour de lui et bien plus sympathisant

-On se connait depuis même pas deux semaines et tu représentes déjà un monde pour moi. Avant, mes plans avec Elphias…Il a tout brisé et depuis que tu es là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un avenir de nouveau. Une vie et j'ai tellement peur de te décevoir.

Gellert lui prit le visage d'un geste sévère et l'embrassa. Des larmes naissantes coulèrent sur des roues empourprées de la chaleur du désir. Ils sentirent le maléfice se dissiper. La vérité était dite : leur acte était vrai.

Gellert releva Dumbledore pour l'étamper sur le lit.

-C'est les mystères de mes souvenirs. Mais de savoir qu'il savait ce sort… On dirait que ça me laisse comprendre que Grindelwald n'est peut-être pas la chair qui m'a créé mais la mémoire qu'on m'a donné? Dit Criséis.

Brian et Gellert s'embrassèrent avec force et tendresse. Criséis voyait de sa fougue dans cela mais deux hommes avaient une tendresse bien particulière qui n'incluait pas forcément de penchants pour la brutalité…sans être doux pour autant.

-Tu ne sais pas comment la nuit a été pénible! Commença Grindelwald en prenant son souffle. J'ai été bandé comme un dragon de Snratchel, toute la nuit et tu …

Brian le regarda avec des yeux lumineux puis effrayés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On est deux hommes… Ça ne se …

Gellert lui prit la chemise et la tordit pour raffermir sa pogne sur lui :

-Tu as aimé ça? Dit-il menaçant.

Il hocha la tête avec un air de '' c'est évident, connard'' dans les yeux.

-Tu veux recommencer? Dit-il doux en lichant sa lèvre du bout de la langue.

Brian lui prit un baiser mais Gellert raffermi sa poigne :

-Donc? Veux-tu qu'on parte un débat sur le vrai amour ou veux-tu vivre la rhétorique pour une fois?

Tout en douceur, petite bouchée à la fois, la bouche de plus en plus ouverte ils s'embrassèrent. Lentement, comme s'il savourait du chocolat, Dumbledore venait de comprendre une grande évidence sur lui-même.

Ils furent expulsés du souvenir.

-Je crois que c'est beaucoup à mijoter pour ce soir! Dit Criséis en se levant.

D'un coup de baguette, elle plaça la pensine dans la valise.


	24. Saladier sanguin

Le lendemain matin, Criséis et Albus furent placés en évaluation physique.

Albus, qui était pourtant un jeune homme de bonne stature et d'une forme au-dessus de la moyenne à Poudlard se sentait bien maigre, lent et gras face à sa classe. À Durmstrang, la gymnastique, l'athlétisme, la course, l'escrime, le ballet et l'haltérophilie faisait autant partie du programme que les potions, l'histoire et les sortilèges. Ils avaient au moins trois périodes de cours sur sept par jour destiné à la culture physique. Les cours se donnaient de 9hrs à 21hrs avec deux pauses d'une heure ou les soupes consistantes et les verres de vodka s'enlignaient pour refaire le plein.

Évidemment, Criséis fut dispensé de l'haltérophilie, la course et l'athlétisme considérant le vampirisme qui faisait d'elle un challenger imbattable. Elle était heureuse d'avoir ce temps libre pour se consacrer à la recherche ce que la Directrice Mashakov approuvait grandement.

Albus était content de l'avoir avec elle en léotard rouge dans la classe débutante en ballet et de gymnastique. Il découvrit alors la difficulté de la grâce et la force nécessaire pour paraître léger. En escrime cependant, Albus s'était surclassé avec la classe A en grande partie constituée de jeunes hommes en terminale et de la doyenne de son asso qui dominait la classe avec sa technique féline et sa brutalité scandinave.

Il se sentait comme Criséis avec un horaire compliqué qui mêlait des classes de plusieurs niveaux. En sortilège, il était en classe AA soit un pan plus bas que l'ASPIC mais un pan plus haut que son niveau habituel. C'était un défi convenable. Il n'avait pas de cours de métamorphose après le niveau C ( soit la troisième année équivalente) mais il partageait cette discipline dans le cours de défense personnelle et le cours d'Offense qui remplissait défense contre les forces du Mal et faisait du duel un pain quotidien dans lesquels Criséis et lui avaient été classé A.

Ils avaient, en plus de cela, trois cours d'une période sur les sujets de leur choix. Criséis choisit la Création magique, l'initiation aux soins infirmiers magiques et la divination. Albus choisit le Quidditch, le Soin lui aussi et l'initiation aux sorts de zone.

Rendu au repas du soir qui se donnait dans une grande salle longiligne, apparaissait dans un buffet. Au nord des centaines de petites tables rondes pour les professeurs et élèves. Toujours plus individualisé que Poudlard, les élèves se servaient eux-mêmes puis trouvaient siège où ils voulaient. Les premières années préféraient rester proches de la porte et même les professeurs se mélangeaient aux élèves. Il y avait à la fois une sorte de promiscuité et d'isolation à Durmstrang. Ça créait cet étrange respect et fraternité circonstancielle. De plus, Albus remarquait que beaucoup d'étudiants assez âgés étaient des aides-enseignants ou encore travaillaient dans des recherches menées à même le château. Une période un jeune homme était un étudiant servile et l'autre un maître d'escrime impitoyable et il soupçonnait que le soir , il devenait l'amant d'une autre professeure!

Anyioska Perettov, la doyenne des θΩε vînt les rejoindre.

-Donc, on a un super as à l'escrime dans nos rangs et une fille trop bien pour l'athlétisme!

Une demi-douzaine de θΩε vînt s'imposer avec leurs plateaux à côté d'eux. Anyioska sortit une flasque de son blazer. C'était la même flasque que Grindelwald et Criséis.

Crowchastel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda Albus avant d'interroger la doyenne de son origine :

-Tout le monde en reçoit quand on passe le test du Rofka…C'est comme vos BUSE.

-C'est l'école qui vous donne ça?

-Ouais! Dit Anyioska en pointant les autres d'un geste grand, fort et délicat.

Les autres θΩε sortirent la leur, levèrent leur verre et firent un toast improvisé :

-Skol!

Dans toute la pièce, pas mal tous ceux qui avait plus de 15-16 ans, sortirent cet objet argenté de quelque part sur eux, levèrent le bras et la pièce fut envahie de ''skol'' désynchronisés mais d'une gorgée prise en harmonie.

-Skol? Demanda Albus.

-C'est un mot pour faire des … comment vous dites… des toasts? Répondit la doyenne. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire… Sinon, ne rates pas ta chance Potter de rentrer dans l'équipe de duel, les championnats sont justement dans trois semaines. Les θΩε y inscrivent le plus de participants naturellement, mais je ne laisse pas les crétins nous représenter. À chaque défaite contre une autre asso, on perd des points….

-Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de m'impliquer dans cela. J'ai beaucoup de nouvelles matières et j'ai des projets personnels avec Criséis.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle et toute la table fit un son d'empathie exagéré et artificiel qui les firent rire.

-Je te dis ça comme ça! Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'inscrivais au Tournois des Trois Sorciers à Durmstrang contre Poudlard… ce qui serait, ma foi, franchement drôle!

-Je pensais y participer justement. C'est dans deux ans et je vais avoir tous juste 17 ans cette année-là.

-Ton père va surement vouloir te décourager avec ce qui s'était passé l'année qu'il l'a fait! Dit un autre θΩε en riant.

-En effet, mon père a lavé le cerveau à mon frère et moi de s'y inscrire. Outre le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cedric Diggory, le tournoi a été un grand facteur d'élévation intellectuelle pour mon père. Il a même voté au Conseil d'administration pour que ça soit aux deux ans et non au cinq afin de permettre à tous de s'y inscrire sans tomber dans les années creuses… Mais ça n'a pas passé!

La tablée était bien contente. Criséis sourit en regardant Albus. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il se serait si rapidement épanoui dans un nouveau milieu. La gloire de son père et la place acquise de son aîné n'existait que dans le sillage de son ombre ici, à Durmstrang, Albus allait pouvoir se développer librement. Intérieurement, Criséis sentait un certain ''chez soi'' ici. Pendant que le jeune Potter dominait la conversation. Criséis admirait les murs, les plats, les gens. Elle pensa à sa théorie au sujet de Grindelwald. Elle aurait aimé avoir accès à un portrait de lui, pouvoir lui parler et comprendre s'il partageait vraiment le même esprit.

-Hey Anyioska! Interrompit Criséis.

Elle venait de sortir de sa rêverie et tout le monde l'avait vu, excusant ainsi son impolitesse.

-À Poudlard, on a beaucoup de portraits vivants. Est-ce que vous auriez ça aussi?

Criséis avait rapidement constaté la froideur des murs de pierres grises sans la surabondance de portraits vivants.

-On a la salle des archives qui en a partout, comme les professeurs qui ont enseigner longtemps et les directeurs… et le Hall de la Gloire.

-Ouais, c'est comme une salle des trophées mais destinés aux élèves qui ont marqué la région par leurs découvertes et tout… Dit un autre θΩε.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un tableau de Gellert Grindelwald? Demanda Albus avec un ton farceur qui rendait cette déclaration bien anodine.

Criséis lui rendit un sourire complice.

-Je crois ? Dit Anyioska avec des sourcils perplexes.

Elle héla un autre garçon deux tables plus loin.

\- Eta-khi-alpha Mararkovitz!

-Ouais θΩε –Perettov? Répondit le jeune homme en sortant son nez d'un livre d'anatomie.

-Je me rappelle pas d'avoir vu un tableau de Grindelwald dans le hall de la gloire? Dit-elle avec un ton de défi.

-Nah! Son tableau est dans le couloir à côté du bureau de Mashakov!

-merci, camarade! Dit-elle en reprenant siège.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, embarrassé et dérangé par cette volute verbale.

-C'est ça que je disais. Je crois que les tableaux de ceux qui furent reconnu comme des mages noirs sont tous dans ce couloir… Pour faire peur aux premières années qui sont envoyés chez la directrice! Rit Anyioska.

Elle refit un ''skol'' intimiste. Criséis sortit alors sa propre flasque et les autre θΩε furent étonnés :

-Ah! C'est pour ça ta face ! Tu ne savais pas d'où venait la tienne! Rit la doyenne.

-Je l'ai eu de mes parents… mais ils n'ont pas étudié ici.

Un jeune θΩε demanda à voir.

-C'est un modèle ancien. Dit-il. On le voit avec l'épaisseur du filagramme et le poids. Le bouchon a été changé… ça se perd assez souvent. À vue de nez je dirais, fabriqué début de siècle dernier. C'est comme celui de mon grand-père. Beaucoup ont été vendues lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, justement ou pour financer des armes en argent.

-Anatoli s'y connait beaucoup en objets d'histoire, son père est antiquaire. Expliqua Anyioska qui ne pouvait pas laisser un centimètre de place aux autres.

Après le repas, Albus embrassa Criséis pendant qu'il se faisait emporter vers son initiation à l'équipe de duel. Il savait qu'elle allait visiter le portrait de Grindelwald.

Leur initiation était brutale. Ils jouaient en ''tout coup en permi'' excluant que les sorts pouvant mener à la mort. Cette partie de Quidditch criblée d'Ascendio, Descendio, confundus et de sorts de flèches de feu devenait un cauchemar à gérer. Il appréciait grandement l'activation d'un grand sort de filet à travers le terrain. Malgré une offense du tonnerre, aucun but ne passa sauf quand toutes l'équipe adversaire se mit à me bombarder de sorts en même temps et que son sort bouclier fut percé.

Les θΩε rirent de bon cœur en rangeant les balais de pratique et leur demi-équipement de sport. Dans les vestiaires, c'était la pagaille. Les garçons se claquaient les cuisses avec des serviettes mouillées et se lançaient des sortilèges d'enfantillage tout en criant des bêtises aux trois filles de l'équipe qui entendaient très bien depuis l'autre côté. Après qu'ils furent tous habillés, l'Équipe de duel se réunit assis par terre et vota pour l'admission d'Albus Severus Potter au sein de l'équipe.

Sans le savoir, il rejoignait l'élite de l'école. Il retourna prendre ses affaires dans le vestiaire et croisa deux étudiants θΩε contre les casiers. Les deux garçons se tenaient la taille, front contre front en murmurant des trucs dans une autre langue que son transductor n'était pas configuré actuellement;

-Hey Potter! Dit celui accoté contre le casier.

En rien mal à l'aise, ils se retournèrent. C'était le duo de batteur qu'il venait de jouer contre. Albus avait remarqué qu'ils avaient une admirable complicité. Maintenant, il souriait et comprenait bien pourquoi. Le premier s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. En lui serrant il se présenta. C'était Mathieu Destourneaux. Il était du Luxembourg. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et les portait dans un sachet noué en catogan. Il avait surement sauté directement en tenue de nuit . Le blanc de cette tunique et ses cheveux d'or lui donnait un aspect de prince charmant de conte. Il était pourtant aussi balèze que son copain aux cheveux noirs. Danatoli Devreaux-Mashakov, petit-cousin de la directrice, il avait échangé depuis Beauxbâtons parce que sa grande-cousine avait convaincu ses parents que l'éducation française allait faire de lui un homme faible.

Albus trouvait la situation comique :

-À savoir que tu baises avec un luxembourgeois en Russie, ça doit la mettre en rogne! Rit-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur en se prenant la main :

-Nah! Quand elle l'a su, elle a trouvé ça …comment dire… pas grave! J'ai cinq frères qui vont refaire la lignée Mashakov sans problème!

-Moi qui a une peur bleue d'annoncer à ma famille que ma copine est une demi-vampire!

Ils rirent :

-On peut se le dire entre nous qu'on est deux hommes bien sucés! Dit Mathieu en mettant sa main sur le côté de sa joue comme pour cacher ce qu'il allait dire.

-En tout cas, heureux que tu le prennes comme ça. On s'arrange pour que pas trop de gens le sache. Avec le championnat, à chaque année on a peur que des gens utilisent ça pour nous déstabiliser… et on a fini par se dire que moins de gens le sache, moins compliqué ça va être

-Moi je suis cool avec ça. Si vous saviez! …mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par déstabiliser?

-Tu vas voir, si tu montes quand même assez haut dans les épreuves, que tu deviennes une menace, tu vas voir que tes adversaires vont utiliser ta copine pour te casser le moral…Répondit Destourneaux.

-Comment?

Les deux levèrent les yeux;

-Imagine n'importe quoi. Dit Destourneaux. On est dans l'école qui a fait le plus de mages noirs de toute l'histoire! Casser des jambes et mettre des têtes de chèvres dans ton lit, c'est rien pour gagner la coupe!

-Mais tout le monde sait que pour bien saper le moral d'un adversaire c'est de s'arranger pour qu'il trompe sa copine ou que sa copine détraque… Rajouta le jeune Mashakov. Et il n'existe aucun sort pour réparer un cœur brisé!

Cela portait Albus à la réflexion. Il était content de s'avoir fait des amis au sein de θΩε.

Rendu dans la chambre, Albus vit un grand carré étranger contre une chaise. Il déposa son sac de Quidditch et vit un bout de Criséis tendre le cou:

-Bonsoir, mon amour! Dit-elle.

Albus comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas seulement consulté le tableau de Grindelwald, elle l'avait amené avec elle! À voir l'abondance de bouteilles d'alcool, elle avait pris une virée théorique à celui-ci. C'était un portrait sur fond bourgogne sur plan moyen d'un Grindelwald dans la mi-vingtaine, à peine plus vieux que dans les souvenirs qu'étudiait Criséis. À entendre Criséis, c'était un portrait avec une conscience intégrée;

-J'ai bien peur que votre ami ait des questions dont les réponses ne se trouvaient pas à ma disposition à l'âge où j'ai été peint.

-est-ce que vous avez d'autres tableaux ailleurs alors? Demanda Albus.

Criséis fit des yeux enthousiastes. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

-J'ai bien peur que le seul portrait avec conscience qu'il reste de moi est ici. Mon cher Dumbledore en gardait un qu'on avait fait faire durant ce même été. J'aimais bien le regarder travailler dans son bureau à Poudlard mais un moment donné. J'ai perdu ma connexion avec celui-ci. Il a été détruit je crois.

-À l'âge que vous vous souvenez… Êtes-vous déjà le mage noir que l'on craindra dans l'Histoire?

Le portrait hocha la tête vaguement puis répondit :

-J'ai bien peur que les souvenirs que vous observez dans cette pensine, Mademoiselle, soit ceux d'un homme abusé par des charmes… S'il avait été plus objectif, Dumbledore aurait su tout de suite que, même à travers l'amour que je lui portais, je cherchais à parvenir à mes buts dès cet âge.

-Vous l'aimiez vraiment alors? Demanda Albus en prenant siège sur le tapis avec sa douce.

-Bien sûr, mon cher. C'est sur qu'au début j'avais bien calculé de le rencontrer, de passer du temps avec lui pour le convaincre de partir en aventure avec moi. J'avais épluché mon carnet de contact mais j'avais entendu parler par le biais de ma grande-tante, de son voisin, un sorcier britannique avec un potentiel qu'elle compara à moi.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Jamais on ne m'avait comparé à qui conque… vois-tu et ma grande-tante avant son accident de mémoire me connaissait très bien… Je savais alors que j'allais pouvoir trouver une aide précieuse mais aussi un compagnon de voyage qui ne se doutait rien de mes plans.

-est-ce que vous les avez eu? Les reliques je veux dire?

Grindelwald baissa les yeux puis retourna son regard vers le jeune sorcier :

-J'ai bien peur qu'on m'aille effacé les réponses pour ce genre de sujet.

-Effacé, de votre vivant ou lorsqu'ils ont fait le tableau de vous.

Il hocha la tête à la deuxième réponse :

-On évite de pendre dans les couloirs des propagateurs de magies noires. Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider si vous cherchez les reliques de la mort. Je dois comprendre aussi que de mon vivant et après, ceux-ci ont été éparpillés. J'ai entendu des dires d'un certain Élu, un Harry Potter qui aurait eu la cape d'invisibilité et la Baguette de Sureau… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire au sujet de la pierre mais quand j'ai entendu les lectures de la biographie de ce Potter, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait eu… ou qu'il a su faire un tour de malin!

-Il l'a eu effectivement. Il l'a encore. Dit Albus.

Criséis se retourna en haussa un sourcil.

-Tu penses qu'il allait la laisser dans la forêt interdite?

-Donc ton père est le possesseur des trois reliques? Quel intéressant ami vous avez ma chère!

-Non, il a remis à baguette de Sureau à celui-ci qui en était digne. Dit Albus en baissant les yeux.

Dans son tableau, Grindelwald versa une larme.

-Excusez-moi!

Il se leva et sorti de son portrait.

-Je crois que je vais aller le reporter à son mur… Dit Criséis.

En pyjama, elle prit le portrait en dessous de son bras comme une vulgaire baguette de pain et, de sa vitesse de vampire, prit une course jusqu'au couloir de la directrice.

Elle épingla le portrait vide et elle entendit un raclement de gorge :

-Je me demandais qui pouvait bien défaire un enchantement de colle-au-mur sans faire de bruit! Dit la Directrice en robe de chambre écarlate.

-Je vous parlais de mes recherches…euh.. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Criséis cligna des yeux et concentra sa force de charmes.

-Bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas sur les gens comme nous, Crowchastel…

Elle se tourna et l'invita dans son bureau. Quand Criséis fut entrée, la directrice ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette;

-Réussir à défaire cet enchantement te permet bien un diner avec un portrait vivant, camarade. À Dumstrang, on est une méritocratie.

La directrice prit son aise dans son fauteuil à son bureau :

-Je ne donnerais aucune punition si tu me dis pourquoi tu as besoin de Gellert Grindelwald… J'ai cru comprendre que tes recherches étaient sur les origines de ta famille. J'ai lu ton dossier scolaire.

Criséis était encore intriguée. Mashakov avait des yeux comme elle, des yeux de chats. Elle ne réceptionnait pas les charmes de vélanes et le ''nous''.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ''nous''? Demanda Criséis.

La directrice fit un mouvement ingrat de main en disant :

-Mais tu sais, les sang de vélanes…

La directrice était incroyablement belle pour son âge, c'est vrai. Elle, cependant, avait le grain de cheveux typique des vélanes…

-comme Grindelwald…. Se chuchota-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda la directrice en faisant des petits yeux qui se voulaient méchants.

Criséis se reprit :

-J'ai eu des pistes de la part du portrait de Dumbledore à Poudlard. En tant que le premier enfant créé par magie, ça m'a semblé normal de le consulter. Il m'a dit que Grindelwald avait volé les plans de son père dans les années 1900 et que c'était étonnant que les Macnair ait pu créer un nouveau prototype sans ses plans. Donc j'ai pensé qu'en parlant avec Grindelwald je pourrais avoir des pistes…

-Ton enquête semble si complexe… Tes parents sont bien les mangemorts Macnair?

Criséis était un peu offusqué par ce manque de délicatesse :

-Selon les dossiers, c'est là que j'ai commencé mes souvenirs mais ce n'est pas une preuve de leur parentalité.

-Surement…

La Directrice se leva et enleva sa robe de chambre. Elle portait une magnifique tunique de nuit en satin à dos nu. Ce dos était tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres cependant, le front du crâne était décoré de la marque de Grindelwald. Criséis faillit bondirent de son siège. C'était exactement le même tatouage que les médecins de Ste-Mangouste lui avaient camouflé par synthèse quand elle s'était faite embarquer pour Poudlard!

-J'avais le même… Sortit Criséis bouche grande ouverte.

-Je sais… J'ai lu ton dossier de l'hôpital… Je me demandais où tu étais rendue dans ta conscience des faits…

-Expliquez-moi…Dit Criséis qui bavait intellectuellement.

La Directrice se dirigea vers une armoire et sortir une petite boite ainsi qu'une bouteille de cristal rempli d'ambre.

Elle versa deux grands verres, le format que les gens auraient pris pour du jus de citrouille ou de l'eau :

-Skol! Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elles burent puis la directrice ouvrit avec sa baguette la petite boite. Elle en sortit une photo. C'était une très jeune enfant qui regardait par-dessus un berceau, puis souriait à la caméra.

-C'est ma sœur. C'est le premier modèle que Grindelwald a fait. Dans le berceau, c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Criséis.

-Je n'ai pas été élevé par Grindelwald comme tu peux l'imaginer. J'ai été élevé par la famille Mashakov qui était des amis de Grindelwald. On nous a élevé pour devenir des soldats. Quand nous sommes arrivées à l'école, on a été classé en avance sur tous les autres.

-Votre sœur, elle est où maintenant?

-Elle a été avec Grindelwald lors de sa chute.

-et vous, vous étiez où? Demanda Criséis.

-J'étais encore jeune. Il ne m'avait pas encore initié à sa confrérie.

-Grindelwald n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres comme symbole… C'est Voldemort qui l'a inventé presque vingt ans après la mort de…

-Ah! C'est ça qui vous intrigue le plus! Rit-elle en vidant son verre. J'ai été amie avec Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. C'est moi qui ai donné les plans des capsules aux Macnair.

-Vous avez été mangemort? S'intrigua Criséis.

La directrice piaffa :

-Moi? Hybride créature? Nah…. Tom m'a toléré car j'étais du sang de Grindelwald mais j'ai passé une majeure partie de son époque de gloire dans des cachots à subir des prises de sang et devoir vendre du savoir en échange de nourriture. Il m'a marqué à l'encre comme tous ses prototypes. C'est quand je me suis échappé que j'ai fait tatoué la marque de mon créateur… Comme une vengeance…

-Donc, Voldemort a … Vous êtes en train de me dire que… Balbutia Criséis.

Elle était un prototype de Voldemort.

-En fait… Beaucoup de prototypes de Voldemort ont vu le jour. Il avait demandé une armée de loup-garou dociles qu'il a eu, mais aussi des compagnons fidèles fait de sang purs. J'ai cru remarqué que plus qu'il essayait de faire un sorcier parfait, plus il virait mal et de plus en plus jeune…

-Donc il n'a pas eu le choix de créer des bâtards comme moi? Demanda Criséis sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux larges et la bouche ouverte.

-En fait, aucun des prototypes pour une race ''pure'' de Voldemort n'ont marché… La pureté et de la puissance faussée en plus d'une croissance accélérée… C'était beaucoup demander à la magie. Les Macnair ont pu faire qu'une dizaine d'adulte avant que Voldemort ne soit défait par Harry Potter.

-Donc moi, dans cette histoire? Demanda Criséis.

-Je me suis échappé à ce moment-là. Les Macnair étaient doués pour se cacher. C'est surement pour ça qu'ils ont pu survivre presque 20 ans après la mort définitive de Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait entre la première guerre jusqu'à tes premiers souvenirs… C'est dur à dire.

Criséis assembla ses idées.

-Donc, il a de fortes probabilités que je ne sois pas un prototype de Voldemort mais qu'un… je n'aime pas dire ça, un projet ''personnel'' des Macnair.

La directrice hocha la tête des deux côtés pour exprimer sa réflexion.

-Nah! Je ne sais pas. C'est sur que ton hybridation ne fait pas de toi une candidate au modèle parfait de Jedusor… mais tu as été marqué du sceau de ses prototypes quand même… Peut-être que les Macnair ont conservé cette tradition par loyauté… Ils ont toujours été des froussards, ils avaient surement encore peur de Voldemort même quand ils étaient prétendu morts.

Criséis réfléchit un instant :

-Donc, à quelque part… On est des sœurs par la science… Rit la directrice en rangeant la photo d'enfant.

-Houla…c'est beaucoup en une soirée…

-ça doit… Moi je le savais à la naissance… mais a fait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un sans être dans un tribunal…Dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence à finir leur verre.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi, sincèrement? Demanda Criséis.

\- On a toujours cru que je savais beaucoup de choses sur les travaux de Perceval Dumbledore. Voldemort le pensait, le Ministère de l'Angleterre le pensait … mais je n'étais pas ma sœur… Helena aurait su tout cela. Helena était la vraie réussite de Grindelwald. Un ''modèle'' que même Voldemort voulait s'inspirer… Elle était sang-pure et incroyablement puissante à un jeune âge… Moi, j'étais….

-Sang-pur? Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'était point demi-vélane?

-Exactement… Helena était le fruit de complexes manipulations de la chair de Grindelwald et de dizaines d'échantillons d'autres sorciers et sorcières puissants de l'époque… Il avait utilisé tout ce mélange pour …comment dire ''repriser'' sa génétique vélanesque. Moi, j'étais un modèle plus simple… Un peu plus le fruit du hasard. Je n'avais que trois sources d'origine, Grindelwald, la femme qui m'a élevé, Wendoska Mashakov et un autre sorcier. Elle sortit une autre photo.

Sa mère était une jolie petite brunette. Un visage éternellement enfant. Elle avait un nez aquilin et un air qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Criséis n'arrivait pas à mettre un autre nom sur ce visage.

-Donc…vous étiez plus un enfant fait d'amour?

Mashakov sourit en regardant la photo :

-Je crois…

-Vous saviez pour Grindelwald et Dumbledore?

-Savoir quoi? Comment Albus Dumbledore l'a finalement tué ?

Mashakov ne savait pas du tout que Gellert et lui avait entretenu une relation bien avant ça.

-Qu'ils étaient amis quand il était jeune et tout?

-J'ai lu des trucs là-dessus quand Dumbledore se faisait discréditer lors de l'avant deuxième guerre… Je ne savais pas que c'était confirmé…

Criséis pinça ses lèvres. Le portrait du directeur lui avait bien dit de ne parler à personne d'autres de ses découvertes dans la pensine. Criséis analysa Mashakov. Elle avait les cheveux de Grindelwald, ses yeux de gargouille que les vélanes diluées ne pouvaient cacher apparemment, elle avait le nez de sa mère mais il y avait tout ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui assemblait le tout pour laisser à jamais du suspens sur l'identité de sa troisième source.

-Vous êtes née en quelle année? Demanda Criséis.

-J'ai commencé à être confectionner en 1912 mais j'ai sortir de la capsule en 1938.

Cela étonna Criséis mais lui fit comprendre quelque chose :

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas la Trace? J'ai bien plus que 15 ans!

Mashakov hocha la tête.

-Si tu n'as pas été confectionné avec une accélération de croissance, tu as pu mijoter longtemps dans ta capsule avant d'être mise en croissance.

-Et si j'aurais été mis en accélération?

-L'accélération de croissance ne fonctionne pas sur les sorciers… Ça crée des cracmols nés et rendu là, pourquoi perdre son temps! Ça a fonctionné pour les loup-garoux par contre. En moins de trois ans, il avait cinquante loups-garoux serviles d'âge adulte.

\- Comme Forthtatcher?

-Ah! Tu as entendu parler de lui! Nah! Forthtatcher est la source. Voldemort voulait une source des plus fortes et pures du monde. Forthtatcher épaulait beaucoup les aspirations de Tom et ça lui arrangeait bien d'avoir un armée. Mais d'où tu les connais?

Criséis baissa la tête, encore plus persuadée qu'elle était le dernier modèle dernier cri de Voldemort.

-C'est la source de ma lycanthropie …

-Si les Macnairs t'ont créé, c'est normal. Ça devait être leur seule source e lycanthropie en banque.

Ça rassurait un peu Criséis.

-Mais la seule chose que je peux te dire, pour avoir été partisane de Voldemort puis sa captive durant presque douze ans… Tu n'es pas un de ces projets… Tom voulait créer de la pureté… Il n'aurait pas fait exprès de mettre du vampire, du loup-garou, du vélane pour faire une sorcière …

-Alors qu'est-ce que je suis? Demanda Criséis en proie à une hausse d'émotivité.

-S'il y avait un tableau des Macnairs… On pourrait leur demander… Mais je ne crois pas, camarade, que je sois la personne qui pourra répondre à cette question essentielle.

Illuminée d'une idée, Mashakov se leva :

-Les Macnairs n'ont pas de tableau mais ce bon vieux Mordinberick oui!

Elle se dirigeait vers le couloir et réveilla avec un ton sévère le tableau d'un vieux grincheux :

-Douglas Mordinberick!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mashakov, c'est le couvre-feu! Même mort, on ne peut pas avoir la paix!

-Macnair, confectionneur de chair, tu étais avec eux après que je sois partie, non?

-Da… Dit-il en la voyant venir.

-Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait confié un projet important qu'ils auraient continué après sa mort?

-la première ou la deuxième? Demanda le portrait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hey! Rit pas de moi! Vomit la directrice.

-Les Macnairs avaient toujours une demi-douzaine de capsules en activité dans des pièces privées que seules le couple opéraient. Je les aidais pour l'armée de Voldemort mais ces modèles-là, il n'avait qu'eux et ,j'espère dont, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui étaient au courant.

L'homme du portrait aux habits étonnamment sales pour être immortalisés, avaient été l'assistant de laboratoire des Macnairs.

-Donc, c'est possible qu'ils travaillent sur des projets qui ne faisaient pas partie des intentions du Seigneur?

-Je ne crois qu'ils aillent fait des modèles totalement hors des convictions que nous partagions mais c'est possible …

Criséis était satisfaite. Plus la soirée avançait, moins elle était un enfant de Voldemort. C'était rassurant. Elles retournèrent vers le bureau puis Criséis regarda la silhouette vélanesque de la directrice;

-Mais j'y pense Mashakov…

-Oui? Se retourna-t-elle.

-S'ils vous avaient gardé prisonnière… et que je sois l'hypothétique seul hybride fabriquée par les Macnair… Mon sang vélane… est peut-être le vôtre?

La Directrice sourit :

-Les Macnairs n'auraient pas gardé deux échantillons de loups-garoux… Je ne crois pas qu'ils aillent fait de même pour les vélanes…

Dans le couloir, en pyjama, les deux femmes au passé déchiré se regardaient.

-Donc, on est pas vraiment sœur, pleura presque Criséis.

La Directrice ouvrit ses bras et Criséis se fit absorber par un grand câlin.

-Je n'oserais pas dire que je suis ta mère, mais si je suis ta source de gêne. Je suis contente d'avoir donné naissance à une magnifique jeune sorcière qui a un brillant avenir devant elle.

Criséis assembla dans sa tête ses morceaux d'arbre généalo-génétique. Forthtatcher était sa source confirmable de sang lycanthropie. Le Dr. Frankovitz n'avait pas pu identifier la source de son vampirisme mais c'était de faits certains que c'était d'une lignée forte qui s'était peu répandue. Les Macnairs avaient utilisés le sang de Mashakov pour lui insuffler le sang de vélane, faisant d'elle une descendante directement de Grindelwald, Wendoska Manshakov et d'un autre sorcier. Rassurée et en même temps ébranlée, elle se regarda dans le miroir en tentant de découvrir l'origine de ses traits comme elle l'avait fait avec Mashakov.

Ces cheveux noirs presque bleues lui faisait beaucoup penser aux vampires. Ses yeux, c'était clairement ceux de la directrice, sa bouche … sa bouche avait vraiment une ressemblance avec la directrice… la même que Grindelwald… Dans ses joues, elle ne savait pas qui voir, sa forme de visage triangulaire n'avait rien du menton fort des Mashakov… C'était encore ce mortier qui lui manquait. Ce lien entre tous ses faits connus même de ses nouveautés.

Albus dormait mais Criséis pouvait bien se passer d'une nuit de sommeil. Elle sortir la pensine et continua où elle était rendue dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore au sujet de son ancêtre.


	25. Fourche & Couteaux

C'était une semaine plus tard. Brian et Gellert escaladait les sentiers d'une montagne. Ils avaient leurs balais attachés sur le sac de voyage pourtant.

-Tu sais mon amour, on pourrait toujours voler plus lentement, si tu as vraiment peur de perdre un détail?

-À vous, les anglais! Ça parait qu'on ne vous apprend qu'à vous servir d'une baguette à Poudlard. Tout dans la magie, rien dans le ventre!

Brian le percuta contre un arbre avec son torse :

-Tu dis?

\- C'est moi qui t'a tout appris sur le sexe, c'est bien pour ça que ça a une petite saveur de Durmstrang tout cette ardeur.

Gellert avait empoigné le sexe de Dumbledore à travers son pantalon de lin. Gellert le retourna d'une agile passe de bras. Dumbledore était maintenant face contre l'arbre. Gellert l'embrassa passionnément sur le cou et sortit sa baguette. Il leurs fit un sortilège d'effeuillage et maintenant son corps nu se refrappant contre le sien. Grindelwald descendit la main vers la verge de Brian, elle durcissait déjà mais il lui donna toute la tendresse qui faut pour faire lever bien haut leurs deux queues. Encore la baguette à la main, Grindelwald incanta :

-Accio huile!

Une fiole d'huile arriva dans ses mains. Il astiqua son manche de cette huile avant d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon avec sa baguette. Il prit Dumbledore une main sur la hanche et l'autre directement entre ses fesses. Brian courba le dos et expira fort. En trois petits coups, Gellert put enlever sa main et continuer les petits vas-et-vient avant d'embarquer dans un trot sensuel.

Mains enlacés, baisers tendres dans le cou, Grindelwald mettait Brian de plus en plus fort. Criséis assise dans l'herbe commençait à être impressionnée. Surement que son corps hors de la pensine mouillait à la vue de ce spectacle. Dumbledore se faisait mettre comme une petite chèvre mais il était bandé dur et expira, au rythme de la vitesse, de plus en plus de plaisirs. Criséis voyait Grindelwald actionné le rythme, ses 4-5 derniers coups qui veulent tout dire. Avant même que Gellert ne put crier dans la forêt sa jouissance, Brian Dumbledore éjaculait sur l'arbre devant lui.

Criséis leva un sourcil :

-Des fois Dumbledore, je me demande ce que tu faisais avec tous ces souvenirs dans ta pensine…

Le jeune Potter, rouge vif, rit eu peu.

Ils sortirent une couverture de leur bagage et s'étendirent nus sur le dos dans le rayon de soleil. Ils se tenaient la main, riaient et parlaient. Encore une fois, Criséis assistait à un souvenir erroné en accéléré sous fond de bande sonore romantique.

Pas le moins du monde pressé de continuer leur quête ou gênés de leur nudité, quelques instants plus tard, leurs jambes s'enlacèrent de nouveau puis Gellert descendit sur le bas-ventre de Dumbledore pour lui avaler le sexe tout entier. Obligée d'être près par limitation de la conscience du souvenir, elle put analyser les techniques ''vintage'' de son ancêtre. Il avait une gorge profonde pouvant prendre tout le pénis de Dumbledore sans broncher ni avoir la larme à l'œil. Il serrait les lèvres et sortaient jusqu'au bord pour rentrer vite, sortir lentement, rentrer vite, sortir lentement… Dumbledore lui prit la tête pour le retirer. Gellert sourit. Ce sourire que Criséis faisait quand elle était vainqueuse et taquine. Dumbledore pivota son bassin et descendit un peu. Il prit à son tour le membre de son compagnon et le suça. Gellert reprit son ouvrage sur celui-ci. Les sons de ce 69 savoureux en plein milieu de la forêt commençait à grandement exciter la petite espionne.

Le souvenir fit un saut. Il était maintenant à balai et ils se guidaient par rapport à un reflet sur un flanc de montagne illuminé par le crépuscule :

-Vite Brian on va le manquer!

Ils mirent la puissance nécessaire et leur balais allèrent plus vite;

-N'est pas peur, on va y arriver! Dit Dumbledore.

Le reflet arrivait à toute allure. Dumbledore rentra dedans et ils furent éblouis. Dumbledore était maintenant dans une caverne. Grindelwald était sur les fesses. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans la lumière. Il avait foncé sur du roc. Dumbledore voulu travers le mince film du portail mais c'était impossible :

- _Invisible est la porte, au crépuscule tu en verras les reflets, visible tu rentreras, invisible tu sortiras_ … Merde Gel'R, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce qu'on venait chercher avant!

Dumbledore embrassa le portail à l'intention de Grindelwald qui se relevait péniblement.

-Tu as réussi mon amour? Tu es de l'autre côté? Dit-il en se massant la tête.

-Tu m'entends Gel'R? Dit Dumbledore enthousiaste.

-Est-ce que tu es là? Demanda Gellert.

Il voyait rien c'était évident. Albus prit son balai, l'attacha avec une bandoulière et illumina sa baguette :

-Maintenant, essayes de sortir de là, Dumb-le-d'or!

Brian marcha dans des passages creusés par magie. Ça avait l'air d'un mode de construction de gobelin. Une entrée de mine fermée par un portail qui ne parait que par le reflet du crépuscule? C'était plus d'une simple mine.

Dumbledore passa à travers divers passages mais revînt à l'entrée de la grotte. Il essaya de passer dans le portail mais l'accès était encore clos :

-Ariadne Filum! Incanta-t-il.

Un fil rouge apparut donc à son côté et il commença à tourner à droite, toujours à droite en laissant le fil se dessiner à son côté. Il croisa deux ou trois fois son filament rouge jusqu'à pénétrer une autre grande pièce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas trouvé auparavant. Il y avait un autel avec rien dessus. Cette pièce paraissait le cul-de-sac de cette mine. Il incanta des sorts de détection et de révélations. Il n'avait même aucune magie dans cette pièce.

-Gellert…un autel vide dans un cul-de-sac… Ton trésor est parti depuis longtemps…

Il fit un dernier tour et remarqua quelque chose. Criséis qui n'était pas pourtant limitée par l'angle de vision de Dumbledore n'avait même pas vu cette ombre. Sur le mur derrière l'autel il y avait une ombre. L'ombre de quelque chose qui n'était pas visible.

Dumbledore lançait une boule de lumière qui dévoila une forme étrange dans l'air. Curieux mais surtout courageux, Dumbledore prit son balai et le pointa vers cela. Il rencontra un solide dans l'air.

- _Invisible est la porte, au crépuscule tu en verras les reflets, visible tu rentreras, invisible tu sortiras…_

Il tendit la main et agrippa ce qui semblait être du tissu d'air. Les yeux surpris il tira. En dessous de cette toile se tenait un cadavre depuis longtemps décédé. L'odeur le frappa il recula. Le cadavre avait surement plus d'une centaine d'année de décomposition à voir le siècle qu'appartenaient ses vêtements mais la chair n'avait pas encore quitté les os, des vers sortirent des yeux et oreilles… Dumbledore suivit son fil d'Ariane vers la sortie. Il avait encore le tissu étrange dans la main, son balai dans l'autre. En tortillant sa main dans ce linceul funeste, elle disparut. Alors Dumbledore réalisa ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Tout ça pour une cape d'invisibilité, Gel'R? Avoir su, on aurait pu s'en fabriquer une!

Il se répéta alors la comptine : _Invisible est la porte, au crépuscule tu en verras les reflets, visible tu rentreras, invisible tu sortiras._

Rendu devant le portail il essaya de passer mais il savait bien trop qu'il devrait enfiler ce drap dégoulinant de décomposition. Il trouva des deux cordons et la capuche. Il réalisa que le tissu était encore en magnifique état. En rien ce qu'on aurait imaginé d'une cape, soit-elle d'invisibilité, sur un cadavre.

Il l'enfila, cacha son balai dans les plis et mis un pied dehors. Pendant que Gellert faisait les cents pas. Il ne le voyait toujours pas. Il profita pour lui faire la peur de sa vie. Gellert était à la fois en colère mais fou de joie.

Ils commencèrent à discuter et Criséis fut expulsée du souvenir.

-Au moins ce n'est pas que de la sodomie son affaire…

-Han? Entendit-elle sur le lit.

-Je parle de sodomie et tu te réveilles.

Elle entendit les draps se froisser et le jeune Potter, cheveux en bataille dans la couverture chaude de serpentard révéla son visage :

-Ton corps c'est comme du bacon…n'importe où, n'importe quand, avec n'importe assaisonnement.

-Comme de la crème glacée au bacon?

-N'importe quand! Exclama Albus.

Criséis ne savait pas trop s'il était somnambule ou juste drôle par sa fatigue. Criséis rangea la pensine et Albus lui ouvrit les couvertures pour qu'elle se range à ses côtés. Yeux fermés, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle visait directement sa queue. Surpris, il descendit ses mains sur sa tête. En moins de deux, elle avait tiré son précieux instrument de ses calçons et lui donna une raideur convenable en deux léchettes. Bouche sur le gland, elle suçota jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lui démontre toute sa grandeur et sa fermeté. Énervé de cette taquinerie et un peu fâché d'avoir été réveillé, il empoigna la base de son sexe dans sa main et empoigna les cheveux de sa belle de l'autre. Il viola sa bouche sans pitié. Il sentit contre son genou, qu'elle se touchait, des ronds frénétiques et de pression suaves, elle lui faisait comprendre son plaisir par ses petits sons qu'aucun homme ne peut résister. La chaleur monta, il n'était plus capable, il lâcha sa prise pour lever les couvertures. Criséis se libéra alors de sa domination et se leva pour faire quelque chose qui, peu importe ce que c'était, déplaisait à Albus. Il prit alors son poignet avec force et la rejeta dans le lit. Il embarqua par-dessus elle, écarta une jambe avec ses orteils, avec sa baguette, il vit venir à lui son atèle d'asmodée et attacha que les poignets. Il claqua fort ses fesses et elle arqua le dos. Il prit solidement ses hanches, la remonta un peu et pénétra dans elle avec force. Mouillée à souhait comme toujours mais une lèvre retroussa, il empoigna ses cheveux comme une crinière :

-Alors tu aimes ça me réveiller en pleine nuit avec tes mots cochons?

-moui!

Il redonna un coup, fort et ferme;

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es?

\- L'esclave du maître!

Il lâcha sa hanche pour prendre sa baguette. Il fit le sortilège de fouet et d'un fouet court mais violent, il claqua contre son dos :

-L'esclave de qui?

-Albus Severus Potter! Jouit-elle.

Il la fouetta et la repénétra. Elle arqua le dos encore plus. Dès qu'il releva le fouet, la marque rouge avait disparue. Ça l'énervait :

-Je veux voir ta peau, saigner…

Il sentit une contraction vaginale délicieuse. Il avait appris une variance du sort aujourd'hui, à Durmstrang, le sortilège de fouet était dépassé dans les duels. Rien de mieux que le sortilège de fouet d'épine. Il incanta et la frappa sans regarder. Il la pénétra. Activé de puissance virile par ce sang, il put coordonner une vitesse de bassin avec une force de frappe, jusqu'à temps de perdre la tête dans ses effluves d'extase et licher ce stupéfiant à même sa source, tout en la baisant avec une brutalité qu'il n'avait jamais atteint.

Les draps étaient plein de sang quand il finit par jouir. Il éjacula bien profond en elle. Maintenant satisfait, il réalisa qu'il avait frappé tellement fort qu'il aurait surement des ecchymoses aux hanches demain.

Il se retira et prit une grande respiration à genoux. Criséis se retourna et haussa son sourcil avec un regard condescendant.

-Arrête avec tes provocations…

-C'était quoi ça?

-Je ne sais pas… Durmstrang… voir des mecs se baiser solide… J'ai… j'ai toujours eu ça en moi….

-Je savais que tu avais quelque chose de colérique… mais cette violence, c'était wow….

-C'était trop, ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mon amour, des vampires s'arrachent la peau en baisant comme on écaille des poissons… Aucun sorcier n'est physiquement capable d'être ''too much'' pour moi…

-Mais, es-tu en train de me dire que je ne suis pas suffisant?

Le dominant fondit dans le cœur du Potter.

-En fait… Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui trippe domination et sadisme…

Albus se pinça la lèvre et regarda en coin comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Ils rirent.

Ils se levèrent. Il était presque l'aube. Ils prirent une douche dans la petite commodité et naturellement, après dix minutes d'eau chaude et de savon. Albus fut encore rempli de désirs. Il embrassa sa douce et laissa le savon lubrifier leurs corps dans les caresses. Doux après une séance de torture, le jeune Potter avait vraiment tous les côtés de la médaille.

Elle l'obligea à patienter, bandé comme un cheval, afin de se laver au complet et de bien de se rincer. Ils sortirent de la douche puis Criséis mit un genou en terre et commença à le sucer ardemment. Albus adorait ça. Non seulement Criséis demeurait la seule fille qui l'eusse toucher mais savoir qu'il pouvait mettre à genou et dominer la sorcière la plus puissante qu'il eût entendu parler, ça le gorgeait de fierté virile.

Les deux mains autour de la tête, doucement enlacés dans ses cheveux, il donna le rythme. Il savait bien trop qu'il n'allait jamais venir par la fellation après cette baise sanguinaire. Il la désarçonna et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Il alla prendre siège sur un des fauteuils de bureau et lui pointa son membre :

-Vient t'assoir, ma belle.

Jambe sur le côté de sa tête, sa chatte bien ancrée sur son pénis, il la prit par les fesses et se masturba de son corps. Elle laissa son tronc descendre contre ses genoux et faisait aller ses doigts entre ses lèvres basses. Il la prit comme ça jusqu'à s'épuiser puis il la poussa contre le bureau. Cul bien en l'air il fit son anus rose bordé de mucus de sa fontaine rose. Il caressa en formant des ronds, elle arqua le dos et expira. Il rentra sa queue dans sa chatte en faisant de petites pénétrations rythmées pendant qu'il s'ouvrait un chemin dans son véritable objectif :

-C'est toi qui a dit sodomie… Tu avais dit qu'on essaierait un jour… Susurra Albus avec maintenant deux doigts bien comme il le faut dans son anus.

Il sortit son queue de sa chatte et beurra son anus de glaire. Il donna des coups avec sur ses fesses, juste pour les voir rebondir puis rentra à petits coups. En quelques instants, elle jouit ne laissant aucune pitié à Albus qui déchargea toute sa sauce dans son antre sombre.

Ils se lavèrent en surface, virent un sortilège de lessive sur le lit et dormirent encore deux petites heures. Quand la cloche sonna le début du déjeuner, Albus était couché sur le dos. Il avait une magnifique érection matinale et sa belle dans le creux de son bras. Il haussa le sourcil. Il courba son bras pour prendre sa tête et la força sous les draps :

-Jamais satisfait, maître…

-Tu vas me faire venir à mort dans ta bouche et après tu me mordras juste assez pour me buzzer mais que je puisse aller en cours. Je ne pars pas une journée avec moins de 6 heures de sommeil sans une pipe et ma drogue, camarade!

Gloutonne, elle avala son membre entier sans avoir à être guidée. Albus releva la couverture pour lui donner de l'air frais et passa carrément ses bras en dessous de sa tête en se laissant manger le dard comme un roi.

Rendu au déjeuner, Criséis lui enleva son transductor et elle lui parla en fourchelangue de ce qu'elle avait appris et de la suite logique de sa généalogie.

Une chance qu'il avait leur cours de ballet ensemble, ils purent bavassés en fourchelangue durant tous les étirements au sol et à la barre pendant que les autres discutaient de leurs autres matières. Après que le professeur de ballet mis fin à la classe, ils avaient le cours de gymnastique dans l'étage du dessous. Ils mirent qu'une veste et se promenèrent en léotard rouge dans les couloirs pendant que les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs autres cours.

-J'ai envie d'une petit vite, Chuchotta Albus.

-Mais on a quelque chose comme 7 minutes pour se rendre en bas…

Sachant que la classe faisait un transfert, il n'avait personne dans le vestiaire du gymnase. Ils prirent une cabine en riant. Albus déchira une fente dans le vêtement et les collants de Criséis et la mit par derrière à grande vitesse, une main sur la gorge, l'autre pour se maintenir contre le mur. Elle jouit en déclarant la fin à Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Chuchota Criséis en riant.

-Cette nuit… Ça m'a tellement excité… et les exercices au sol ça m'a fait toujours bander un peu…. Je ne sais pas, écarter les jambes et tout… Je ne pouvais pas tolérer un autre cours avec toi en combinaison moulante…

-Recouds-moi mon habit, M. Potter.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa veste et lui fit un sort de reprise.

À la fin de leur trois périodes d'activités physique, ils prirent de quoi à manger mais s'enfuirent dans leur chambre pour baiser. Après quoi Criséis avait plusieurs périodes de libre pendant que Albus avait son cours de Quidditch et de potions. Ça lui prit presque une demi-journée pour passer de son habit de ballet à son pyjama. Criséis vidait bouteille après bouteille en analysant le tableau qui se dessinait devant elle.

Ce qu'elle avait lu de récent, la biographie de Dumbledore, les Recueils sur Voldemort, Grindelwald… Les informations obtenues par les portraits, par Mashakov… Ce qu'elle savait….

C'était justement ce qu'elle avait oublié la vraie réponse… Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle était finalement… Enfant née en capsule par la main des Macnair, Créature financée par Voldemort, descendante de Grindelwald…qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Elle contrôlait bien son vampirisme, les pleines lunes, ses charmes… Elle battait des records de puissance… Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment c'était : qu'est-ce qu'elle était avant ce moment fatidique où elle avait reçu une baguette, un balai et un sac à dos…Elle s'en foutait bien comment elle avait été conçue… Si les Macnairs lui avaient ordonné de fuir et enchanter tant de méfiance… C'était pour la protéger… mais la protéger de quoi? Si les Macnairs étaient des froussards… ils devaient savoir que les enfants de mangemorts, surtout même pas assez âgés pour avoir connu Voldemort ne seraient pas envoyés à Askaban? Et son âge? Si elle avait passé 4-5, dix voir 100 ans dans sa capsule avant de naître…. Et si….

-Et si je n'avais jamais vécu avant …

Elle s'arrête dans le vide, traumatisée :

-mais toutes ses connaissance viennent bien de quelque part… se rassura-t-elle.

Elle repensa au sort ancien de Grindelwald.

-Mais non, Grindelwald est mort bien avant ma naissance… Sortit Criséis.

Puis elle repensa à la date de début de confection puis de naissance de Mashakov…

-Comment trouver des réponses dans des informations dont la chronologie n'a aucune importance…! Ragea-t-elle.

Albus rentra :

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je pensais tout haut… Bougonna-t-elle.

-Tu essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça? Dit-il gentiment.

-Il y a rien à faire…

-Ton histoire de vie c'est comme des morceaux de casse-têtes qui forment un paysage radieux… mais qui ne s'emboitent pas un dans l'autre… Plus ça va, plus on a d'informations pertinentes mais moins on a d'histoires pertinentes…

-Plein de briques solides mais aucun mortier pour tout coller… Se dit-elle.

Il déposa une main aimante sur son épaule. Criséis pivota la chaise;

-Merci de venir me chercher, j'aurais manqué notre cours de duel, perdue à ne pas avancer.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et elle vit l'heure :

-On a même de l'avance… Tu vas surement vouloir profiter du lit un peu? Sourit-elle.

-En fait, si je touche à un lit je me désartibule… Je suis crevé…

-Même pas pour une bonne petite pipe? Dit-elle avec un ton plus innocent que coquin.

-Je sais comment ça va virer… Attends ce soir…

Il lui prit un doux baiser puis la main pour sortir de la pièce.

Dans le cours d'offense, Albus et Criséis furent en équipe contre un duo de jumelles. Leur force était la coordination et la défense plus que toutes les autres caractéristiques de combat d'équipe.

Quelque fois le professeur commentait leur combat en ajoutant des points à améliorer. Criséis reçut une flèche d'appleby en plein dans l'œil. La jeune sorcière porta sa main à son bouche, certaine de l'avoir tué mais Criséis fit un tour de baguette pardessus sa tête et la mit à genou grâce à un sortilège de fouet d'épine. En un instant, l'autre avait été désarçonné par Albus par une grande poussée magique.

La classe était muette, le professeur ne savait pas s'il devait applaudir ou s'inquiéter. Alors Criséis passa sa main devant son visage et fit disparaître la flèche. Ce n'était qu'une illusion :

-Bravo Crowchastel! 10 points pour Tétra-Mega-Upsilon! Très bel usage d'une illusion. Souvent réservé aux sorts de fantaisie ou de protection, l'illusion peut aussi servir de distraction dans le combat singulier. Prochain, Destourneaux & Devreaux-Mashakov contre Kanvinsky & Gregorovitch.

De retour assis dans la salle, ils regardèrent le duel sur la plateforme. En fourchelangue, Albus dit :

 _-Tu sais que ces deux-là sont en couple?_

 _-Qui la petite grosse et l'autre boutonneux?_

 _-Non, Destourneaux et Mashakov, qui est aussi le petit-cousin de la Directrice… Soit… Je ne sais plus trop comment on dit, ton moyen-cousin?_

 _-Ces deux mecs-là! Ils sont assez craquants pour s'enfiler la moitié des filles de_ Tétra-Mega-Upsilon.

- _Nah! Comme ils disent! Je les ai surpris en train de se bécoter dans les vestiaires après mon initiation. Ils sont sympa. Ils m'ont fait penser à Grindelwald et Dumbledore… En moins ''on-va-devenir-les-mages-les-plus-craints-de-l'histoire''._

Ils rirent.

-C'est quoi ce babillage, camarades Potter, Crowchastel? Dit le professeur.

Potter récita du gros n'importe quand en fourchelangue en faisant un drôle de gestuelle. La classe rit dans un son harmonieux. Le professeur expira en baissant la main découragé.

-Dire qu'on disait qu'Harry Potter avait perdu le fourchelangue après la mort de Voldemort.

-mensonge! Dit Albus. Il dit ça pour paraître… Je ne sais pas trop. Il dit qu'il avait dit ça pour faire croire au gens que toutes traces de Voldemort était disparu en lui… Mais on ne peut pas désapprendre aussi facilement. Mon frère et ma sœur l'ont aussi.

-Et vous Crowchastel? La classe aurait-elle droit à une superbe histoire aussi?

-Je parle fourchelangue et aux araignées aussi… et c'est tout ce que je peux en dire.

-Être des as du duels ne vous donne pas le droit de babiller dans ma classe! Répondit le professeur.


	26. Poudre & Pute

Suivant le cours d'offense, qui était un des plus longs de leur horaire, ils avaient des cours magistraux en classe assise pour finir la soirée. Quand Criséis retourna à leur chambre, Albus dormait en ronflant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'adorer cette vision : Albus était adorable. Queencross la rejoint et elle la prit dans ses bras.

Criséis décida alors de retourner dans la pensine. Elle suivit le carnet. C'était maintenant trois jours plus tard à Londres. Criséis arriva en mouvement. Elle suivit Gellert qui se dandinait avec de merveilleux habits neufs à la mode de l'époque mais combiner de manière que seul les sorciers peuvent voir l'intérêt. Gellert se retourna :

-Viens, il y a plein de choses à voir! Dit-il joyeux et sincère.

Le jeune russe s'emballait à visiter le Old London. Ils passèrent dans les quartiers de fines boutiques, ils achetèrent des pâtisseries à la place viennoise avant de se diriger vers l'éternel Chaudron Baveur :

-Après ça, on ira voir ma tante à l'hosto! Dit Gellert en ouvrant la porte.

Il mit la main sur la poignée qu'un autre sorcier ouvrit :

-Messieurs! S'excusa le sorcier en levant son chapeau pointu.

Les deux jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent alors les lieux. Certes, le bar du Chaudron baveur sentait encore l'âge mais à la période que Criséis l'avait visité, ça lui donnait du charme. En 1899, le Chaudron baveur avait juste l'air d'un pub peu recommandable et bien graisseux.

Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Directement au chemin de Traverse, Albus guida l'étranger vers le passage secret. Le souvenir fit un saut, ils attendaient maintenant à la banque devant le Gobelin qui occupait le poste des échanges internationaux.

Gellert glissa deux lettres :

-Bonjour, ici un chèque de la part de M. Grindelwald mon père pour le compte de Mathilda Tourdesac et ici, un transfert de propriété notarié à consigner.

Le Gobelin leva la main et déplia alors les deux documents devant lui;

-Pardonnez-moi, M. Grindelwald. Je vois ici que votre père a fait transférer une somme importante au compte de Mademoiselle puis ici que la Mademoiselle a fait transférer l'ensemble de ses avoirs à votre nom.

-C'est exact.

-Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que le consentement écrit de Mademoiselle fait l'objet de retenue temporaire considérant son hospitalisation.

Gellert demanda son sac à Dumbledore. Il plongea le bras dedans et sortit une troisième lettre. Ceci était un document bien épais. Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que le gobelin lève les yeux du parchemin;

-Très bien Monsieur Gellert Grindelwald.

Le Gobelin sortit une étampe et tamponna un autre parchemin;

-Vous êtes maintenant le titulaire du compte de Mademoiselle. Rendez-vous au guichet A pour effectuer des transactions.

-Il n'a pas de clef? Demanda le jeune Dumbledore.

Gellert se retourna en souriant mais le gobelin répondit :

-Ce compte est protégé par une serrure de sang! S'indigna le banquier.

Gellert haussa les épaules en levant les sourcils :

-et ils s'étonnent qu'on vire tous fous dans cette famille!

Son sac sur une épaule. Les deux jeunes sorciers refirent l'attente. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Comme le petit couple surement tout frais mariés qui se bécotaient derrière eux, Gellert et Albus mouraient d'envie de s'arracher la langue en public. Les deux hommes contentèrent de se regarder comme deux prédateurs qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient des proies :

-M. Dumbledore! Dit une jeune femme non loin.

-Pr. Tortua!

La sorcière à la robe verte criarde et au chapeau décoré de plumes multicolores dépassa toute la file pour les rejoindre :

-Quel bon vent t'amène? J'ai entendu pour Elphias, ton grand ami, il a passé dans la Gazette! Toutes ses découvertes en Égypte, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas là avec lui. Vous étiez si proches?

Évident inconsciente, la jeune professeure ne remarqua pas l'expression froide de Dumbledore ou encore la présence de Gellert Grindelwald.

-Oui, Professeure. Jusqu'à la fin d'année j'étais sensé y aller mais ma mère est décédée et je suis rentrée pendre soin de ma sœur.

-Ah! Où ai-je la tête! Bien sur…. Désolé.

La professeure se retourna et vit l'autre jeune homme :

-Je ne me souviens pas de ton ami, Dumbledore?

Gellert tendit la main et se présenta en ajoutant qu'il venait de son association et de Durmstrang;

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Brian, il a toujours su s'entourer des gens les plus remarquables. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai ma paye de vacances à déposer!

La professeure se déhancha jusqu'au guichet principale en faisant retourner tous les hommes murs dans la pièce. Dumbledore vit même quelques gobelins sourirent devant la vue de ce magnifique cul habillé de vert.

-Ta professeure? Demanda Gellert.

-Oui, de métamorphose.

-Tu vois, la véritable différence de Poudlard et Durmstrang se trouve là. Ici, ton professeure te mène sur le bout du nez. Chez nous, je l'aurais mis à quatre pattes sur le bord du bureau quatre fois par semaine.

Un vieux sorcier se retourna à la fois outré et amusé de sa réflexion.

-Tu dis ça, mais as-tu vraiment baisé un membre du personnel de Durmstrang?

Gellert baissa les yeux et sortit son sourire le plus coquin :

-Professeur de potions, en quatrième année….

Il prit alors la main de Dumbledore, sortit sa baguette et lui parla par légilimencie. Criséis pénétra alors dans le souvenir de Grindelwald à travers les eux-mêmes mémoires de Dumbledore. Tous étaient alors moins concrets, moins colorés voir même sépia.

Gellert Grindelwald alors un frais adolescent marchait dans le bureau du professeur avec ses livres qui paraissaient si gros sur lui;

-Ferme la porte Grindelwald.

L'étudiant s'exécuta et déposa ses livres sur le bureau.

Le professeur de potions était jeune. Maintenant que Criséis avait étudié la population de Durmstrang, elle pouvait juger qu'il était un aide-professeur enseignant aux premières années.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser paraître tes sentiments…

-Oui, mais après ce qui s'est passé… Je ne pouvais pas résister.

-Si c'est trop compliqué, ça n'arrivera plus… J'ai trop à perdre si je m'engage avec un petit con qui ne sait pas se tenir.

Le professeur leva sa baguette et commença les premières syllabes du sort d'oubli. Gellert leva sa baguette et fit dévier le sort puis fondit sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que le professeur descend ses baisers vers le pantalon du plus jeune. Le double souvenir fondit et Gellert croisa maintenant le regard de son enseignant. C'était un cours magistral, probablement histoire ou divination. Gellert mâchonna le bout de sa plume, la professeure tressaillit mais de sa baguette changea la diapositive. Plus tard, la classe se vida mais le jeune Grindelwald fit mine de prendre son temps. D'un coup, la porte se referma et l'enseignante fondait vers lui;

-Tu vas avoir de très mauvaises notes si tu continues à me distraire plus qu'écouter.

Gellert passa ses mains à la taille maintenu par un corset de la professeure;

-Madame Detrokorvich… Moi je ne fais rien dans cette histoire, c'est toujours vous qui fondez vers moi! Rit-il.

La professeure étaient beaucoup plus âgée, surement 40 voir 50 ans, bien conservée avec des seins bien remontés dans sa robe à corset. Elle l'embrassa puis s'assit sur un pupitre :

-Allez Grindelwald, baise-moi!

Le souvenir sauta encore, le jeune Grindelwald cogna à un porte indiquant : Bureau du Directeur.

Le double souvenir fut interrompu :

-Suivant! Entendirent depuis le guichet.

-Tu es pire que j'imaginais! Soupira Dumbledore.

-Je me suis jamais caché d'être comme cela! Rit Gellert en approchant du comptoir.

Le russe demanda alors un mandat de transfert de fonds :

-Vers quel compte? Demanda le gobelin.

Gellert se retourna :

-Brian, c'est quoi ton numéro de compte?

Dumbledore avança :

-Je n'avais….

Gellert leva la main :

-Pas de place pour la modestie, ton numéro de compte et ton silence.

-1812… Mais, c'est juste pour le remboursement du voyage, pas plus Gel'R?

Le gobelin transcrit le numéro de compte :

-Un transfert du montant de?

-deux cents milles gallions russes… 200 000 640 241

-Donc, un six cents quarante milles deux cents quinze gallions d'or britanniques?

-Ça doit être exacte! Dit Gellert en signa rapidement.

-Gel'R! S'aberra Dumbledore. Tu me dois tout au plus, 25-30 gallions. Soixante quatre milles, c'est le prix d'une petite maison!

En faisant fi de Dumbledore, Gellert continua ses transactions :

-Je veux aussi payer la dette d'étude de ma grande-tante, Mathilda Tourdesac.

-Dette de Poudlard de six cents vingts gallions d'or?

-Oui.

Gellert signa :

-Ensuite, je voudrais mettre en vente 20% des parts de la compagnie au prix initial de 150 gallions.

-Bien, veuillez signer ceci.

Le gobelin tendit un parchemin vert.

Criséis et Brian Dumbledore constatait alors un Grindelwald au trait d'homme d'affaires.

-Après quoi, les avoirs de ce compte, se remonte à combien? Demanda Gellert.

Le Gobelin remplit un livre de compte et regarda la dernière ligne :

-Autour de 120 millions de gallions, sans compter son bénéfice de vente de vos actions, Monsieur.

-Merci, Grimnikk, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Albus était aberré et ébloui :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais riche?

Gellert rit :

-Je ne suis pas riche, Mathilda l'est. Avec ses découvertes historiques, elle a trouvé pour plusieurs milliards de gallions d'artéfacts. Le fait que son compte soit rendu si bas est en grande partie à cause de ses frais médicaux et de son surplus de …générosité qu'elle a eu avant sa folie.

-Mais , soixante quatre milles? S'Aberra Dumbledore.

-C'est exactement le montant que mon père m'a fourni pour mes besoins personnels.

-Mais pourquoi me le donner?

-Viens?

Gellert le conduisit hors du chemin de Traverse où ils purent se protéger de sortilèges pour parler en secret même dans la foule bondée.

-Quand j'ai donné ma bourse, Abelforth a été surpris mais ensuite il m'a montré les vrais états de compte de votre famille. Je m'y connais mieux que lui en finance. Mon père est propriétaire d'une mine d'or en Slovénie. J'ai un peu roulé dans le business toute ma vie. J'ai alors fait un arrangement avec les huissiers et d'ici ce soir, votre dette sera effacée et tous les biens mis en gage seront retournés dans le courant de la semaine.

-Mais pourquoi, Gel'R? Dit Dumbledore touché mais vaincu par autant de compassion.

-Dumbledore, j'ai couché avec des tas de gens des filles, des mecs et même des profs mais tu es le seul amour de ma vie… et pour ça, toi et ta famille méritez de vivre dans le confort qui vous revient de droit.

-Mais….

Il voulait l'embrasser, faire quelque chose, lui montrer qu'il était profondément touché :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, camarade.

Gellert lui tendit la main et il la prit que l'instant de reprendre le pas avec lui.

-Pourquoi paraissais-tu si pauvre quand je t'ai rencontré avec ta perdrix sur le feu? Tu aurais pu te payer un beau voyage de cheminette d'auberge à une autre?

\- Quand on est riche on sait apprécier le labeur que les pauvres redoutent… Mon père me disait souvent ça… et je cherchais encore mes putains de montagnes…

-Riche mais sans cervelle après tout! Rit Dumbledore.

-Tu es plus riche que moi actuellement!

-soixante quatre milles, ce n'est pas 120 millions!

-non, mais tu m'as moi? Finit Gellert en levant un sourcil avec ses yeux de braise de vélane. Ça, c'est inestimable.

-Toi, quand tu t'y mets! Dit Dumbledore en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille se louer un chambre dans un hôtel moldu et qu'on se trouve de quoi se défoncer toute la nuit?

-Pour te défoncer, faudrait que t'aille un fond! Rajouta Dumbledore.

-Je ne parlais pas d'alcool cette fois, fais-moi confiance.

Gellert le guida alors dans le profond du quartier chinois puis sur le bord du quais. Enfin, il alla rencontrer un receleur dans une ruelle. Ils parlaient russe :

-5 livres pour un kilo, c'est le meilleur que je peux faire.

Gellert trempa son doigt dans la poudre blanche dans le pot maçon du receleur et le gouta.

-Très bien.

Gellert sortit sa baguette et lui fit un sortilège d'illusion.

-Quelque chose d'autre, camarade?

-Je prendrais bien une pute pour la nuit, une fille pas mal énergique prête à en prendre deux en même temps, tu connaîtrais quelqu'un?

-Va à la maison à la porte rouge, demande Mashakov. Une vraie petite salope du nord!

-Merci camarade!

Gellert retourna vers Dumbledore :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Gellert rangea les trois pots dans son sac sans fond :

-Chez les moldus, c'est dangereux mais pour des sorciers, c'est la base d'une potion de fou! Rit-il. Bon, on a rendez-vous à la maison à la porte rouge!

Il lui prit le coude et le redirigea :

-Comment tu sais où trouvez de la drogue à Londres?

-Sortilège de détection, j'ai l'honneur d'acheter honnêtement !

-et c'est quoi cette maison?

-un bordel!

-Pour quoi faire? Rit Dumbledore.

-J'ai envie d'un trip différent. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu faire avec aucun de mes amants… ou amantes, quoique!

Gellert était rieur avec un soupçon de ténèbres dans les yeux.

Maintenant dans l'entrée du bordel luxueux, des putains au torse dénudé faisant boire des bourgeois dans de fines coupes pendant que d'autres partageaient des baisers mouillés. Un sobre hôtesse vint leur répondre :

-Bonjour, messieurs, est-ce qu'on cherchait un service particulier ?

-On m'a conseillé Mashakov. Dit Gellert.

Son accent surpris l'hôtesse mais elle le rassura d'un regard;

-Pour du sang de chez vous ou pour d'autres de ses spécialités?

-Moi et mon ami, ici présent voulions partager une partie de la nuit avec elle… On m'a dit qu'elle était de bnne compagnie pour deux gentlemens.

-Mashakov est occupée pour le moment mais Lord Henry va finir vite, hum, elle serait libre sous peu.


	27. le Bal des Morts

Criséis avait hâte de voir si c'était la Mashakov qu'elle pensait, la mère-source de la Directrice. Les gentlemens prirent siège et des catins à la jupe retroussée au corset bien remontant vinrent leur offrir à boire;

-Quelle marque de vodka avez-vous?

\- Moskovskaya, Elite Right ou Gentlesir…

-Houla, je vais y aller pour la marque nationale alors!

-Et vous Monsieur?

Dumbledore était mal à l'aise dans le bordel où les nichons se baladaient autant que les cuisses molles.

-Du vin, blanc de préférence…

La serveuse revint et exigea un montant de 8 livres.

-C'est cher un peu pour des boissons? Commenta Gellert.

-Ça inclut aussi votre séance avec Mashakov.

Gellert sortit un billet de dix livres et lui dit de garder la monnaie.

Une paire de bottes rouges fit son apparition. Les jeunes hommes levèrent leur regard. La prostituée portait une jupe retroussée à faux-cul en satin gris. Elle avait un corset noir avec des petites décorations dorées, un chemisier mis à la va-vite dessous ainsi qu'une veste ouverte;

-On m'a demandé? Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

C'était effectivement la mère de la Directrice plus jeune que sur la photo;

-Des sorciers, ici? Je n'y aurais pas pensé…

-Avoir su que ce receleur de drogue me conseillait une sorcière…

-Ma réputation traverse les mondes! Dit-elle en jetant son regard sur chacun d'eux. Elle se pencha en laissant voir une poitrine savoureuse; Donc? Vous devez avoir une demande assez coquine?

-Si on montait à vos…appartements? Recommanda Gellert.

Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, Brian envoya un regard interrogatif à son amant : il haussa les épaules. Le logis décoré avec un certain luxe, qui exprimait tout de même les goûts de son métier. Il y avait un lit en alcôve bordé de rideaux, des outils de toutes sortes fouets, martinets, cannes, menottes, des bouteilles, des fioles d'huile aromatiques…

-Donc, jeunes hommes? Maintenant qu'on peut se parler franchement?

-Je voulais montrer à mon amant d'autres facettes de la sexualité. Ce qui nous manquait à nous… mais aussi … pimenté un peu la sauce…

-Par quoi on commence? Dit-elle en prenant sa baguette d'une curieuse forme.

Le manche représentait une femme qui avait les mains en forme de pénis : une dans sa bouche, l'autre dans sa fente. Elle fit un petit tour de poignet et son corset commença lentement à se délacer.

Gellert sortit sa curieuse poudre de son gilet;

-Tu dois avoir un ensemble d'alchimie quelque part?

-Hou…

Elle fit deux tours de poignet vers le haut et une valise sortit d'un coffre. Gellert en magicien qu'il était monta distilleur, versa la vodka dans le plat à faire chauffer et y versa la poudre;

-J'ai entendu dire que j'avais eu droit à un bon pourboire, je ne m'attendais pas à être autant choyée…

Gellert fabriqua dans le temps de le dire un liquide clair et épais. Une fois le feu éteint, le liquide devint aussi visqueux que de l'eau. La prostituée sortit alors une seringue et une bande élastique. Grindelwald remplit la seringue et regarda Dumbledore;

-À qui le tour?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça va faire?

-Rendre cette soirée inoubliable.

-Tu me fais confiance? Lança-t-il comme un défi.

Albus enleva son veston et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Gellert lui planta l'aiguille et le temps que le sorcier n'aille se remplir. Criséis fut sortie du souvenir mais avant de retourner dans son corps. Elle relu la liste de souvenirs et en vit un qui attira son attention maintenant : L'enfant de Mashakov. La même année, 7 mois plus tard. Elle versa la fiole et y retourna.

La prostituée était habillé modestement du cou jusqu'au pied. Elle se retourna et montra alors un état de grossesse. Ils devaient être dans un café;

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de savoir que c'est le nôtre? Plus que… Je veux dire, n'importe quel client?

-Je sais… J'y ai pensé beaucoup… mais je ne couche rarement avec des sorciers… Il existe d'autres places pour ça. Et je n'ai pas eu une seule fois sous l'état d'une drogue magique sauf i mois…Avec vous…

-Je comprends… Qu'est-ce que tu veux? De l'argent, un certificat?

-Non, je veux que tu le saches… Tu as un grand avenir devant toi… Malheureusement, Gellert en a un aussi… À sa façon… Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça… mais je me sentais responsable de vous l'annoncer… Si un jour une petite tête blonde ou une jeune fille auburn se présente à ta porte…Tu sauras…Si tu le veux bien, pourrais-tu en informer Grindelwald... Je n'ai pas réussi à le rejoindre

-Je ferais du mieux que je peux, mademoiselle…

Le souvenir transplana à un autre. Dumbledore se battait avec Grindelwald. Ce n'était pas la bataille légendaire. Surement un incident avant, il était accompagné d'une jeune dame : Helena, la sœur de Mashakov qui lançait des éclairs avec sa baguette. Criséis fut expulsée de ce souvenir.

-houla…. Dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Albus.

-Dumbledore…et Gellert… ils ont…Ils ont partagé une pute. Elle est tombée enceinte. C'est la mère de Mashakov. Ils sont le père de la Directrice Mashakov…

-Un d'entre eux…Argumenta Albus.

-Tout est possible…

-C'est n'importe quoi… Rit Albus en se relevant sur les coudes. Et comment c'était cette baise avec une pute?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, il a pris de la drogue… Je pense qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Quelle drogue?

-Je pense que c'était de la cocaïne mélangée avec quelque chose?

-En poudre ou injecté?

-Injecté? Pourquoi? C'est quoi…

-C'est de la dure! Maintenant, personne ne fait ça. Trop de sorciers sont morts. Ça ne me surprends pas qu'il aille tout oublier. C'est de l'Abjecte Coca Miniaus. Je n'y toucherais jamais.

-Pourquoi? Toi qui es prêt à tout?

-Ça brule les cellules carrément… Comme si une sniff de cocaïne n'était pas assez!

Ils rirent.

-Donc Gellert aurait récupéré le message un jour… et à cette date, il a les plans… Conclut Criséis.

-Il aura récupéré son enfant et l'aurait amélioré dans une capsule?

-Toutes les histoires sont bonnes… En tout cas, il l'a eu… Il a peut-être réutilisé le sang de Mashakov, la mère, pour refaire d'autres enfants…

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi le sang d'une pute aurait plus de valeur qu'une dizaine de milliers d'autres sorcières?

-Je crois que c'était la seule femme qui… qui eussent partagé avec Dumbledore?

-Plus j'apprends à le connaître… Moins je le trouve admirable… Rigola Albus.

-Le motif n'est pas l'important… Mashakov avait une valeur… Une valeur qui a duré plusieurs années parce que la Directrice m'a dit que sa famille furent des partisans de Grindelwald, qu'elle avait été élevé comme un soldat. Sa naissance avait été mijotée longtemps et sa mère l'a élevé… Grindelwald devait y trouver quelque chose…

-Tu n'as pas demandé à Mashakov si sa mère était encore en vie?

-Merde….C'est une bonne question. Elle était très sincère. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait caché quelque chose… Elle a même avoué qu'elle devait être une sorte de mère-génétique pour moi…

-Mais on va se le dire…. Il y a quelque chose, tout un pallier entre elle, toi et Helena.

Elle réintégra un autre souvenir, en suivant la liste cette fois-ci.

Dumbledore et Gellert était de nouveau dans leur habit de voyages. Ils étaient dans la campagne, quelque part…. Gellert avait les pantalons roulés au haut des genoux, les pieds dans l'eau d'un lac ou une rivière large. Sa baguette tendue devant lui il fixait l'eau. Dumbledore était assis dans l'herbe de la plage et le regardait pardessus son livre;

-Avada kadavra! Incanta le sorcier russe.

Dumbledore recula de surprise et vit son compagnon qui lui montrait un gros poisson :

-Il y en aura bien assez d'un seul! Rit-il.

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais pêcher à la baguette, je pensais que tu allais m'apprendre un sort ingénieux… Pas de pratiquer l'impardonnable…

-C'est un poisson. Avada Kedavra n'est pas plus cruel qu'une canne à pêche! En fait c'est doux comme mort, vlan, un éclair vert et c'est fini…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu le maitrisais à ce point? Rajouta Dumbledore.

-Je ne m'en sers pas aussi souvent que je voudrais….

-Plait-il?

-Je suis un peu en désaccord avec le Code International de la Magie… La torture peut se faire avec des outils, maints sorts, des potions… La mort peut se faire de tellement de façon…Pourquoi interdire le chemin le plus court?

-Et l'Imperium?

-J'avoue que c'est le moins pire… mais aussi le seul sort impardonnable à n'avoir pas d'autres substituts… Je le respecte en quelque sorte…

-Tu t'en es déjà… servi? Demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

-Le vélan en moi rend l'impératif assez…dénominatif…

-Des blagues de temps de verbe? Vraiment? Rit Dumbledore.

Gellert descendit lui donner un baiser;

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour… Rit Dumbledore en retournant dans son livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Gellert.

Il ralluma le feu et monta un support à broche à partir du néant;

-Je sais que tu entretiens un drôle de relation avec la mort, mon amour… Mais pour moi, jamais la magie ne devrait entrainer la mort….

-Désolé, si tu veux je peux en pêcher un à main nues, si tu veux…

-Ce n'est pas le poisson. Pour la pêche, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas un mauvais usage…

-C'est de la bonne pratique.

-Il vous faisait faire ça, à Durmstrang?

-non…

Il arrangea le poisson avec un sort complexe.

-As-tu déjà tué? Demanda alors Dumbledore.

Gellert leva l'œil en souriant mais son visage de vélan en furie dévoila un mensonge. Il leva les yeux;

-Je ne sais pas te mentir…

-Ça ne me dérange pas… J'ai déjà tué… Ça arrive…

-Toi en premier? Demanda Gellert.

\- C'était avec Elphias… Cinquième année. Il y avait un loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite. Il s'en allait lui arracher un bras. J'avais une chaîne en argent. Je l'ai fait fondre, moulé en pique et je l'ai fait traverser son crâne.

-Et il s'est rechangé en homme après?

-C'était une femme… C'était une collègue de classe… Amelia Grande. Personne ne savait quand elle s'était fait mordre. Elphias a dit qu'on l'avait trouvé comme ça… Il a trouvé une flèche de centaure et l'a fait passer dans la blessure. Je n'en avais jamais parlé… Toi?

-Classe d'Offense. C'était un taré qui avait violé ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Il avait abusé d'elle avec des potions. Je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai fait disparaître.

-Disparaître?

-Reducto. Incendio.

-Tu as des regrets?

-Jamais… J'y avais pensé et j'en serais toujours aussi fier. La vie n'est pas un droit. C'est un privilège.

-Tu penses que les humains sont dignes d'être juge du droit de la vie?

-Non… Pas tous…

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Je comprends, Dit Albus enfin.

-Entre la vengeance et la légitime défense, il y a que la planification….Tu n'avais que quelques secondes, j'ai eu trois jours.

Ils finirent leur repas et bientôt le soleil se couchait. Les sorciers levèrent cependant le camp, mirent leurs capes. Bientôt, ils étaient en catimini dans des buissons. Une maison étrange probablement abandonnée devant eux. Bientôt, ils étaient dans un couloir rempli de fantômes, un nombre incroyablement élevé. C'était un Bal. Le Bal des Morts. Grindelwald et Dumbledore, baguette à la main évitaient les danseurs. Plus tard, Gellert avait la main sur un petit coffre, au centre : une pierre ronde et plate. Il tendit la main vers la pierre mais se ravisa;

-Mon amour, mets la cape…

-J'ai déjà ma cape, Gel'R?

-Non, celle d'invisibilité! Dit Gellert en tournant les yeux.

Dumbledore sortit la dite cape du sac de Grindelwald et se cacha dessous. Quand Gellert prit la Pierre, les fantômes devinrent agressifs mais dès qu'ils fonçaient sur Gellert, ils disparaissaient.

-Je suis le maître de la mort…Chuchota-t-il.

Dumbledore le regardait, dans son abri de soie. Troublé de l'agissement de ces fantômes, troublé de la jouissance que Gellert éprouvait en prenant acquisition de ce nouvel artéfact. Il leva le bras, les rayons blancs presque bleutés des ectoplasmes rejoignaient la pierre. Elle semblait de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

-Gellert?

C'était fini. Tous les fantômes avaient rejoint la pierre. Dumbledore la regarda. Ça ne lui disait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'aurais cru que tu connais tes contes classiques, Brian? Rit le jeune russe .

Il prit sa baguette et traça un triangle noir sur le mur puis une barre verticale à son travers. Il fit un nouveau mouvement et un cercle gris apparu au centre du triangle;

-Les reliques de la mort?

Dumbledore détacha la cape de ces épaules avec fascination.

-On pourrait… On pourrait ramener qui qu'on veut…

-trois tours dans la main…. Dit Gellert en lui tendant.

Dumbledore regarda la pierre avec envie puis fixa les yeux de son amoureux. Il ferma sa main;

-Je connais mes contes classiques… Je ne crois pas que ça soit une vie désirable…Même si je m'ennuis de mes parents, ils ne méritent pas cela…

-Ta sœur aurait surement besoin de revoir ton père… Ton père devrait finir le traitement qu'il avait commencé. On pourrait la guérir pour toujours avec ça…

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux ému.

-On fera des tests en premier.

-Des tests? Tu es digne d'être juge du droit de la vie?

-On pourrait commencer par des criminels reconnus, pour être sûr qu'on ne blesse pas le repos de gens aimables…


End file.
